In His Arms
by fordcountrygirl
Summary: Texas Ranger Arianna Walker has been sent to New York to help the crime lab. Danny Messer is just trying to get over Montana. When they meet sparks fly and their in a fight for their lives when Arianna's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first fic for CSI:NY so please be nice. For all of those DL fans out there I'm sorry I broke them up but I wanted to do something different. But I do agree their a good couple. I own nothing dealing with CSI:NY or Walker, Texas Ranger. All other characters belong to me. Enjoy and reviews are welcome; constructive critisiem only please. Forgive the spelling I'm quiet horrible at it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The last thing Danny Messer wanted to do today was go over paperwork. But the criminals had decided to take a break which meant they got a chance to play catch up. Which usually would be fine with him; a way to get away from all of the evil he saw on a regular basis. To try to get the images out of his head of what human kind could do to one another. Today there was too many things running through his brain. Like the fact that after his last couple of cases he wasn't sure if he could even handle this job anymore. Sometimes he wondered why they did it; why they put themselves through long hours and a chance that they could be put in danger; to protect people who at times didn't apperciate it. To top it all off his mom kept harping on him that it was time to settle down; that it had been six months since Lynsday had left and that he should try to meet someone new. At times he thought about giving in; but then he thought back to the times when he saw relationships of fellow CSI's and dectectives go south because their spouse couldn't handle the kind of work they did. Honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to put hisself through that. Though his motto had always been that life was about taking risks to get what you wanted he was a little skeptical since Montana had decided to break his heart. Closing the file he had been trying to concentrate on Danny just leaned back in his chair when there was a knock on his door. Praying that it was Mac telling him that they had a case he turned and lost all ability to breath.

Orbs bluer then his own looked questioningly at him from almond shaped eyes set in a heart shaped face with full lips, a delicate nose, high cheekbones and tanned, flawless skin. Auburn colored hair laced with streaks of blonde and light brown cascasded down her shoulders to stop at what he guessed would be the middle of her back. From the look of her and the color of her skin he surmised that she was a mix of Cacuasion and Native American. Toned arms were folded across her small but ample chest. A perfectly fitted black v-neck t-shirt showed off a tiny waist. That then led to long legs he would speculate were toned as well, dressed in a pair of wide leg jeans. Black hicking boots encased medium sized feet and a plain black belt held a police issued nine millimeter, a pair of handcuffs, a leather case with a knife of some kind, and a badge that he couldn't see too well from his vantage point. Not that he was paying attention to her badge at the moment.

Arianna Walker was use to people staring at her; it came with the territory of being a Texas Ranger and having your face plastered all over the newspaper. Which she guessed was why it did tend to tick her off from time to time when people did it in real life. Especially when they looked like they had been struck dumb. Of course she couldn't blame them; if she was in there shoes she would probably do the same thing. Not to mention that she was having a really bad day as it was. She was all for helping fellow law enforecement agencies but when that meant that she was going to make it home only a couple of days before Christmas; if at all depending on the weather; Arianna tended to be a little cranky. To top it all off the case that had orginally landed her in New York had gone completely south due to a lousy judge and a hung jury.

But taking it out on the unsuspecting man who was now getting up to greet her was not her style. The only thing he had done was not hide his shell shock upon first meeting her. That was no reason to lash out at him.

Finally gaining back his manners; and his tounge; Danny cleared his throat." Sorry about my lack of speech; can I help you?"

Noting that the grin he gave her would've been goofy on anyone else; but was sexy as hell on him; Arianna smiled. "I hope so. I'm looking for Mac Taylor. Detective Flack pointed me in this direction but after that I kind've got lost."

He had just met her but the fact that she had looked sheepish when admitting she had been lost endeared him a great deal. "Not a problem. He's actually in the trace lab. I can take you there if you'd like?"

"That'd be great. Normally I'm good with finding my way around but everything kind of looks the same." The young woman admitted.

The Texas twang in her voice mixed with the huskiness went straight to his brain and made him instantly think of a bedroom. Okay if that was happening then it had defiently been too long since he had been with a woman. Maybe after his shift he'd go to Sullivans and see if he could pick someone up; have a little fun like he use to in the old days. Deep down he knew that would never happen. He'd go to Sullivans; but he'd leave alone just like he had for the past six months. Placing those thoughts into the back of his mind he focused on the woman who was walking next to him. When he had walked past her to head out the door he had gotten a better look at her badge.

_What the hell is a Texas Ranger doing all the way in New York_ ?Danny wondered? They were use to seeing the FBI or Deputy US Marshals because they had a wide range when it came to their jurisdiction. But never a Texas Ranger. Unless they had a case tied into the state some how that he wasn't aware of. Maybe Mac would be able to enlighten him when they found him.

As he was pointing out different parts of the lab his mind couldn't help but wander back to the woman in question. He noticed that she carried herself with grace; like she was a dancer or gymnast. He was moving more towards the latter due to the muscles that he could see when she folded and unfolded her arms. A smile was always plastered on her face; a casual hi to everyone she met on her lips. Underneath that all was a sadness that was evident to someone who was use to reading people. Like there was something that though it happened a while ago still hurt; still occupied a place in her heart that would never completely heal. Still he had a sense that she was no southren bell in need of protection. She wouldn't be a cop if she was. All in all he couldn't help but think that if she was there to work with them it just might be in his best interest to get to know her a little better.

Trying to get the lay of the lab; find things that made each of them different incase she had to find them on her own in the future Arianna couldn't help but study the man next to her. It was something she couldn't turn off when she wasn't on a case. A bane of her existance she guessed. Hopefully working with the CSI's wouldn't be another. Particulary the person who was being so nice as to take her to the man she needed to see. He was a pure New Yorker from his thick Staten Island accent to his designer clothes. But damn if he wasn't one fine looking one.

Blue eyes that matched her own in color but were slightly rounder apprasied everything as they walked from underneath lashes the same color as the his dirty blonde hair. The Itlaian in his blood gave his face slightly angular features. He was broad shouldered; his muscles straining against the fabric of his long sleeve wine colored t-shirt; the sleeves pushed up over strong forearms. From that his chest tapered into a narrow waist with long, leans legs encased in dark wash jeans. If she had to guess right off the top of her head she would say that he was about six foot two. And every inch of him exuded sex appeal. Though it was in a sutle way that was even more appealing then if it was broadcasted for every woman to see.

_Remember you told yourself after Gage died that you wouldn't date another cop, _Arianna reminded as they stopped in front of another set of glass doors that looked like the rest of the ones they had passed. This one had equipment just like the crime lab back at Ranger headquarters. With names that she wasn't even going to try to understand. What she did recgonize was the microscopes, tables, and various chemicals that the CSI's used to test evidence. Following the young gentleman to a table situated in the back she noticed the older man in a white lab coat hunched over something that she really couldn't get a good look at at the moment.

Danny knew it wasn't a good idea to interupt Mac when he was in the middle of working on evidence but he hoped he would consider it important.

"Mac; I have someone here who's lookin' for you." He told him.

Looking up from the clothing he had been going over Mac's gaze swung from Danny to the strikingly beautiful young woman standing next to him.

"You must be the Texas Ranger they sent us. Detective Mac Taylor; nice to meet you." He took off his gloves before extending a hand.

"Arianna Walker; likewise." She answered.

"I hope Danny hasn't been giving you a hard time." Mac smiled.

"No; however I was wondering when he was going to tell me what his name was. Now I don't have to wait; thanks." Arianna joked.

"Not a problem. You'll have to excuse Danny though. He's not always known for his manners." Mac stated.

"Actually he's been very polite to me. So far." Arianna added with a grin.

"Hey; do I get a chance to defend myself here or what?" Danny smirked.

"Normally yes; but I want you to go and get Ranger Walker settled. She's only here for a couple of weeks so we're going to put her up at the empty desk in your office." Mac grinned before going back to the evidence on the table.

For some reason that he couldn't understand Danny was slightly irriated that she was going to be sharing with him. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was going to be taking over Montana's old desk and he was in some strange way still attached to it. Man if that was the case then he really needed a life.

"You got it boss." Danny answered before turning to walk out.

Following his lead Arianna suddenly noticed an an air of tension around Danny. Apparently there was something about his office; particuarly the desk she was going to be occupying that bothered him. Sometimes it was better to wait for the other person to bring it up but in this case they were going to have to be sharing close quarters for the next three weeks.

Once they were back inside the office with the door closed Danny turned to see Arianna standing in the middle of the room; not sure if she should sit down or not. Obviously he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he thought or she was a lot better at reading people then he was. Before he was able to speak she had already begun.

"If me sharing an office with you is going to be an issue then I can talk to Mac about getting me set up at the precint. Detective Flack was assigned as my partner while I'm here so they'll probably place me with him." Arianna offered.

Great; it was only the first day and he had already alienated her. He was doing that a lot latetly. Straightening he came over a placed a hand on her shoulder. The urge to pull his hand back became almost unbearable at the heat that raced from her to him. A heat that went all the way to his below the belt region. But not wanting to offend her he kept it there; trying to get the images that sprang up in his head of what the rest of her body would feel like underneath his hands.

"It's fine. There's just a lot of memories here that are hard to ignore; to get rid of." Danny confessed.

Surprised at his confession and still reeling from the feel of his hand on her arm Arianna took a minute before she spoke.

"I know how that can be. It'll get easier with time." Arianna offered.

Nodding his head in agreement Danny walked past her to stand at the dark mohogany desk butted right up against his own length wise. This woman was starting to stir up feelings in him that he hadn't felt with another woman since Montana. Ones that he refused to let surface because he didn't want to get hurt again.

"This'll be your home away from home while your here. Feel free to bring any pictures; things you might have brought with you to make it more personal. The couch over there is were I try to catch some shut eye when I have to work a long shift. Don't hesitate to use it if ya need to. It may not look comfortable but you get use to it." He explained.

"Thanks. As far as the couch is concerned I'll be good. I've slept in worse places." Arianna confessed.

The haunted look in her eyes that had been there earlier was back again and it gave Danny the urge to pull her into his arms; take all her worries away. Put the smile back on her face that had been there moments ago. Before he could decided whether to give into the urge or stop his self Mac intervened.

"We've got a dead body at the Museum of Natural History. You guys are with me; let's go." Mac stated.

Grabbing her fleece lined suede jacket off the couch Arianna placed that and her leather gloves on as she followed Danny out the door. Some how she feared that being stuck in an office with him for three weeks was going to strain her will power and ability to keep her promise to herself about not getting involved with another cop. She had just met him less than two hours ago and already there was an attraction between them. One that she knew he was trying to fight for reasons of his own. Fine with her; that would make it all the easier to resist him. All of her reasoning went out the window the minute he turned to her with that grin of his as the elevator doors closed.

"Ready for a history lesson?" Danny joked.

"As I'll ever be." Arianna stated; hoping he wouldn't catch the double meaning of her words.

"I just got done talking to the curator. He said that there's been a bunch of people in and out of here all day. Employee's, musuem goers, and everyone in between." Arianna came to a stop next to the body that Mac was currenty photographing.

They were in the Native American History part of the musuem. One of the dancers that had been brought in as part of an exhabition on Cherokee dance rituals was found dead; hidden as one of many Indians sitting around the fake fire of the scene near where their victim now lay. When another of the dancers had found him after he had gone missing they had pulled him from where he had been placed after realizing he was dead.

"What about the rest of the dance group?" Mac questioned.

"Uniforms have them detained but they don't speak very good english. Apparently the translater they had left early due to a family emergency." Danny informed him.

"Arianna go talk to the curator and get the name of the translator. And see if they can get someone else here. We need to get any information from them we can." Mac ordered.

"Already got the name; Wendy Blackhorn. Worked for the musuem for the past five years as both a translator and front desk clerk. According to the curator she's never taken a sick day; until now." Arianna looked up from her notebook. "As far as the translators concerned they won't be able to get one to come in for at least another couple of hours."

"Great. Wanna go grab a cup of coffee after I'm done while we wait for them to show up." Danny aimed at Arianna.

"As much as I'm sure Mac would enjoy us taking a break in the middle of a case; we won't have to because I have someone else in mind." Arianna smirked back at him.

"How many people do you know that speak Cherokee in New York? I'd say it's about one in a million." Danny challenged.

"You'd be correct. But I was thinking more along the lines of someone out of state." Arianna told him.

It only took a couple of seconds for the realization to dawn on Danny's face. When it did it was in the form of a raised eyebrow and skeptical look. "You speak Cherokee?"

"My mother was full blooded Cherokee, my father was half, which makes me three quarters. Plus I pretty much grew up on the reservation that was a stones throw away from my house. So yeah; you could say I speak the language." Arianna winked at him before walking over to Mac.

Shaking his head he went back to processing the body. Out of everything that he was starting to like about the young woman her witty come backs and sassy attitude were on the top of the list. If it wasn't for the southren drawl and down home country charm people could easily mistake her for a native New Yorker. Behind the don't mess with me attitude, sweetness, and lethal moves he knew she possessed there was a sadness, a vulnerablitiy that she tried hard to hide. Again he had the urge to wrap her in his arms; to hold her close and never let go. And again he reminded hisself as she finished talking to Mac and walked towards the group of dancers that he wasn't looking to get his heart broken again. Wasn't looking to start something that would never go anywhere beyond the time she was here in New York. Sighing he closed up his kit and motioned for the coroner to take the body away. This was going to be the longest three weeks of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Two and a half weeks later**

"Hey Walker; you goin to Sullivan's with us tonight?" Danny asked as he walked into their office and flopped down on the couch.

Turning around in her chair Arianna tried to hide the worry and fear that had been etched on her face moments ago. Going out with everyone always made her feel better no matter how bad the day had been. But after the phone call she had just received a night at Sullivan's wasn't going to cut it. The worst part of her past had come back to get her. After all this time; after she had thought he would never escape prision; Javier Mandala was roaming the streets. Hunting her down to finish what he'd started when he'd killed Gage. So right now the only thing she wanted to do was run and hide; get away from all the people she cared about. All the people that could be put in danger because of the one man who would stop at nothing until she was dead. However that was one thing she would never do.. Never give Mandala the satisfaction of seeing her back down with her tail between her legs. She was a Walker; and Walker's don't back down when things get tough. They stand up and fight to keep what's their's safe. Mentally squaring her shoulders she gave Danny a smile and nod of her head.

"Of course. Do you think I'm gonna let you get out of that free drink you owe me?" Arianna hide her emotions behind her grin.

For a moment there Danny thought she wasn't going to answer. When he had walked in he could she was struggling with something. But when she had turned to face him her emotions were hidden behind a well crafted smile. That was one of the ways he had known that something was seriously wrong. No matter how bad the situation or day the smile on Arianna's face was always genuine; never fake. Though she had only been here for a little over two weeks he felt that he had known her his whole life. He'd been able to tell her things that he had never told anyone else; not even Flack who was his best freind. There was just something about this woman that drew him to her; that made him not able to wait to see her; for his breath to hitch every time she smiled or winked at him. So to see her like this; dealing with whatever was going on alone; tore him up inside. He wanted to be able to help her but in the end it was up to her. Danny couldn't very well force her to tell him what was wrong. However he could try asking and see where that got him.

"I still say you cheated." Danny grimaced.

"Just because you can't stand losing to a girl doesn't mean you have to accuse me of anything." Arianna shoved him playfully.

"I didn't lose; you were just better is all." Danny shrugged off.

Noticing that she didn't really give a smart ass comment back as was per usual with her his concern increased. For the last week or so he had noticed that she didn't act like herself. That she was becoming less and less chipper. It's not that she had snapped at anyone because that wasn't something she did unless they deserved it; but there were times when she was off in her own little world. Never on the job; but when they were back in the office and she thought he wasn't looking he would watch as she stared down at the files on her desk; acting as if she wasn't really seeing them. When she had first arrived her father had kept calling her to check and see how she was doing. When he had joked about over protective parents she had just brushed him off; mentioning something about a case that had gone bad right before she had shown up in New York and he was just worried about her. What had actually happened in the case or to her he had no clue; but he had a feelong that it was finally starting to wear her down. That she couldn't keep it tucked into the back of her mind anymore and it was starting to break her down. Something he thought would never happen with her. Pushing off the couch Danny went over and crouched down in front of her chair; his hands on either side of the arm rests.

"Now that we've got that out of the way let's cut the crap. Somethins' wrong; what is it?" He questioned.

Outraged at herself for not hiding her feelings better Arianna just shrugged her shoulders. There was no need to take her anger out on him; he was just trying to help. But she really didn't think that she could tell him without breaking down. And that was something she didn't want to do infront of him because that meant that she was getting way to close to him. Openly crying was something she only did in front of people she truly cared about; like her family or Gage. Never had she let herself go in front of a freind. Which would mean that she considered Danny as more then a freind; and that was something she couldn't deal with right now. Something that she had been trying to avoid and had failed miserably at. Getting involved with anyone;especially a cop was no where on her agenda. So willing herself to not pour everything onto him would put the distance between them that she desperately needed.

"Nothing; I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. We've been pretty busy lately." "Arianna answered.

Though she had looked him in the eye and done a very good job at bluffing he still knew she was lying. There was a haunted look on her face that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of. It was more then just being tried; more then a big case load. Since he had known her she'd been in a good mood no matter what; no matter how bad things got. When it came to kicking ass Arianna was one of the most lethal people he knew; but when she wasn't there was always a kind word coming from her about anyone. Basically she was a very rare bread of cop; one that had seen the worst of the worst but still had her wits and postitive attitude intact.

"You're lyin." Danny informed her. When she wouldn't look at him he reached up and placed a hand on her chin; turning her head so that blue eyes met blue eyes. And there were tears in hers.

"Danny please; just drop it." Arianna whispered.

Causing her pain was the last thing he wanted to do. So if backing off meant not getting anything out of her then so be it. He would do what she asked; for now. "Fine. But if you need someone to talk to; not matter when; you know where to find me." He reminded her.

Nodding her head she shut down her computer and followed Danny out to the elevators. There was so much piling on her and no one to talk to that she was seriously thinking about taking him up on his offer. Her father knew the pressures of the job; what kind of memories Mandala brought up for her, And the hell she had been through right before coming to the Big Apple. Cordell Walker had his own problems to deal with however. Cases that needed to be addressed; a family that needed taking care of. The last thing she wanted to do was burden him with her problems. Even though he had been the one to give her the news and would worry about her until Mandala was caught again or six feet under she wasn't about to go crying to him. People all over looked to her to be a pillar of strength no matter what; so that's what she would be. Except that there was a voice screaming inside her head to give in; give in to the need to let go. To cry until there were no tears left. And to do it on the board shoulders of the man that now sat next to her in the SUV they were taking to Sullivans.

Danny Messer was not the kind of guy who went around beating woman up; but if the one that was currently trying to crawl her way into his lap while talking his ear off in an annoying valley girl accent didn't back of he was going to be. Where Flack found these woman he had no idea; but he needed to give him a lesson on how pick up woman other then college girls. They both had to be twenty one if they were a day; and spolied as all hell. The only reason he could think of as to why his freind would've even thought of bringing them over to their group was because they both resembled Barbie dolls. Flack would learn soon just as he had that there had to be more to a woman then her looks; because after a while those just started to become old hat.

Right now he was trying to concentrate on the game of partners pool that he, Flack, Arianna, and surprisingly Mac had started while figuring out ways to get the young ranger to tell him what was wrong. In the past weeks since she had arrived they had become extremely close and he'd be damned if he would let that go or let her shut him out. Adien and Stella had found a couple of eligable bachelors to flirt it up with. At one point they had all thought that they were going to have to beat them off Arianna with a stick. The Barbie twins had been pretty ticked off and his fellow female CSI's had asked her for some pointers. That had been when she had finally realized that all the guys that had approchaed their table since their arrival had been because of her. Here was a woman who was gorgeous as all hell and had absouletly no idea; which made her even sexier as far as he was concerned.

Gently prying Mandy off his arm Danny lined up to take his shot. All the while Arianna couldn't help but admire his very nice physique and try not to seeth at the fact that one of the Barbie's had been plastered all over him all night. There was nothing wrong with it. He was after all a red blooded American man who was entitled to have female compaionship anytime he wanted. But with these two of all woman? She would've given him more credit then that. Not to mention that the two young woman had been talking all night about how much money their families had, how they could get any guy they wanted and that they usually didn't go for cops because it would kill their reputation but in the case of Danny and Flack they would make an exception because they were qoute unqoute hot. The entire time Arianna had wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that those cops that were below them on the social totem poll risked their lives everyday to keep their botox injected, silicone implanted, fake baker asses safe. So far she'd been able to keep a lid on it but she wasn't sure how much longer that would last.

Sensing movement behind her Arianna turned to see the blonde that had been attached to Danny's arm moments ago walking up to her.

"Did you just get back from vacation?" She wondered.

"I haven't taken a vacation since I joined the Rangers. Why?" Arianna questioned.

"Because you have an amazing tan; and you don't look like the type to go to a tanning salon." Mandy offered.

"Oh, that's called Cherokee, You should try it sometime." Arianna joked.

"Really; is it like a lotion or something?" Mandy asked.

Keeping a straight face wasn't coming easy to her as she heard Mac chuckle and both of the younger men choke on the beer they had just taken a sip of. Looking as innocent as possible she turned to the other woman and gave her a shrug.

"Or something. But you look like you already have a pretty good tan." Arianna observed.

Preening a little bit; oblivious to the inside joke that had just been made at her expense; Mandy leaned against the pool table, arms crossed under her chest. Causing her breasts to pratically pop out of her low cut shirt and half the men in the bar to start drooling.

"Denise and I just got back from a cruise to the caribbean over a month ago. It was atrocious though." Mandy gasped and put a hand to her chest in dramatic fashion.

"Really; what happened?" Arianna mimicked the blonde; eliciting more chuckles from the three men surrounding them.

"First of all they gave us the wrong room. We were suppose to be put in one of the suites but they gave us two seperate, very tiny rooms. Then we had to order our dinner three different times before they got it right. The entire time I was waiting for something else to happen and ruin our trip. I've never been so scared in my life." Mandy told them wide eyed.

Waiting for the sarcastic remark that they knew Arianna would have ready the three men looked over to see her clutching the pool stick in white knuckled fists; fury in her eyes. Danny started to walk towards them to defuse the situation when a hand came down on his shoulder. Turning he saw Mac standing behind him; shaking his head.

"Don't. Whatever's been bothering her was bound to come out at one point or another. She's not going to hurt her; just put her in her place. Beside's; this is something she needs to do." The older man told him.

Resigned Danny turned back to the two woman to see Arianna carefully place the pool cue down on the table. He really hoped Mac was right; on all accounts.

It took all the willpower she possesed not to haul off and punch the little blonde Barbie bitch in her face right now; but Arianna managed to keep her hands at her sides. She wasn't however going to let her get away without ripping her a new ass.

"I'd be happy to trade with you. Do you know what I was doing over a month ago?" Arianna prompted.

"I don't know. Catching bad guys?" Mandy offered.

"More like they were trying to catch me. I was running for my life through the mountains of Mexico; bullets flying over my head; people around every corner waiting to slit my throat rather then let me get away. My entire body still hurts from time to time from having to defend myself. I killed more people in that two weeks then I have in my entire career as a Texas Ranger. Not to mention the little souvenier that one of them left me right before I snapped his neck with my bare hands." Arianna yanked the hem of her sweater up for the young woman to see.

Gasps could be heard from the other two men with him but Danny was surprised he could hear anything at all past the blood that was roaring in his ears. Seeing the still heeling scar that ran from the middle of her torso around to the right side made him want to punch in the face of whoever had marred her beautiful body. So that's what she had been talking about when she said that a case had taken a turn for the worse. Why hadn't she told them? Was there more to it then what she was telling them? Had she been tortured; raped even? The thought sickened him so much that he unconciously clutched his stomach.

Replacing her sweater in the proper place Arianna leaned so that she was an inch from the other womans face; could see the fear in her eyes. " Not to mention that the man that killed my fiancee; the same man I put in prision over a year ago has escaped to come and finish the job he started. Which means I can't go home to see my family for Christmas. So if the worst thing you have to be scared of is whether or not your precious vacation gets ruined I'd say you're pretty well off."

Slamming some money down on the table she didn't even bother with her coat as she made her way through the crowad of people to the double doors and cold December air beyond. Before today she would've never snapped at a perfect stranger; revealed that kind of information to a room full of people. Slowly she was losing the control over her emtions that she usually had even in the worst of times. That she had managed to keep a fragile hold on when Gage had been taken from her. Now they were gone competely and she had no idea which way was up; how she was going to handle this all by herself. Even if she wouldn't lean on her father or family for support they were always a stones throw away back home. But she wasn't home; she was in New York; surrounded by millions of people but completely alone. There was the group she had befreinded from the crime lab; and Danny. Sweet Danny who could make her go weak at the knees with that grin of his. That could with one look of concern from his blue eyes make her want to tell him everything; to just breakdown and let it all out. Who though he had no idea had slowly started to capture her heart in the short time they had known each other. Was making her change her mind about getting involved with another cop. But then an image of Mandala would come to the surface; followed by one of Gage and what had been done to him; and she would remember that the last man who had loved her had gotten hisself killed because of her.

Pushing open the doors he had seen Arianna walk out of moments earlier Danny looked around and spotted her leaning against the wall a few feet away; arms wrapped around her to keep out the cold. Seeing her snap and hearing her tell Mandy about what had happened to her put everything into a whole knew perspective for him. Not only was she still trying to deal with an ordeal that had been more tramutizing then he had been lead to believe but she had lost someone near and dear to her because of her job; because of someone who was after her. Which in a sense could mean that even after all this time she blamed herself for what had happened.

Hearing footsteps Arianna looked up to see Danny coming towards her; a worried look on his face and a coat drapped over his arm. He was the first and last person she wanted to see. First because she needed a shoulder to lean on right now; and last because everytime she saw him her resolve to be strong and not fall for him crumbled more and more.

"Thought you might want something to keep you warm. I couldn't find yours so I hope mine'll work." He held up the coat.

"Thanks." Arianna tried to smile as he slipped the wool around her shoulders. When she noticed that he didn't have anything to wear she started to take it off.

Anticipating what she was going to do Danny placed his hands over hers. Despite the cold heat raced through him at her touch; a heat that went all the way down to his toes and back up into his groin. Making it extremely uncomfortable for him to be this close to her. " You need it more then I do."

"But you'll freeze to death out here." Arianna reminded.

"Nah, I'm use to it." Danny grinned.

Again Arianna felt the need to give in and tell him everything. Instead she settled for a safer topic. "I'm sorry I snapped at your date. It was uncalled for."

"She wasn't my date; so don't worry 'bout it. Besides; she deserved it." Danny countered.

"Still; I've never snapped at someone like that before; least of all a perfect stranger. I just don't know what's wrong with me. Usually I can keep my feelings to myself." Arianna confessed.

"Maybe everything just got to the point where you couldn't take it anymore. From what I could catch in there it's been rough for you lately." Danny pointed out.

"You have no idea." Arianna murmured.

"Care to tell me about it? I've been told I'm a good listener." Danny offered.

"I'd love to but what's happening is mine to deal with alone. That's the way it has to be." Arianna started to walk back towards the bar. "Come on; it's too cold to just stand around out here. Mac would kill me if you got sick." She joked.

Reaching out Danny grabbed her arm; causing her to have to stop. Sighing she turned to face him; knowing that there was no way he was just going to drop the subject and let the night go on. One look into the depths of his blue eyes and she knew she had been right.

"Who says?" He questioned.

"Who says what?" Arianna was truly confused.

"That you have to face this all alone? That it _has_ to be that way?" Danny stated.

"Because I don't want anyone else to have to go through the hell I'm going through right now. To have to look around every corner or over their shoulder everywhere they go. To wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat because of a nightmare. The people who kidnapped me; the man who's after me don't care who you are. Man, woman, or child; it doesn't matter. They'd kill you in cold blood just to see me suffer." Arianna choked; tears coming to the surface that she had kept at bay for so long.

Moving so that there was less then a foot between them Danny placed a hand on her cheek; wiping away the tear that had escaped. Seeing her this way; in despair and desperate for a way out of what was happening to her he was even more determined to not let her go this alone.

"What if someone wants ta go through that hell with ya? Maybe they know the whole story and still wanna be there by your side when things get tough. Want to give you a shoulder to lean on." Danny chided.

"But you don't know the whole story Danny. Don't know what Mandala can do to you." Arianna whispered.

Gently he pulled her head back up so she was looking at him once again. "Then tell me. Tell me what kind of danger I'm in so I can be prepared. You said yourself that you can't go home because of this guy so I'm all ya got."

Searching his eyes for any sign that he was bluffing; telling her all of this to make her feel better she found none. This wonderful, amazing man who had; she could tell; his heart ripped to pieces by someone before was willing to put his life on line to make sure that she had someone to lean on when times got rough; to make sure that she wasn't dealing with the horror that her world had become on her own. In the back of her mind warning bells were going off telling her not to get him involved. Not to put a huge target on his back like she had on hers. Normally she would listen to those voices and just back away. Standing there with Danny in the middle of Decemeber on a street in downtown New York; pleading in his eyes to let him help her; concern evident in the way he gently held her chin; she just couldn't do it. Couldn't back away from the help he was offering. Before answering him she sent a silent prayer up to her ancestors; to her mother; to keep him safe when she couldn't.

"It's a long story. One that shouldn't be told standing in the middle of a street in the freezing cold." Arianna resigned with a sigh.

Silently thanking whatever god was on his side tonight Danny placed an arm around her shoulder and guided her back towards Sullivans. "We'll grab your coat and head back to my place; it's closer."

Nodding her head she let him lead her through the crowad of people back to their group of freinds. After giving them a brief explanation and a promise that she would tell them what was going on soon; Arianna gave Danny back his coat as they headed away from Sullivans towards his apartment. The whole way she was hoping and praying that after he found out the whole ugly truth he wouldn't change his mind; turn tail and run.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I wasn't expectin' company." Danny said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I've seen and been in worse." Arianna confessed as she took off her coat and placed it on the rack by the door.

Trying not to laugh as Danny raced around; picking up clothes that had been thrown all over the place she took a moment to survey the apartment. It wasn't that bad; pretty nice as far as apartments in New York went. At least she figured that was the case. The kitchen, living room, and dining area were all open; decorated in true bacelor fashion with leather furniture and a huge ass entertainment center. And of all things to be in the middle of his living room; a pool table. A couple of Sports Illustrated magazines sat on the deep oak coffee table next to several different remotes. Furniture was placed so that one of the couches was near the fireplace; giving it a homey look. Hardwood floors covered the entire area; a couple of simple rugs in bold colors breaking it up here and there. The dining area had a four person square table; the color matching that of the coffee table. All of the walls were painted in a rich blue; something she figured he would've done after moving in. Cabinets in the kitchen were made of a deep cheery; the countertops a gray granite. Despite the fact that he had been embrassed about the clothes that had been scattered around everything else was spotless. And thankfully there was no nasty; stale food lying around. All in all he was either a neat freak by nature with very good taste and sense of decoration; or the female members of his family had taught him well. Her money was on the latter of the two.

"So you've said quite a few times. Is there more to what a Texas Ranger does then you've told me?" Danny wondered.

Taking a seat on the sofa next to the fire place she watched as he crouched down to get a one started. "Only when it comes to me."

"And why is that?" Danny was intrigued.

"I've asked myself that many times before and I never seem to come up with an answer. Ever since I joined the Rangers it's like I have this huge neon sign over my head that says pick me, pick me. For some reason people seem to think I enjoy running for my life everytime you turn around. It's gotten to the point where threats don't even bother me anymore. " Arianna told him.

"Yeah; but every cop has to deal with that to some degree." Danny reminded.

"That's very true. In my case it seems to be the worst of the worst. Like satans spawn comes to earth in the forms of these criminals. Not to mention that I'm stupid enough to take the assignments that the governments sends my way. That just adds a whole new layer to it." Arianna informed him.

"No offense but why would the military want the help of a Texas Ranger?" Danny wondered.

"According to what I've been told it's because this particular Ranger has connections to the president and is better trained then half their men." Arianna revealed.

"As far as the connection to the president I'm not gonna ask; but the part about you being better trained I'll agree with." Danny joined her on the couch.

"Really; and why is that?" Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I've seen the way you move; it's not the with the grace of a dancer but of someone who's spent a lotta time learnin' to be quiet; to evade being found. Plus Mac told us all about your file. Said that we were gettin' a legend and to make sure we were at our top game." Danny confessed.

"So you've been watching me, huh?" Arianna chided.

"Um; yeah. Sorry." Danny started to turn red.

"It's okay. Actually I should be flattered considering what I've been told about the last woman you use to stare at." Arianna soothed.

"And what exactly was that?" Danny wondered.

"That she was as sweet as could be but tough enough to put you in your place from time to time. She was very pretty as well. There wasn't a bad word said about her. But I was told that you got hurt pretty bad." Arianna revealed.

Bracing hisself for the wave of pain that came whenever Montana was brought up Danny was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't. Maybe his heart had finally healed from when she had smashed it to peices when she left him and New York behind. Maybe the woman that was waiting for him to answer with a genuine look of concern on her face was the one he had been meant to find. He had always been a big believer in fate just as his mother had; and his heart may be healed; but he wasn't sure if he was ready to have it ripped apart again.

"Everything you heard was true. She told me that she cared about me a great deal; but she had found someone who captured her whole heart. You can't fight with somethin' like that. So like the gentleman I am I let her go and be with the man that she truly loved." Danny explained.

"I'm sorry; I know it must still be painful for you." Arianna apologized.

Shrugging his shoulders he gave her one of his trademark grins." Not really. I'll always care about her but I beleive there's a reason why we weren't meant to be together. That I was meant to find someone who could love me like I could love them. But I'm not ready to get my heart broken again; so I try to stay out of the dating game as much as possible."

She felt her spirits sink at his words; but she told herself that it had been foolish in the first place to think that he would want to get involved with anyone. Especially someone like her; who had so much baggage; lead such a complicated life.

"You and me both." Arianna whispered.

There was such pain in her words that it made Danny visibly cringe. He had a feeling that whatever had happened to her in the past was something far worse then anything he had ever had to deal with. Reaching over he placed a hand on her knee; gaining her attention back from a place he was sure she had traveled many times.

"Does it have anything to do with the man who's after you?" Danny questioned.

This was a place she had visited time and again in her nightmares; a place she tried to keep from going to during the day. It had been over three years since her life had first been turned upside down; since the one person she had loved more then anyone in the world besides her family had been brutally taken from her by a man that didn't like to play nice. The same man who was now coming after her. As time had gone on the pain; the sense of loss; had become easier to deal with until it was something that was only there in the back of her mind; like some kind of permanent after thought. Now that Mandala was out of prision; in the process of trying to find her and finish what he had started all those years ago; Arianna felt herself slip back to a time when she had thought she would never escape the nightmares or the pain. And she'd be damned if she'd let the bastard who'd killed Gage have the satisfaction of seeing her that way. In the end though she had promised Danny and she always kept her promise; no matter what.

"Yeah; he's the same man who killed my fiancee over three years ago. He's come back to finish what he started." Arianna stated.

When Danny didn't answer but just gave a nod of encouragement she continued. "I've been to the worst parts of the globe; to places most people have never even heard of and never will as part of the assignments for the military. Seen things in my years as a Ranger that most people never even thought possible. Nothing could've prepared me for Javier Mandala and the wrath he would bring me for doing my job."

"Why? What have you done to make him want you dead?" Danny was confused.

Sighing Arianna stood up and walked over the fire place; resting her hands on the mantle. " Five years ago my soon to be fiancee and I; another Texas Ranger by the name of Francis Gage; were working a drug case that involved cocaine being peddled from Mexico across the border into Texas. Fairly routine; happened all the time. But as we dug deeper we found out that the operation extended far beyond our jurisdiction. Miami, New York; all typical places you'd think massive amounts of drugs would be. Javier Mandala was at the center of it all; I knew it in my bones the first time his name came up. From the moment we met him when he was first brought in for interrigation he made it perfectly clear that Gage and I were on his shit list. Threats were like second nature to us at that point so we just let if roll off our backs. Besides we were in the middle of planning our dream wedding; that in itself was enough to worry about. At first because of the reach of the drug trade we had to call in the FBI. After butting heads like crazy and going over all the evidence it was found that the case would be handed over to the Rangers. Gage and I were made point on it and went from there. It took us about a year and a half to get enough people to agree to testify against him."

Joining her Danny chose to lean against the mantle with his arms crossed over his chest instead of mimicking Arianna's stance. "Let me guess; he told them that if they went against him they were dead meat."

Chuckling despite the seriousness of the situation Arianna agreed. "I'm sure he put it a little bit more covertly then that; but yeah."

"Im gonna take a wild guess and say he made good on his promise." Danny chided gently.

Stealing herself against the tears that she knew were coming Arianna took a deep breath before continuing. "More then made good. It was the night of our engagement party; two days before we were suppose to get married. I had just come in from a late workout and had to rush to get ready. Gage had offered to check on the horses and make sure they were all set for the night. I told him thanks; gave him a kiss and ran upstairs. Half an hour later I was dresssed and in the process of throwing on some make up and blow drying my hair when I realized that he hadn't come back yet. Nothing registered as out of the ordinary; he liked to spend a lot of time with the animals; they all loved him. When I was completely finished I decided to go look for him; tell him that we needed to get going. I walked into the stables and that's...that's...wh...when I fou...found him." She stammered.

Silent tears ran down her face as the memories came flooding back. The pain was rawer then it had ever been; so agonizing that she felt her knees buckle and had to hold onto the mantle with a white knuckle grip. Arms encircled her waist and she was grateful.

Swinging her up into his arms Danny carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. A woman like her shouldn't be crying over a late fiancee who died by the hand of someone who peddled drugs to people who were just as bad as he was. Someone with her sweetness, her spunk and sassy attitude should be out kicking some major ass with the Rangers then going home to a husband and a couple of kids. Anger boiled strong inside him and he wanted to go hunt down the bastard who had destoryed her life all those years ago; make him suffer like he had made her suffer.

"Shh. It's okay sweetheart. I'm sorry I brought it up." Danny cradled her in his arms as he rubbed her back.

Letting the sobs subside Arianna brought her head up off his shoulder to meet his gaze. He really did feel that her crying was his fault; when it wasn't. It was just the result of a lot of emotions that she had kept at bay for too long.

"Don't worry about it. None of this is your fault. The memories are painful is all; hard to bear." Arianna corrected him.

"Then why do I feel like such an ass?" Danny wiped away her tears.

"Because you're a good guy with a soft heart." Arianna smiled at him.

Giving a smile he gently stroked her hair. "Only when it comes to you."

Noticing for the first time that there was mere inches between their lips Arianna felt her heart race; felt the heat come back and pool all the way down in her belly. This was the only man she had met since Gage that could make her feel weak in the knees with a smile or light her on fire with a touch. The need was so intense that it took all of her control to not give in; not to let him take away all her pain and worry for a night. But she had told herself she'd never get involved with a cop again. However this one was seriously beginning to make her rethink that promise.

"Danny..." She trailed off.

"Being this close to you and not kissing you senseless is killing me right now." Danny confessed.

Throwing caution to the wind for the first time in her life she put a hand behind his head and pulled him so that there was just a breath between them. " Nothings stopping you."

"You're not gonna deck me if I try?" Danny smirked.

"Maybe." Arianna joked.

For a second he had thought she was being serious, Her face was blank of emotion but then he had seen the gleam in her eye that hadn't been there when she had been talking about what happened to Gage. He was glad that he had been able to bring it back; he'd be even happier if there wasn't this little voice in the back of his head telling him that now was not the time to act on his feelings for the young ranger. So instead of drawing her against him and kissing her until she melted into his arms Danny settled for a soft brush of his lips against hers. Pulling away he was suprised when he felt her hand close around the front of his dress shirt.

"You call that a kiss Messer?" Arianna challenged.

Raising an eyebrow at her he wasn't sure if it was her or the stress of the past couple of weeks talking. He did know that he desperately wanted to prove to her that he could sweep her right off her feet.

"Arianna I don't want you to regret anything that happens tonight." Danny told her.

"Letting the only man who's made me feel whole since Gage was alive hold me in his arms and help take away the pain I've been dealing with isn't something I'm going to regret." Arianna revealed.

One look in her eyes was all it took for him to know that this was her talking; not the greif. "Well in that case..." Danny trailed off.

The minute his lips met hers it was like fireworks went off inside his body. Wrapping his arms around her waist he felt her lips soft against his as they warred with each other; tried to take more and more of the other person. Gently he probbed her lips to part; groaning as she complied and her tounge darted into his mouth. As their tounges warred with each other his hands moved to the hem of her turtle neck and reached up underneath; feeling the smooth skin and scar that she had showed everyone earlier.

Shivers ran through her as Danny's hand made contact with her skin. For the first time in longer then she could remember Arianna was willing to give herself over to a man; to let him have his way with her. There had been men since Gage had passed away; not many; but none of them had ignited these kind of feelings in her. Like she could drown in their kiss; that the feel of her skin against theirs could bring her such ecstasy. Blindly she reached for the buttons on his dress shirt as he traced kisses down her neck; her sweater long forgotten. The voices were back again; screaming at her that it wasn't a good idea to be doing this.

Feeling his shirt slip from his shoulders Danny backed away from her long enough to help her take off his white undershirt before returning to the sweet flesh of her neck. Working his way down to her collarbone he nipped lightly at the flesh with his teeth and felt her shudder. Gently he pulled her down onto the couch so that she was completely underneath him. Contuining his journey he stopped at the swell of her breasts above the black bra she wore. Kissing each one in turn he heard her moan and felt the reigns of his self control slip.

Heart pounding in her ears Arianna reached down to clasp her fingers around his belt buckle. His fingers playing across her skin; heading towards her breast only to back off again; was driving her crazy. Right now all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and let herself go; forget about everything that was going on. Forget about the danger that waited for her outside the warmth of Danny's arms. In the end she knew that it would all still be there tomorrow no matter what. As much as she wanted this; as she wanted Danny; she knew that it was more of the fact that she needed it to numb the pain of the memories of Gage.

Sensing the suttle shift in her demeanor Danny pulled back from the assualt on her lips. He had been too wrapped up in the feel of her in his arms; skin underneath his fingers; the taste of her on his lips that he never stopped to think that despite what she had said she really didn't want this.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that I ...I don't think we should go any further. I mean I know I said I did earlier but that was just me needing an escape from the memories that plauged me. Please don't be mad at me I..."Arianna babbled.

Placing a finger to her lips to silence her Danny sat up; bringing her with him. Moving a stray had away from her face he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You've had a really long day; needed to blow off a little steam; try to get the pain to go away. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But I made you believe that something was going to happen; that I wanted something to happen. I mean I do; just not like this." Arianna murmured.

"Despite what you may be thinkin' right now I'm not mad at you; I could never be. Now just isn't the time for us to let things go any further." Danny confirmed.

Searching his face for any sign that he was lying to her she saw none. If there was one thing she didn't have to worry about with this man was that he wouldn't hide something from her. If he had a problem or something that he wanted you to know he was going to be upfront about it.

"So I guess we should probably get dressed." Arianna stated.

Grabbing her turtle neck from its place on the floor he handed it to her. "Yeah because if we sit here much longer I'm just gonna say to hell with it and drag ya into my bedroom." Danny wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chuckling at his attempt at humor she pulled her shirt back on. Once that was done she turned to look at the clock and realized that despite it only being nine o'clock she was beat. Today had been one hell of a day and she felt like she could sleep for a week straight. As she stood up it registered in her mind that she was going to be all by herself in her hotel room. That now that she had brought the memories of Gage back to the surface the nightmares were sure to come and sleep would evade her. Fear enveloped her as she realized that Mandala could've already tracked her down and be outside Danny's apartment right now; waiting for her to leave so he could finish the task he hunted her down to complete. Centering herself as she had been taught in the many disciplines she had studied; and the number of hours she had spent with Uncle Ray before he had sadly passed away; Arianna told herself that it was ridiculous for her to get so worked up. She had faced him once and she could do it again. Would beat him as she had once before. She was a Walker for crying out loud! They never showed fear and always rose above whatever was holding them back.

Watching as she waged an internal war with herself Danny decided there was no way that he was going to let her spend the night in that hotel room with just her thoughts to plauge her. If she was left alone she would let the fear and doubt take over; let herself second guess every little sound she heard or movement that was made. Would cry herself to sleep because of not being able to see her family this christmas; of being stuck in this city of millions all alone. Which gave him a perfect idea.

"I know you're ready to head out but wait right here. I have one quick thing to do before I take you home." Danny buttoned up his shirt as he walked towards his room.

Puzzled at his sudden change in attitude she just shook her head at his retreating back. One minute he had been studying her; more then likely ready to tell her that she was welcome to stay with him if she wanted. And how she wanted to. Wrapped up safe in his arms where she felt as if nothing or nobody could hurt her. But she had already leaned on him too much by telling him about Gage; by letting herself cry on his shoulder and get lost in what his touch did to her. If she wanted to keep him safe she had to stop before it went any further. Unfoutanetly she had the strange feeling that it was already past that point but her fear for him as well as everyone else she cared about was clouding that.

Once he was in his room with the door closed Danny took his phone off the clip on his belt and flipped it open; hitting the speed dial for a number that he called quite often. Crossing over to the window he leaned against the sill; watching the lights of the city as the night life slowly started to take over. This was a place he had grown up in; a city he had sworn to protect no matter what. A place that represent good times and bad in his life; a family that he loved more then anything. And something he would leave in a heartbeat for the woman sitting in his living room right now. How it had happened he had no clue; but what he did know was that he was starting to fall for the young ranger; and hard. Still in the end there was that last wall made of solid titanium that he just couldn't seem to let down. Maybe spending the holidays with her would finally make it crumble; make his last lingering memories of Montana and the slight feelings he had for her fade away to nothing. After about five rings he was going to hang up when he heard rustling on the other end and someone who was seriously out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Pop? Hey it's Danny." The young man answered.

"It's good to hear from you son; how are you?" Frank Messer asked.

"I'm livin'. Sorry I haven't called more often the last couple of weeks; it's been crazy at work." Danny apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Remember; your mom and I know what the life of a cop is like." Frank reminded. "You guys still have to find your grandma." He told someone on the other end.

"Let me guess; everyones there already." Danny chuckled.

If people thought that big families only came from the south they had yet to meet the Messer clan. There were seven kids total in his immediate family; five of them his biological siblings; the other two his parents had adopted but might as well have been blood related. And every single one of them was married and had anywhere from one to three kids. Plus there were the three aunts and one uncle on his dads side; there kids; and the three uncles on his moms side plus there kids. All in all it was organized choas and he was glad his parents had a big enough house to hold all of them.

"Yup; just waitin' on you then it'll be a full house." Frank confirmed.

"Actually that's the reason why I was calling." Danny started to say.

Hearing the hesistation in his voice Frank knew there was something wrong. Not only had he been a cop for thirty plus years but he knew his son. The only time he was reluctant to talk to them was when he had something bad to tell them; or he was in trouble.

"Is everything all right son?" The older man wondered.

Knowing that his dad knew him too well for him to lie; something he couldn't do to his parents anyway; Danny decided not to skirt around the issue. "Yeah; I just need to talk to you and mom about somethin'. Is she around?"

"Hold on a sec; I'll get her." Frank set the phone down.

Pacing he didn't know why he was so nervous. Over the past couple of weeks since Arianna had joined the team he had told his parents a lot about her; about his feelings for her and the war he was constantly waging with hisself. Once they heard what was wrong and his idea they would instantly agree. Though he was biased he did have to say that he had some of the most big hearted parents in the world. Frank and Maria Messer would do anything and everything for their kids. And for the people they cared about; which was probably why he and his siblings felt the need to fight tooth and nail for those who couldn't fight for themselves. There was only one problem with the suggestion he was about to make; he was going to have to tell them what was going on. He wasn't about to let his parents walk into this situation thinking that there was no danger involved. The guilt in his gut lessened when he remembered that Arianna would want the same thing. Of course she would never think to intrude herself on their family gathering; so he was doing if for her.

Rustling came over the phone then all of a sudden nothing. Probably his parents going somewhere a little quiter to talk. The entire time he had been waiting he heard the sounds of his family laughing and talking; of his neices, nephews, and cousins running around and playing. God he couldn't wait to get home and be with his family He had missed them so much and with his job; not to mention that they were spread all the way from New York to Conneticut; it was hard for them to all be under the same roof. But for Christmas they made it a point to take at least a week and a half off so they could all stay at his parents house and catch up with one another; never knowing when they would have a chance to get together again.

"Hi sweetheart how are you?" Maria Messer came across the other line.

"I'm okay ma; but I need to talk to you and dad about somethin'; were'd he go?" Danny wondered.

"Right here son. Your mom and I are in the office so we could put the phone on speaker." Frank explained.

"Are you in some kind of trouble Danny?" Maria hoped not.

"No; but I do have a huge favor to ask." He offered.

"Anything son; you know that." Frank reminded.

"I know; but it's not for me. It's for Arianna." Danny told them.

The two shared a look on the other end of the phone. They were well aware of how their son felt about the young ranger; and that he was hesitant about jumping back into love because of what had happened with Lynsday. Personally they thought that she would be a perfect match for their son. Ever since Arianna had shown up at the crime lab their son had been happier then usual; and he couldn't stop talking about her; about how amazing she was. This hadn't happened with Lysnday; something they both took as a sign that their he was moving on; that the lingering feelings would fade quickly. Right now he sounded worried about her; and that in turn worried them. Though they hadn't met the young woman yet they felt like they knew her; and the fact that she was a cop only made her appeal to them more.

"Is she okay?" Maria asked.

"Yes and no. It's complicated." Danny confessed.

Quickly before they could say anymore he explained the situation. Explained about the man that was after her and why; about how she couldn't go home for Christams because of it. Then gave them as much as he could about what she had been through over a month ago.

"I just don't want her to have to spend Christmas alone. That's not what she needs right now. She needs to be surrounded by family; even if it's not her own." Danny confessed.

There was no doubt in the mind of the two adults as they listened to their son tell them about what Arianna's ordeal. The poor woman had suffered more heartache then someone should have to in a lifetime. And because she had done her job; held to the oath she had sworn when she put on her badge; she was being forced to stay away from the people she cared about during a time that was all about family. So in their abscences they would make her part of theirs.

"Of course she can come; we wouldn't have it any other way." Frank told him.

"It could potentially put all of us in danger." Danny reminded.

"Don't forget that three quarters of this family is in law enforcement; you included. Not to mention that your father was a cop a good part of his life. Danger is nothing knew to us. Now you just bring that young woman of yours with you." Maria stated.

"Yes ma'am. But it isn't going to be easy. She doesn't want to put anyone else in danger." Danny revealed.

"Then hog tie her if you have to son; but just get her here. If after that she still feels that she shouldn't be here we'll have a talk with her." Frank told him.

Danny tried not to laugh at the last part of his statement. Many times in his life he'd been on the receiveing end of one of those talks. And though his father had never raised a hand to them; to even his voice for that matter he got his point across so that you remembered it for the rest of your life.

"Thanks guys; but I have to go before she gets suspicious. I'll see you about one o'clock tomorrow." The younger Messer reminded.

"It's nothing. Be careful on the drive over; we love you son." Maria told him.

"I love you guys too. Night." Danny hung up.

Placing his phone back in it's spot on his belt he walked to the door and squared his shoulders before opening it. The easy part was over; he had known his parents wouldn't mind but he had wanted to talk to them about it first. Now came the hard part; convincing Arianna to go with him.

Hearing a door open Ariana's head whipped around to see Danny coming down the hallway; his shirt buttoned up and tucked back into his jeans. How is it that even after a week from hell as far as work was concerned the man could still look sexy as sin. It must be a New York thing. When she realized that the time had come for her to go back to her hotel she felt the fear start to creep it's way into her head. There ws no way that she was going to ask Danny if she could stay with him. She was a big girl; had gone to the most remote parts of the country to help in covert military missions. One man wasn't going to make her cower in fear like he had all those years ago. Standing up she walked towards him; her face void of expression.

"Ready?" She wondered.

_Here it goes, _Danny thought as he stopped in front of her.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd rather stay here tonight? If I was in your shoes I wouldn't wanna to be alone right now." Danny started.

"Danny..." Arianna warned.

Putting his hands up he continued. "I'm not expecting anything; you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I just want to help you is all."

Sighing she hung her head; knowing that she shouldn't have used that tone of voice with him. What he said was true; despite the fact that she had stopped them before going to far even after she had told them she wanted to he was still understanding about it. And despite the kind of danger he was in even being near her; he refused to let her go it alone. Even though she was covertly trying to push him away without being so brash about it.

"I know and I'm sorry. My emotions are just so out of whack right now that one minute I'm in the best mood ever and the next I feel like punching a hole in something. It's like I have no control and I don't like it." Arianna huffed.

"No harm no foul. But lets head to the hotel and get your stuff so you can come back an' get some sleep. You look exhausted." Danny pointed out.

"If I'll be able to sleep." Arianna muttered under her breath as she followed Danny out the door and to the elevators.

Even before she had been given the news about Mandala sleep had evaded her. Ever since her ordeal in Mexico she had laid awake at night because the nightmares of what she had had to go through would haunt her. It wasn't that she had been tourtered or raped; thank god; but the man who had taken her hostage as revenge against the Rangers for ruining his drug operation had thought it'd be a good idea to have her fight one of his men every single day until she had been able to escape. For him it was some sick and twisted game to see if she really was as her reputation stated; stamina and strength that seemed in a sense to most people super human. If she was honest with herself she would admit that from time to time it tended to scare even her. Cordell told her that it was because the ancestors had blessed her. Sometimes she wondered if she had done something to make them want to curse her too. Normaly and incident like what had happened during her capture and while she had been running for her life to escape wouldn't bother her. She might be scared for a few days but in the end it would pass rather quickly. This particular assignment was staying with her for reasons that she couldn't explain. Maybe the job was finally starting to catch up with her. After eleven years of dodging bullets; of having to fight for her life more times then she cared to remember; of having the people she loved and cared about either killed or put in danger her mind was telling her that it was time to slow down. Time to think about what it would be like to not be a Ranger anymore.

"You with me?" Danny asked.

Startled she realized they had made it all the way to the SUV before Danny had spoken. Her new thoughts were something she wasn't sure she was ready to share with anyone because frankly they scared the hell out of her. Being a Texas Ranger was something she had wanted to do from the time she was little girl. Something that she had planned on doing until the day she was too old to chase someone down. Even then she'd still try. It was the only life she had ever known; how would she deal with being a civilian? A hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped about ten feet in the air. Goddammit! When had she started doing that? And she realized that she still hadn't answered him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Danny apologized.

"It's not your fault. I was just lost in my thoughts is all." Arianna told him.

"Care to share?" Danny wondered as they hopped into the car.

Honestly she struggled with whether or not to tell him what she had been pondering over. But she already laid too much on his shoulders by telling him about Mandala. Whether or not she was having a career and mental breakdown was no ones concern but hers.

"It's nothing important. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to get my family gifts and send them. Mail is easy to track; I can't just send a couple of huge packages with my name on them as the return address. That's like sending postcard directly to him with directions right to my doorstep."


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**Heres the other part of Chp. two. I kinda goofed when I uploaded everything. Sorry! Same disclaimer applies as with the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and keep um coming!**

"It's nothing important. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to get my family gifts and send them. Mail is easy to track; I can't just send a couple of huge packages with my name on them as the return address. That's like sending a postcard directly to him with directions right to my doorstep." Arianna grimaced; she hated lying to people. Especially Danny.

Comtemplating it as they made their way through the lobby towards the elevators Danny wasn't sure how to get past that. Even if she just wired them money for presents there was still a possability that it could be traced. Honestly he didn't know what to do. There was always the option of going shopping for presents anyway and then just stashing them somewhere until she was able to go home. Granted she'd be a little bumed about not being able to give them out right away but maybe the shopping would help make her feel better. Giving voice to his suggestion as the elevators stopped on Arianna's floor he waited for her to answer.

"I have to agree. At least the fact that everything about Christams isn't being taken away from me will help." Arianna closed the door behind Danny as he stepped inside her room.

"We can go tomorrow if you want. I just have ta swing by my parents house to let them know there's a change in plans and to drop my stuff off so that they'll be room in the car for packages." Danny decided to slowly slide into the subject of her going with him to his parents for the holidays.

"I don't want you to have to change your plans just for me. Go and be with your family; I can go shopping on my own. What else am I going to do? I can't be with my own family." Arianna tried to keep the disdain out of her voice as she made her way across the living area to her bedroom.

Following through the open door he leaned against the wall as she pulled a huge blue nike duffle from the closet. It was now or never. " You could be with mine."

Whipping her head around Arianna had to make sure that she had heard him right. After everything she had told him; the danger that he knew even being here with her right now was going to befall him; and he was asking her to be with the people he loved; which in turn would put them in danger. Putting down the hoodie she had been about to throw in her duffle she walked over to Danny and placed a hand on his chest.

"You know I can't do that. I'm putting you in enough danger as it is. I refuse to do the same to them." Arianna whispered.

He had been ready for this kind of opposition when he had thought up a way to break the news to her. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead before his eyes caught hers. Her blue depths that seemed to mirror his own so much in color were filled with pleading. For him to not push the issue; that she couldn't stand to be put in that position. But he didn't want her spending the holidays alone; letting her second guess herself about Mandala coming after her; about her ability to handle the situation.

"I know; but I've already talked to my parents and explained the situation as best I could without given too much away. They said to make sure I bring you along." Danny explained.

"Why would you do that? Knowing the kind of trouble I could cause them?" Arianna fumed.

Not taking her raised voice to heart because he knew that even though she was mad at him she knew he had a logical solution to her no family problem. He could see it in her eyes; she just didn't want to admit that she needed what he was offering. A place filled with love and people who could distract her from what was going on. Even if the threat was still lurking outside the door.

"They also told me not to take no for an answer. To hog tie you if I had to." Danny added.

Glaring at him she backed away and stood with her legs slightly spread; arms at her sides. "Your more then welcome to try. The last guy that tried that ended up in the hospital; less of a man so to speak."

Moving towards her; his stride determined. "I'll take my chances. Because I gave my parents my word and I intend on keeping it. One way or another." He drew out the last words.

The tears that welled up in her eyes made him stop; but he still wasn't going to give up. He was damn bound and determine to get her to come with him. Even if he had to get down on his knees and beg.

"Please Danny; don't make me have to deal with that kind of guilt." Arianna pleaded; her shoulders sagging.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he pulled her close. "You should know by now that I'd never wish that on you; on anyone. But there's no reason to feel that way. My parents are use to risk coming to our family; three quarters of us are cops."

Pushing off his chest she stood at arms length from him."That's all fine and well but Mandala is a whole different kind of danger; a whole different kind of evil." She tried to make him understand.

"But he's still dangerous none the less." Danny countered. Seeing that trying to reason with her wasn't going to do any good he resorted to the tatic he had thought of earlier; begging." Please Arianna; let me do this for you. It'll kill me to know that your spending the holidays alone. No one should have to do that no matter what the circumstances."

Turning from him she walked over to the bed and uncerimouniously sat down. He was right and she knew it; no one should be by themselves during a time that was suppose to be so full of joy and love. Plus he was being so sweet by offering to do this in the first place; so were his parents; given that they knew the risk involved. But there was still this inkling in the back of her head that told her if she took him up on his offer it would turn his world and his families upside down.

Kneeling down in front of her he placed his hands on either side of her as he waited for an answer. When five minutes had passed of them sitting in silence he decided to break it." If you choose to stay all by yourself in this big ass hotel room then you've already let him win." Danny's tone was harsher then he had intended it to be but he was at his wits end. He'd expected it to be hard but not this bad.

Arianna's head flew up at his words; eyes narrowed in anger. Why she had no idea; Danny had every right to speak his mind and she knew deep down that he had hit the nail right on the head with his statement. That's probably why she was staring daggers at him right now. If there was one thing that Arianna hated more in the world then the people that she took down on a daily basis was when someone accused her of giving up. Not that he had actually come out and said it but he might as well have. In the end he wanted to get a rise out of her; to get it through her head that she needed what he was offering. Well she be damned if he hadn't succeded.

"Fine; I'll go with you. But there's a couple of conditions." Arianna revealed.

"No problem." Danny gestured for her to continue.

"I want to talk to your parents myself when we get there. It'll make me feel better knowing they've heard the situation from me. Though I do appreciate you explaining it to them." Arianna paused as she stood up to continuing packing. "And if Mandala does happen to find out where I am I get to leave without any protest from anyone. To lead him away from your family so that they'll be safe. Usually he wouldn't care and go after them anyway but I'm hoping by the time he finds me he'll be so frustrated that he just wants to get to me and get it over with."

Opening his mouth to protest Danny immediately shut it. He would agree to her terms; for now. But if and when the time came where they would actually have to be put to the test he would protest until he was blue in the face. Even if this was her fight and hers alone he wasn't going to let her dive into this head first without putting up his own fight. Against his better judgement he had started to fall for the roan haired beauty who was now gathering the last of her things so they could head out. And he'd be damned if he let the chance that had been given to them both slip away with her life if Mandala had his way. Besides; Danny Messer was never known to be one to back down; ever.

After stopping to grab some take out at a chinese resturant because neither one of them felt like cooking the two finally made it back to Danny's apartment. Once inside Danny set Arianna's stuff in his room while she went to get out plates and utensils for the food. On the way back he had been worried that Arianna would still be too mad at him to want to talk but he had been pleseantly surprised when she had admitted that he was right for doing things they way he had. From their she had proceeded to ask about the people she was going to be meeting. They had talked a little bit here and there since they had met about their respective families but nothing to in depth. He and Lynsday had never talked that much about that part of their lives; maybe because her past wasn't the greatest thing to relive. But he would've still like to know something about where she had come from other then Bozeman, Montana being her hometown and had a past she didn't like to discuss. So talking with Arianna about all of that had been new to him; but had felt good. Like they were becoming closer.

Walking down the hall he headed towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway; watching as she moved around the room; looking for plates and cups. Seeing her in his home; going about as if she'd spent more then a few hours there he felt a smile creep onto his face. If someone would've told him six months ago when Lynsday had broken his heart that he would find someone that he could picture spending the rest of his life with. Someone he could see getting dinner ready as Arianna was doing right now; who he could see sharing his bed everynight; wrapped up in his arms; he would've never believed them. Hell he had thought his heart would never heal. Surprisngly it had been on the track to do that when Arianna had shown up at the crime lab; speeding up the process so much more then he had even thought possible. Now he was back to his previous thoughts of home and hearth; a family and a wife to come home to. At the particular moment that was getting way ahead of hisself. The healing process may have sped up but it wasn't complete yet as much as he'd like to think so. Not to mention that Arianna was dealing with major issues of her own at the moment; plus there were still feelings there for her late fiancee; he could see them in her eyes when she talked about him.

As she was opening the cartons of food and putting it on plates Arianna could feel Danny behind her; watching as she moved about his kitchen. Desire radiated from his gaze and she felt the heat all the way down to her toes. Since Gage's death there hadn't been a man that made her feel the way Danny did. Like she was the only person in the world when they were together. With a grin that could knock her to her knees and a sweet side that would make any woman swoon. Not to mention that he had a family that was willing to take her in when they knew their lives could potentially be put in danger. All in all he was a guy that any woman would want; one that she herself was starting to wish she could have. However it was a little more complicated then your average relationship. There was the fact that her job put her in more danger then anyone should have to deal with; then any average cop had ever had to deal with. Plus she would always love Gage; even if the feelings faded over time and she was able to move on there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to him. Some men couldn't deal with that; and honestly she didn't know what side of the fence Danny fell on. She wasn't sure if she was ready to find out either.

Moving from his perch leaning against the door frame Danny came up behind her and decided to throw caution to the wind by wrapping his arms around her waist; placing a kiss on the back of her neck. " Do you want any help?"

Despite her better judgement she leaned back into the warmth of his arms. It just felt so right that she couldn't help herself. "Um you can grab a couple of drinks if you want."

"Sure. Beer or soda." Danny asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"Beer sounds good." Arianna asnwered as she grabbed the tray she had found and placed the plates and take out boxes on.

"Beer it is then." Danny took two out; following her to the living room.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table Arianna handed him a plate before sitting down next to him. Though they both had jeans on she could feel the heat all the way through the fabric as their thighs brushed. It was becoming harder and harder to not jump his bones right here and now. Especially after their earlier roll on the same couch they were sitting on now. They sat eating in comfortable silence her thoughts becoming something that she was glad no one could read her mind for. Luckly Danny spoke up before her thoughts could get past the PG rating.

"So what happened to you in Mexico?" He wondered.

It wasn't the greatest subject to start out a converstation with but it had been nagging at him since her outburst. He knew that what had happened to Gage had been a part of the reason why she always had a haunted look in her eyes; but that her latest adventure was still all too real. Danny wanted to know what could cause a reaction like that from someone who seemed to just let things roll right off her back.

"It's a long story." Arianna cursed herself for her out burst at Sullivan's.

"Do I look like I'm goin anywhere?" Danny gestured around.

Sighing she put down her plate and leaned back. Since she had come home everyone had been telling her that she wasn't the same person she was before being kidnapped. Of course was anyone the same after something like that? Apparently it wasn't a real huge change but was easily detectable for those who knew her. She would jump at the slightest things and try to hide it. Would stare off into space while sitting at her desk. Trivette even beat her in a sparring match for crying out loud. He had taken quickly to the martial arts training her father and she had given him but he'd never been able to whoop her ass. Maybe it was time to get it off her chest. To talk to someone who seemed to genuienly care about her and what she was about; if she was hurting.

"I was working yet another drug case; those seem to be the norm in the south. Anyway the head of the operation; a man named Gavin Tate; wasn't too happy with us for taking out his main buyer. One night I was out for a jog along the road that I live on. It's a dirt one out in basically the middle of nowhere with your closest neighbor five hundered feet to a mile down the road. A huge van came up behind me and about five men jumped out. It had been a week from hell and I had suffered some major injuries when a warehouse we raided had blown up and thrown me across the parking lot. So lets just say that it didn't take long for them to get the best of me. Not to mention they had a rag dipped in some sort of chemical that they held to my face; knocked me out cold. Next thing I know I wake up in a strange room; my right arm handcuffed to the bed post. About five minutes later the door opens and in walks Tate; strutting like he was the king shit. When I asked him why I was there and what he planned on doing his only response was that I'd soon find out." Arianna paused for a moment.

Done with his food Danny set the plate down and picked up his beer. Normally he'd be willing to comfort a woman when she was telling a story like the one she was. But she wasn't crying or acting as if she was upset. Surprisingly she was quite calm. Then again Arianna wasn't the kind of woman to break down easily; despite her out burst at the bar earlier. Of course he had a feeling that she hadn't gotten to the worst part of it all.

"What happened?" Danny wondered.

Stealing herself for the next part of what she was about to tell him Arianna continued." He uncuffs me and drags me from the bed. I tried to fight back but I was sore and so exhuasted that he overpowered me; knocked me out with one blow to the head. When I wake up again I'm sitting in the back of a sedan; hands tied in front of me. The windows were tinted in the car so I couldn't see where we were but I didn't have to wait long. Tate pulled me out of the car and that's when I realized what had happened. They had taken me from Texas to Mexico and now we were standing at the bridge that connected the two borders. On the other side was the entire Company B including my dad and the Captain. Apparently Tate had made a phone call telling them that he had a proposition to make that involved my safe return."

"I'm gonna guess that it had to do with his drug operation." Danny chimed in.

"You'd be right." Arianna agreed. "In exchange for my life the Rangers had to drop the case; no questions asked. I told them not to; that it wasn't worth my life. That earned another slap from Tate and a bunch of guns raised on both sides. If it wasn't for the fact that Tate's men had guns pointed at people that I worked with and cared about; people who hand't asked to be in that specific situation; I would've tried to get away. But I wasn't about to risk it so I was forced to stand there helpless as my dad tried to bargin with Tate to no avail. After that it was all a blur; I just wish the pain was that way from time to time." She murmured.

As he watched her get up and walk over to the window Danny remembered that he had seen her winch quite a few times since she had been there. When someone would bump into her too hard; or when she would spar with someone at the gym. Getting up he followed her; standing on the opposite side.

"What kind of hell did he put you through?" Danny tried to keep his voice calm when inside he was raging mad.

Glancing at him she knew immdeiatelty what he was thinking. " I was never raped; or tortured; thank god. Though I guess some people would say that making me fight a different person to the death everyday would be a form of torture." Arianna admitted.

Not sure if he had heard her right Danny shook his head to clear it. What kind of sick twisted idea was that? Who made someone fight with anyone just for the hell of it; especially to the death. "That's why." He whispered.

"That's why what?" Arianna asked.

Silently cursing hisself for saying that out loud Danny realized that there was no point in telling her it was nothing. She had already heard him and when she wanted something she was like a bloodhound.

"Ever since we met there's been this haunted look in yours eyes. Like you've seen something you didn't wanna see. Done something you didn't wanna do." Danny explained.

"Your right; on both accounts. I didn't want to have to kill all those men; but it was them or me and I was damned if I was gonna die in some hell hole in Mexico because some bastard decided he didn't like the fact that I was about to take him down. Taking someones life is an inevitable part of my job; but doing it just to help some sick wacko get off was not part of the oath I had taken. It was all part of the sick little deal he had tried to make with the Rangers. I would fight someone new everyday; he would record it and email it to them with a link to the sight. It would continue until they agreed to his terms." Arianna growled.

"How long did it go on for?" Danny wondered.

"About a week. The entire time I was trying to think of ways to get the hell out of there. Finally I had my chance when the guards got a little drunk one night while the nurse came in to help clean some of the cuts I had gotten. She told me that if I wanted to try and make a break for it that there were only a handful of guards at the compound. The rest had gone into town with Tate. Telling me she had stashed a book bag with food and the things I would need to survive for about four or five days she left; saying to give her ten minutes before I made a break for it." Arianna offered.

"It didn't end there did it?" Danny questioned.

"Hell no. I was stuck in the woods for another week while I tried to find my way to the border. I was blindfolded when they had brought me to and from the compound so I had no idea which way to go. Not to mention I had bullets flying over my head; people staked out in the woods ready to kill me the first chance they got." Arianna sighed before facing out the window again. "Long story short I made it to the border; was able to call for back up to come help me and here I'am. Tate was arrested and convicted on drug trafficking and kidnapping a police officer. Then two days later I was given another assignment; the New York Crime Lab. That's how I came to met you and the rest of the gang."

"Not that I'm complaining because I'm glad we met but why didn't you take some time off? I'm sure it was offered to you." Danny wondered.

"Yeah it was; but I just couldn't take it. The memories and emotions were still to raw for me to deal with. So I threw myself into my work. Unfourtaently that didn't give me the results I was looking for. I still have nightmares; still wonder if deep down those men were good and decent people who were just following orders." Arianna confessed.

Hearing the strain in her voice; seeing it in the slight dark circles that had formed under her eyes in the last couple of weeks Danny knew that she truly was having a hard time dealing with the consquences and guilt of her actions. Even though there had been no other choice. He had no idea what to tell her; what to say to make her feel better because he had never been through what she had. What he did know was he had never met anyone with her type of courage or resolve. Someone who no matter what she had been through in her years as a ranger was still able to see the good in people. Still able to have a somewhat normal life; to laugh and joke with her family and friends. One thing he did know was that it was closing in on midnight and they needed to get some sleep if they wanted to be up in enough time to not have to rush getting to his parents house.

"Come on; let's get you settled in so you can get some sleep. Looks like you haven't gotten much lately." Danny obsereved as he took her hand and led her down the hall.

"But what about our stuff from dinner?" Arianna questioned.

"I'll take care of it. Go ahead and get ready for bed; I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Danny told her.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with him; and the fact that she didn't have the energy to; Arianna headed to her duffle to grab some pajamas. Heading to the bathroom as Danny made his way back out into the living room she tried to get the nagging feeling out of the back of her mind that before their little vacation was over Mandala would succeded in finding her. In doing what he had come to do; which was kill her. Already the images of Gage; of what had happened to him were starting to surface; and she hand't even tried to sleep yet. On top of all that was what she had been through in Mexico; what she had had to do to those men.

_In order to survive, _Arianna reminded herself as she scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth. The realization didn't make any of it easier to deal with. She had a feeling only time would. A lot more time then she was going to be able to give herself. Because if she made it out of whatever new hell the sick son of a bitch had planned for her it would be back to work. There was no rest for a Texas Ranger; because the bad guys never stopped. Hearing Danny move around down the hall she knew one thing for sure; that she wanted him to stay with her tonight. Not to sleep with; but to have someone to hold her; to keep away the nightmares. She felt safe in his arms; something she hadn't felt in a very long time with someone other then her family.

Down in the kitchen Danny was wondering if Arianna was starting to feel what he was feeling between them. Since the moment she had walked into his office; confused as to where she was going; Arianna Walker had captured his attention; and now was starting to capture his heart. Something he had thought wasn't possible since Lynsday had walked all over his heart. It was more then that; it was this inane urge to want to protect her from everything that was bad in the world. To want to erase the memories of everything that had happened to her from the death of her fiancee to her time spent in Mexico. In the end he knew he couldn't; that all he could do was be there for her now. And see if his heart was willing to heal and take another chance with Arianna.

Turning the light off once he was done he headed towards his bedroom to grab some clothes and extra blankets before turning in for the night. Opening his mouth to speak Danny shut it when he saw Arianna lying on his bed; eyes closed, one arm drapped over her stomach and the other underneath her head. For the first time since he had met her she looked peaceful; like nothing bad could ever happen to her. There was a swelling in his chest about the fact that it was his bed she had fallen so soundly asleep in. That she felt comfortable enough in his apartment to let her guard down. Quickly he grabbed a tank top and some pajama pants from his dresser before heading towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and splashing some water over his face he headed towards the door to get some blankets out of the linen closet. He was going to tell her good night but he didn't want to wake her up when he was sure this was the first decent sleep she'd had in a while. Hand on the door knob he was about to turn it when he thought he heard his name being said; but it was so quite that he had to strain to listen.

"Danny..." Arianna murmured.

Turning he saw her sit up; blink a few times before stretching. That in turn caused her tank top to ride up and expose the silky skin of her torso and his fingers itch to run across it; to other places he had almost reached earlier. Whipping the thoughts from his mind as best he could he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Everything all right sweetheart?" He asked.

Nibbling on her lower lip she wasn't sure how to ask him what she wanted. Even when she'd been with Gage it had been hard for her to ask him anything; and he had luckly understand why that was. It had never been an issue with them as it seemed to be with so many other cops who were married or engaged though. Which was why she shouldn't be worried that it was hard to do with the man who was kneeling before her. But in the end she was. 

"Yeah; fine. I was just wondering...Never mind." Arianna cut off; shaking her head.

Taking her hands in his he gave them a squeeze. "What? You know you can ask me anything."

Hesitating another moment she stopped chewing on her lip and let out a breath. "Would you...would you mind staying with me? I don't wanna sleep alone."

This wasn't what he'd been expecting; but something he had wanted. Though he knew she wasn't talking about them sleeping together; but someone to stay with her; make her feel safe. Silently Danny stood up and shut off the bedside lamp that had been left on. Once that was done he walked around to the empty side of the bed; pulled the covers back and slipped underneath them. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Arianna and pulled her close. His body fit so well to hers that it was like they were made for each other. There were so many things that pointed to the fact that maybe fate had brought them together. But so much more standing in the way for both of them.

Nestling in close to him Arianna placed her arm over his; fingers entwined. This felt right; being his arms; in his bed. For the past couple of weeks she had laid awake at night; wondering if this was what her life was going to be like. Coming home from another case where she was battered and bruised; her life almost taken from her yet again. If she was going to second guess herself everytime she had to make a decision after killing all those men. Jump at the smallest sound and never relax; always be waiting for someone to jump out and attack her. Wonder whether or not she'd find someone to love her like Gage had; that she would in turn be able to love like she had loved him. Feeling herself drift off into what she hoped would be peaceful sleep she started to believe that maybe things were going to turn around; that Mandala was still locked safetly in jail.

"Thanks Danny; for everything." Arianna whispered as she finally feel asleep.

Barely catching what she said as he felt the steady rise and fall of her chest Danny placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Anytime darlin'. Sweet dreams."

Pulling her just a little closer he closed his eyes and thanked god for bringing Arianna Walker into his life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys; sorry it took so long for me to update but here ya go! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter; I kept gettin writers block. Same disclaimer applies; I own nothing dealing with CSI:NY or Walker. Texas Ranger. Though I wish I could meet Carmine because he's hot!!!. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

_Why did I agree to this? I shouldn't have. I have no right intruding on his family; especially when I could potentially put them in danger. _Arianna badgered herself as they pulled onto what Danny told her was the street his parents lived on.

This entire line of thinking had started when they had crossed the bridge and the vechicles tires touched on Staten Island soil. Up until that point she had been fine; thinking that this could even turn out to be just what she needed. Then they had gotten closer and closer to their desitation and the thoughts that she had been able to keep at bay about Mandala; why he was after her; the kind of person he was had come rushing to the surface. Right away Danny had known what was wrong and tried to reassure her. It had helped but in the end she was still starting to get squmish; ready to ask Danny to turn around and take her back to the hotel.

And then she'd remember how he had ripped her life apart all those years ago; how he had made her something she wasn't; how she had been able to beat him once before. That Gage's death wasn't her fault; but a hazard of the job. Being as stubbron as she was she refused to let him get the best of her again. So in turn she'd enjoy the hospitality that Mr. and Mrs. Messer were offering; and deal with him when the time came.

"Here we are." Danny stated.

Looking up Arianna had to do a double take. When she'd been lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized that they'd been going through one of the nicer parts of Staten Island. The house who's circular driveway he was now pulling to a stop into behind a black Dodge minivan. The huge three story ranch style mansion was the same kind of house she lived in back in Dallas. Same dark mohogany wood siding, wrap around porch, and black shutters. Right now there was snow covering the front yard with a path leading up to the steps and porch were a huge wood door with plate glass windows had a wreath cheerfully displayed. Christmas lights were strung across the porch and the very top of the roof. There were bushes that lined the sidewalk and those were covered in lights as well. There were Christmas stickers in each window; and a snow man sat crooked outside; his coal smile turned cheefully upwards. From her vantange point standing outside the car as Danny was getting their bags she could see a closed in porch that went the full length of the back of the house; at least four acres extending out past that. All in all it reminded her of home; even with the snow. Instantly she felt a sense of warmth that had been lost to her during her time in the city so far.

"Ready?" Danny wondered.

"As I'll ever be. Though I wish you would've let me change." Arianna looked down at the gray Texas Ranger hooded sweatshirt, matching t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers she had on.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle as Arianna grabbed her bag from him as they walked up the stairs. They had both been so tired that neither one of them had heard his alarm go off. Finally he'd woken up about nine o'clock; four hours before they were suppose to be there and it took about three to make it. Both of them had jumped out of bed; rushed around to take turns with showers; make sure they had everything; and grab some breakfast before heading out. Luckly they hadn't hit too much traffic and made good time. On the way over they had laughed about how comical it had been this morning.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone else is gonna be dressed the same way. Trust me; your fine." Danny promised as he knocked on the door.

Before she was able to answer the door swung open to reveal a woman who had to be Danny's mother; dressed much the same as she was. Laughter and shouting could be heard from inside as the older woman wrapped her arms around Danny in a hug.

"Danny it's good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Good to see you too ma." Danny hugged the woman tight.

Letting go of her son Maria turned to the young woman standing next to him; posture relaxed as she waited for the mother and son reuinion to come to an end. If this was who she thought the young woman was even more gorgeous then her son had stated. Right off she noticed the haunted look in her blue eyes that Danny had mentioned; the smile she was giving them couldn't hide it. Looking to her son with a raised eyebrow she waited for the manners that she knew she had taught him some where along the way to kick in.

"Sorry." Danny stated at the look on his mothers face. "Ma this is Texas Ranger Arianna Walker; Arianna this is my ma Maria Messer." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Messer; please call me Arianna." The young woman offered her hand.

Stepping forward she wrapped the young ranger in a hug."Please call me Maria; and we hug in this family little lady."

"Yes ma'am." Arianan chuckled as the older woman released her.

"I'm sorry you must be freezing; come in." Maria gestured as she stepped back into the foyer.

Picking her duffle back up she followed Danny's mom into the house; stopping as she closed the door behind him. The house looked like something out of a _Better Homes and Gardens _magazine. There was a round gilded mirror hanging on the wall to the left; an old world style stand made of oak underneath it; red roses displayed in an hour glass vase. Underneath their feet was an oriental rug made of dark colors to off set the light colored wood floors and beige walls. Handing her jacket to Maria she watched as she placed it along with Danny's in a closet to the right. The foyer was about half a size bigger then the one in her own home.

"Have Danny show you where to put your bags then come and join us in the living room. I'd help but I have cookies in the oven and if I let Danny's father watch him they'll be burnt." Maria smiled before walking away.

" I like your mom. She's nice; and full of energy." Arianna told him.

They were making their way up the winding stair case that had been directly off the foyer. On the way she had spotted the kitchen; living room, a family room, and the path to the closed in porch. All of the wood in the house was polished oak and gave an extra sense of warmth to the already homey atmosphere. The wall was covered with family photos both past and present.

"The one person in the world besides my dad that will never let me down. You'll get use to the energy part after a while; I swear that woman could go without any sleep and still be chipper as ever." Danny chuckled as he opened the door to the room they'd be staying in.

Arianna's eyes widened as she took in the massive room. It was the size of her master bedroom at the ranch; this one decorated in rich blues and golds. In the center of it all was a huge king size bed filled with fluffy down pillows, covered with a comforter set that matched the rest of the room. From the look on Danny's face she knew this hadn't been intentional; that this was the room they had decided to stick him in because he was suppose to be coming alone. Unfourtanetly he hadn't and she had a feeling there was no place else to put him. It may be a big house but they also had a huge family. So she'd have to deal with their sleeping arrangments when the time came. Right now she just wanted to unpack so she could go talk to his family and get it over with. Maybe she shouldn't unpack though. After they heard what could befall them they might want to kick her out on her tail. Honestly she wouldn't blame them.

"Sorry 'bout this. My parents weren't expecting me to bring anyone and all the other rooms are full." Danny anticipated her earlier thoughts.

"No biggy. We shared the same bed last night; I'm sure we'll be able to make it work again." Arianna shrugged as she lugged her duffle to the end of the bed and set it down.

Following suit Danny placed his next to hers before reaching out and pulling her into his arms. Not waisting a minute he crushed his lips to hers. Like everytime he touched her he couldn't get enough as he probbed her lips to part. Darting his tounge inside he reached a hand up under her sweatshirt and shirt underneath to carress the smooth skin and scar of her abdomen. The minute he pulled her close he knew it was a mistake; that he wasn't sure if he could control hisself now or while he was sharing a bed with her for the next week and a half. What he did know was that he wanted this woman more then he wanted his next breath.

Hand fisted in his hair as their tounges fought with each other for dominance; Arianna felt herself start to go over the edge; wondering if she'd be able to pull herself back this time. Everytime he touched her it was like their was this intense flood of desire; of heat that felt like it would melt her from the inside out. Sharing a bed with him was going to test her will power like no criminal ever had before. In the end there was still the matter of his entire family being downstairs; that she still needed to talk to them. The guilt wouldn't lessen until she did. Reluctantly she broke the kiss; even though it seemed impossible to resist the man who just had her reeling moments before.

"Danny; your family is right below us. I don't think this is such a good idea. Plus I still need to talk to them." Arianna's voice was huskier then she had intended.

Resting his forehead against hers he sighed in agreement. "I know. How I'm going to behave myself for the next week and a half when I react this way everytime you touch me I don't know."

Gently rubbing his back where her hands had made their way up under his fleece and t-shirt Arianna gave a small smile. "Who says I want you to behave?"

Deep down he knew that Arianna could feel the connection between them; that it was something that couldn't be ignored. The internal battle she was still waging with herself and everything that was going on with Mandala right now was making her unable to act anymore on those feelings then what she already had. In reality he couldn't blame her because he was dealing with his own internal battle at the moment. His feelings for Lynsday had faded greatly over the last six months but there were still some lingering in the background; determined not to go away. But what happened between them everytime they were together was something that couldn't and shouldn't be ignored. Maybe acting on it would remove any straggling thoughts and doubts from both of their minds.

"As much as I wish you meant that whole heartdely I know you don't." At her glare he held up a hand for her to let him continue. "I care about you Arianna; a lot; and I want to see where whatever this is between us can go. But both of us are still unwillingy to take the chance because of things that happened with those who left us behind. At least indiviually. If we do it together we may find something we've been waiting our entire lives for." He confessed.

Her look softened as he spoke the last of his words. Everything he had said was the truth; something she had known all along but had been slow to admit. In her heart she knew that she was willing to take the chance just like he was. Unfourtanetly she tended to overanalyze when it came to her love life; which had stopped her from uttering the words Danny just had. Uncle Ray had always told her to remember what her people had gone through when they had first settled the land; what they had over come when their people had been persacuted by American settlers. That the Cherokee never gave up; no matter what aspect of their life the crisis was dealing with. So giving up on love was not something she planned on doing. Even though her earlier thoughts of not getting involved with a cop and trying to keep Danny at arms length was still in the back of her mind.

"If your willing to take the plunge then so am I." Arianna brushed her lips across his. "But I think taking it slow would be a good idea; for now anyway."

Danny couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. These were the words he'd been waiting for her to say since yesterday. And now that she had he couldn't be happier. If slow was what she wanted then it was what she'd get. "Deal Texas; now let's go gather up my folks."

Stopping with her hand on the door knob Arianna turned to him with eyebrows quirked. "Since when did I earn that nickname?"

"Since I decided to give it to you. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me callin' you baby or sweetheart all the time." Danny explained as they made their way down the hall and started to descend the stairs.

"Well if were gonna give this a shot I'd say one of those would be better then Texas. Besides; I like how they sound with your accent." Arianna admitted.

"Baby it is then." Danny agreed as they made their way into the living room where everyone was gathered.

This was about the size of her living room and great room at home; two couches, a smaller sofa, and three chairs decorated in over stuffed black leather were situated around the room. Off to one side was a chrome and glass entertainment center with home theater equipment in it; the radio playing a country station on low. She wouldn't have pegged the Messer clan for country music kind of people. Various tables that matched the entertainment center were placed around the room; mostly near the furniture. Every seat in the house was taken; there were even people sitting on the floor.

"About time you got here bro; we were gettin' worried." A man who looked to be a little bit older then Danny stood up.

"I just got here and you're already bustin' my chops. Nice ta see you too Kyle." Danny went to the man and gave him a hug.

"We have a lot of catchin' up to do. I have ta start gettin' my licks in early." Kyle gently cuffed him across the chin. "Who's the babe?"

Arianna felt herself blush from ear to ear. People constantly told her she was beautiful but she always thought she was blessed with good genes.

"This is Texas Ranger Arianna Walker. Arianna this is my brother Kyle Messer." Danny gestured to a petite brunette with green eyes and a warm smile. "And this is his wife Katlin."

Shaking hands with both in turn; she instantly liked them. Kyle was a couple inches taller then Danny and broader in the shoulders; brown eyes instead of blue smiled at her. His hair was darker then Danny's; and he didn't wear glasses.

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Arianna." She smiled at them.

"So you're the ranger Danny's been jabbering about for the past couple of weeks. It's nice to finally put a face to the legend." A tall blonde woman walked towards them. She looked like a younger version of Maria

"And this would be my sister Melissa who doesn't seem to know how to keep quiet.' Danny tried to give her the death glare as she hugged him but he couldn't.

"Oh come on little brother. You should know by now that word gets around in this family. Mom tells everyone everything." Melissa smiled. "It's nice to meet you Arianna. This is my husband Dave and our kids are running around here somewhere."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm not sure I'd call myself a legend though." Arianna tried to down play whatever it was they were getting at.

"According to what we've been able to find out The Texas Rangers are lucky to have you." Another man walked towards them.

"Please don't tell me you did a background check on her." Danny groaned. " Randy tends to be a little bit too nosey for his own good sometimes."

This second brother was built like Danny but had black hair and blue eyes; no facial hair. Honestly she wasn't offended in the least by his comment. They all seemed like a family that took care of their own; which meant looking into the new woman that had come into their brothers life. Especially if there was a chance that he was involved with her.

"I'm a lawyer; what'd you expect." Randy held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm the lucky one though. I can't believe the rangers still wanna keep me around after everything that's come their way because of me. Though I hope there was nothing bad on that background check." Arianna joked. At the look on Danny's face she continued." I'd expect nothing less from a family who obviously cares about each other."

Sighing Danny just shook his head as he introduced her to the two remaining siblings; both of them adopted. There was Denise; a Mexican American woman with shoulder length black hair; brown eyes and a super models body. She was a fifth grade school teacher in Conneticut. Her husband Paul was a county sheriff back home. He was built like a linebacker; short spiky brown hair; green eyes; and a nice smile. They had a total of two kids; nine and twelve.

Sandra and her husband Kevin were last. Both were cops right here in New York. When you first met Sandra she reminded you of a china doll without all the makeup. Vietnamese in origin she was a couple of inches shorter then Arianna; delicate bone structure with almond shaped brown eyes and a smile that was inviting. Kevin looked like the quintisential California boy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. Two kids of their own were running around the house somewhere; ages of sixteen and fifteen.

Then there was Frank Messer. His father and the patriarch of the family. At six foot five he towered over everyone in the room; and had a commanding prescense about him. From the features that were still handsome despite his age to the intensity and sharpness of his green eyes. She could tell that Danny's aversity to helping those who were helpless; for standing up for what was right and fair came from not only his mother but the man who wrapped her in a warm bear hug.

By the time she was done being introduced and speaking breifly to everyone of them her head felt like it was going to explode. Remebering faces and names was part of her job but for some reason it wouldn't cooperate with her. Her hopes that she'd get a chance to recover before anyone else came along was short lived when a voice boomed through the room.

"Well look what the city dragged to our doorstep."

Seeing Danny's face light up as he turned to the man that had spoken Arianna came to the conclusion that this was Louie; the closest one in age to him and his best freind. Danny constantly talked about him; about how he had gone through a rough time by getting involved with the Tanglewood boys but had been able to get away in time. Joining the Army to get away from his old life. According to what she had been told Louie had just come back from Iraq; having been gone for a year. From the looks on the faces of the people scattered around no one had known he was going to be able to make it.

"Louie?" Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing.

What his brother did in the military was classified as top secret due to the fact that he was an Army Ranger. It wasn't unusual to not hear from him for weeks or months at a time; his time in Iraq case in point. The last any of them had known he was going to be stuck in debreifings all week and wasn't going to be able to make it.

"Who else would it be? The Easter Bunny?" Louie smiled.

"We didn't think you'd be able to come." Danny told him.

"The Cornorel let us go early so here I'am. Now get over here and give me a hug." Louie demanded.

Watching as the entire family swarmed him Arianna wanted to burst into tears. As much as she appreciated the Messer's hospitality this wasn't her family. Wasn't who she really wanted to be with right now. The Walkers were as tight knit as the family who had taken her in for the holidays so to not be with them right now was killing her more then she wanted to admit. Slipping out of the room she quietly made her way to the back porch. Stopping she leaned against the window; watching the big flakes that had started to fall since they'd arrived. Tears she'd tried to hold at bay finally started falling as memories of Christmas' past with her family came flooding back. She didn't want this; didn't want to be stuck here in a city that was forgein to her; with a family that as nice as they had been wasn't her own. When she had taken the oath that every Texas Ranger takes; when she had put on her badge she had known there would be some risk. Some danger involved with the job she had; but nothing like what she had been through; like what she was going through right now. Having a crazed drug dealer kill her fiancee and come back to finish the job he had started before she put him behind bars wasn't what she had asked for. Reaching up she touched her neck; wishing that she still had the necklace her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. It had always been a constant source of strength for her; a way to connect with her mother even though she was no longer alive. She had lost it when a perp had gotten too rough about a year back. Replacing it had been something she'd meant to do for a while now but had never gotten around to.

"I'm sorry I chased you away. I tend to have that affect on people." Someone stated behind her.

Hastly wiping away the tears she turned to see Louie standing in the door way. Built just like a tackle for a pro football team he had Mr. Messer's black hair but his mother's blue eyes. His face was tan from spending so much time in the sun and like her there was a look in his eyes like he'd seen too much in his life. Despite his size he was light and quick on his feet; she hadn't even heard him come up behind her. Something that didn't happen to her very often; if at all.

"It's not your fault. I just needed to get a little air was all." Arianna gave a small smile.

"I understand; our family can be a lot to handle sometimes." Louie grinned at her.

"Your families been great. Allowing me to spend the holidays with them; despite everything." Arianna said the last part under her breath.

Instantly he liked her; not just because she made his little brother happy; or she knew what it was like to see what people were capable of doing to each other. But because she was the kind of person to put everyone else before herself; to always have a kind word to say about someone.

"Danny explained everything to us and we understand. Danger is part of a cops life; something that we've all come to accept even if it's not brought on by one of our own. None of us have a problem with you being here." Louie tried to make her feel better.

"Even though me just stepping foot in this house endangers not only their lives but the lives of their children. That if the man who's after me is able to track me down he'll take everyone of you with me. No matter whether you're in his way or not?" Arianna whispered.

Placing an arm around her shoulder he pulled her into a hug. "Yes; even after all that. You being a part of Danny's life makes you one of us. And we take care of our own."

Returning the smile and hug he had given her Arianna had to admit that she felt a little bit better. Doing what he did for a living he knew what it was like to go through what she was right now and that formed a connection of sorts between them. A kinship from having to deal with the same kind of circumstances from day to day. Nothing like what she had with Danny though; that was something that went beyond anything she'd ever felt before since Gage had been alive. That was a kind of connection that lead to love, marriage, and kids.

"Thank you Louie. Or should I say Captain Messer?" Arianna joked.

"I don't know. Should I call you Ranger Walker or Arianna?" Louie shot back.

"Touche." She chuckled. "Call me Arianna."

"Then call me Louie. Now I better get you back before Danny comes looking for you. He was pretty worried." He confessed as they headed down the hall.

"I know; he's a good guy. Too good to be mixed up with someone like me." Arianna murmured.

Stopping just before the entrance to the living room Louie placed a hand on her shoulder. " He thinks the same thing about you. But I could tell the minute I saw you together that there was something between you. Something that most people wait their whole lives to find and never do. Something that they are rarely willing to acknowledge because they think it doesn't exist. So just give it a chance."

All she could do was nod her head at his insight before Danny turned the corner; smiling when he saw her. Her resolve to keep him as far away as possible had crumbled earlier up in the room when he had told her he wanted to give them a shot. As time went on it was starting to come back; especially when she thought back to Mandala and what he was capable of. The war that was waging inside her despite what she said was getting bigger and bigger. Was starting to get out of control and she had a feeling that it was going to be an outcome that she didn't want.

"There you are. Were'd you run off to?" Danny wondered.

"To the porch to get some air." Arianna tod him.

Excusing hisself Louie went back into the living room with the rest of the family; leaving the two to talk. He had a feeling that as good a person as the young ranger was she was stubbron as all hell. If anyone could get past that it'd be Danny. If not because he loved her but because he was the same way.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked once his brother was gone.

"Yeah; I just wanted to give your family a chance to welcome Louie home. From the looks of it no one expected him to show up." Arianna leaned against the wall.

"Last time we knew that was the case. But like he said; his CO was in the holiday spirit and let him off early." Danny explained.

"Thank god for small miracles. Maybe I should talk to the big man and see that he gets some sort of bonus." Arianna smiled.

Chuckling he gave her a quick peck on the lips. " Believe me the guy probably makes enough money as it is. I don't think he needs anymore. Even if he did get my brother home in time for the holidays." Danny gestured towards the living room."Come on; I know you still wanna talk to them even though I already did."

"Now is as good a time as any. Especially if we wanna get some shopping in before the day's out." Arianna agreed.

Walking in they were hit with a wave of laughter and converstation; surounding them in warmth. Maria had joined them and was now sitting next to Kyle on one of the couches. Hating herself for having to do this Arianna cleared her throat;ready to face what ever repurcussions there were for the danger that was facing all of them. Despite the fact that they all stated they were okay with the situation. Luckly the kids were still busy playing video games in the family room so they wouldn't have to hear what she was about to say.

"Um, sorry to interupt everyone but I wanted to take a minute to talk to ya'll." Arianna's accent tended to come out more when she was nervous. Once the room was quite she took a breath before beginning, She was glad she'd taken her sweatshirt off earlier because it was starting to get awfully hot. " I know that Danny's already told you the reason why I can't go home for the holidays. Why it is that I seem to look a litte haunted lately; a little sore when someone bumps into me. And that you've all agreed that it's okay for me to be here; that you don't have a problem with it. But I needed you to hear it from me personally. To hear the potential hell I could put you all through because you've offered up your hospitality."

Sensing that this was going to be hard for her Danny stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder in silent support. What she was telling them had already been told to death; but this was something she needed to do. To ease her guilt and know for certain that they were all sure they wanted her there.

Squeezing said hand she continued. "It's a long story but the short of it is that Javier Mandala is not a man to be messed with. He's after me because I tore his drug operation to pieces and sent him to prision for life. Before that he killed about thirty people; my fiancee included. Gage was a Ranger just like me; trained in the martial arts and was able to handle hisself. But Mandala got to him somehow. Tortured and left for dead I was the one to find him; propped up in one of the stalls in the stables like he was taking a nap. I won't give you gory details but I will tell you that he suffered because Mandala wanted him to. All in an effort to get to me because I was the lead Ranger on the case; the one responsible for everything that had happened to him. To put it in a not nice way he's a sick, twisted son of a bitch who will use anyone he can to get to me; whether I've know you my whole life or less then a day. This wasn't something I wanted to involve any of you in; especially around the holidays. But Danny's very stubbron and wouldn't take no for an answer. If you've thought it over and decided you no longer want me here I understand. I can take a cab back to the hotel so Danny can stay here with you."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed everything she had just told them. It was the same thing Danny had explained to them earlier but a shorter version and in a not so nice way. If she was going to let them know what they were in for she was going to give it to them straight; no sugar coated option avaliable. Several seconds went by as she waited for someone to say something. When they didn't she tried not to hang her head in defeat as she pulled away from Danny's hand on her shoulder and walked towards the entrance. This was what she'd been afraid of; that once they heard it from her it would sink in about how bad of a position she'd put them in. Ignoring the sound of his voice she turned the corner and headed towards the stairs. Her right foot hit the third step before his hand clasped her arm. Fresh tears had come to her eyes and she tried to hold them back as she turned towards him.

"Danny please; just let me leave. They don't want me here." She told him.

His heart broke at the tears she was trying to hide. From the minute she had come here she had been expecting his family to tell her to get the hell out; that maybe they had come to their senses and realized she was a threat to them all. Part of that was true; they knew what could happen to them if they allowed her to stay and Mandala found her; but they would never ask her to leave. Being a family full of cops they knew what it could be like when you were dealing with the hazards of the job and had no one to turn to.

"Yes they do. What makes you think otherwise?" Danny demanded.

"You saw the looks on their faces; heard the silence. Now that they've heard it from me they realize what a huge mistake they made but don't have the heart to tell me. But I got the picture; I didn't get where I'm today by being stupid. I don't blame them though; if I was in there shoes I'd do the same thing." Arianna sniffed.

Before he was able to say anything a voice boomed through the short hallway.

"Don't even think about letting her pack Danny." Frank ordered. "Young lady can you come down from the stairs please?" He asked Arianna.

Knowing that Frank was a lot like her father she slowly made her away towards the Messer clan who had followed their patriarch into the hallway. She didn't want to leave; in the short time she'd been with the family she had come to think of them as her own. But in the back of her mind was the fact that they knew the price that came with her being there; and even if they were able to hide it well she would always know.

"I know that I've put your family in grave danger by coming here so I think..." Arianna started to say.

Putting up a hand to silence her he was surprised when she obliged. Arianna Walker didn't seem the type of person to take crap from other people very well. But she did have respect for others and it was out of that she was being quite so he could speak his piece.

"Your right; hearing it from you is different; but that doesn't change our decision any. We still want you here with us; to spend time with our family because you aren't able to go and see your own. Like Danny said before; we're a family full of cops and know the dangers that come with that title." Frank explained.

Melissa stepped forward; ready to chime in as well. "So Mandala's worse then most; big deal. Let him come; he hasn't seen anything until he's messed with one of us."

Watching as the people around her nodded their heads in agreement she felt the tears start to flow again. Normally she was so good at reading people; it was one of the things that made her such a good ranger. But the whole situation with Mandala was messing with her big time. The silence; the looks on their faces had been because they had been trying to absorb everything; not because they thought they had made a mistake. Even though they had just met her a few short hours ago to them she was a part of the family; an honorary Messer. Glancing at Danny she could've sworn their were tears in his own eyes as he smiled at her. Still there was that part about knowing what could happen to them; that she'd seen first hand what the monster was capable of. Ready to argue with them even if she knew it wouldnt' do any good Arianna felt a tug on her hand. Blinking past the tears she looked down to see a little boy of about nine gazing up at her. She noticed the brown hair and blue eyes and knew he had to be Sandra and Kevin's son. Dylan she had thought was his name.

"Are you the Texas Ranger Uncle Danny talks about all the time?" He wondered.

Kneeling down she tried to give him the best smile she could. "Yup. My name's Arianna; what's yours?"

"Dylan. Are you leaving already?" He asked.

His innocense made her want to cry even harder. To scream in frustration and curse Mandala to the high heavens for putting her in this kind of a position. "I'm not sure yet buddy."

Holding up the small brown bear he had in his arms he gave her a sad smile. "Teddy and I really want you to stay. We want you to teach us how to catch the bad guys."

The minute those words escaped his lips she was gone; a complete and total wreck. For the sake of the young boy she kept herself together; barely. Here was someone so full of life; with so much ahead of him that could be taken in an instant and he didn't even know it. This was the first time he'd met her since she'd stepped foot in the house and he wanted her to stay. One look in his blue eyes and she made her decision. If for no other reason then to protect this precious little boy she'd stay; and make the most of it. Make sure that she did whatever it took to keep him safe.

"When you put it that way how can I refuse?" Arianna finally said.

"So you'll stay?" Dylan exclaimed.

"Of course. But I have to talk to the other grown ups for a minute so how about you go back and play?" Arianna suggested.

"Okay." Dylan agreed. About halfway down the hall he turned and ran back to her.

To say she was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her neck would be an understatement. Hugging him back she held her sobs in as he let go and headed back the way he'd been going. Standing up she shut her eyes and tried not to collapse right there in a fit of tears. After a couple of deep breaths she opened them to see the eyes of the Messer clan staring at her. Danny came up to her and gently wiped them away.

"Did you mean what you said? That you'll stay." He had to know.

"Of course. I gave him my word and I never go back on it." Arianna admitted.

"Good. And now that that's settled I believe you and my youngest have plans." Frank reminded.

"Yeah; seems he's a big procrastinator when it comes to going Christmas shopping." Arianna started to feel a little better; ribbing on Danny always seemed to help.

"What is this; pick on Danny day?" He grimaced.

"Like we said; we haven't seen you in a while." Kyle smirked.

While they continued to pick on the youngest Messer the ranger took the chance to extract herself from the group and head upstairs. She needed to freshen up a little and change into something a bit more suitable to go shopping in then the raggety t-shirt she currently had on. Closing the door behind her she walked to the bed and rummaged through the duffle until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing her make-up and tolietry bags along the way she didn't bother to close the door to the bathroom that was attached to the room as she stripped off her shirt. It's not like anyone had never seen her in a sports bra before; it was the same kind she wore when she worked out. Standing with her hands on either side of the sink she took a minute to study herself in the mirror. Expecting to look like she'd been run over with a mack truck she was surprised to find that the only indication that she'd been getting no sleep and waging the internal war from hell with herself were some slight dark circles under her eyes. In this case she defeinetly felt worse then she looked.

Splashing some cold water on her face she wiped it off and threw on the razor back gray tank top and black zip up fleece she'd grabbed. Running a brush through her hair Arianna tried to tell herself that she was doing the right thing. That staying here was the best thing to do because she would be able to protect them better they they could protect themselves because she knew how Mandala worked. Putting on the light make up she always wore; thanks in part to being blessed with great skin; she tried not to flash back to a time when she had thought that same thing about Gage. A time when that line of thinking had gotten her no where and Gage six feet under. Shaking her head she quickly brushed her teeth then gathered her things to put them back in her bag; telling herself not to go down that road again.

During the three and a half years that Gage had been dead she'd dealt with the greif of losing him and moved on. Lived her life the way she wanted to; the way Gage would've wanted her to. Which was another reason why she was going to stay. As much as he would've applauded her for her selfless actions he would've wanted her to stay. To take the hospitality the Messer family had graciously offered and try to have a good holiday. But when the time came for Mandala to make his move he'd want her to make sure he went straight to hell.

Rummaging around her book bag for her wallet her fingers landed on her badge. Extracting it she sat on the edge of the bed; remebering the day all those years ago when it had first been pinned to her chest. It was one of the best days of her life; and the opening to another world of hurt for her and her family.

_The gentle breeze that blew through the trees ruffled her hair as she stood with the rest of the people who had passed Ranger training camp; waiting to be pinned with the badge that'd declare them as part of Texas' oldest and finest law enforcement agency. This was something she'd been working up to since she was a little kid. Hearing all the stories her dad told about the criminals he'd help put away; all the good he'd done for the state of Texas made her even more determined to follow in her fathers footsteps. Standing in her white dress shirt and black jeans she couldn't believe she'd made it. The youngest memeber of the class at eighteen she'd had to go through a lot of red tape to be aloud to even go to training camp. There were a lot of politicans who wanted to see her fail; saying she was too young to join. In the end she'd proved them wrong and was now next in line to receive her badge._

_"And last but not least Texas Ranger Arianna Walker; who's following in the footsteps of a great man." Captain Redfox clapped._

_The crowad got to it's feet; whistling and cheering for her as the Captain pinned her. Turning she smiled at her mother and father; both with their own proud smiles displayed. Joining the rest of the class she stood proud as a picture of them was taken before they were dismissed. Making her way through the milling people; stopping to accept congradulations from numerous freinds she was finally able to make her way over to them. _

_"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Angela Walker hugged her daughter tight._

_"Thanks mom." Arianna smiled._

_Turning to her father she waited for him to say something. Cordell Walker had always stood behind his daughter no matter what she decided to do. But he was rarely one to show his emotions openly. Right now he was just looking at her; what she could've sworn were tears; in his eyes. When she'd told him she wanted to be a Ranger; that she wanted to fight to be instated at eighteen he had supported her but had his doubts as well. _

_"Looks good on you kid." Cordell's voice came out a little bit raspy._

_Hugging her father Arianna couldn't help but think that she was one of the luckiet woman around. Her life was going just the way she wanted it to. Being a Texas Ranger was the only thing she'd ever wanted to do with her life and she had it; plus a family that cared a great deal about her. Little did she know that as she was telling her parents her plans to celebrate with her freinds later that there was someone waiting in the shadows; someone who would hunt her from that point on. Who'd be patient enough to wait eight years to make his prescene known on a case that would tear her world apart. _

That was one thing she hadn't told Danny. It was something that only her father, mother when she'd been alive, Alex, and her sisters knew. Mandala hadn't just popped up because of the case that involved his drug dealings; but had been around a while and didn't make his presence known until that case had brought them face to face. She knew that it wasn't a big deal; that he would understand why she hadn't felt the need to tell him. Because it was something she wished she could forget.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter guys. If theres been any spelling or grammar mistakes so far I apologize I'm not the greatest at either one. Same disclaimer as with previous chapters. And I finally got to the action part of the story. I always get brain freeze when it comes to that stuff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Noticing the door to their room was closed Danny reached up to knock. When there wasn't any answer he started to get worried. Checking the door he found it unlocked and turned the knob; swinging the door wide. Inside he found Arianna sitting on the bed; badge in hand as she stared at it; like she was reliving a memory. Hopefully it was a good one because he knew she'd had her fair share of bad the last couple of days. For the secondt time since she'd lost her temper at Sullivans she looked peaceful; at ease with the world and what was going on. It was a huge change from moments ago when she'd been talking with his nephew. She'd been so good with him but had looked like she wanted to burst into tears when he'd asked her to stay. Silently he praised him for getting through to her like no one else had been able to. If there was one thing he knew was that she had too big a heart to say no to a little kid; especially one as cute as Dylan. Clearing his throat as he made his way to the bed he was pleased to see a smile cross her face; something he hadn't witnessed since they'd first met.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

Standing up she placed the badge back were she found it and scoped up her wallet. "Surprisingly; yeah. Your family can be very persuasive you know."

"And annyoing. If I hear one more joke about me procrastinating I'm gonna scream. Thanks for bringing that up by the way." Danny grimaced; a twinkle in his eye all the while.

"That may be so but you still love them." Arianna reminded. Leaning over she placed a kiss on his lips. "And your welcome."

Shaking his head he walked over to his duffle to grab a different sweatshirt to wear. Once he was changed he made sure he had his wallet and keys before asking if Arianna was ready to go.

"As I'll ever be. I've never been to a New York mall this close to Christmas. Should be interesting." She confessed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Believe me you haven't seen anything like it." Danny warned.

After saying goodbye to his family; asking if they needed anything the couple headed out into the still falling snow towards the SUV. Making sure Arianna was settled he walked around to the drivers side and hopped in. Even if the circumstances weren't completely ideal it was nice to being doing something like this with her; something that most couples do. He'd never been much for shopping which was why he put it off so long. Once they were on the highway he was able to give hisself a chance to watch her. One hand resting on the center console; the other in her lap; head resting against the back of the seat she looked content; happy even. Reaching over he linked his fingers with hers; getting a smile out of her again. His personal mission before New Years came was to get that smile to be a permanet part of her face. When she smiled it made everything bad in the world disappear; well at least his world anyway.

"You with me cowboy?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered. " Ya know I'm glad you came with me; that you decided to stay." He confessed.

Giving his hand a squeeze she saw the happiness shining in his blue eyes and knew she'd made the right choice. Despite all the worries and fears she had about what she was doing being with him in the car on the way to the mall to do something so normal as Christmas shopping made it all a little bit more bearable.

"Me too." Arianna whispered.

As they suspected traffic was ridiculous and they ended up in a jam as soon as they hit the city. Taking the oppurtunity Danny leaned over the console and placed a kiss on her cheek. Not knowing that might be his last chance to kiss her.

They were only half way through their shopping expedition and Arianna had come to realize she was in way over her head. They had already gone to the mall and were now walking the main street of down town New York. After much protesting from Danny she had gotten him to agree to help her shop for presents for his family. When she had suggested he take her to one of the shopping districts she thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Do you have any idea how expensive these stores can be?" Danny asked as they walked in Saks Fifth Avenue.

"For the millionth time yes. But I want to get everyone in your family something nice." Arianna argued.

"You tryin' to show me up or what?" Danny joked.

"Of course not." Arianna grinned. Stopping beside a display rack filled with sweaters she turned to him. "Just let me have this one thing; please. I know that giving them expensive gifts doesn't make up for everything; but it's something I want to do."

Seeing the look of pleading in her eyes; to hear it in her voice Danny knew he couldn't deny her. Despite his disdain about shopping during the holidays he was enjoying hisself. To see Arianna alive and free like a little kid again made his heart swell and smile permantley plater itself on his face. If doing this would keep her that way he was all for it

"All right; but your bank accounts gonna be feelin' it tomorrow." He warned.

"I think my feet'll be feeling it more." Arianna confessed.

Following her as they side stepped an elderly woman he thought he might ask about how he could get hooked up with some military contracts. About a week after she'd shown up they'd all gone out for Flacks birthday. Because he'd been turning thirty Stella had decided they should go someplace other then Sullivans; and picked one of the more expensive resturants in town. When the check had come Arianna had scooped it up before anyone else could and handed her credit card to the waiter. Needless to say everyone had been curious as to how someone on a Texas Rangers salary could afford to pay over two hundred dollars for them to go to dinner and not even flinch. From there she'd explained how her contracts with the military kept her bank account very well taken care of. Being polite as well as modest she hadn't told them exactly how well taken care of it was; but that she had no problems paying. Of course the military wanted her because of her ability to use her body as a deadly weapon at a moments notice. Something he'd never be able to do.

Stopping at a display that held Yankess paraphinalia he thought Louie might like Danny glanced over to see Arianna looking at leather jackets. For the last couple of hours he'd noticed that every once in a while she would reach up and touch her throat; like there was something that should've been there but wasn't. By common sense and process of elimination he knew it was a necklace; but what kind he wasn't sure. If he could find out then he'd have the perfect present to get her; because so far he had nothing. Walking up behind her he put his hands on her shoulders; feeling her relax when she realized who it was.

"Are you missin' something?" He asked.

"What?" Arianna was confused.

"You keep reaching up towards your neck like somethin' should be there." Danny explained.

"Oh that. When I turned sixteen my biological mom gave me a necklace with a silver wolf on it. Told me that it would always protect me; just as my Cheerokee name would. After she passed away it became even more special to me. About a year ago it got ripped off when a perp got a little rough. I've been meaning to replace it but haven't had the time." Arianna explained.

"And what would that be?" Danny wondered. When she didn't answer he elaborated. "Your Cherokee name. What is it?"

"Littlewolf. Uncle Ray said it was because my spirit is so much like hers and her madien name was Thunderwolf." Arianna told him.

"What happened to her?" Danny gently probed.

"She was killed by a bomb that was meant for me. It was about three months after I joined the rangers. Her vechicle was in the shop and she had to run some errands but my dad was in Houston on a case so I let her borrow mine. I said goodbye; watched her get in; and turned to walk away. As soon as she started the car up in exploded; right there in front of Company B headquarters. No one ever blamed me for it; myself included. Alex really stepped up to the plate when she and my dad started going out; and then when they got married. Of course it probably helped that Vanessa, Gabby, and I didn't give her a hard time about becoming a part of our family. We were all old enough to know that things like that happened; plus we were well adjusted to the life of a Texas Ranger and the dangers involved. But in the end we all miss her from time to time." Arianna confessed.

"She'd be proud to see the kind of woman you turned into. To see how you're handling everything being thrown your way." Danny kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. She would've liked to meet you." Arianna turned to smile at him.

"I would've liked that too. Now come on; we've got a lot of ground to cover before I take you out to dinner." Danny confessed.

"Really? Hopefully not someplace too fancy. I probably look like I got run over by a truck." Arianna joked.

"Don't worry; I got it under control." Danny assured. "And you'll always look beautiful to me." He pulled her close and captured her lips.

Giving in she realized where they were and reluctantly broke away from him. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna get us both arressted for indicent exposure because I'm liable to rip your clothes off."

All he could do was chuckle before a scream erupted through the store. Turning they both watched as a man came running through the crowad; a canvas bag in his arms. Everyone was trying to get out of the way as he mowed them down. Not too far behind him was the security guard; trying his best but failing to catch up with him. Behind him was a petite woman in a blue buisness suit.

"Someone stop him. He just robbed my store!" She yelled.

Words didn't need to be said between the two as they sprang into action. By this time he was headed towards the back of the massive first floor and employee exit. Pouring on as much speed as she could Arianna started to gain on him; her feet pounding against the hardwood floor; Danny not far behind her. Just as she was about to grab him the guy ran through the door that she was sure would lead into the alley and it came back so fast that she slammed right into it; causing Danny to plow into her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah; I'm fine. Let's go." Arianna answered.

Pushing open the door she felt the cold air hit her face as she turned the corner; following the footsteps in the snow. About five feet in front of them was the man they'd been chasing; bag still in hand. Knowing there was no way she was going to catch him at this rate she reached underneath her fleece to the knife she had clipped to her belt. Unsheathing it she stopped and threw it up in the air; grabbing the tip of it before letting it fly. Yelping in pain he fell to the ground as the knife connected with his calf.

Coming to a stop Danny took a minute to catch his breath as he picked up the bag the guy had been holding. Opening it up he found a bunch of folded up pieces of paper.

"What the hell?" He wondered.

Leaving their man to wriggle on the ground in pain for a mintue Arianna came over to see what had caused such a reaction from him. Once she saw what was in it she knew there was something wrong. Looking around she realized there was only one exit out and nothing to use for a weapon. Some cardboard boxes; big green dumpsters designated for each store; and doors leading into said stores. Reaching down she yanked the knife from the mans calf. Grabbing the back of his shirt she hauled him to his feet and turned him around to face her before slamming him against the nearest concrete wall.

"All right; what the hell is going on? Why were you running through the store with a bag full of paper?" Arianna questioned.

"Because someone has a little unfinished buisness with you and thought it'd be a good idea to not do it in public." A voice came from behind her.

Fear raced inside her but she kept it in check as she handed their injured freind over to Danny. "Do you happen to have a pair of handcuffs?"

"Yeah. Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I want you to cuff him then get the hell out of here as fast as you can." Arianna said through clenched teeth.

Not waiting for an answer she turned to the man who had spoken. Instantly she recognized the bulky Latino as Mandala's right hand man Adam Gonzalez. Everyone in Company B had thought he was dead. When they'd raided Mandalas compound Gonzalez was no where to be found. After questioning some of Mandala's men they had come to the conclusion that he'd fled before the rangers had shown up; worried that Mandala would have him killed. It had taken them a while but they'd gotten a lead on him only for it to turn cold; hence the reason they thought he was gone and buried.

"Long time no see Gonzalez. Your boss send you to do his dirty work?" Arianna smirked.

"He doesn't even know I'm alive and I prefer to keep it that way. Same goes for your death." Gonzalez reminded.

"Was there a memo out that I didn't get because last time I checked I was alive and kickin." Arianna pretended to look confused.

Doing the first part of what she asked as they spoke Danny stood up and placed his hands at his sides. His outer calm was a contrast to the fear that was gripping him. Being a CSI he'd faced all sorts of crazy and dangerous situations. Hopefully the other guy with the bigger one that Arianna was talking to didn't know any of that fancy martial arts stuff or he was completely screwed. Back when Louie had been a Tanglewood boy and Danny had gotten messed up with them a time or two it had always been old fashioned streets brawls; nothing like what he knew Arianna was capable of.

"You won't be for long." Gonzalez warned.

With that he and the skinny guy with him advanced; menace in their eyes. This wasn't going to be easy; or fun. Three years ago when they'd first been in this same situation he'd almost killed her. Not only was he about two times bigger then her but was just as good if not better; and he showed no mercy. Putting her right foot back, hands raised to her face in fists, and legs slightly bent she was ready to take whatever he dished out. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement and glanced over to see Danny still standing where he had been when she'd told him to leave. Shoulders squared and jaw set in determination she knew there was no way that he was going to leave. Besides she didn't have the time to argue with him anyway.

"Arianna look out!" Danny screamed.

She'd been so wrapped up in worrying about him that she hadn't seen the fist that was aimed right at her face. Extending her right arm she blocked the punch and followed through with one of her own that connected solidly with Gonzalez's jaw; bone cracking as it broke. Watching as he stumbled back; moaning as he held his chin in pain Arianna took the few seconds that had given them to turn to Danny.

"Watch the skinny guy that's with him. I don't know who he is but if he's been with Gonzalez for any length of time he knows how to fight. But he hasn't made a move yet because he's been waiting for his boss to say something so you might get lucky." She warned him.

Nodding his head he looked over to see the guy in question coming towards him. "I think you mighta spoke too soon."

Getting nothing in response because she was busy with Gonzalez yet again Danny focused on his opponet. He was the same height as him; a little less muscualr in the frame. There was a beady look about him and his eyes were bloodshot; he kept swiping at his nose like it was running. Great; the guy was hyped up on crack. That was going to make it a lot harder. Body coiled and ready to strike he waited for Skinny to make the first move. When a foot came flying at his face he blocked it and ducked; bringing his fist in an uppercut straight to the guys balls. It was a cheap shot but one that would buy him some time. Knowing he shouldn't kick a guy while he was down Danny also knew that if he didn't it would mean a world of hurt for him his fist connected with the guys face; blood and spit flying as Skinny's lip split open. Taking a minute to catch his breath he didn't realize that the guy with the cuffs on had gotten them in front of his body and was know coming up behind him. The minute the steel connected with his neck Danny put his hands up to try to stop them from cutting into his skin. Even injured the guy was stronger then him and as he squeezed tighter it got harder to breath. Skinny had recovered by then and proceded to use his ribs as a punching bag.

Struggling against the make shift noose around his neck and the pain in his ribs Danny used all his strength to lift up his legs and plant them firmly in Skinny's chest; sending him careening backwards into the dumpster. A thunk was heard as his head connected with the metal; knocking him unconcious as he slid to the floor. In the next move he grabbed ahold of the links between the cuffs and lunged forward; flipping the other guy over his shoulders to slammed against the same dumpster as his friend; effectively knocking him out as well. Standing straight; ribs protesting with every move he walked over to the two and rummaged around until he found some plastic ties to bind their hands and feet so that when they did wake up they couldn't move. Also he checked them for any weapons they might use to cut said ties.

Once that was done he looked over to see how Arianna was faring and felt his anger flair anew. Being only a few feet away he could see the split lip and cut on her temple that Gonzalez had caused. Right now the man in question was staggering slightly as he and Arianna faced off. It made him feel better to know that he looked worse off then she did. Bruises had already started for form on his jaw and right eye; his lip was split as well and he was trying damn hard to not hold his ribs. Though he desperately wanted to step in and help he knew it wasn't a good idea. From the look on her face and the converstation that had passed between the two Danny knew that they had been accquainted before this. When she had mentioned his boss he had a feeling that it was Mandala which meant that he could quite possibly know where Arianna was; and the danger was even closer to his family then they'd orginally thought. If they were to get any information to back up that theory he had to leave Gonzalez to her.

_I'm so going to be feeling this in the morning, _Arianna thought as she and Gonzalez circled each other in the small space. Blows had been exchanged between them but neither one was willing to go down. Not daring to take her eyes off the man who was trying to kill her she had prayed that Danny was okay. Every time she had heard flesh connect with flesh or a body his something she had inwordly winched. The chance that he could get his ass whopped was not something Danny deserved to deal with; especially when it had nothing to do with him. Right now she was ready to get this over with and find out the answer to what had been nagging at her since the moment he and his buddy had walked into the alley. Had Gonzalez been telling the truth when he said that Mandala had no idea he was even here? It was hard to believe seeing how Mandala always knew no matter what the circumstances where his men were at all times.

Tightening her torso muscles as his foot contact solidly with her body she knew it was going to cost her but in the end it would be worth it. Letting herself fall to the ground Arianna closed her eyes and opened her mind; letting the world fall away. It was better for him to think that she was down for the count then know she was still in the game. Sensing his foot as he brought it up to get her in the face she grabbed it and held on tight. Using all of her strength she lifted up on his leg; throwing him off balance and flipping him until he landed flat on his face. Rushing forward she planted a knee on his back while reaching for the handcuffs she had tucked in a holder attached to her boot. Feeling someone beside her she lashed out with an elbow; ready to connect with the persons nose.

Seconds before she would've bashed him right in the face Danny put his hands up to stop her. "Arianna it's me!"

Sighing she put down her elbow; cursing herself for being so jumpy. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She turned to him to look him over.

"Yeah. I'll be feelin' it tomorrow though." Danny assured. Dragging her to him none to gently he crushed his lips to hers; needing to feel her against him; alive and warm in his arms. Though he knew she could handle herself he'd been scared to death that he'd lost her. Something he couldn't live with. "What about you?" He breathed once they broke apart

Breathless as well she could feel tears forming behind her eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day." Nothing I can't handle. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. It's all my fault."

Having rolled hisself on his back and gotten to his feet somehow Gonzalez interupted them before he was able to say anything. "This is really touching and all but I'm outta here." And with that he bolted; his gait a bit hampered due to being cuffed.

"No you don't you son of a bitch." Arianna snarled.

Running after him she closed the distance until there was only a little more then a foot seperating them and slid just like a major leauge baseball player. Catching both his legs Danny watched as he toppled and hit the pavement like a sack of potatoes. Racing over he helped her to her feet once she extracted herself from underneath Gonzalez. That probably didn't help her already bruised body but Danny had a feeling that Arianna didn't care. She wanted answers and she wanted them yesterday.

Not bothering to brush herself off because she knew it wouldn't do any good Arianna hauled Gonzalez to his feet and slammed him up against the wall. Levering an arm underneath his chin she gave him a sickening sweet smile. "You can't leave yet Adam; the parties just staring. I was just getting ready to start a round of twenty questions."

"Is there an option B?" Gonzalez choked out.

"Sorry; not this time. Nor is there any back country to get lost in so you can lead everyone to think you're dead." Arianna reminded.

"Now don't go telling lies Ranger Walker. Just because you couldn't catch me doesn't mean you have to make up stories." Gonzalez smirked.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. If you hadn't been so scared that Mandala would've killed you you would've been right next to him in that jail cell." Arianna shoved him against the wall again."Now it's time to stop playing games and get down to buisness. How did you know I was here? Is Mandala involved in this or were you actually telling the truth for once in your pathetic little life?"

"I don't need him to find you. I have ways of my own. None of which I'm gonna tell you." Gonzalez snarled.

"Hold that thought for a second." Arianna dumped him on the ground before turning to Danny; motioning for him to follow her.

Stopping a few feet from Gonzalez; keeping a discreet eye on him she directed the rest of her attention to the man in front of her. The one person in all the world that she didn't want to see this side of her. The side that had gotten good at interigation over the years. It could get pretty ugly.

"I want you to call the police; let them know what's going on and give them my name. Then go out and wait for them. I don't want to involve you in what's about to happen." Arianna confessed.

"I'll agree to the first part of that but not the second. I refuse to let you deal with this alone." Danny stood his ground.

"Getting answers out of him isn't going to be easy." Arianna warned; knowing that she didn't have to elaborate any.

As much as he cared about her this woman could be stubbron as all hell sometimes. When she had said she didn't want him to see what she about to do he knew it wasn't going to be good. Working with the military she was bound to learn exactly how to get information out of someone by any means necessary. If that was what was needed now then so be it.

"Do what you need to do. As far as I'm concerned I didn't see a damn thing." Danny nocholantly stated.

Knowning they were waisting precious time Arianna gave him a quick hug in response before turning back to Gonzalez. Crouching down in front of him she plastered the fake smile back on her face. "Now where was I? Oh yeah; is Mandala involved in any of this?"

"I'm not telling you a thing." Gonzalez spat.

"I thought you'd say that." Arianna stated. Using her expert balance she lashed out with her left foot while still crouched. Hearing a pop as his knee cap dislocated she couldn't help but be a little satisfied. What she was about to do to him was nothing compared to what he and Mandala had done to her.

"You think that's gonna get me to talk? You're even more desperate then I thought." Gonzalez tried to hide the pain in his voice but failed.

"Oh ye of little faith." Arianna tisked. Lashing out she took the first two fingers of each hand and jabbed them at the base of his neck. By the look on his face she could tell that he knew what was about to happen. But she thought she'd give him a little play by play to help out. "You only have about two minutes before the the blood flow to your brain is completely interupted. At first it'll feel like a dull ache; some blood will run from your nose and possibly your ears; then it'll become unbearable right before you die. So I suggest that if you want me to stop it and let you live without any brain damage you tell me what I need to know."

This was a side of her that Danny had never seen and though he knew it should bother him it didn't. The whole reason she was in such great demand by the military was because she could be lethal when need be. Could take down a man with no weapons expect herself. Plus he had a feeling this would give her a little bit of closer. A minute and a half passed and as Arianna had promised blood started to run out of his nose before he gave in.

"All right...I'll talk." Gonzalez rasped.

"Good boy." Arianna praised; reversing what she'd done. "Now tell me what I need to know."

"I wasn't lying. Mandala has no idea where you are or that I found you. I was able to get someone inside Company B headquarters to find out where you'd been sent on assignment to." Gonzalez explained.

"Give me a name; now." Arianna demanded.

"Maria Rodriguez." Gonzalez offered.

"Now was that so hard?" Arianna wondered.

Getting a snarl in response she turned to Danny; tried and ready to just go back to his parents house and collapse. But there were things that needed to be taken care of. She needed to find a way to call the Captain and let him know what was going on. Normally she wouldn't believe the word of someone like Gonzalez but there was something in his eyes that made her trust him. Like he was afraid of her or what would happen if he lied.

"Anything?" Danny questioned.

"How he found me. And that Mandala has no clue." Arianna stated.

"Do you believe him?" Danny asked.

"It sounds crazy but yeah; I do. If he was trying to protect Mandala he would've resisted more. Plus there's something in his eyes that makes me believe him." Arianna sighed.

"So what's our next step?" Danny wanted to know.

"I have to find some way of calling the Captain to let him know about Gonzalez's contact inside Company B. Then get everything wrapped up here and go back to your parents house. I'm not sure I can handle anything else right now." Arianna confessed.

"I called the cops while you were dealing with Gonzalez; told them we were in the alley behind Saks so it shouldn't be too long. Don't know about you but I'm gonna need a nice hot shower to help out these bruises." Danny grimaced.

"You and me both. Did you check our others freinds; make sure they were still alive?" Arianna remembered.

"Yeah; they'll live. Unfourtanetly." Danny smirked.

Shivering despite herself Arianna knew that if she didn't get out of her wet clothes soon she was going to be fighting a cold as well as Mandala. Right now she had a feeling that if she did get sick it would just about kill her. Despite the good nights sleep she'd gotten the night before it wasn't enough to make up for weeks of nightmares; of lying awake wondering if she was getting to old for her job at the age of thirty. Thankfully she'd been able to get her daily workout in at the gym her hotel had; which helped to keep her centered and healthy. And the fight with Gonzalez though challenging was mild compared to what she'd gone through in Mexico. But she still felt like she could stand in a hot shower or sit in a hot bath for a week. Of course that was probably due to the fact that the bruises from her experince over a month ago hadn't completely healed and still hurt like a bitch.

"None of this was your fault." Danny's voice came to her.

"Huh?" Arianna replied.

"I never got a chance to tell you earlier that none of this is your fault. You were expecting Mandala to come after you; not this guy. So don't worry about me or what happened." Danny reprimanded gently.

"Telling myself not to and actually doing it are two different things." Arianna grumbled.

"I know but I have faith in ya." Danny grinned before giving her a quick kiss. Hearing a vechicle behind them he turned to see a police cruiser; ambulance; and one of the CSI vechicels pull up. He didn't remember calling any of them but maybe they'd been listening to the police scanner and decided to come over.

His suscpisons were confirmed when Flack and Mac stepped out of the SUV; their stride determined as they made their way over. One thing Danny knew he could always count on was his boss and his best freind coming to the rescue when he needed it most. Seeing the smirk on Mac's face as he looked over at the three men lying on the ground Danny smiled for the first time since everything had happened.

"Who'd you piss of now Danny?" He wondered.

"He wasn't the one who pissed someone off. I did." Arianna spoke up.

"So when you said you couldn't go home for the holidays you were serious." Flack remembered what she'd said at Sullivans last night.

"Yeah. I should probably elaborate on that seems how there's a chance you could be involved." Arianna decided.

"I'll take care of that. You go talk to the cops. The sooner we get that over with the sooner we can get you into some warm clothes. Call when they need me." Danny interupted.

Opening her mouth to protest she closed it when she saw the faces of the three men standing before her. And they say Texan's are stubbron. They had yet to meet Mac Taylor and his team.

"Fine. It's three against one and I don't have the energy to fight with you." Arianna huffed before turning to walk away.

"Even if there is three of us she'd probably still whoop our asses." Mac commented.

Chucking Danny sobered as he proceeded to tell them the events that lead up to them standing in an alley behind a high end New York store in the middle of the winter; both he and Arianna bruised and bloody.

"If I never talk to another brainless cop again it'll be too soon." Arianna mumbled under her breath.

Over an hour later she had given her statement to the police; found a way to call the Captain and let him know what was going on; get Danny to give his statement; and tell two cops who should've known better how to do their jobs. It was guys like that who gave cops like Danny and his freinds a bad name. Now she was ready to go take a hot shower; get some dry clothes and spend some time with Danny and his family. Mac said that he would make sure the whole team knew what was going on and that if she needed anything at all to call. That and the fact that she'd been able to talk to her dad for a few minutes made her feel better. She assured him that she was okay, told him what had happened with Gonzalez, and how the situation was here in the big apple.

When he had asked to speak to Danny she had almost rolled on the ground with laughter at the comical look on the young mans face. Working together they'd had many converstation's about their lives' about the kind of people their parents were. Cordell Walker was a good and decent man with a huge heart but when it came to his daughters he was very protective. Luckly the phone call had gone smoothly; with no threats of bodily harm.

"All set?" Flack wondered.

"Yup. Their gonna take them down to the precinct and book them overnight so the Captain can catch the red eye to take the case from here. Said that the farther I'am from this incident the better chance I have that Mandala won't find me." Arianna explained.

"In that case we'll let you guys head out so you can get some dry clothes. But if you need anything..." Mac reminded.

"Give you a call. Yes I know; now get." Arianna gave them both a playful shove towards their vechicle.

Finally encased in the SUV after having to trek back through the store Danny took a moment to breath; something he hadn't dared do until now. This was the most excitement he'd had in a long time; and that was saying a lot considering what he did for a living. Right now though he was more worried about the woman sitting across from him; head resting against the cool glass. Just when she thought there might be a chance that she'd get a leg up on the man who was after her it all falls apart when she finds out that Gonzalez doesn't know a damn thing.

"Gonna be okay?" Danny asked.

"Surprisingly; yes." Arianna admitted. "Let's go. I promised your mom I'd help her bake some cookies when we got back."

"Can you even bake?" Danny questioned as he merge into traffic.

Swatting him across the arm she frowned. "Quite well actually. Don't make me beat you up because you questioned my skills in the kitchen."

"Do you even have the energy to beat me up?" Danny countered.

"No; but I do have enough to threaten it." Arianna grinned.

"Bring it on sweetheart; bring it on." Danny challenged.


	6. Chapter 5

**heres another one guys. again sorry it took me so long. there will be action coming soon i promise. i just wanted to get some of the sappy sutff out of the way first. and keep you on the edge of your seats. just kidding. same disclaimer as before. Enjoy and keep the reviews comin!**

**Chapter Five- Three days later**

Christmas morning came bright and early as Danny was awaken by the sounds of footsteps and screams coming from the hallway. At first he had bolted up right; worried that something was happening. But then he looked at the date on the alarm clock beside the bed and laid back down with a grown. No matter how old his neices and nephews seemed to get they always had to wake everyone up at six on the big day. It had become an expected tradition in the last couple of years.

Rolling over he took a minute to watch Arianna as she slept. One arm tucked up under her head; the other resting on the bed; and her hair sprawled out on the pillow she looked like an angel. To say that he was happy she was here with him would be a lie. He was more then happy; he was complete. For the first time since he could remember Danny felt like he couldn't wait to wake up in the morning. Be able to see her smiling face or do what he was doing now. When she was like this; sound asleep; there was nothing for her to worry about. No one lurking; waiting to take her life because she upheld the laws that every citizen was given.

But when she was awake was the best because he could see her smile; hear her laugh. Everytime she flashed her mega watt smile his way he felt happy; felt like he could do anything. Her laugh was like music to his ears; something he could listen to again and again. Thinking of her made him think of forever; of what it would be like to never have to let her go. Four days ago he would've pushed those thoughts aside because he would tell hisself that he wasn't ready. Then last night he'd seen her playing with Randy's five year old daughter; surrounded by his family and it had all clicked. Things hadn't worked out with Lynsday and him because he was meant to me Arianna. Meant to make this wonderful, gorgeous. smart as a whip woman who could put him in his place part of his life. Meant to be there for her through everything that was happening. To be able to have the privalege of seeing that smile and hearing that laugh everyday of his life. Without her his life would be hallow; lonely beyond anything he'd ever felt before. It was like she had become a part of him. Even if he had to wait the rest of his life for her to see that and believe it it would be worth it. She would be worth it. Because without her there was no point in living.

As much as he wanted to let her sleep he thought it better that she have a warning about the kids. Reaching over he gently stroked her cheek with his fingers; watching as she stirred slightly. Her hand brushed his as she tried to swat it away before stretching and opening her eyes slightly.

"Morning." Arianna whispered.

"Mornin'. Merry Christmas" Danny answered.

Snuggling in close to him she laid her head on his broad chest. "Merry Christmas. What time is it?" Arianna wondered.

"A little after six." Danny told her.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! Why'd you wake me up so early?" Arianna couldn't believe it.

"To warn ya." Danny sat up.

Her eyes flew open as she too sat up; fully awake and alert. "Warn me about what? Did something happen to you? Your family?"

Hands on her shoulders to still her Danny tried not to smile. "No; we're all fine."

"Then what is it?" Arianna huffed.

"The kids like to wake everyone up early by jumping on them and scaring the crap out of them. Thought you'd like to know before they made it here." Danny laughed at her expression.

"Definetly; thanks." Arianna grinned.

Placing a kiss on her forehead Danny laid back down with her still wrapped in his arms. They had both started to drift back off when he heard the door to their room slowly open. Which one of the kids it was he wasn't sure; but he did know that in about thirty seconds they were going to get dive bombed.

"Incoming." Arianna whispered.

Peering down at her through half open lids he could see a smile playing across her features; eyes still closed as she pretended to sleep. Trying to keep his own face nuetral to make it look like he too was fast asleep Danny concentrated on the footsteps that were approaching the bed; being as quite as a childs energy could allow them to be. By the sounds of the way they treaded he could narrow it down to one of the older kids; which meant it was Isabella or Brandon; his sister Sandra and her husband Kevin's kids.

"Time to wake up!" Isabella shouted just before dive bombing the bed.

Bolting up at just the right time Arianna caught the teenager in her arms; laughing all the while. Being around the kids had given her back a sense of joy that she had thought was lost. Gave her back a sense that hope wasn't completely lost; that there was still a generation out there that could turn it all around. Could help take care of all of the evil in the world.

Joining in on the fun Danny reached over and started to tickle the young girl; glad that she seemed to be in a better mood then when they'd shown up four days ago. No one had been able to figure out what had been going on with her; why she seemed to want to be a recluse; be all by herself on the back porch listening to the broadway music she loved so much. Then he and Arianna had come home from the mall and filled his family in on what had happened; at least the grown-ups anyway. Isabella had over heard them and stepped into the room; tears in her eyes; ranting and raving about how she hated the fact that everyone in her family had to be a cop. As soon as she'd run from the room her parents had gotten up to talk to her but Arianna had stopped them; asking if she could have a try. Reluctantly they'd agreed and the young ranger had gone after her. After that the young girl's mood had improved; she no longer wanted to be by herself but surrounded by her family; and she always seemed to be hanging out with Arianna. So far the older woman hadn't protested; had actually enjoyed spending so much time with her.

"Okay; okay. I give." Isabella got out between giggles.

"That's what you get for waking some one up at six in the morning." Arianna reprimanded; all the while supressing a grin.

"But it's a tradition!" Isabella insisted.

"It's true; at least the last couple of years anyway." Danny added at her raised eyebrow.

"Well in that case you're forgiven." Arianna winked at her. "Actually I'm gald it was you because I have something for you."

"Present's aren't until later." Isabella reminded.

"I know; but I wanted to give this one to you now." Arianna got out of bed and walked over to the closet.

"What is it?" Isabella asked Danny.

"Not sure kiddo." He admitted.

Of course at the moment he wasn't concentrating on figuring out what Arianna had gotten his neice. Desire coursed through him as he watched her walk; tan legs a mile long show cased in gray sweat shorts. The material of her baby blue long sleeve t-shirt hugged her flat stomach and breasts that he'd gotten so close to exploring a few times. What he wouldn't give to have her; to see her wriggle in ecstacy under his touch. To hear her scream out his name as he brought her to the edges of her desire again and again. When she bent down to retrieve something from her duffle and the fabric of her shorts strained against her nicely formed ass he felt hisself come to life. Cursing the fact that his neice was in the room with them right now and the rest of his family was downstairs he chose to stay under the covers instead of getting up as he had orginally planned.

Knowing all the while that Danny was watching her she tried not to blush. Heat radiated from his gaze even from this distance and she resisted the urge to check herself for flames. Men would stare at her all the time; for reasons she had yet to figure out but none of them had been able to evoke the kinds of feelings that the hard edged New Yorker who'd started to captiure her heart had. Of course she didn't want to jump the bones of every man who smiled at her like she did his. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her self control intacted. Especially when he'd find ways to make her all hot and bothered. Like when he would casually reach up under whatever shirt she happened to be wearing to rest his plam against her bare back. Or start gently stroking the back of her neck; his finger occasionaly tracing behind her ear. It drove her wild and he knew it.

_Well two can play that game Messer, _Arianna grinned to herself.

Slowly she stood up; making sure that he saw her stretch every inch of her body. Then trying to make her voice sound as casual as possible she turned to them. "Hum; it's not there. I must've put it in my bookbag. Hold on a sec."

Reaching for the top self; having to stand on her tip toes even as tall as she was; Arianna heard Danny groan as her shirt road up; exposing her back. She heard it again when her shorts road up and worked hard to surpress a fit of laughter. Acting as if she was looking for it when it had been in her hand all along she let him suffer for a couple of more minutes. Rocking back on her feet she pasted a triumphant smile on her face.

"Got it!" She walked back to the bed and sat down next to Danny; leaning against him.

Placing a hand on the nap of her neck he moved his head a fraction of an inch to whisper in her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" Voice husky with need.

"About as much as I want you." She murmured back; smirking all the while.

"These are the times that I really hate my family." Danny grumbled under his breath.

"Be nice." Arianna elbowed him in the ribs. Focusing her attention on Isabella she handed her the wrapped box. "Here ya go sweetie.'

The young girl just beamed at them as she tore into the paper; getting to the blue velvet box underneath. Opening it her eyes widened in surprise at what lay inside. "Is this really for me?"

"Of course." Arianna told her.

"What is it?" Danny was curious.

Taking the box from her his reaction mirrored his nieces as he started at the necklace inside. It was a thirteen inch white gold chain with five charms on it; all inlaid with diamonds. One was an NYPD badge, a Conneticut Sheriffs badge, a New Jersey Police Department badge, the Army Ranger's seal, and lastly the badge of a Texas Ranger. It had to be extremely expensive; but Arianna was acting as if it was no big deal. He was seriously tempted to say something but knew it wouldn't do any good. Isabella however wasn't aware of that fact.

"I can't except this; it's way too much." She argued.

"I figured you'd say that so I'm gonna let you know right now that I won't take no for an answer. I bought it because I wanted to." Arianna explained.

"But..." Isabella started.

Putting up a hand to silence her Arianna continued. "Do you remember the converstation we had the other day?" When the teenager nodded she spoke. "You said that you were worried about those in your family that are in law enforcement; and me. That you wished you had a way to keep them close to you without having to drag all those pictures around in your notebook. This was a perfect solution."

Isabella traced a hand over the necklace as Arianna spoke. It was beautiful; more expensive then anything she'd ever owned. Chewing her lip between her teeth she mulled over whether or not to keep it. One thing that the older woman never did was lie; that much she could tell upon first meeting her. If she didn't want her to keep it she wouldn't have gotten it in the first place.

"Okay; can you help me put it on?" Isabella asked.

Obliging the young girl Arianna sat back once she was done to observed the look of pure ecstasy on her face. She had known that getting something like this for her had been the perfect idea. To tell the truth she'd been unsure what to get her as a final gift; having gotten everyone else including Danny taken care of. Then they'd had a talk after she'd stormed out on them upon over hearing what had happened to her and Danny. The next day she'd gone back into the city and straight to Tiffanys. Asking if there was anyway they could have some speciality peieces made in the next twenty four hours and telling the sales woman as well as the craftsman that they'd get an extra tip for accomidating her she'd had the necklace safetly tucked in the signature blue box. It hadn't been easy to get her family to give up their badges or Louie to give up his hat once they'd found out what she wanted it for; knowing that it was going to be an expensive undertaking. A little persiuasion and an hour later she'd convinced them to go along with her plan.

"Looks good on you kid." Danny commented.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go show mom and dad." Isabella scooted off the bed. In her excitement she'd forgotten the most important thing of all. Turning back she ran back to the bed and jumped at Arianna; wrapping her arms around the older womans neck. "Thank you so much!" She whispered.

"You're welcome." Arianna smiled.

"Tell everyone we'll be down after we get showered and dressed." Danny called after his nieces retreating back.

Noticing that Arianna was making a move to get up he caught her arm in his grip. Curious eyes studied him as they sat there; staring at each other. She was the first to break the silence.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah; I'm fine. It's just that..." Danny trailed off.

"What?" Arianna chided.

"You're amazing. Do you know that? I've never met someone who would go to those kind of lengths for someone they barely know." Danny confessed.

Facing him completely she traced his jaw with her index finger. "It was nothing; really. Just a necklace. Besides; Isabella's a good kid with a big heart. Which it why she worries so much. I can relate to that. My dad's been a ranger since before I was born not to mention both of my sisters are. That's what families do; worry about each other." Arianna told him.

"It was more then just a necklace. It was the thought you put into it. The fact that you gave her hope that her family will come home safe at the end of everyday. That you were willing to listen to her; to give her a shoulder to lean on when she felt like she had no one else to turn to." Danny argued.

"I did it because I wanted to. Not because I had to." Arianna reminded.

"I know. I'm just a little amazed is all. Maybe even a little surprised." Danny confessed.

Taking his hand in hers she gave it a squeeze. "Don't be. I like your family." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Correction; I love your family. Like they're my own. Something I tried not to let happen and I failed miserably. But this is one faliure I don't regret."

Hearing those words come from her gave him a sense of hope. That the growing feelings between them weren't one sided. Then he would remember her words when they'd first arrived. Loving his family was different then loving him. Nodding his head in silent agreement Danny leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad because they love you too. My mom can't stop gushing about you and as you can tell Isabella thinks you hung the moon." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far." Arianna countered as she stood up once again. "Come on; we need to get moving before your family thinks we've gone missing."

Joining her at the closet he gave her his trade mark Messer grin. "Or knowing them getting very bad ideas about what we're up to."

Headed towards the bathroom with her stuff in hand Arianna turned just as she reached the door. "Believe me I think they already have some ideas."

With that statement and a wink she closed the door; leaving a stunned Danny to think over what she'd just said. Which was fine with her because it gave her some time to compose herself. She had come way too close to admitting something she wasn't sure she was ready to admit. When she'd told him that she loved his family it hadn't been a lie; but it hadn't been the complete truth either. For reasons beyond her comprehension she'd wanted to say that she loved him too. But not just that she loved him but that she was _in love _with him. Something she'd hadn't thought possible. Something she told herself she'd never let happen. Losing Gage had made that decision for her. No more dragging someone into her kind of lifestyle. A lifestyle that could get them killed when they hadn't even asked for it. Of course no one ever asks to die it; but the possibilty of it comes with the territory that was her life. Kind of a take it or leave it kind of thing. As much as she knew that Danny would gladly take all of it Arianna was going to have to force him to leave it one way or another because she wasn't about to take him from his famliy like she had Gage. Whether he fought her on it or agreed it was going to hurt like hell for the rest of her life. A price a Texas Ranger; a Walker; had to pay.

Opening presents was always organized choas with his family. Add Arianna into the mix and it made you laugh so much your sides ached. From the impressions she'd done with the hand puppet his six year old nephew had gotten to the air guitar she'd played with the new one his parents had gotten him she'd had them all rolling on the floor. Now it was time for the men to clean up all the wrapping paper and occupy the kids while the woman got dinner started. Though she'd been told she didn't have to Arianna had insisted on helping. He had to admit that her cookies a couple of days were pretty good so he decided not to bust her chops. But he did want to see how the present he'd gotten her was fairing. Again he'd been amazed at the thought she had put into everyones gifts. She'd remembered what they'd liked from the converstations she'd had with them; even asked for his input. When he'd opened his and found an exact replica of his favorite leather jacket that had been destoryed during a case about a weeek and a half ago he'd been at a lose for words. Danny Messer without something to say was a rare occurance; so when she'd done it to him twice that day everyone thought hell had frozen over. The second time had been after opening his second gift.

One of the things in the box had been a silver picture frame declaring _Christmas 2007_ on the bottom in cursive writing. Inside was a picture his mom had snapped of the two of them the day after they'd arrived. He was leaning against the long expanse of window in the back porch that gave a veiw of the rest of his parents land; snowing falling lightly outside. Arianna was standing in front of him; his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both laughing about something; what he couldn't remember at the moment. It was one of the simplest gifts ever but meant the world to him. Attatched to it had been a note; one that had gone straight to his heart and made it feel like someone had stabbed him. He could still remember the words because they were fresh in his mind;

_Something to always remember me by._

_Love,_

_Arianna_

To most people those words would've made them smile. For him it took the breath from his lungs; made it feel like his heart had shriveled up and left him still alive. In that simple sentence she'd given him insight to what she was feeling at the moment. To her this was all going to be over with once Mandala was caught and she was headed back to Dallas and out of his life forever. Of course it'd been stupid of him in the first place to think that she'd be able to really and turly care about him after everything she'd been through. Then again there was a chance that she really and truly wasn't sure what she was going to do once this nightmare was over with. There was every possiblity that she did care for him in the same way but was too afraid because of what had happened to Gage.

The bottom line was the scientific part of his brain; the CSI in him; was making him over analyze everything. So he'd quickly put that line of thinking aside and moved on to the next part of the gift. Just as with the necklace she had given his neice Arianna had taken dog tags to match the one he already wore for his brother and put the badge that each memeber of his family that was in law enforcement wore; as well as hers; and had them etched into the tags. A note had accompained this one as well;

_Everyone should carry those they love close to their hearts. Especially if they risk their lives everyday. Merry Christmas Danny._

_Love,_

_Arianna_

The chain felt a little heavier but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Secretly he worried about those he cared about who risked their lives everyday making the streets safe; and he knew in turn that they worried about him. They were constatly in his thoughts which could be dangerous in his line of work. Now he didn't have to worry about that because he'd always have them close.

Seeing that all of the kids were taken care of he decided to wander his way into the kitchen to see what they were all up to. Mostly to see Arianna and that smiling face of hers; something he'd never get tried of. Getting closer he sniffed and his mouth just about watered. Spices of all kinds assulated his nose and he turned the corner; talking was picked up by his ears as he walked into the kitchen. Walking over to the counter were she was in the process of cutting up apples to make a pie Danny wrapped and arm around her waist and brushed his lips lightly across her cheek; making her grin even wider.

"How's everything goin' " He wondered.

"Good. I offered to make a couple of pies for desert." Arianna gestured towards the pile of cut up apple in front of her. "Thank you again for the necklace by the way. It's beautiful." She whispered.

When she'd opened the box she had actually cried. Though he hadn't had a detailed description of the necklace he'd been able to get a match to the one she'd lost. Now it was clasped around her neck and she didn't feel like she was missing something anymore.

"You're welcome; I knew you'd like it." Danny grinned.

"I didn't have to teach her a thing either." Maria chimed in; referring to the pies; impression evident in her voice.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Melissa questioned the young ranger.

Thankfully Isabella walked in and the attention was turned to her. There were a lot of things that Arianna couldn't do; the list was a lot longer then most people thought. Having to recite said list was something she didn't like to do. It made her seem like she was trying to defend herself from being good at somethings that most people weren't. Not that the Messer family wasn't doing it on purpose they were just a curious bunch. Now they had some place else to direct that curiosity.

"Just the person I was getting ready to go look for." Sandra commented.

"And why would that be?" Isabella asked her mother.

"Because I wanted to know if you happen to have the CD Arianna got you on hand. Grandma wanted to have some music and I thought since we all liked _The Phantom of the Opera _and you were going to be helping us it'd work out perfect." Sandra explained.

"No wonder everyone says I'm so much like you." Isabella placed the CD in question on the island counter. "I was actually gonna ask grandma if we could play it."

Snatching up the case Arianna made her way over to the portable radio and popped the disc in. "Any requests?"

"_All I Ask Of You. _It's my favorite." Maria chimed.

"You should remember this one Danny." Melissa smirked.

Raising an eyebrow Arianna turned to the man in question to see his face turning red. "Why are you so embaressed Messer?"

"When Danny was a senior in high school his girlfreind at the time made him try out for the talent show with her; singing this song." Denise told her.

"And what happened?" Arianna was curious.

"Turns out they passed the audition. Of course we all knew they would. Danny's always been able to sing; he just doesn't think so." Maria finished.

"Too bad we can't get him to sing it again." Isabella hinted.

Walking over to her he ruffled his nieces hair." Not gonna happen kiddo. It's been a long time. Besides; there's no one to sing the female part." Danny pointed out.

"I could." Arianna spoke up.

"And I state again; is there anything you can't do?" Melissa said.

"The only reason I can do this is because I was roped into the same kind of situation. I had to take chorus in high school to fill an hour of required class time. For reasons unknown to me the teacher didn't like me so when it came time for the choral concert he chose me and one of my classmates to sing. He thought I'd sound awful and embrasses myself in front of everyone. Turns out he was wrong. Up until then I had no idea I could even carry a tune in a bucket." Arianna explained.

Isabella turned to her uncle; a pleading look on her face. "Please Uncle Danny? It is Christmas after all; a time to give. Why not give us a show?"

Contemplating it for a minute he sighed before giving in. When he got the puppy dog look from her; as well as the rest of the females in his family he couldn't say no. He was a sucker and he knew it. "Fine; but this is a one time only deal. So don't be goin' anywhere if you don't wanna miss it."

Pressing play Arianna walked back over to where she'd been standing before. They didn't need to be standing side by side; the kitchen would amplify their voices. Humming as the music started; leading into the first words she looked up and tried not to laugh as Danny's face turned red yet again. For a second she thought he was going to back out; but then the voice came over the speakers and he joined right in; loud enough for them to hear clearly.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you."_

His smooth voice; all hints of his heavy Staten Island accent gone; floated over to her and straight to her heart. She stopped chopping and looked up at him again as the melody led to the female part; her voice coming out despite the fact that she felt speechless.

"_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you."_

Captured by her voice he felt hisself being pulled to her by nothing of his own accord as he walked around the island to stand in front of her. Somehow he felt this song was meant for them; for the situation they found themselves in by no choice of their own. By some imaginary guide alone he once again joined the male voice as it made it's way through the room.

"_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you._"

Something in her desperately wanted to believe the words that Danny was singing to her right now; to wake up from this nightmare and know that it had all been make belive. That she would be able to let him do as the song stated. For a small moment she gave into the fantasy the song provided.

"_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me._"

Every word she sang was a mirror to what he wanted and what she was going through. In her twelve years as a Texas Ranger she'd seen more darkness then anyone should have to. Once she'd had someone beside her to help her through it all. Then he'd tragically been taken away and now Danny felt the need to take up where Gage had left off. If only she would let him.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you want me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you."_

How badly she wanted to tell him that she wished he wasn't signing those words to her because it was part of the song but because it was true. That she wanted to be with him; wanted to be able to love him with everything she had and be a part of his life long after this whole mess was gone. But in the end that was the whole reason why. This mess wasn't just the Mandala situation; but her life. Just because they got rid of him didn't mean that there wasn't going to be someone else there to take his place; someone more ruthless then the last. She had loved Gage more then anything and he'd been brutally taken from her. Sparring Danny of that meant he couldn't be a part of her life once she left New York.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._"

Just as the last of the words left her lips Danny knew he would. In a heartbeat he'd tell her he loved her; more then he'd ever thought possible. That he'd give up everything to move down to Texas with her. Because no matter how things turned out in the end he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"_Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning._"

Voices rising with the music both of them knew they were just waiting for the other to say the word. Waiting for them to let go of all their worries and insecurites. Both knowing there was a chance they could get their hearts broken but willing to take the risk because not doing so would be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.

"_Say you love me ..._"

It was on the tip of his tounge; ready to come forth at any moment. Not just because of the intamcy of the song but because it was true. Danny didn't just love her; he was _in _love with her. Though it was just part of the song the last of the lyrics he sang was a close as he was going to get to telling Arianna how he felt. That was until she was ready. Reaching up he gently grazed her cheek with his knuckles.

"_You know I do._"

If only what he said was true. If only it wasn't because of the song. Even if it was there was no way she could let him speak the words. To hear them would tear her apart because she knew that in the end they would have to part ways; there was no other choice; no other options if she wanted to keep him alive and safe. For her the life of a Walker would be her only companion. Bringing someone else into the fold would only cause their death.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you ..._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._"

As the saying went; truer words were never spoken. However neither one of them believed it and as the music faded and the shuffle of feet was heard going towards the stereo they silently wished it was. No one moved as the pair looked into each others eyes; blue meeting blue. To every single person in that room they were meant for each other; there way no denying it.

Arianna's heart hurt so much it felt like it was going to explode. For in Danny's eyes she saw what she'd been hoping but at the same time fearing to see; _love. _ All the while she could feel tears welling up in her own and desperately hoped they wouldn't fall. Since Gage's death this was something she'd been searching for her entire life. Someone to love her for her; baggage and all. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. If it had been another time; other circumstances she would've jumped for joy at the look he was giving her. A small part of her still wanted to; but it just couldn't be. Not when a threat she had thought dead and buried had come back again.

Mirrored in her eyes was what he felt; what he had known was between them all along. But the fear the accompained it out weighed everything else. To her it still couldn't be because of the kind of life she led. Because of the threat of one man who had brought so many painful memories rushing back. So instead of telling her what he desperatly brusted to say he settled for something close.

"When you think back on everything that's happened to you remember that song. Every word I sang was true. I'll be there to pull you from the dark; to help you get through the good times and the bad. I'm not giving up on us or you. No matter how much you fight it or how slow you want to take it." Danny whispered.

And with that he captured her lips; gentle at first as they ignored the appaluse around them; both from those that had been in the kitchen and the rest of his family that had heard the singing and came to investigate. As she had vowed before; and would continue to do so; she would enjoy what time she had with this wonderful man who had taught her to love again. Tuck away every memory and cocky grin of his for when she returned to Texas and a life she was forced to live without the man that she loved by her side. Cordell may have been able to overcome what some called the Walker curse; but she wasn't sure she could.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here ya go guys; another chapter. I'll get some more action in there I promise; I just wanted to let you see how Danny and Arianna's relationship was unfolding. Same disclaimer as before. thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter Six- Five Days later.**

"If he doesn't make a move soon I'm going to go crazy." Arianna muttered under her breath.

To anyone who had no idea of the circumstances that had brought her into her current situation the statement she'd just uttered would sound like she was waiting for a guy to get his head out of his ass and ask her out. If only things were that simple. It had been a week since she and Danny had been attacked and nothing. Absolutely freakin' nothing. And it bothered the ever livin' shit out of her. Every night since she'd been here had been the best sleep of her life; except last night. The fact that Mandala hadn't made a move had been nagging at her for the last day or so.

Putting in a call to a freind she had at NSA she was able to get a satillite chip for her phone that would scramble the signal for anyone trying to track her. From there she'd been able to keep in touch with her parents on a regular basis so her father could update them on the progress of the hunt for Mandala. A big fat zero had been found there too. Either he was laying low or people were just a lost stupider then she thought. If he was on his way from Texas to New York he'd have to have a place to stay; a car to drive; money to spend. Of course he was too smart to use credit cards which means he more then likely had cash stashed somewhere on the off chance he'd break out. As far as a place to stay was concerned he could've easily used one his many lackies that were still loyal to him after all this time to pay for a room and get the key. There were ways around the car as well; for someone with his kind of resources paltes and registraion papers would be easy to forge and if he did buy a car it'd be the same thing as the room; paid in cash.

So as quietly as possible this morning she'd slipped out of bed at about seven; leaving Danny to sleep peacefully as she dressed in a pair of track pants, razor back sports bra, and sweatshirt to go downstairs and practice her _katas_; something she'd hadn't done since coming to the Messer household. Before that she'd decided to go ahead and make a huge breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage; leaving it in the warmer for when everyone got up. The Messer's had done so much for her that the least she could do was make breakfast for the whole family.

Moving from the kitchen to the back porch were there would be enough room to move she took off her sweatshirt and slippers; placing them off to the side. Standing in the middle of the floor she streatched out her muscles; still a little sore from Mexico. Closing her eyes she took a moment to center herself; letting the world slip away as she concentrated on the moves; seeing them in her minds eye. This was something she had done since she first started learning martial arts; was something that helped her focus when all else failed.

Stirring Danny rolled over and reached an arm out to pull Arianna against him. When all he got was air the young man bolted upright; awake and alert. Snatching his glasses of the stand he let his eyes adjust to the room as he searched for her. Panic started to rise in him when he thought something had happened to her; but it subsided when he saw the note that was placed on her pillow;

_Danny,_

_Don't freak out babe; even though you probably already did. I decided to get up early and make breakfast for everyone and I wanted to let you sleep. I'll be downstairs when you wake up._

_Love,_

_Arianna_

Smiling he placed the note on the stand and threw the covers back; padding over to the dresser he extracted a black undershirt and pulled it on. Forgetting about his slippers he grabbed a zip up hoodie before heading down the stairs. No one else was up yet so the house was quite save for the sound of feet moving on the back porch. As much as he wanted to see Arianna right now his stomach was protesting for him to get some food; so he headed towards the kitchen. Once there he found another note that told everyone were breakfast could be found. Making a plate for hisself; pouring a glass of orange juice to go with it he quickly wolfed it down so he could see what she was up to. Rinising his plate off and grabbing an extra glass of juice for Arianna he made his way as soundlessly as possible to one of his favorite places in the house.

Stopping just inside the door to set down the glasses Danny watched in fascination as she moved; graceful and quick on her feet. Each move as fluid as the one before. He'd heard a lot about this kind of thing. It was where a person faught an invisible opponent to make them better and more coordinated. From the sweat he could see on her face and glistening down the rest of her body she'd been at it for a while. He stood like that for another ten minutes before she finally came to a stop. Did he no more then bring his hands up to clap her voice came across the room.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to stare Messer?" Arianna turned to him with a smile on her face.

"When a persons worth staring at you can't help it." Danny confessed.

"Are you trying to make me blush?" Arianna wondered as she scooped up the towel before making her way over to him.

"Yeah. Is it workin?" Danny handed her a glass.

"Thanks." Arianna gestured to the orange juice. "Do you think I'd tell you if it did?" She said before gulping down half the contents.

"Probably not." Danny agreed.

Joining her on the couch he took in her slumped shoulders and the frown she tired to hide. Something was bothering her and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what. Personally he'd been a little worried too that nothing had happened but then again he had no idea how Mandala operated when he went after someone. Gently taking her chin in his hand he turned her to face him; concern evident in his eyes.

"Everything okay? Today's the first time you haven't slept late since we've been here." Danny observed.

For a fraction of a second she thought about lying and telling him everything was fine; but he knew better then that. He deserved better then that.

"It's Mandala; what else." Arianna huffed.

"What about it?" Danny asked.

Restless Arianna stood up and strode over to the window; leaning against the sill. "He hasn't made a move since we found out he escaped. Being attacked at the mall doesn't count because Gonzalez was working on his own." She explained.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Danny joined her.

"Most other cases it would be; but with Mandala it's not. When he wants something he goes after it; consquences be damned." Arianna stated.

"Maybe he changed his mind about coming after you. Decided that because he was a free man it wasn't worth the risk." Danny offered.

"Not possible. This nightmare has been going for over five years. He killed Gage to watch me suffer. My blood is what he wants and he'll stop at nothing to get it. The words he spat at me the night he was dragged off to prison attest to that." Arianna argued.

"And those were?" Danny chided.

" And I qoute; _"Mark my words ranger; I will get out of here and when I do I'll come for you. Your head is mine."_ Arianna shivered.

Wrapping his arms around her Danny pulled her close as possible as they watched the sun shining on the mounds of snow. No one should have to deal with that kind of hate; that kind of vengance for doing their job. Wishing there was something he could do wasn't going to help the situation any. Her father and the people of Company B back home had exhuasted all their resources looking for any hint of the bastard and had come up with nothing. It was like he had disappeared; and it was driving Arianna crazy. Seeing the person he loved more then anything in this world going through that tore at his heart. But there was nothing he could do; because as much as he wanted it to be his fight it wasn't. That didn't mean he was going to give up on her though. He planned on being here through it all and afterwards.

"I know it's gonna be hard to do but maybe you just need to forget about it for a little while. You know how he works; the way he operates. My families been told about the situation. Plus your dads done everything he can back in Texas." Danny started.

"Now all we do is just sit and wait." Arianna finished; frustrated.

"I don't like it either but at this point it's all we can do." Danny reminded.

Nodding in agreement she let herself relax in his arms; a place she felt safe. Deep down she knew it was true; that as much as she hated it they were going to have to wait for him to make a move. What was she going to do to keep herself occuiped so she didn't go insane during that time. Just then Danny spoke and solved her problem; for the next couple of days at least.

"Now that we've got that depressing topic out of the way; have you gotten a dress for the NYPD New Years Eve ball yet?" He asked.

"No." Arianna answered sheepishly. Pulling back slightly she looked up to see him smirking at her. "In all the excitement of Christmas and spending time with your family I kind of forgot."

"Well you might wanna go today to find one because it's tomorrow night." Danny reminded.

"I know; but I hate dress shopping." Arianna grimaced.

"It can't be that bad." Danny argued.

"If even the thought of wearing one makes you cringe it can be." Arianna pointed out.

Laughing he walked over to where her cell phone was resting on the table and held it out to her. "Why don't you call Stella and Adien; see if they want to go with you. They probably waited until the last minute too."

Hunching her shoulders in defeat she took the phone from him and flipped it open. Going through her contact list she searched for Adien's number and hit send. Flopping down on the couch; her legs propped up on Danny's lap she listened to the phone as it rang. Since joining the team a month ago she and the two female CSI's had bonded; having the same personalities and sense of humor. Personally she liked the Italian womans take no shit attitude. Just when she thought it was going to go to voice mail she heard a click and some rustling.

_"Burn" The other womans voice came over the line._

"Adien hey; it's Arianna." She answered.

_"Hi; how are you?!" Adien exclaimed._

"Good; how are you?" Arianna wondered.

_"Great actually. You're ears must've been ringing though because I was just getting ready to call you." Adien confessed._

"Really? Why?" Arianna was curious.

_"Well I just got off the phone with Stella and it turns out neither one of us has a dress for the ball tomorrow and we're going to see if you wanted to go with us." Adien explained._

"Great minds must think alike then because that's the reason I was calling you." Arianna chuckled.

_Adien laughed on the other end. " What time do you want to meet?"_

"It's gonna take me at least an hour to get into the city and I still have to shower." Glancing at the clock she saw that it was going on ten. "I'd say about tweleve thirty?"

_"Sounds good. I'll give Stella a call and let her know." Adien agreed._

They talked a little longer; picking a place to meet before hanging up. All of this felt so normal to her that it was scary. Because in the back of her mind she knew nothing about the situation was normal.

"Everything all set?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. But I need to go take a shower and get dressed so that I'll be on time to meet them." Arianna stood and headed towards the door.

"Let me call Flack and see if he and the rest of the guys got their tuxes yet. If not we can ride in together and I'll meet up with them." Danny followed her.

"I guess I wasn't the only one that waited til' the last minute." Arianna raised an eyebrow as they made their way into the kitchen.

Since they'd been talking the house had slowly started to wake up; the smells from the breakfast she had cooked compelling them to come downstairs. Putting their glasses in the dishwasher Danny joined Arianna at the island as she chatted with his parents. Seeing her that way; interacting with his family as she'd done so much in the past week made him even more determined to stay in her life after this was all over with. She was a natural with the kids and the adults loved her just as much as he did. Though he wasn't quite sure that was possible. Loving and being with her was the only thing he thought about these days; the only thing he'd thought about since she'd first walked into his office. These past few days it felt like some serious progress was made as far as their relationship was concerned. He was starting to knock down the wall she'd put around her heart; around the fact that bringing him into her life wouldn't be a death sentence for him. Maybe hanging out with Stella and Adien would give her the extra push that was needed.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to cut and run but I really have to hop in the shower if I'm gonna meet the girls on time." Arianna apologized.

"It's okay dear. Go ahead; and have fun." Maria gave her a kiss on the cheek before shooing her out the door.

"And I have to make a call. Tell Flack to get his lazy as...I mean butt; out of bed." Danny carefully switched his words when he remebered that the kids were in the room.

"What kind of trouble do you guys plan on causing today?" Frank grinned over the rim of his coffee mug.

"The only person that'll cause trouble is Flack." Danny smirked. " I haven't gotten my tux for the ball yet and I was gonna call the guys to see if they had gotten there's. If not I was gonna ask if they wanted to go with me; that way I can ride in with Arianna and that'll save her havin' to take a cab." He explained.

"You wouldn't let her take a cab and you know it. If she wanted you to fly to China to get authentic Chinese tea you'd do it in a heart beat." Kyle picked on his brother.

There was no reason for him to deny what his brother was saying. Hiding anything from his family was no easy task to begin with. Besides; this was something he didn't want to hide. Leaning his arms on the counter he looked his brother straight in the eye.

"You're right; I would. Because I love her; more then anything." Danny confessed.

"But getting her to believe and accept it isn't going to be easy." Melissa chimed in.

"Exactly. But I'm not givin' up. Somehow; someway I'm gonna get her to let me in. Get her to see how much I care about her and that I'm not goin' anywhere." Danny told them.

Coming up next to him Frank laid a hand on his sons shoulder. Never before had he seen his son like this with a woman; not even Lynsday. The only child the older man had thought would never fall in love; had. Completely head over heels. Danny had found something in the course of a month that most people looked their whole lives to find. And if he wanted to have Arianna in his life he would; because if there was one thing that could be said for the Messer men it was that they were persistent; and stubbron as hell.

"We're with ya son; whatever you do. You're right to fight for her. A woman like Arianna comes along once in a lifetime. When you get a chance to snag them you have to hold on for dear life and never let go."He winked at his wife.

The look he saw pass between his parents was what he felt for Arianna through and through. What he knew he'd feel for her for the rest of his life. Glancing at the clock he realized that he needed to get moving.

"Thanks dad. But I gotta get going or Arianna will kill me for making her late." Danny grinned.

Their laughter followed him out as he made his way up the stairs to the room. Opening the door he didn't hear the shower running but the door to the bath room was still closed. Walking over to the stand he scooped up his phone and dialed Flacks number. On the third ring the black haired detective picked up.

_"Flack."_

"Mornin' sunshine. You up for all day?" Danny wondered.

_"Very funny. What's up?" Flack asked._

"Have you gotten your tux for tomorrow night yet?' Danny walked around the room as he spoke; getting out clothes.

_"Nope. I was actually planning on doin' that today" Flack confessed.. "Wanna tag along? Hawkes and Mac were gonna join me. Maybe grab some dinner."_

"Everyone must be readin' each others minds today." Danny muttered.

_"Whys that?" Flack was curious._

"Cause Arianna just got done making plans with Adien and Stella to go shoppin' and it turns out that Adien was gettin' ready to call her to ask the same thing." Danny explained.

_"What time are they meeting up?" Flack asked._

"Twelve thirty at Fifth and Madison." Danny told him.

_"Sounds good; we'll see you there." Flack hung up._

Closing the phone he threw it on the bed just as the door to the bathroom opened. Like everytime he saw her his breath caught his his throat and he lost all ablitiy to speak coherently. Dressed in a royal blue sphagetti strap tank top, wide leg blue jeans with a black belt; the necklace he'd given her nestled in the base of her throat he knew how his dad felt everytime he looked at his mom. No matter what she wore; whether she had just woken up or freshly made up to go out on the town; she was always beautiful. Since they'd been there her hair had always been thrown in a pony tail; little to no make up on; something she didn't need anyway. Now she had half of her hair piled on top of her head; some pieces falling down to frame her face. What he thought they called shimmery powder on her cheeks and a sheer eye shadow that was a lighter shade of blue then her shirt across her eye lids. Light pink lipstick adorned her full lips and made him want to kiss it off. All in all she looked damn good and he was seriously rethinking going with the boys; opting to go with her to keep all the guys from hitting on her.

"Everything set?" Arianna came over and brushed her lips across his.

"Yeah; Flack and the guys are gonna meet me where you're meetin' Stella and Adien." Danny explained.

"Maybe we can all go out to dinner then?" Arianna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Danny agreed.

Checking her watch she noticed that they only had about an hour and a half to meet up with the gang. Placing her hands on his chest Arianna gently shoved him towards the bathroom.

"As much as I'd love to chat you need to get in the shower or we'll be late." She reminded.

Hands up in defeat and a smirk on his face he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before walking through the door.

Shaking her head she grabbed a v-neck henley shirt that matched her tank top and a quitled black jacket out of her bag; setting them on the bed. Clipping her glock and knife to her back she threw on her shirt; assesing herself in the full length mirror. Once she was satisifed she sat down on the chase lounge at the end of the bed. Reaching up she gently touched the charm nestled at the base of her throat; a smile playing across her lips. Hard as she had tried to not let Danny in; to not let him change her mind about letting someone else into her life it was getting harder and harder to do. Truth was she loved him; more then she had ever thought possible; more then anything. Not having him in her life after this was over was going to be more then she could handle. Maybe even more unbearable then letting him deal with the danger. Just when she thought things were all figured out he had to be even sweeter and more understanding then the last time. Made her fall even more in love with him then she already was.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the door to the bathroom had opened and Danny was standing in it; drying his hair with a towel. It really and truly should've been against the law for a man to look that good. Darkwash jeans hung low on his hips; a plain black belt helping to hold them up. A black undershirt hugged his chiseled torso and chest. Though she knew the dog tags she'd gotten him added extra weight to the chain he wore he had them on anyway.

"See somethin' you like Walker?" Danny smirked as he pulled on his turtle neck.

Standing up she walked over and placed her hands on his chest. "Definetly." She whispered before capturing his lips.

Dropping his jacket Danny wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her closer. No matter how many times or how long he kissed her he could never get enough. It was like someone set fire to him everytime their lips met. If this was what it felt like to die a slow and painful death then bring it on.

"We really have to stop doing that." He said once they came up for air.

"Why?" Arianna wondered.

"Because every damn time you kiss me like that I wanna rip your clothes off." Danny growled.

"Nothing's stopping you." Arianna reminded.

_Holy shit she means it, _Danny thought as he searched her eyes for any signs of uncertainity. There were none. Whatever had been making her want to take things slow was completely gone and it gave him a small ray of hope that she was ready when it came to other aspects of their relationship. But he wasn't going to push it.

"Did you forget that my entire family is downstairs and we have to meet the gang in 'bout an hour?" Danny pointed out.

Frowning, Arianna wiped off the lipstick she had smeared all over his lips. "Well dammit all to hell. Guess we'll have to pick this up later tonight. When everyones asleep."

Her lips brushed his ear as she spoke and he felt hisself shudder. Only this woman could make him hot and bothered with the simplest thing. And she knew it by the grin she was giving him as she turned to grab her jacket off the bed.

"Okay; we really need to leave before I say to hell with it and haul you back to bed." Danny picked up his coat before joining her.

"At least we'd have a good reason for being late." Arianna winked at him as she shasayed down the steps.

Groaning Danny closed the door behind them; her laughter hitting him as he walked to the car. This woman was going to be the death of him.

_But what a way to go, _Danny thought.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Wow; Messer' actually early for once." Flack snickered.

"Thank Arianna for that." Danny told him as they came to a stop at the corner of Fifth and Madison.

"And why would that be?" Mac questioned.

"Danny was about ready to get out of the car and pummel the crap out of the person in front of us so I had him pull over and I drove the rest of the way. Otherwise we would've been sitting down at the precint while I bailed his ass out of jail." Arianna chuckled.

"I'm sorry but he was being a complete jerk. Everytime we got close to him he'd slow down. Plus he was driving all over the place." Danny explained.

"Maybe he just doesn't like tailgaters." Hawkes pointed out.

"We'll if he would've just drove like everyone else we'd have been fine." Danny huffed.

"Okay guys that's enough." Stella tried to be stern but her smile gave her away.

"So what time do we want to meet back up?" Adien chimed in.

"I was thinking that we good all go out for dinner so I'd say about six?" Arianna offered.

Agreements were made all around and after saying good bye they parted. He was halfway down the block before he remembered that he'd forgotten to give Arianna the extra key to the car. Telling the guys to hold on a second he turned and called her name as he jogged to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing; I just forgot to give you this."Danny placed the key ring in her hand. "Incase you need to get into the car for any reason."

"Thanks." Arianna took the key from him and placed it in her pocket.

Though he knew he was going to get ribbed by his freinds big time for what he was about to do he didn't care. Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her. A few minutes passed before they both came up for air; a curious look in Arianna's eyes.

"What was that for?" She wondered.

"Because I wanted to. Now have fun and be safe." Danny ran a thumb over her lips.

"You too. And I will." Arianna promised.

Even Mac joined in on the cat calls and murmurs of disgust as he made his way back to them. And he enjoyed every single minute of it.

"Can you be any more mushy?" Hawkes grimaced.

"The man's in love; leave him alone." Mac came to his defense.

"Well can he keep it to hisself? It's a little to graphic for the rest of us." Flack confessed as they made their way into the first store.

Watching as he walked away; taking the ribbing he was getting from his freinds with good measure; Arianna couldn't help but smile; something she'd been doing a lot more of since she'd met Danny. Turning around she was met with raised eyebrows and smirks on the faces of the two woman with her.

"What?" Arianna shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring what it's like to be in love." Stella sang as they stepped into Nodstroms.

"You mean to tell me you never been in love before." Arianna found that hard to believe.

"I have; just not like you and Danny are." Stella offered.

"And how would that be exactly?" Arianna was curious.

"When you're together it's like there's no one else in the room. Just by looking at him you can tell Danny would walk to the ends of the earth for you and back again. And you'd do the same for him. There's just this look in his eyes whenever he sees you. It can't be explained it just is." Adien explained.

"You're right I would." Arianna sighed as she browsed through the racks.

"For someone in your position I'd think you'd be a lot happier." Stella commented.

Turning from the racks to face the two woman she knew there was no way she was goning to get out of this.

"I know. And I'am happy; extremely." Arianna told them. "I tried so hard not to let myself get too close; not to let myself fall in love again. But it didn't work. And now I'm worried that if I actually come right out and say it that he'll realize that he doesn't want to get involved with me because of the kind of life I lead. I mean I've put his family as well as him in danger for crying out loud."

"It's not just that is it?' Adien chided.

"No." Arianna confessed. "Do I really want to let him be that much a part of my life when the chance that he could be taken away just like Gage was hangs over my head? It's just; I love him so much; I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost him."

Placing a hand on the younger womans shoulder Stella gave her a smile. " If there's one thing Danny is it's loyal to the people he cares about. If he stuck with you this long; even after knowing everything that he does; he's not gonna go anywhere after this Mandala situation is straightened out. I've seen him be a player and I've seen him change his ways when Lynsday showed up. But nothing like with you. He's not one for showing emotions; but he kissed you senseless for the whole world to see."

"Not to mention he took you home to his family when he didn't have to. When he knew what kind of a threat you were. That boy is really and truly head over heels _in _love with you. As far as the fact that you could loose him is concerned; don't you think that should be something for him to decided?" Adien pointed out.

Everything the two just said made perfect sense; she just needed to let herself let go and admit that they were right. Reading people as she had said before was something she was exremely good at; part of the job. Danny had taken everything she'd thrown at him with a grain of salt and still stayed with her; as did his family. If he didn't care about her he wouldn't make the effort; wouldn't have made the decision to help her in the first place. Maybe it was time to tell him how she felt. See if what she'd been feeling between them; everything that had happened between them wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Wasn't just because he felt he had to due to her situation.

"You're right." Arianna agreed.

"You gonna be okay now?" Stella asked.

"Truthfully; yeah." Arianna smiled.

"Good; now let's find a dress to knock his socks off." Adien grinned.

"Now I know why I don't like wearing a tux. It's too much work to get one." Hawkes grumbled.

"And they're really uncomfortable. I only had it on for about five minutes and I couldn't wait to get it off." Danny stated.

Three hours later they had all managed to find tuxes; albeit it wasn't easy. On the way to the car they'd spotted the girls and all decided to head to the Roosevelt Feild Mall because they hadn't been able to find anything. Now they were just killing time until dinner while the girls were still on the hunt for dresses.

"Try wearing a uniform everyday. Then we'll talk." Mac countered.

Laughing Flack turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow. "So what was with the lip lock with Arianna earlier?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for ya?" Danny joked.

"Cute Messer." Flack shot back. "You know what I mean. What's up with you two?"

"Mac said it earlier. I'm in love." Danny simply stated.

"But we know you Danny. You've said you've been in love before and the next week the woman was old news." Hawkes pointed out.

"I won't deny that; but this is different. Everytime I see her she takes my breath away; and I can't wait to see her again. When I think of her I think of settling down and starting a family. There's absolutely no way I'm letting her go when this is all done. I can't live without her. Being with her makes me feel whole; makes me feel complete for the first time in my life. With her in my life I don't need anything else." Danny grinned.

"Okay; he's starting to wax poetic. He's defiently in love." Flack slapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I need to go some place where there's some major testosterone after that emotional moment." Mac pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Very funny guys; very funny." Danny chorlted as they made their way into a sports shop.

"If we can't find anything here I say we just go in our jeans." Stella muttered.

This was about the tenth shop they'd been into and none of them had been able to find a thing. Hopefully this time would be a charm. Personally they were all sick and tired of trying on dress after dress. But in the end that's what a woman had to do to make sure they looked their best; even if it was for one night.

"I think this might be the store ladies." Adien said as she pulled a dress from the rack.

It was gold colored; made of stretch satin with a square neck, capped sleeves, and a fishtail hemline.

"That would be perfect on you Stella." Arianna encouraged.

"All right but you guys have to find something too. I'm not gonna be the only one trying things on." Stella argued.

Half an hour later the other two woman had selected a dress and they all headed towards the back of the store. As it was agreed Stella would go first because she was the first one to find something. Getting comfortable in the chairs provided they chatted away as she got dressed.

"So you really haven't told Danny how you feel?" Adien couldn't believe it.

"No. It's not just everything I told you earlier but the fact that I don't want to ask him to give up his job to move down to Texas with me. This is his home; he has a job he loves and freinds like you. And I have the same thing down in Dallas. Being a Texas Ranger is the only thing I've ever known. I can't just give that all up." Arianna sighed.

"The only thing I can tell you is to talk to Danny; tell him how you feel and go from their. You never know; he might be willing to give everything up." Adien apologized.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Arianna confessed.

"No problem darlin'. You're like family to us and around here we look out for our own." Adien gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Hearing a door open they both turned to see Stella step out. "So what do you think?" She questioned.

"Mac's gonna drool when he see's you." Arianna gave her a thumbs up sign.

"That's the whole idea." Stella winked before heading back to change.

"Guess it's my turn." Adien grimaced.

Once Stella came out the other woman took her place in the dressing room. A couple of minutes passed before she emerged. Again they'd hit the nail on the head. The color of burnt orange it had a low and open back with adorning criss-cross crystal rhinestones, solid beaded strapes, and an empire waist; the material was pure silk.

"We hit the jackpot again ladies." Stella stated.

"I think you might actually make Flack speechless." Arianna chuckled.

"I'm lookin' more towards makin' him faint." Adien threw over her shoulder as she made her way back into the dressing room.

"Belive me; you'll do that too." Stella assured.

Stepping out of the room with dress in hand the young woman shot Arianna a smirk. "Your turn to endure the torture."

"I'm so excited; can't you tell." She rolled her eyes before shutting the door.

Because her dress was a little more bulky then the other two it took her a little bit longer to change. After getting it on she needed help with the zipper and called one of the girls over to help. That done she stepped fully out of the room; twirling for them to see.

"Girl you look fine!" Adien exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Arianna worried.

"No way! The ball is extremely formal so this is perfect. Besides; we want to see Danny lose that cool of his he always seems to have." Stella told her.

Agreement made that she would get the dress Arianna went back and changed; coming back out with the dress back on the hanger. Paying for their purchases after they found some shoe's they decided to go elsewhere to find jewlery and purses to match. Taking everything to their respective vechicles they headed back in to finish up. Each of them had to admit that even though they didn't like dress shopping this was the most fun they'd had in a long time. Little did they know that someone watched them from the shadows; ready to cut that fun short; as well as a certain rangers life.

"So you mean to tell me that the guy jumped on the dirtbike; clown suit and all; and tried to get away?" Hawkes couldn't believe it.

They were all sitting at a table in Ruth's Chris Steakhouse; waiting for their food to arrive. Arianna had been telling them stories about some of the people she and her sisters had caught since joining the rangers. All in all the shopping day had been a success in more ways then one. She had found the perfect dress for tomorrow and resolved the majority of her issues were Danny was concerned. She wanted to tell him how she felt; to let him know that she loved him. That she was ready to let someone into her life again; danger or no danger.

"Yup; stole it right off the guys truck at the gas station next to the bank he tried to rob." Arianna told him. "So I had no choice but to take the other one and chase after him. Down the sidewalk; the street. Even through the bottom level of the mall." She finished.

"And we thought the criminals around here were crazy." Flack shook his head.

"Well you know what they say..." Mac started.

"Things are always better down south." Danny finished; placing a kiss on Arianna's temple.

During his time with the guys he had figured out a lot of things with their help. One was that he was going to tell Arianna how he felt; tonight. No more putting if off because as Hawkes had pointed out with the current situation looming over them there was a chance that today could be the last time he saw her alive. It was a morbid thought but reality none the less. Second was what he was planning on doing all along but felt better about after getting the input of his friends. And that was giving up his life here to go down to Texas and be with her; to start a life and a family. Some would say a month wasn't long enough to know that for sure. For him it was. Hell; a day had been long enough to know that this was the woman he was meant to be with. Now he just had to hope that she saw it the same way.


	9. Chapter 8

**hey guys heres another chapter with a little bit more action in it for you. thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming i really appreciate it! same disclaimer applies as before. I own nothing having to deal with CSI:NY or Walker, Texas Ranger. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

"I never thought I'd fine a place that had ribs as good as back home but I was wrong." Arianna confessed.

They had just finished dinner and were headed back through the mall towards their vechicles. Plans had already been made for the everyone to meet at the Messer house tomorrow to get ready. Maria had called to see how everything was going and when she had mentioned that they were going to make hair appointments and get ready at their indiviual places she had insisted; saying it be nice to see everyone getting all excited and running around.

They were in the process of saying their goodbyes when a young man approached them. He was in his mid-twenties, lanky with brown hair and green eyes. He had a UPS uniform on and was carrying a manila envelope in his hands.

"Texas Ranger Arianna Walker?" The young man asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I have a package for you." He held out the envelope he was holding.

Signing the clipboard he held out she took the package and thanked him for it. There was no return address; just her name written across the front in black permanent marker. An uneasy feeling was starting to form in her gut as she ripped it open. The second her eyes landed on the photos she'd pulled out her heart began to race and all the blood drained from her face.

"Oh god! No!" Arianna whispered.

Catching her white knuckled grip on the photos and seeing the look of utter fear in her eyes Danny knew something was wrong. Gently prying the pictures from her hands he scanned them quickly; his own gut roiling at what he saw. There were pictures of him and Arianna, of her with different members of their group. Some of them as early as when she'd first arrived. Which he didn't see how that was possible because he had just broken out of prison about a week and a half ago. When his eyes landed on the last picture he just about lost his dinner. In it was a body; placed on a bed of hay and propped up against a wooden wall; almost unrecognizeable. Whoever it was had their face beat to a pulp; guts hanging out for the whole world to see.

"What the hell..." Flack trailed off as he peered over Danny's shoulder.

"It's Gage; the way he was when I found him." Arianna finally spoke. "Mandala's behind this; I know it."

"We need to find that delivery guy. Where'd he go?" Mac demanded.

Everyone except Danny scanned the crowad; looking for the man who had delivered this horrible present; making their way down the street in hopes of catching him. He was more concerned about Arianna. Shoving the photos back in the envelope he threw them in the truck and turned to her; noticing that some of the color had come back to her face. Asking if she was okay was a stupid question at best so he opted for trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Some of those pictures were taken before he escaped from prison. Are you sure it's him?" He questioned.

Her fear had turned to anger by this time and it took everything she had not to snap at Danny. It wasn't his fault that this was all happening; it was hers and hers alone. Just when she thought things were starting to look up; that she would get a chance to tell him how she felt something like this had to be put in their way.

_I will not let this bring me down. Will not let this bastard control me again, _Arianna vowed to herself.

"Positive. This is all part of his plan." She said aloud. " Just when I was beginning to think that things were off with him he does this. Plus he has contacts that would do anything for him for fear that he would kill them."

Slowly the rest of the group started to make their way back; shaking their heads in defeat.

"There's no sign of him. " Stella told them.

"But I did find this." Adien held up the uniform the young man had been wearing along with the clipboard she had signed.

"Son of a bitch." Arianna muttered under her breath.

"Danny; take Arianna back to your parents house. Have Stella and Hawkes go with you. Adien and I'll go back to the lab and she if we can't get anything of the clothes." Mac ordered.

"And I'll head to the precint and get one of our artists to draw a sketch of the guy. See if we can't get a hit off the picture." Flack chimed in.

Parting ways; Hawkes and Stella deciding to follow Danny instead of riding along; Arianna was climbing in when she remembered the envelope. Snatching it up she hopped back out and caught up with Adien.

"Take these as well. He's usually too careful to leave anything behind but you might get lucky." She explained.

Noting the stress and fear in her eyes that hadn't been there before the other woman took the envelope carefully between her fingers and deposted it in the bag she had managed to find in her car. Placing it in the passenger side she turned to the young ranger and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll get him; don't worry." She reminded.

For the first time since Mandala had decided to come back into her life Arianna didn't feel she was alone in all of this. The gang as well as Danny and his family had been there for her right from the start; taking the place of the support system she would normally have if she was back home. Adien's words rang true to her. Going at it alone; as much as her guilty concious wanted her to; wasn't the way to go about handling the situation anymore. They had always been there in silent support for when she was ready to call on them for help. Leaning on people; even her family; was something she had never liked to do. But there was no time like the present to start getting use to it.

"Come hell or high water." Arianna promised.

"You mean to tell us that he's known where you were the whole time?" Frank couldn't belive it.

They had just returned from the city ten minutes ago; exhausted and a little pissed off. Right now Maria was in the process of making coffee for all of them; Stella and Hawkes offering to keep the kids busy while they rest of the family talked. On the way back Danny had been worried that Arianna was going to start pushing him as well as the rest of them away. But so far nothing like had happened; in fact she was silently looking to him for strength; making sure that he wasn't never too far away.

"The pictures he left don't lie. He's been having someone watch me until he broke out; then after that he took up the task." Arianna explained.

"Why not make a move once he found you? From everything you've told us he'll do everything and anything to get to you." Louie couldn't understand it.

"Because it's all part of his plan; has been from the beginning." Arianna confessed. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck; hoping to get rid of the suddenly tense muscles there. " Mandala's been watching me ever since I joined the rangers twelve years ago. But he never actually made his prescence known until the case that brought us to his doorstep."

"None of this makes any sense." Kyle spoke up.

"That's because you don't know him like I do. Mandala likes to toy with people. Stalk them; wait a little while to make his presence known; then BOOM!." Arianna smacked her hand down on the counter. "Then he'll back off again just see you suffer because of what he's done."

"And now he's getting ready to repeat the whole process over again." Kevin finished.

"Exactly. This time he wants it to end with my death. That's what was suppose to happen the last time we met; but I beat him." Arianna told them.

"And you'll do it again." Danny encouraged.

All she could do in response was take his hand and give it a squeeze. Her emotions as far as the particular part of the topic was concerned had been on a rollercoaster ride since the beginning. When she'd first received the phone call from her father to tell her that the bastard had escaped in transit to Huntsville it felt like her whole world had collapsed around her. The man in question had put her through hell and back again during the last five years. She had survived it once with the help of her family and freinds but to do it again would destory her. Especially because she was so far from home.

Or so she'd thought until she had gotten to spend more time with Danny and the team; as well as the Messer family. Each day with them made her feel more and more confident in the fact that she could take anything Mandala decided to throw at her; that she'd be able to protect them. As much as she been adimant in the beginning about not putting anyone else in danger her feelings had changed greatly in the past couple of weeks. Pushing everyone away; especially Danny; was just going to make them try harder to be there for her; to help in any way they could. Plus it felt like she didn't have the energy some days that it would take to try and argue her point.

Then she'd received the pictures of herself with them; of Gage the way she'd found him the night he'd died and her resolve had started to crack. It was holding but just barely. If she was to be honest with herself; which at this point there was no reason not to be; she'd needed all the help everyone was willing to offer. So pushing them away wasn't going to happen. However she was torn between tracking Mandala down and going all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on his ass; or dissolving into a puddle of tears; crying until there was nothing left.

For one thing she didn't want to be like him; killing her enemy by any means other then her own hands. He deserved a good old fashioned one on one beat down; something she planned on giving him. Killing along with seeing the senselessness that was the human pshyci were the two things she hated most about her job. Both however were a constant companion; one that you learned to deal with over time. And dissolving into tears would give him something he'd wanted all along. To see her break; to see her spirit shatter like it had the first time all those years ago. So she'd settle for the one thing that had never let her down; justice.

Before she was able to gather her thoughts to answer him her phone rang. Reaching down she pulled it from the holder and checked the caller id. It was Mac; hopefully with some good news.

"Walker." Arianna answered.

_"Hey; I have some good news and some bad." He confessed._

"What the hell; give me the bad news. It's turning out to be one of those kind of days." Arianna grimaced.

_"You were right about Mandala; not a trace of him on anything." Mac told her._

"Dammit." Arianna muttered under her breath. "And the good news?" She stated out loud.

_"We were able to get some prints off the envelope and straced them back to Zach Hunter. We also ran the sketch that Flack had drawn through the PIMS program for an added percaustion. He's on his way to pick him up." Mac explained._

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can." Arianna's tone dared him to argue with her.

_"All right." Mac hung up._

Placing the phone back in it's holder she rested her head on her arms on top of the counter. Whether or not she was up for an interrigation at this point would be debateable; but as this was for all intents and purposes her case. Even if it wasn't an offical investigation.

"I take it that was the boss." Danny piped up.

"Yeah; they got a hit off of prints they lifted from the envelope." Arianna started.

"Mandala?" Melisaa interupted.

"No; the guys name is Zach Hunter. Flack's bringing him in now." Arianna finished.

"We should get movin' then." Danny stated.

"I'll go get Stella and Hawkes." Arianna offered; moving towards the door.

As soon as he was sure she was gone Danny let the anger he'd been keeping bottled up since they'd been at the mall loose; slamming his fist into the wall. No one in the room seemed surprised at what he'd done; knowing that his rage was warranted and justified ten fold. It took a minute for the haze to clear and for him to realize what he'd done. By that time the extra adrenaline he'd had pumping through his veins had worn off and his hand was throbbing like a bitch. Carefully extracting it from the wall he wasn't surprised to see that it was covered in blood and his knuckles were banged up pretty bad.

"Whoa! What'd the wall ever do to you?" Stella exclaimed as they stepped into the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Arianna wasn't with them at the moment Danny took the towel his mom offered him while Sandra went to the get the first aid kit.

"Nothing. Where's Arianna?" Danny demanded.

" The kids wanted to see her for a couple of minutes." Hawkes paused. "So you just go around punching holes in walls for the fun of it?" He raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"It's just...arrgh...If I get my hands on Mandala I swear to god I'll kill him for putting her through all this." Danny growled.

"If there's anything left when I get done." Arianna said from behind them.

The smile on her lips was mixed with pure hatred and Danny suddenly felt like an idiot. Through this whole thing that was the only action cocerning violence that she'd shown. Gonzalez didn't count because that was a matter of survival. And here he was punching a hole through the wall. All he had to say though was that he was glad he wasn't going be on the recieving end of her wrath because it'd be a trip to hell and back; that was for damn sure.

"We'll make sure to have a body bag ready." Danny told her.

Finding macrabe humor in his comment she walked over and gently cradled his injured hand in hers. "That must've been some punch 'cause you really did a number on your nuckles." She observed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Danny sheepishly told his dad.

"It's okay son. Though I was expecting Arianna to do it before you did." Frank grinned.

"Believe me I've wanted to. But I figure I'll leave all my pent up anger for Mandala. He's the cause of it all to begin with." Arianna shook her head at Danny; chuckling all the while.

Hissing a little as his mom applied alcohol to his cuts Danny couldn't help but find the humor in the situation as well. Maybe his parents would keep the hole there as a reminder of what they'd been through; of the fact that they'd made it out alive. If they made it out alive.

"What the hells takin' them so long?" Danny grumbled.

"It's gonna take a while for Arianna to get the information the Captain had to fax. Their trying to be as secure about this as possible." Hawkes reminded.

"I don't know why? Obviously he already knows where she is." Stella huffed.

Pacing the little room that allowed people to watch what was happening in interrigation through the one way mirror Danny had to agree. At this point all the cards were on the table and there was nothing left to hide. Not to mention that the perp was getting restless; Flack trying everything he could do to stop him from leaving except handcuffing him to the chair. What seemed like hours later to him but was really only about ten minutes the door opened; Mac, Adien, and Arianna walking in.

"Ready?" Danny asked her.

"Definetly." Arianna smirked.

Placing the file folder down on the table she proceeded to slip off her coat; moving her gun and knife to the back of her belt. Coat placed aside she reached up and pulled the pins from her hair; letting it fall freely down around her face. Assesing herself quickly in the mirror she decided she'd acheived the desired affect. The tank top she had on was plain and spaghetti strapped but hugged her every curve perfectly; pushing her breasts up ever so slightly to make a man drool. As much as she hated it sex appeal usually worked more in this case then brute force or playing bad cop. Taking a deep breath she scooped up the folder; heading for the door when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Are you really going to go in there looking like that?" Danny couldn't believe it.

"Yeah; why?" Arianna questioned.

"I thought you wanted to get some answers; not for him to try to jump your bones." Danny reminded.

"Sometimes you have to use means other then those you were trained with." Arianna kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

And with that she was gone; leaving Danny to worry about and lust after her all at the same time. Shaking his head to get his thoughts under control he turned to the one way mirror; watching as she exchanged some words with Flack before turning her full attention to the suspect. By the small smile that crossed her lips and the snake like smile on Hunters face she'd gotten the result she'd been looking for.

"Damn darlin. Heaven must be missin' an angel right now cause you is heavenly lookin'." Hunter drawled; accent southren; defiently not Texan.

Chuckling Arianna leaned against the wall; arms crossed over her chest. "Does that line really work? Cause I gotta say I'm not feelin' it."

Sneer on his lips and menace in his eyes Hunter leaned forward. "Well if it's the feelin' mood you're in sweetheart I got the perfect thing for ya."

Pushing off the wall Arianna went to stand behind him; leaning so that she was a whisper away from his ear. "You couldn't handle me if you tried."

Hunter turned to look her in the eye but she was already gone; standing on the oppostie side of the table. Damn she was good; he hadn't even heard her move. He hoped to hell Mandala knew what he was doing; and that he didn't get killed in the process.

"Why don't we go someplace a little quieter and find out." He propositioned.

Sick of the twisted banter that he seemed to want to keep going Arianna decided to cut to the chase.

" I didn't know cops were your type. Figured with your record you'd stay as far away from them as possible." She feigned disbelief.

Fake innocence was plastered all over his face as he spoke. "You're a cop? Seriously?"

Patience wearing thin to begin with Arianna slammed her palm on the table; anger flashing in her blue eyes." Enough of the bullshit Hunter. It's one thing to deny knowing me when I'm not all bundled up in a winter jacket. But when my badge is in plain veiw? That's just a little bit pathetic; even for you."

Behind the mirror Danny silently cheered her for catching him in a lie. He'd always wondered what she'd be like in an interrigation; and now he knew. He was glad he was never planning on getting on her bad side.

"But..." Arianna continued. "I'll play along."

Pausing again she sat down in the chair on her side of the table. Opening the folder she place a picture between them. "You may not remember me; but do you remember this man?" She slide the photo of Mandala that the Captain had faxed her across the cold steel.

Watching as he tried to act like he was studying the picture; clearly trying to dupe her she knew she had him. The signs were barely noticeable but were still there. His pause before answering. Eyes dilating in fear as he realized that he was made and needed to come up with something a little more believable then the average "never seen him before". To anyone who wasn't trained to read people for a living Hunter would be perfectly innocent. Picked up on unpaid parking tickets and was now being harrassed by the police. For her they were as clear as the wide open Texas skies.

"What's wrong hunter? Cat got ur tounge? Or should I say Javier Mandala got ur tounge?" Arianna quipped.

"I don't know who or what you're talkin' about. And I've never seen this guy before." He pushed the picture away; refusing to meet her gaze.

"Now didn't your mama teach you it's not nice to lie?" Arianna chided.

"I'm not lying!" Hunter lashed out.

Unflinching at his outburst she leaned across the table; loathing dripping from every pore in her body. "Yes you are. Mandala hired you to take those pictures and deliver them to me; to make sure that I got his message." Arianna hissed.

"And did you?" Hunter growled; finally giving up the charade.

Lips curling over her teeth in a ruthless smile Arianna sat back. "Loud and clear. Now I have one for you to give him."

"Really? Do tell?" Hunter had gone from trying to be a player to pissed off to pain right in her ass.

"To stop being such a pussy and make a move. If he want's me so bad why hasn't he come himself? It's time to quite playing games . Tell him that when he comes I'll be ready for him and he better pray to god then when I get done he doesn't look like this." Arianna slid the picture of Gage under his nose.

As she had expected threatening his boss got to him and he snapped. A growl rose up from his throat as Hunter lunged across the table at her; too quick for her to move out of the way.

Hitting the ground with a thud; the wind knocked out of her; Hunters added weight not helping matters any. Before she could stop him his hands were around her throat; squeezing her windpipe. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she started to fade. Trying to focus she grabbed hold of his wrists; bringing a knee up to his groin at the same time.

Face contourted in pain Hunter eased his grip on her throat enough for her to pry his hands off the rest of the way. Pulling back as much as she could Arianna let loose with a right hook; all her force behind it. There was a sickening crack as his cheekbone broke but she didn't have time to celebrate as he was coming at her again. Using the distance that had been put between them due to her blow she brought both legs up; planting them in his stomach. Pushing as hard as she possibly could; the top of the chair and butte of her gun digging into her back all the while; she felt his weight lift off her like a black cloud as he smacked up against the edge of the table.

Rolling into a crouch Arianna took a moment to catch her breath; watching as Hunter slowly regained his footing. This time there was a knife in his hand; blade gleaming under the harsh lights. It was at least eight inches; serrated with a curved wooden handle. If she let him get too close that would cause some serious damage.

"Come on ranger. I know you've got more then that up you're sleeve or Mandala wouldn't be after you in the first place." Hunter coaxed.

Circling each other; her gaze trained on the knife more then him Arianna was tempted to take out her own but decided against it. One weapon was enough even if it wasn't in her hands at the moment.

"Mandala's been obssessed with me since I tore his drug operation all to hell and shipped him off to prison. Greed and anger tend to do that to a person." She explained.

There was no response as he lunged for her; knife ready to slash into her flesh. Sidestepping she didn't get out of the way quick enough; the blade putting a nice gash in her upper left arm.

_That's gonna go great with my dress, _Arianna inwardly grimaced.

Hunter came at her again; this time knife raised in a stabbing motion. Blocking with both hands she grabbed the weapon hand; straightening it out before crashing down with her elbow; effectively breaking his own. Crying out in pain he let go of the knife; the sound of it clattering to the floor the only noise besides their heavy breathing.

Undettered he came at her again. Lashing out at his throat she placed a karate chop to his trachea; following through with another elbow to the face. As his nose started to bleed she moved behind him; grabbing his neck in a figure four manuever. Seconds passed as she tightened her hold before Hunter finally slumped to the ground; unconcious. Adrenaline gave out as her legs buckled; causing her to fall into a heap next to her attacker. Pain shot through her arm as she realized how badly she was cut; blood gushing from the wound and making her dizzy.

Pounding was heard right before the door to the interrigation room flew open; the gang rushing towards her. In the midst of everything she'd forgotten that she'd locked the door to prevent Hunter from escaping. Arms enveloped her as she was picked up and carried away. Mac and Flack close behind with Hunter. Once the air conditioning from the hallway hit she realized where she was and felt for the first time the warmth of the familiar arms wrapped around her. Wanting to know that she was okay. To feel the ground beneath her feet and walk on her own Arianna finally brought her head up from Danny's shoulder to look him the eye. Tears glittering there; worry and fear belieing the steady rise and fall of his chest. The death like grip he had on her a testament to how afraid he'd been.

"Danny you can put me down now. I'm okay." Arianna whispered.

"I know; but I don't wanna let go." Danny confessed; a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"But I'm gonna get blood all over your shirt." Arianna pointed out.

"I can fix that." Hawkes stepped forward with a white hankercheif.

Giving just enough to let him wrap the temporary bandage around Arianna's arm Danny tightened his hold again as soon as he stepped away. Thankfully she didn't argue with him; just wiped away the stray tear and leaned her head back against his shoulder; content to stay there.

"Why did Flack let him in there with a weapon?" Aiden fumed; everyone else wondering the same thing.

"I told him to." Arianna spoke up.

"Why?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because letting him think I'm intimidated just because he has a weapon plays right into the whole scheme of things." Arianna explained wearily.

"But he almost killed you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Believe me I know. But what happened would've gone on with or without a weapon present." Arianna reminded.

Arguing with her wasn't going to do any good. Plus there was the fact that she was right and he knew it. But almost losing her twice in just a weeks time was more then he could handle at the moment; if ever. More then one tear threatened to fall as they made their way through the precinct. When he'd seen her in their with Hunter's hands around her throat he'd wanted to scream in horror; burst through the door and help even though he knew there was nothing he could do. People stared as they walked towards Flacks desk; probably because Arianna was still cradled in his arms; blood from her wound evident on her arm as it began to dry.

"We arrested Hunter for assualt with a deadly weapon and assualting a police officer. He's been processed and thrown in the cage." Mac explained as they came to a stop.

"Good. Now Danny can get her to the hospital to get bandaged up." Stella ordered.

"No." Arianna spoke-up.

"No; what?" Hawkes asked.

"I'm not going to the hospital. Danny's mom or Hawkes can patch me up." Arianna refused.

"That wounds pretty nasty." Flack pointed out.

"I've had plenty of wounds like it before. All it needs is to be cleaned, stitched, and bandaged." Arianna argued.

"Arianna..." Danny started to say.

"Baby please; don't make me go. I've seen enough hospitals to last me a lifetime." She pleaded.

When she looked at him like that; tears shining in her big blue eyes; fear in her voice he couldn't do it. Couldn't make her go to a place she obviously wanted to avoid. Kissing her forehead gently he shook his head in agreement and turned to the rest of the group.

"We're taking her home. We have to take Hawkes back to get his car anyway so he can take care of it then." Danny ordered.

Arguing with him when he was trying to protect the woman they all knew he loved was like trying to get it to snow in the Sahara deseret; not gonna happen even if hell froze over. So knowing their was only one thing to do they all followed him out; hoping against hope that they never had to see Arianna in such a vulnerable state again; cradled in Danny's arms. It was one of the most heartbreaking things any of them had ever seen. Unfourtanetly they all had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last or worst time that they saw what Mandala was capable of reducing the young ranger to.


	10. Chapter 9

**heres another chapter guys. just as a warning before you read it i had to up the rating due to the scene i wrote in between danny and Arianna. it's not too graphic but some people might think so so it was just to be on the safe side. thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming please. I really enjoy the feedback. Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine**

"There you go; all patched up." Hawkes stood back.

"Thanks." Arianna answered.

Questions aboud had met them the minute they'd walked in the door; followed by shouting that she needed to be taken to the hospital. After getting the Messer clan calmed down; which had been no easy task mind you; she and Danny had explained what happened. An hour later they were all situated around the living room; cups of coffee in front of them and her arm freshly stitched. It was going on nine and all she wanted to do was curl up with Danny and sleep.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the ball tomorrow." Aiden suggested.

Like every other issue having to deal with this messed up situation she had gone back and forth about that. In the end she'd decided that there was no way of knowing if Mandala was going to strick then or not. Nothing that Hunter had said had given any indication of when or how. So they would go as planned and have a good time; being extra cautious just in case.

"We're going. I let this bastard control my life once before; I refuse to let him do it again." Arianna fumed.

"But what if he tries something? All those innocent people?" Louie pointed out.

"I've thought about that myself; ran every single scenario through my head as to when or how he'd make his prescene know and all I'm drawing is blanks. It wouldn't matter if we went or not; he'd just pick some place else. There's going to be innocent lives at stake no matter what." Arianna explained.

Watching as she rubbed her temples; fatigue evident in her eyes Danny decided to cut their converstation short. Getting her to bed so she could get some sleep was a top priority at this point; everything else could wait. Placing a hand on her back; rubbing up and down to get her attention he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Why don't we get you to bed." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Arianna agreed. Turning to the rest of the group she gave them all as big a smile as she could muster. "Thanks for everything guys; I really appreciate it. Though I hate to cut our converstation short I think I'm gonna go and get some rest."

"Not a problem. We'll see you tomorrow at four?" Stella confirmed.

"At least cause it's gonna take a while for each of us to get ready and we're gonna need enough time to get there." Arianna reminded.

Goodbyes were exchanged all around before Frank lead the group to the door. After getting a hug from everyone in the Messer family and orders to get her ass straight to bed she felt like collapsing against the couch but knew that if she did she wouldn't go anywhere. Danny had taken their cups into the kitchen so she headed in that direction; meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

Nothing was said as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Once he had the door closed her pulled Arianna to him and kissed her senseless; needing to feel her lips on his. To feel her arms wrap around his neck as she surrendered to him. The need for air pulled them apart; blue eyes starting into blue eyes as they both struggled to breath.

" Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Arianna wondered.

"To know that you're really alive here with me and not laying on a slab in the morgue like I keeping thinking every time the memory pops up of Hunter with his hands around your throat." Danny confessed.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry." Arianna apologized; tracing his jaw.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't ask to be put in this kind of a situation; didn't ask for Mandala to escape from prison and make your life a living hell. All you ever did was your job; and did it well. There's no shame in that and no need to apologize." He reminded her.

Snuggling deeper into his chest; the warmth that raidated from him comforting in every way possible. This was a man that had seen her at her worst and her best. Had seen the kind of life she lead and the horror that could come from the afermath of it all. And yet he was still here; still willing to give them a chance. Had even been able to make her laugh during the worst of times and that was something she would never forget. Something that made her love him even more.

"You're amazing; do you know that?" Arianna mumured.

"Of course; people tell me all the time." Danny joked.

Looking up at him she returned the grin he was giving her before swatting him on the arm. "I'm being serious. After everything I've put you through; everything you've seen you're still here. Still willing to be by my side when the chance of death is standing on your doorstep; ready to strike at any moment."

Reaching up he gently stroked her hair; still in awe at how much he loved her. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; even with Lynsday. How it was that she could even second guess how he felt he had no idea. Other then the fact that he hadn't told her he loved her yet for fear that she'd turn away from him. But after today he wasn't going to let that stop him. If something happened to her without him getting a chance to tell her that he loved her Danny wasn't sure what he'd do. But she needed to get a shower and tucked in bed before he they got into that deep of a converstation.

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to have to go at it alone. Like I told you before; danger is a part of being a cop so it's something I know all to well. And whether the danger is big or small it's all the same. I'd go to the moon and back for you if you asked. Take on every single one of Mandala's men if it meant keeping you safe." Danny told her.

"Are you sure?" Arianna needed to know.

"Absolutely." Danny confirmed. "Now let's get you in the bath and to bed." He turned her around and gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Yes sir." Arianna gave a mock salute."But a shower will do."

"You've had a long day and need to relax. A baths the best way to do that. Now go ahead and get undressed and I'll be right back." Danny turned to leave.

Seeing no point in arguing she did as he asked and pulled on her bath robe. Sitting on the edge of the tub she turned the water on; getting it as hot as she could stand it; hoping it would ease her sore muscles. Glancing at the huge jacuzzi style tube Arianna wondered what it'd be like to drag Danny in with her; to make love in it. Not once since this whole thing had started between them had he tried to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. Which in turn made her want to go to that part of their relationship with him.

The internal war she'd been waging since finding out Mandala was out of prison had come to an end; the outcome what she'd been hoping. Taking into account everything his family had told her; everything Adien and Stella had told her Arianna had come to the conclusion that in the end it was for him to decided whether or not he wanted to deal with the choatic whirlwind that was her life. Despite everything he'd seen and done; what had happened to him while trying to fight off Gonzalez and his men he was still there. He hadn't asked or ordered her to leave; to get as far away from his family as possible. In fact it had been the complete opposite. Never letting her out of his sight for too long; asking if she needed to take a break or be by herself through out the day.

All the reasons as to why she should let Danny in; let him be a part of her life; to give herself a chance to live again had been staring her right in the face the entire time. She'd just been too scared to realize it. To live her life the way she wanted to instead if the way she was letting Mandala dictate it for her. Bottom line; the danger was going to be there whether she pushed Danny away or told him how she felt and tried to be with him after this was all over with and her time in New York was up. He'd been right; no matter how big or small danger was danger and in the end there was no stopping it. The life of a cop was one that very few people could deal with unless they themselves were a cop. She'd thought the same thing with Gage and look how he had ended up. But Danny wasn't Gage. Daniel James Messer was a hardcore New Yorker with a take no shit attitude and a heart of gold; one that she hoped could be hers. Not to mention he'd handled hisself pretty good with Gonzalez's men. There was nothing that man couldn't handle; something he'd been trying to tell her all along but she'd been too damn stubbron to listen. That was why he understood her so well though. He knew that she was trying to work through everything on her own and when the time came she would come to the conclusion she'd been looking for.

Walking over she turned on the radio that was built into the wall; tuning it to a country station. Adjusting the volume she hummed along with the song that was playing; _These are my people._ A song that described her life back home perfectly. The people she protected were the people she came from. She was a Texan born and raised; a fact she was immensly proud of; the Texas flag on her flag pole at home a testament to that. Hopefully he wouldn't be too opposed to the idea of becoming an honorary Texan after all of this.

Hearing the radio as he made his way across the room Danny smiled. She was finally starting to relax and enjoy herself; something she deserved after the hell she'd been through. The mission he'd gone on had been successful; cultivating in some bath salts and bubble bath that his mom said would help with her sore muscles. Door still open he walked right through; figuring that she was decent. Later one he'd realize that he was glad for her lack of clothes.

"Here we go; the perfect mix to help yo..." He trailed off as his gaze landed on Arianna.

Perched on the edge of the tub; legs crossed; and just a bath robe on she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The robe fell at mid thigh; giving him a great view of her mile long legs; tan glowing in the low bathroom lights. Sinched at the waist but gaping open on top he let out an audible moan as he could see the top part of her breasts rising and falling as she breathed. He had to get out of there and fast before he did something they were both going to regret; and this time he didn't plan on stopping.

"Danny are you okay?" She worried.

Walking up to her he set the two containers down on the edge of the bath; trying desperately not to look down her robe. "Um yeah. I just, uh, I need to..." He trailed off.

"Need to what? What's wrong?" Arianna asked.

"You really have no idea what you're doing to me right now do you?" Danny's voice came out harsher then he'd intended.

The unbridled desire in his eyes was answer enough for her. He wanted her so bad he could taste it and she was feeling the same way. She'd denied herself so long because her feelings had been all mixed up. But now they were as clear as day and she was sick of waiting. Reaching for the zipper on his fleece she slow slid it down; pushing the garment off his shoulders to let it drop to the floor; revealing a black undershirt.

"You're wearing way too many clothes right now." Arianna whispered.

"And you're not wearin' enough." Danny rasped before his lips crashed down on hers.

Mouth slanting over hers; their tounges dancing a well rehearshed routine she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. Deepening the kiss she slid her hands up under his shirt; discarding that on the floor too as his hands slid over her shoulders and down her back; stopping to cup her bottom before one hand reached up to release the belt on her robe. The heat his thumbs generated as his hands circled her breasts was like nothing she'd ever felt before; going beyond the physical and mental to something all together spiritual.

Knowing what lay ahead of them; wanting gratification she pulled at his belt; releasing the clasp; fingers closing on the snap of his jeans. Once that was done she pulled at his zipper; the sound of it opening lost in their heavy breathing. In response he pushed her robe off; leaving her feeling naked and vulnerable. Here in this postion with him she felt anything but vulnerable; she felt complete.

His thumb yet again finding her taunt nipple; circling it as he continued to kiss her. The desire that coursed through her was like nothing she'd ever felt; like she was going to break at any moment. To many clothes seperated them for her taste so she tugged at his jeans as his lips traveled down her neck; paying extra attention to her collarbone and a spot that drove her mad.

Nothing seperating them now Danny pulled her even closer to him; wanting; needing to feel her body pressd against his. To feel the silky smoothness of her skin as his fingers placed feather light touches across her back and around the front to her flat stomach. Slowly he traced a trail from her belly button down to the inner part of her right thigh; letting his touch linger their.

Moaning as he reached one of the more sensative parts of her body her legs refelxively opened for him; wanting to feel him inside her; needing to quelch the heat and desire coursing through her. As if of their own accord her hands moved down to circle him; kneading and teasing the part that told her how much he wanted her; the length of him hard and hot. Finally his fingers slid into her mostiure slick center; finding the most intimate part of her and rubbing it in a slow; tortuerous way.

When she started to stroke him; matching the rhythm he was using to drive her over the edge he almost lost control. His desire was as taunt as a steel wire; ready to snap at any second. Pure animalistic instinct to throw her up against the wall and take her right there was coursing through him so strong that it was hard to ignore. But she deserved to be made love to; not just have sex with. Reigning in as much as his hormones would allow him to Danny pulled away from her supple skin and reached over to shut the water off before it over flowed.

"What's wrong?" Arianna breathed.

"Nothing. I just wanna do this right." Danny told her.

Next thing she knew she was being scooped up into his arms for the second time that day; albeit she was naked this time; and carried across the room to the bed. Feet touching the ground as Danny set her down she didn't have time to recover before he closed his lips over hers again; possesing her with a passion that took her breath away and made her go weak in the knees.

Blindly he reached down and pulled the covers back far enough for them to be out of the way; then picked Arianna up and laid her down; slipping in next to her before throwing the covers over both of them. Reaching he pulled her to him once again; mouth closing over her breast; sucking on the still tight tips; making her moan; hands fisting in his hair.

Writhing beneath him as he moved from one breast to the other she wanted more; needed more; of him. Moving down he placed feather light kisses across her slick skin; tounge leaving a trail; the contrast to the cold air giving her gooseflesh all over. Pausing at her stomach he paid extra attention to her belly button; stroking and taking his time as a hint of things to come. Finally after putting her through enough he slid lower; his tounge where his fingers had been moments earlier.

Gently opening her knees wider his mouth found the pulsing flesh between her legs; sucking deeply as her body came off the mattress; trying to get as close to him as possible. Faster and faster his tounge went as she was robbed of all sensastion except for the tension that was exquistely building; moaning out his name as he brought her over the edge.

Eyes shuddering with the contractions that racked her body Arianna felt herself come back to earth. But the need; the desire to have him inside her was still strong. Pullling with all the strength she still had she brought his body up to cover hers; meeting his lips. Hand skimming his back; sliding down to grab ahold of his hips; urging him to fill her.

"Are you sure?" Danny whispered.

"Absolutely. I need you Danny. I want you." Arianna confessed.

That was all he needed to hear; the truth evident in her eyes as they stared at him. Kissing her once more he gently pushed inside her; wanting to feel as she covered every inch of him. Starting out slowly; wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible the lock he'd had on his contorl snapped as she matched his rhythm. Faster and faster he went; taking them both higher then they'd thought possible. Moving as one was as essential to them as breathing; so in tune with each other that no words needed to be spoken. What seemed like a blessed eternity later they both broke through the clouds to the bright sunshine beyond.

Crying out each others names as Danny collapsed on her; the euphoria too much for him to handle anything else at the moment. Once he had completely come down to earth he realized that he was probably crushing Arianna and rolled off her; pulling her close. The smell of their love making mixing with the honeysuckle of her shampoo.

To think that just hours before she had been in a situation where she could've lost her life. Could've never had the chance to be in Danny's arms like this; to have shared something so magical with him just now brought tears to her eyes. Snuggling deeper into his chest she breathed him in; sweat, musk, and the smells of the New York assualting her senses. Things that made up the man that she loved more then anything.

His moment of elation was wiped completely away when he remembered that in the heat of the moment they'd forgotten to take percuations. As much as he loved her having a kid thrown into the mix was not something either of them needed right now.

Feeling him tense up Arianna's heart sank. He was having regrets about what they'd just done. As much as he'd told her he wanted her; wanted what had just happened between them he was having second thoughts. Tears sprang in her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry; again.

Hearing her sniffle Danny looked down to see mostiure glisenting in her eyes. Reaching down he cupped her chin with his hand; moving it so that she was now looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

Being truthful with him; as much as it was going to hurt to hear the answer; was the only route to take at this point. "Are you having second thoughts about...this." She gestured towards the bed with it's rumpled blankets thrown haphazardly over them both.

"Never! Why would you even think that?" Danny wondered.

"Because you started to tense up and I just thought that..." Arianna trailed off; not sure what else to say.

Understanding dawned on his face and he bent his head to kiss her. "It wasn't because of that. And don't ever think that I don't want you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to be near you for the last two weeks and not do what we just did?"

"Pretty painful probably." Arianna whispered.

"Yes; but I was okay knowing that I just had the chance to be with you; to wrap my arms around you and hold you close. To be in the prescense of such an amazing woman." Danny confessed.

Blushing at his omission she traced lazy circles on his chest as she spoke. "Then what's wrong?"

"In the heat of the moment I kinda forgot to; um; use protection." Danny admitted sheepishly.

If he hadn't been so embrassed by the situation and she didn't feel like such an ass Arianna more then likely would've laughed at the look on his face.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill. Standard percaution for woman who are in law enforcement back home." She told him.

"Good. As much as I care about you I don't think it'd be a good idea to throw a kid into the mix right about now." Danny confessed.

"I compeletly agree." Arianna snuggled back against his chest again.

But not before she caught the glint of something in his eyes that she really couldn't explain but could tell wasn't good. Something else was bothering him; something he was reluctant to share. Propping herself up on an elbow she gently traced his face with her fingers.

"What else it wrong?" She asked.

Nothing got past her; he should've known that. It was now or never to tell her how he felt. To see if he was going to get his heart stomped on after having one of the best experinces of his life. Sitting up he turned to face her; hoping that his eyes weren't belying his feelings as they always seemed to do when she was around.

"Do you know what scared me more then us not using protection?" Danny started.

"No; what?" Arianna wondered.

"When Hunter had his hands around your throat. When you were fighting for you life in that interrigation room I keep thinking to myself that I was going to lose you before I got a chance to tell you that..." Danny paused; taking a deep breath.

" To tell me what?" Arianna was starting to get worried.

"That I love you. More then anything in this world." Danny blurted out.

Sitting in shocked silence Arianna wasn't sure what to say; what to do. This was what she'd been hoping and fearing to hear for so long. Hoping more then anything now that she'd been able to sort through all the thoughts and fears that had been jumbled up in her head. Going with her heart had never let her down before; so there was no reason to change that. But before she could register a cohernt thought Danny was getting out of bed; a hurt look on his face. She'd taken too long in answering him.

_I knew it; I'm such an idiot. She obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. Why would she when there are so many other things going on right no. I'm the last thing on her mind, _ Danny's heart bleed as he shoved on a pair of sweatpants he'd taken from the dresser.

"I love you too Cowboy." Arianna's voice drifted over to him.

Turning he saw a huge smile plastered on her face; eyes brimming over with tears. It had seemed like forever before she spoke those words and he was starting to think that he'd made a huge ass out of hisself. Then her sexy southren voice had spoken and his heart instantly mended itself. One thing he never had to worry about was her lying to him; she was one of the most honest people he had ever met. Plus he could see her emotions in her eyes; as shiny as her badge. Walking back over he sank down on the bed; taking her hands in his.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Danny needed to hear it again.

Laughing Arianna leaned over and gave him a kiss. " I said I love you Cowboy. Were you expecting me to tell you I didn't?"

"No; well; it just took you so long to answer that I was beginning to think that. You've had so must stuff piled on top of you and I know you were worried about getting involved with me because of the danger Mandala brought to you and those around you." Danny explained.

"It took me so long because I was shocked." Arianna admitted. " You'd just uttered the words I was hoping but at the same time dreading to hear. At first I thought I'd been hearing things becasue I wanted too. It's taken a long time and I've been going back and forth about everything in my head. About involving you in my life; telling you I loved you because there was the chance that you could be taken at any moment and I just couldn't go through that again." She started to cry.

Pulling her close he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You've had a lot of heart ache in your life baby. And I can't imagine how that must be; but I promise you that I won't add to that. Now that I'm in your life I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Could you say that again?" Arianna asked.

"Say what again?" Danny was confused.

"All of it. I just need to hear it again to make sure I'm not dreaming." Arianna revealed.

Putting her at arms length he gave her his biggest Messer grin ever. "Arianna Marie Walker; I love you more then life it's self and would do anything for you. I promise to always be there for you and not let the danger in your life tear us apart."

Wiping the tears away he proceeded to show her how much he meant what he had just said. Because come hell, high water, or the devil hisself he wasn't letting Arianna go. Even if it meant his death at Mandala's hands. If she was taken from him his life wasn't worth living anymore. In the past month she had made him complete; made him realize just how precious life can be. How it is to feel when you've found the one person you were meant to find; meant to spend the rest of your life with. To him Arianna was that person; and no one could ever take her place.

Sun blinded him as Danny blinked his eyes; aware that there was an added weight in his arms. Over time he'd gotten use to having Arianna wrapped up in his arms when he woke every morning. But her naked in his arms? Now that was a different story all together. Laying there images and their converstation from last night played in his head; causing a smile to form on his lips. What he'd been wishing to happen for the last couple of days had. Surprisingly everything had turned out the way he'd hoped and now the wonderful woman in his arms was his for the whole world to see. Not just her body but her heart. The only thing he'd ever wanted from her. Being a player had been long gone when Lynsday had become a huge part of his life; but after she'd ripped his heart out he'd thought about going back to his old ways. Then the young Texas Ranger had walked into his office; all southren accent, charm, and killer body. If he thought back to when they'd first met he would realize that he'd fallen in love with her the moment she'd looked at him with those almond shaped eyes of hers so full of pain and told him that she knew what it was like to have memories that you'd rather forget.

Glancing over at the clock he realized that it was almost one. Either his family had gone out and not bothered to wake them because they knew Arianna needed to sleep or they were still asleep themselves. Slowly; trying not to wake her; Danny got out of bed and threw on his sweatpants. Heading to the closet to find a hoodie he threw it on and turned back to the bed when he heard some rustling. Like every time he saw her his breath hitched in his throat; making speaking or breathing diffcult. Her eyes were fluttering open as she became more awake; stretching her arms over her head; the sheet falling to reveal breasts that he'd become all too familiar with last night. Luckly she covered herself back up before his blood could boil too much.

Suddenly cold Arianna rolled over to find Danny's side of the bed empty. Rolling back over her eyes scanned the room and landed on him leaning against the wall; watching her with his customary grin on his face. Smiling at him in return was all she could at this point. Her body was loveingly sore from last night and she was content to lay in bed all day. Last night had been everything she'd hoped; both the talking and non talking part of it. For the first time since the horror of the Mandala situation had come to pass over five years ago she wasn't allowing the fact that he was out and coming after her to dictate her life. Before all of this she'd been willing to give love a chance; Gage a testament to that. But after Mandala had killed him she had shut herself off from the kind of love that didn't come from a family member. The kind that came with finding your happily ever after with the one person that you were meant to spend the rest of your life with.

Setting up sting operations left and right; taking down armed suspects like nobodies buisness was something she did every day as a part of the rangers. Going to remote places that no one was suppose to even know existed to track down and potentially kill people that were a threat to national security was something she had _vouleentered_ to do along with her sisters. Granted they got paid very well for their work; but she put herself at unecessary risk when doing so. Letting a man like Mandala; even though he'd put her through hell; control whether or not she lived her life wasn't going to cut it. In blind faith she'd poured everything out; told Danny how she'd felt and prayed for the best. Thank her lucky stars the ancestors were smiling down on her; and she had managed to capture Danny's heart too. Watching as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten in the midst of one of the worst parts of her life.

"Mornin' handsome." She purred as he kissed her.

"Mornin' to you too darlin. Or should I say afternoon." Danny chuckled.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Arianna couldn't believe she'd slept in.

"A little after one." Danny informed.

"Really? I've never slept that late. No wonder I feel rested." Arianna told him.

"You and me both. My family must've thought the same thing because no one came to wake us up that I know of." Danny said.

"They would've been met with quite a sight if they had." Arianna smirked.

Growling Danny straddled her; placing a passonite kiss on her before speaking. " Then it's a good thing because I would've had to kick the asses of everyone of my male family members over the age of twenty."

"I highly doubt that. I'm nothing special; just another woman in a city full of them. Besides everyone of your male family memebers over twenty are happily married." Arianna reminded.

"Except Louie." Danny pointed out. " And you really have no idea how beautiful you are do you?"

"I was blessed with good genes; nothing more." Arianna argued as she wiggled out form underneath him to sit on the edge of the bed; sheet wrapped around her.

"Very good genes." Danny observed with a rakish grin as she made her way into the bathroom; coming out minutes later dressed in her robe.

"You're unbelievable; do you know that?" Arianna shook her head at him.

"If I remember correctly you told me that quite a few times last night; and this morning." Danny nuzzled her neck as he came up behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please don't do that." Arianna moaned.

"Why?" Danny grinned against her skin; knowing he was driving her crazy.

"Because we both need to get in the shower and get dressed so we can get something to eat before everyone shows up. Not to mention that if we don't you're family will more then likely send a search party for us." Arianna reminded.

Knowing she was right he gave her one last kiss on the neck before stepping away to get clothes as she did the same. Following her into the bathroom he watched as she grabbed a couple of towels from the cupboard before turning to the shower. Every move she made was filled with grace and agility; something that wasn't only a part of the martial arts that she was so good at but a part of her. Something she wasn't even fully aware of; just like her beauty. Of course he had a feeling there were alot of things about herself that she wasn't aware of; that she just chalked up to hereditary or the skills she had learned growing up. Texans were a lot like New Yorkers when it came to their attitudes; being able to adapt to their surroundings. That was one of the many things that drew him to her in the first place. The entire list however would take way too long to recite.

"Care to join me?" Arianna broke through his thoughts.

Gaze swinging towards her he noticed that she was standing in the buff; totally as ease with the fact that she was in her birthday suit. Instantly his desire made him spring to life and he was more then willing to oblige; but he was going to toture her a little first. Shedding his hoddie he strode towards her and captured her lips; pressing her against him as one of his hands reached up tro caress her breast.

"What happened to not wanting me to do anything?" Danny murmured against her lips.

"Well we both need to take showers and this way we'll conserve water. Besides; this is the last time we're gonna have a chance to be alone. And I don't wanna waste a minute of it." Arianna grinned.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Danny wondered.

"Yeah; but feel free to tell me again." Arianna told him as she tugged at his sweatpants.

"I love you Ranger Walker." Danny trailed kissed along her collar bone.

"I love you too Detective Messer." Arianna huskly replied.

No more was said as they both stepped under the spray; getting clean temporarily forgotten as they got lost in each other once again. Not knowing that across town; at the very place where they were planning to have the time of their lives with their freinds; someone was planning on shattering their new found happiness to peices. And ending Arianna's life once and for all.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here ya go guys; another chapter. Sorry it took so long I've had major writers block. Same as before I own nothing dealing with CSI:NY or Walker, Texas Ranger. thanks for being patient and enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Maybe I'm being way too analytical about this, **_**Arianna thought as she stuffed the last of her equipment in the black meduim sized duffle that was sitting on her bed. Everyone had arrived about an hour ago; Hawkes' date Katie as well who was a doctor at Hope Memorial and seemed to be a nice girl as well; and she had finally managed to grab a moment alone to gather her thoughts. Though there was nothing to suggest that Mandala would attack tonight at the NYPD ball she couldn't help the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen. Something was going to go terribly wrong and people were going to get hurt. Since she'd been a little girl she'd learned not to ignore her gut instincts because ninety-nine percent of the time they were right. So once the woman had figured out who would go first as far as getting dolled up by Maria was concerned she had slipped out and headed to her room. **

**Rummaging around she had found what she was looking for. The duffle that was now sitting zipped closed in front of her held the tools she would need in order to survive if Mandala decided tonight was the night he would try to end her life. Some would call her paronied; which she had a feeling she was boarding on at the moment. Those who knew her would call her prepared. The kit full of weapons and other things she carried with her everywhere she went wasn't an easy thing to explain to airport security. Which was why being such good freinds with the president came in handy. When she felt the need to carry this specific duffle with her all she had to do was call John up and tell him that she needed a flight out of Dallas. Fifteen minutes later either a heliocopter or Air Force one itself would land in the huge expanse of lawn that spread across her property back home. That was how she had gotten to New York a month ago. For reasons she couldn't explain to even herself she had felt the need to come extra prepared to her temporary assignment. And for what seemed the hundreth time in her career she thanked her ancestors for what she and her family had always called a sixth sense where danger was concerned. **

_**Considering the circumstances I have every right to be, **_**Arianna rationalized as she made her way down the stairs.**

**Stopping at the bottom of the steps she heard talking and laughing coming from the living room and headed in that direction. The guys had all congregated downstairs; including Danny's family who were all still there until tomorrow; while the woman had all flocked upstairs to the master bedroom. Of course the guys got the lucky end of the deal because all it took was ten minutes for them to throw their tux on and they were good to go. Personally she hoped like hell that Danny understood how much it took to get ready for something like this because she hated it. Getting dressed up and made up to go to something like this wasn't her cup of tea by any means. But she was here and it meant a lot to Danny that she went and because she loved him she would willingly oblige. Then again he had promised that they could go play paint ball or do something more her speed after the holidays were over with. Thank the lord for understanding men.**

**Being as quite as possible she stood in the doorway; duffle sitting on the floor beside her as she waited for Frank to finish telling them something before she spoke.**

**"You guys have no idea how easy you have it; ya know that?" She cocked an eyebrow at them.**

**Every head in the room swung her way; but she was only looking for one in particular. Blue eyes met blue and she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. One thing this hard edged New Yorker could do no matter what was make her smile. Under any circumstances; good or bad. Watching as he got up and walked over to her she felt the familiar chill of anticipation run down her spine as he came to a stop in front of her. **

**"Plannin' on leaving?" Danny gestured to the bag next to her.**

**"Not on your life Messer. But I do need you to do me a favor." Arianna reassured him.**

**Silently expelling the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding Danny followed her into the hallway. Though he knew where Arianna stood as far as they were concerned he still couldn't help but be a little bit nervous that she might decided that it really was a good idea to shut him out and leave everything they had behind to keep him safe. But as she turned to look at him he could tell that the worry in her eyes had nothing to do with their relationship. **

**"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.**

**"It's nothing really." Arianna began. "I was wondering if you would mind putting this duffle in the back of the car for me." **

**"No problem." Danny agreed. "But there's more to it then that isn't there? This isn't some ordinary bag with a change of clothes in it; is it?" He realized.**

**"Not quite." Arianna confessed. "It's just some sutff incase Mandala does decide to make his prescences known tonight."**

**"Do you think he will?" Danny wondered.**

**"Honestly I don't know. Everything that's happened so far is everything and nothing like him." Arianna told him.**

**"You wanna be prepared just in case." Danny realized.**

**"Exactly." Arianna shook her head.**

**"In that case I'll put it in the car right now. One thing I've learned is to never ignore your instincts." Danny pointed out.**

**"Thanks." Arianna stated. "But I better get back before it's my turn to get all dolled up or your mom will send a search party for me."**

**"That's my ma; gotta love her." Danny laughed. "As far as getting dolled up is concerned they don't have to do a damn thing. You're already beautiful."**

**"You're such a kiss ass Messer." Flack stated as he walked up to them.**

**"What can I say? That's what happens when you're in love." Danny pulled Arianna close.**

**"And I wouldn't have him any other way." She kissed him.**

**"I think you've officaly grossed me out yet again." Flack grimaced.**

**Giving Danny one last kiss before parting from him Arianna playfully punched the black haired detective on the arm as she headed up the stairs. "You're such a pansy Don." **

**"When it comes to that stuff you're damn right I'am." He called to her back as she made her way up the stairs.**

**"I wouldn't say that too soon if I was you." Danny warned.**

**"And why is that exactly?" Flack was curious.**

**"Because you could end up like me one day. Completely and madly in love with the woman of your dreams. Never able to get enough of her." Danny explained as they made their way outside.**

**"And the crazies in New York will suddenly disappear. Not gonna happen Messer." Flack countered.**

**"If there's anything I've learned from meeting Arianna it's to not let something get in the way of living your life. When you find that person you want to spend the rest of your life with hold on and never let go. Don't waist a moment because you never know what could happen." Danny reminded him.**

**"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that that bag is her way of being prepared for anything." Flack quickly changed the subject; his love life never a good topic of discussion for him.**

**"Pretty much." Danny agreed as he closed the door to the house behind them. "Let's just hope she doesn't have a chance to use it tonight. Or any time soon."**

**"Amen to that." Flack chimed as they joined the guys back in the living room.**

**"You guys all look so beautiful." Maria wiped at the tears brimming in her eyes.**

**After what had seemed like eons of primping and getting dress they were already to head into the city. Arianna had to say that she had definetly underestimated her when it came to making a woman look and feel like a million bucks. Though she still recongnized herself and the three other woman; who were all beautiful to begin with; she had to say that they all looked drop dead gorgeous. The men waiting for them downstairs had no idea what they were in for.**

**"You guys are gonna knock their socks off." Isabella grinned.**

**"That's what were going for darlin'." Arianna gave the young girl a hug.**

**"Thank you so much for everything Maria." Adien told the older woman.**

**"And thank you to everyone else too. We couldn't have looked this good without your help." Stella chimed in.**

**"Of course you could have. We just took what you guys already had and tweeked it a little bit." Sandra smiled.**

**"Now it's time to see if all that tweeking paid off." Kaitlin urged.**

**Wanting the three woman to make a grand entrance Maria had the others grab their purses and wraps; telling them to wait here while they went downstairs to make sure everyone was ready. Of all the times she gone into life threatening situations Arianna had never felt so nervous as she did right now. **

**"It's like I'm going to prom all over again." Stella chuckled.**

**"Except my dad isn't waiting at the door with a shotgun telling my date that he better bring me home on time." Adien agreed.**

**"I never got to go to my prom." Arianna confessed.**

**"You're kidding me right?" Katie was speechless.**

**"Nope. When I was in high school I wasn't the most popular person in the world. I mean I had a lot of freinds and everything; was involved in a lot of after school activites but i ended up graduating at sixteen and at the time my dad was involved in an undercover operation and I didn't want to leave my mom home in case something happened. Besides guys didn't really seem to be interested in me." Arianna explained.**

**"Probably because they knew it they tried to go too far you'd kick the crap out of them." Adien grinned.**

**"That's probably true. But I don't regret missing it. This is kind of making up for it if you think about it." Arianna reminded them.**

**As the four woman discussed what high school was like for them Maria and the rest of the Messer woman were at bottom of the stairs with four very nervous men and the whole Messer clan. The scene really in a sense was so surreal that to Danny it felt just as it did to the woman; like prom night all over again. Except this time they had to worry about more then someone just spiking the punch. **

**"Ready to get blown away guys?" Maria asked.**

**Exchanging glances with one another they all responded at the exact same time. "Bring it on."**

**Chuckling the older woman checked her camera before facing the stairs. "Okay Katie; your up first."**

**All eyes were on the stairs; Hawkes balancing on the balls of his feet; as they waited for her to descend the steps. Dressed in a while sheath dress that went to the floor; blonde hair falling loose around her face in curls she looked just like an angel to him. Stepping forward he offered his hand and helped her the rest of the way down the stairs.**

**"My own little piece of heaven." Hawkes whispered.**

**"That's so sweet." Katie blushed as she followed him back to stand next to Mac.**

**Taking a quick picture of the couple the matriarch turned to the stairs yet again. "All right Stella; you're up next."**

**Mac's fidgeting stopped once he saw her at the top of the stairs; one hand on the rail the other at her side. The satin of the dress hugged her every curve; the square neck of the top accenting her graceful neck. Hair piled high on top of her head matched with the color of the dress made her glow. Swishing from the fishtail hemline was the only sound in the room as she made her way to him and gave a quick peck on the lips.**

**"I can't believe I actually made hard nosed Detective Mac Taylor speechless." Stella joked.**

**"I'am not hard nosed." Mac finally managed to say.**

**Laughter broke out at his words; earning him a smack on the back of the head from the woman in question. Again Maria took their picture before repeating the routine once again for Adien to come down.**

**"I was wondering when you guys were gonna stop torturing me." Flack mumured.**

**"Look up and I can gaurentee it was worth it." Frank nudged him.**

**Bringing his eyes from the wood floor to the stairs from which the other woman had come the young man felt hisself almost swallow his tounge. Standing there with a smirk on her face was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Every curve could be seen as the dress hugged her body to a T. The low cut front showed enough clevage to make his mouth water and his brain wonder if they would even make it to the ball. Her skin glowed as it was offset by the burnt orange of the dress and the gold of the beading around it. **

**"So was it?" Adien questioned as she came to a stop in front of him.**

**"Was it what?" Flack was still having a hard time thinking.**

**"Worth it to wait for me to come down?" Adien probed.**

**"Definetly." Flack agreed; pulling her close.**

**"Enough already with the PDA. Can we get on with it?" Danny asked anxiously.**

**"Nervous are we little bro?" Kyle chided.**

**"No; I just don't wanna be late it all." Danny lied.**

**"Sure; whatever you say." Katlin chuckled.**

**"All right Arianna; you might wanna get down her before my brother comes up after you." Melissa shouted up the stairs.**

**Rustling was heard she made her way to the top of the steps; staying just enough in the shadows as she spoke. "If I get to pick which one send Louie on up. I always thought he was cuter then Danny." **

**Everyone burst into laughter as they saw Danny give his brother the look of death; Arianna's chuckling floating down towards them. While they were distracted with trying to make sure the youngest Messer didn't kill Louie she decided to take the oppurtunity to descend the stairs; stopping at the third from the last. Hands placed in front of her she waited for the laughter to subside. Dylan was the first one to notice her standing there and walked over; Teddy in his hand as always.**

**"You look very pretty." He stated loudly as she knelt down in front of him.**

**"Why thank you very much." Arianna placed a kiss on the little boys cheek.**

**By this time the attention in the room had centered on the young ranger and the child; everyone at a loss for words upon seeing her. The hush got Dannys attention and he tore his glare once again from his brother to base of the steps. **

**"Wow." Though the one word was a little above a whisper it carried across the room.**

**There had never been a moment since they'd met that Danny hadn't considered Arianna one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. But seeing her standing there; hair piled on top of her head; some trendils falling to frame her face; rhinestones glittering in the mass of curls words escaped him. The ice blue color accented her tanned skin perfectly and made her eyes stand out even more; as did the subtle but sexy make-up his mom had used. Strapless with a corset style top and bead work all over the place; the skirt made of layers of taffeta and ruched to make it look more full the dress mad eher look like a princess. Silver glinted in the light and he realized that she still had on the necklace he had given her. **

**Gliding over to him she stopped and just gave him a smile. "I could say the same about you. You clean up pretty good for a cop."**

**"Why thank you Ranger Walker." Danny grinned.**

**"You're welcome; now come here." Arianna crooked a finger at him.**

**Closing the short distance between them Danny already knew what she wanted and gladly obliged; planting a whooper of a kiss on her. After several moments the need for air; and cats calls they were getting from his family; caused them to part. Gently he reached up and wiped at the lipstick he had smeared; knowing that he probably had some all over his face as well.**

**"I hate to break up the love birds but if we don't get going we're gonna be late." Mac reminded; tapping his watch.**

**"Just let me get a picture of the two of them and then you guys all together before you head out." Maria stated.**

**Groans from both the men and woman could be heard as they obliged. One thing you didn't do was turn down mama Messer when she wanted to do something. She was just too sweet of a woman to say no to. Once that was done the guys helped the girls get their coats on; making sure they were bundled against the cold New York weather. **

**"Did anyone just have a deja vu moment from prom back there?" Flack asked as they were on their way across the bridge from Staten Island to the city.**

**"Yeah; but the best part is that I'm not gonna have my date's dad waiting at the doorstep with a baseball bat or a shot gun; making sure I'm not groping his daughter." Danny chuckled.**

**"That's only because he's not here. Believe me if we were back in Texas you wouldn't be so lucky." Arianna smirked.**

**"I figured as much." Danny chuckled.**

**"So do you have any plans to head there once Arianna leave?" Mac joked.**

**"Not unless I'm armed iwth my own gun or wearing hunting orange so he can see me a mile away." Danny told them.**

**"Got news for ya cowboy; even that's not gonna work." Arianna gave him a pat on the back as everyones laughter rang through the car.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here ya go guys; another chapter. Sorry its been taking me so long i've been working like a mad woman lately. I promised the good stuff is coming; it's just taking me a little longer to get there then i thought. Again I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger. All other characters belong to me. Thanks for reading and keep the reveiws coming! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all these people for the postive encouragement!**

_**Aphina- Hey, I can not believe that this is your first fanfiction. It was of really high quality. Your char was very likeable and the spin you put on Danny was well done. You also ventured into unexplored territory with the break up with Lindsey and Danny. i really enjoyed this.**_

_**mabelreid- I like how long your chapters are. So she is Cordell's daughter. That's cool.  
I think Danny's falling in love again, she seems to be good for him.**_

_**LaLa-036- I absolutely loved it! Your OC is really developed and I adore her. I've always been a fan of Danny/OC fics, I dont hate Danny and Lindsay together, I just dont love them. Update soon, I'm hooked!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Traffic in New York City as Arianna had thought a couple of days before; was ridiculous. What seemed like hours later but was only about forty five minutes they finally pulled up to the entrance of the Grandview Regency. Functions like these where a person had to get all dolled up to attend was something that she had done on a regular basis back home. So when she stepped out of the car with Danny's help she surprised herself by becoming speechless.**

**The marble archway and entrance was lined with shrubbery covered in twinkling lights. A burgandy canopy overhead that declared the hotels name was decorated with hundreds of snowflakes and blue and silver disco balls. As their feet was confetti of the same color declaring Happy New Year scattered along the wine colored carpet. Everything was festive and bright; chasing away the chill from the December evening. Valets as well as the doorman had hats with the same saying as the confetti proudly displayed on their heads. People were in a celebrating mood and it was contagious; making her forget; if only temporarily; what might possibly lay ahead for her.**

**"Hey; you okay baby?" Danny asked from next to her.**

**Turning to see the concern etched in his strong features she gave a huge smile. "Yeah. It's just so beautiful." **

**"Not as beautiful as you." Danny gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek.**

**"You're such a sweet talker." Arianna grinned.**

**"That's one of the reasons why you love me so much." Danny informed.**

**"One of many." Arianna brushed her lips across his.**

**"Okay you two; you're holding up the line." Hawkes cholrated.**

**Waving him off Danny grabbed her hand in his; the other gripping the handle of her black duffle. Studying the hallway they were now heading down; where all the rooms and exits were Arianna prayed she wouldn't have to use what was hidden inside it. As much as she was praying and hoping he would make a move; tonight was not the best night. There were too many lives involved; too many civilians that had no idea they were at risk of celebrating their last New Years. In all she counted a total of five doors in the hall; two on one side; three on the other. The two on the left were clearly marked as men and womans bathrooms. She would guess that the others were supply closets of some kind. Of all the hotels she'd been in this was the first one that you had to go down a short hallway before actually entering the lobby.**

**Once again her breath was taken away as she stepped foot inside the room. Cathedral ceilings painted a cream color with dark, solid oak beams going all the way down gave it a very open feel. Walls the same color had a contrast of gold paint sponged onto it to give it a textured look. Carpet the same muted gold as the walls covered the expanse of floor; kept emaculate by the cleaning staff no doubt. The same oak from the beams made up the grand reception desk as well as structures for the coffee tables and many sofas as well as chairs placed throughout the room. Chandilers hung from several points above them; mixing with the old world wall scones to give it a warm glow. Decorations much like the ones outside were placed throughout.**

**To the left was a set of double french doors that opened onto a balcony that was about twenty by fifteen feet. On the right was several sets of gold plated elevators. A sign welcoming everyone to the NYPD New Years Eve party was placed in the middle; an arrow pointing people in the right direction at the bottom.**

**"What do you want me to do with this?" Danny held up the bag.**

**"Ask the receptionist if you can keep it behind the desk." Arianna stated.**

**"Do you really think you're gonna need it?" Danny asked, concerned.**

**"Honestly; I hope not. But I have a strange feeling all that wishing is for nothing." Arianna sighed.**

**Giving her hand a squeeze Danny left her with the rest of the group while he went to talk to the brunette standing behind the laquered desk. He knew that not knowing if something was going to happen was killing her. Arianna was use to being in control of the situation. Since the minute Mandala had come back into her life the control had shifted from her hands and she hated it with a passion.**

**Once that was done he rejoined the rest of the group who had made it to the entrance of the grand ballroom. The Grandview Regency was a place he would never think to come; could never afford on his salary anyway. Nor was he one for parties where you had to get all gussied up just to attend. However he would admit that he was extremely impressed with the room they were currently standing in. At least three city blocks wide it was one of the biggest rooms Danny had ever seen. Walls, drapries, and tiles; all in cream and light browns; meant to be soothing; were decked out with white Christmas lights. Blue, silver, and black decorations declaring the New Year were hanging from the ceiling. Tables were placed around the dance floor; decorated in much the same way. At the very back was a stage where a live five piece band was finishing setting up. To the left of that was a dj; music already coming from his turn tables. Directly opposite that was a podium where he had no doubt some high ranking NYPD officals would make boring speeches that he would end up falling asleep during.**

**Securing a table near the band and right off the dance floor their group proceeded to get themselves settled; knowing that the commisoner was going to give a short intro to the festivites before they got into full swing. After about five minutes they got sick of sitting and started to break off into their own little groups. Mac and Stella had decided to hit the dance floor. Adien and Flack had seen a couple of cops they wanted to catch up with and Hawkes date had seen some freinds she wanted to introduce him to.**

**Noticing that Arianna was slightly on edge; not quite sitting completely back in her chair; Danny placed a hand on the back of her neck trying to ease the tension. Though it was only a small gesture that he knew probably wasn't going to help the look of gratitude on her face as she turned to him was enough. Hidden behind that was pure; unadulterated fear and it hurt his heart to see someone who was usually so strong fighting the urge to break down; to run and hide from what she knew was going to happen.**

**"Everythings gonna be fine. We'll catch this guy." Danny reassured.**

**"I wish I had your confidence." Arianna admitted.**

**Turning her chair to face him he gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger; blue eyes locking with blue eyes.**

**"Believe me; I'm just as scared as you are. But I also have a huge amount of faith in you. Your one of the strongest people I know; if anyone can beat this guy it's you." Danny praised.**

**As much as the young ranger wanted to believe him whole heardtly she couldn't. Beating Mandala once was one thing; but trying to do it twice was testing her both emotionally and mentally. The physical part was yet to come; the part that would most surely get her killed. She had only fought him once. That had been almost three years ago and even then she had barely escaped with her life. Not to mention that he had more then likely studied her moves during that time as well as when he had been incarcerated. So that in it's self threw in the possibility that he knew her fighting style; as diverse as it was; and would know what to expect. However that was not good because it meant that he would have an advantage; the upper hand and she couldn't afford that.**

**As it was he had one up on her by knowing when and where this little show of Russian Roulette he had planned was going to be. Personally that didn't sit very well with her; with any of them for that matter. If it was only her life on the line Arianna wouldn't be so on edge. But the fact that the people she had come to call her second family; the man she had fallen more in love with then she'd thought possible. Not to mention the hundreds of innocent people roaming the ballroom could be put in the line of fire was what had her more nervous then normal.**

**The clinking of metal against glass brought her attention back to reality and the podium where a rather paunchy man in a black tux was waiting for everyone to quite down before he spoke. Though she had never met the commisoner she would bet any money that the man with the graying, balding head and not quite but almost handle bar mustache was him.**

**"First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming to help us celebrate this grand occasion." The Commisoner started. "As you well know this has been a very eventful year for the NYPD; with both high and low points." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Now I won't drag this out because I know that everyone's anxious to get this party started so here's to a new year full of only high points and good memories. Enjoy!"**

**With a round of appluase; the clinking of glasses together and a round of "here, here!" the party was under way. The dj was now taking a break as the band took over; starting out with a high energy jazz number. Everyone was in the best possible mood; like there wasn't a care in the world except for deciding whether they wanted to get completely blitzed and spend an outrageous amount for a room for the night; or take an easy so they could drive home once the shindig was done. **

_**If only that was all I had to worry about I'd be doin' good, **_**Danny thought as he took a sip of his beer.**

**As much as he didn't want to bring everyone's spirits down when they were trying so hard to keep appearnces up for Arianna's sake he couldn't help but run all the what if's through his head. What if Mandala did decide to strike tonight; how many people would get hurt? What if Arianna didn't make it out of this alive? What if none of them did? Adien must've picked up on his negative train of thought and on the fear that both he and Arianna had tried to hide all night because when the band stopped and the dj started she was on her feet; dragging Flack with her.**

**"Come guys; this is suppose to be a party. Let's dance!" She cheered.**

**"I'm not much of a dancer..." Mac started to say.**

**"That's not gonna fly tonight there buddy. If I have to endure the torture you all do." Flack grabbed ahold of both Mac and Hawkes; pulling them to their feet.**

**"Besides; who says we don't wanna dance?" Stella chimed in.**

**"Yeah." Katie agreed; arms crossed over her chest.**

**"Thanks a lot Flack." The two men said in unison.**

**"Hey; I'm just trying to spread the love." The Italian man grinned.**

**"Come here and I'll give you some love." Mac grabbed the taller man in a choke hold.**

**Laughing at the two men as they grappled Arianna felt herself start to feel a lot better. Started to feel the negative feelings lift off her mind; at least for a little while. Even if there was the possibility that Mandala could show up and decided to end her life and those of hundreds of people she wasn't going to let that get her down. If this was gonna be the last time she had a chance to have any fun she was goning to live it up as much as possible. Pushing back her chair she stood; grasping Danny's hand as she did so.**

**"What's wrong?" He wondered.**

**"Nothing." Arianna smiled. "You really didn't think you were gonna get out of this did you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"No; but I was still holding out hope that it was possible." Danny admitted.**

**"Well you might as well give it up because no such luck pal." Arianna grinned.**

**"Are you sure about this?" Danny questioned as he stood.**

**"Absolutely. I may not know if and when Mandala is going to decide to show up but if this is going to be the last time I get a chance to kick up my heels with the people I care about and the man I love then I'm not going to let anybody or anything ruin that." Arianna told him.**

**Grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her from following everyone out onto the polished wood floor Danny turned her so she was facing him again. "This isn't going to be the last time you're going to do this." He started.**

**"Danny..." Arianna tried to interupt.**

**"No; I'm not going to let you go into this situation thinking that." He spoke over her. "We're going to get through this. You're going to kick Mandala's ass to the moon and back again; give him exactly what he desreves. Then I'm getting a transfer to Texas so that I can be with you. And after that I'm going to try to convince you to marry me."**

**The protest that had been on her lips died the instant those words left his mouth. There was no way he was being serious right now. Not knowing the outcome of tonight he was already making plans for their future? Provided they had a future if she; or any of them survived tonight. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling at that particualr moment. Happy sad, elated, indifferent, scared as all hell. All of those ran through her head but not one of them fit the senstation that was running through her body.**

**"Wha...What did you say?" Arianna had to know if she had heard him right.**

**That wasn't exactly how he had planned to bring up the particular subject but now that the words were out there was no taking them back. Of course there was no time like the present to talk it over with her; knowing in the back of his head that this might be there last moments together; his words earlier a contradiction to his thoughts.**

**"I think we should skip the dancing. We need to talk." Danny told her.**

**Nodding her head in agreement she allowed him to steer her through the crowad of people to the patio they had passed earlier. This whole line of thinking was a complete and total shock to her. Over the course of the time at his parents house he had given not one inkling that the idea of marriage was on his mind. Honestly she had just barely worked through her own issues concerning even letting him in her life as she had. She wasn't sure what she would do if he got down on one knee right now and proposed to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to; that it wasn't something she herself hadn't given a thought to here and there over the course of the last couple of weeks. **

**Stopping in the farthest corner away from the ballroom he turned to her; not sure how to start. Being suave with the ladies was something he had always been good at; something he had been known for. But then Lynsday had come along and that had changed slightly. And then there was Arianna. The woman who could make him speechless with just a smile. Who could light him on fire with one single touch. How did you explain to someone who constatnly left you speechless; what you were feeling. What they meant to you. **

**"Danny are you okay?" Arianna questioned.**

**"Yeah; I'm fine." Danny finally answered. While he still figured out how to start this particualr line of converstation something his ma had once said came to him.**

_**"Being yourself and speaking from your heart is always the best in the end."**_

**"If you don't feel up to talking about this right now we can wait until we get back to your parents house." Arianna offered.**

**"It's okay." Danny assured. "I wanna do this now I'm just not sure how to start." He confessed.**

**"Take your time. We have all night." Arianna smiled.**

**Inside she was shaking. Wondering what he was going to say; what he was going to ask. And how she was going to respond. Getting married again after losing Gage had crossed her mind but was never given any serious thought until she had met the man standing before her; nervous as all hell. Thinking about it and acutally doing it however were two completely different things. A giant leap from one to the other that she wasn't sure she was ready to take.**

**"I know that this wasn't the kind of discussion you were expecting to have so soon after the step our relationship just took." Danny started. "But I've learned that life; the time you spend with the people you love; can be precious. And that it shouldn't be filled with things left unsaid. Louie being part of the military drilled that into me a long time ago. Being with you had nailed it home for me though. After Lynsday broke my heart I was afraid to date again; afraid to put my heart out on the line. I thought that my dreams of having a wife and kids; a family to come home to at the end of everyday had gone up in flames. That despite the fact that I came from a good family I would never be good enough for anyone because I was rough around the edges. Not suave or sophisacated enough for them. That the next woman I tried to date would leave me just like she had." **

**"Baby I'm so sorry. No one should have to feel that way. Least of all you; your so much better then that." Arianna gently touched his cheek.**

**"Deep down I've always known that; but getting your heart broken tends to have a pretty bad effect on a person. Makes them cautious about letting their feelings known; about putting everything on the line again. " Danny laid his hand over hers; smiling. "Then a certain Texas Ranger walked into my life; drop dead gorgeous with a sexy southren drawl; embrassed by the fact that she had gotten lost. Though I didn't realize it until the day I had seen you with my little neice; the way you interacted with my family; your vow to keep them safe; that I had loved you from the minute I saw you. I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I was still nervous so I kept everything to myself."**

**"What made you change your mind?" Arianna questioned.**

**"Honestly I couldn't tell you. Everything I guess. The more time I spent with you; the more I saw you interact with everyone. The way you handled the victims we came across; like each one deserved the best possible treatment I knew there was something different about you. That despite everything you'd been through you were still as sweet as could be. Were still able to see the good in the world; in the people around you. Most cops lose that over time. And even though you were skeptic like I was about getting back into a relationship you were willing to give it a shot; willing to put it all on the line to see what would happen." Danny confessed.**

**"It wasn't easy for me." Arianna admitted. "My life is full of so much more danger then I could've thought possible when I joined the rangers. One roller coaster ride after another; a surprise around every corner. When I first met Gage it was the same way. I felt like all of that was my burden to bear and no one elses. Then he slowly brought me to realize that that didn't have to be the case. I allowed my self to start leaning on him; to start letting him in my life and eventually I fell in love. " She paused breifly before continuing. "After he was taken from me I reverted to my old ways; not allowing anyone to get too close. I had even close myself off to my family to a certain point. Once the pain of losing him had healed I was still that way; as you could see when I first showed up. But then a certain New Yorker with a Staten Island accent made me realize that I couldn't live my life that way. That allowing myself a chance to find love again wasn't such a bad thing."**

**"Believe me when I heard those words come out of your mouth I wanted to jump up and down for joy." Danny confessed; chuckling. **

**"I could've jumped for joy myself." Arianna agreed. " I had made a major break through and it was all because of you. Honestly I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you after I had lost Gage. That I would be able to find someone who could deal with the fact that no matter what Gage would always have a small place in my heart."**

**"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Good memories are meant to be kept and cherished for the rest of our lives; no matter whether they were with the person we choose to marry or someone that was tragically lost to us for reasons out of our control." Danny agreed. "Which brings me to why I brought you out here."**

**Letting go of her hand he reached inside his tuxedo jacket; pulling out a small. blue square box. She could see his hands shaking and wanted to grab ahold of them to stop it but was afraid her hands were shaking just as bad. Her heart felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest it was thudding so fast. **

**"I think I might faint." Arianna whispered.**

**"Please don't because then I will and that won't be good." Danny told her.**

**"I can't make any promises." Arianna smiled.**

**"Neither can I. At least on that." Danny agreed. "But I can promise you that I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life and long after. That I'll be there for you no matter what. Through the good times and bad; through all the rough cases and three am wake up calls."**

**"Even if another Mandala crops up?" Arianna had to know.**

**"Even if another Mandala crops up." Danny repeated. " I know that your life is more dangerous then most cops I've know. Actually more so then any cop I've known. But I'm willing to deal with that to be a part of it. I've been here for you through it all and I'll be there for you again and again."**

**"But I put you and your family through so much. Went back and forth about letting you in. That couldn't have been easy for you." Arianna reminded.**

**"I won't lie and say that it wasn't because I could never do that to you; but it was all worth it in the end. To see that smiling face of yours when I woke up. To see the joy in your eyes when you were with my family; when you were with me. All of that was more then enough." Danny assured.**

**"You're gonna make me cry." Arianna tried to hold them back.**

**"You might wanna wait until I'm finished before you start that." Danny warned.**

**Getting down on one knee he took a deep breath before opening the box in his hand; revealing a white gold three stone princess cut diamond ring. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and despite her best efforts the water works started.**

**"Oh my god." Arianna breathed.**

**"Arianna Marie Walker; I love you more then I thought possible. When you came into my life I felt complete for the first time ever. I love seeing your smile when talk to someone. To hear your laugh when someone says something funny. Your strength and faith are some of your best quailites; though the full list is endless." Danny paused. " I planned on giving this to you as a promise ring and when you were ready turning it into an engagement ring but over the last week; when I almost lost you twice; I realized that I couldn't do that. I know that most people would think I'm crazy because we've only know each other a month; but I say to hell with them. The first day I met you was long enough for me to know that I'm willing to give up my life. my job here to move to Texas with you. I can be a CSI any where; but you can only be a Texas Ranger in Texas. And not having you in my life isn't an option. I want to wake up next to you every morning. Be there when you get home from work so that you can vent all your frustrations. To one day see our kids running around the backyard chasing a dog; looking as beautiful and elegant as their mother."**

**"Will you just ask her already?" Mac's voice break the moment.**

**Turning both of them saw the entire team standing in the doorway. Having seen them come out here none of them could help but follow; wanting to know what was going on. Something had been stirring in Danny's mind for a while but he'd kept it tightly under wraps; not wanting to jinx it as he had said. **

**Neither one could help but laugh a little as the group looked on in anticipation. Attention focused back on Arianna he realized that he needed to get this over with before he lost his nerve.**

**"Ranger Walker; will you make me one of the happiest men in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?" Danny asked.**

**Despite the fact that she had known it was coming Arianna still felt like the blow she recieved from his words could knock her to her knees if they weren't already locked to keep her from fainting. Looking into his blue depths that mirrored her own so much in color she knew instantly what she wanted. Love was something she had thought she was never going to be able to have. That what some people called the Walker curse was going to make her end up alone; with only the life of a Texas Ranger to keep her company. Then she had met Danny and wondered it that could all change. The internal war she had waged since realizing that she had feelings for Danny had come to an end when she had told him she wanted to give them a chance. It was after that that she had realized how much she loved him and that after her time here was done; after Mandala was taken care of and she was headed back to Texas she wasn't sure if she could. Wasn't sure if she could leave it all behind. Leave him behind. Now she knew that she couldn't. He was offering to quite his job; leave his family and freinds behind to move to Texas because he wanted to be with her. Even after everything he'd seen; everything that had happened between them he still wanted her. Still wanted a life with her; kids and a home they could call their own. **

**Heart soaring like she had never thought possible Arianna took a deep breath before answering; tears rolling down her face.**

**"Yes." Was all she said.**

**"You might wanna say that again just to make sure I'm not hearing things." Danny choked out.**

**"I said yes. I want to be Mrs. Daniel James Messer." Arianna repeated.**

**Cheers came from the direction of the team but Danny didn't hear them as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Tossing it aside he stood and wrapped her in his arms; kissing her senseless. He'd never been more scared in his life then he had been kneeling on the ground; praying she'd say yes. When the need for oxygen pulled them apart he took one look in her eyes and knew that he had done the right thing. That he was one of the luckiest men in the world.**

**"I love you so much." He breathed.**

**"I love you too." Arianna grinned from ear to ear.**

**However their happiness was to be short lived when an explosion rocked the ball room to it's core; the patio shaking beneath their feet. The last thought Danny had as he made a grab for his fiancee was that he hoped this wasn't the end a life they hadn't even begun yet.**


	13. Chapter 12

hey guys; sory it took me so long to update its been crazy. thanks again for all the support. The same disclaimer applies as before. I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger. enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

**A ring the likes of which she had never heard pounded through Arianna's head as she slowly came back around. For a moment she had no idea where she was or what had happened. Then she heard someone groan next to her; felt the weight of a body partially on her and it all came rushing back.**

**Being sent to New York on assignment; meeting Danny and the team. Falling helplessly in love with the hard edged Staten Island man. Mandala escapng and making his way back into her life. Meeting Danny's family; being attacked twice in one week. The NYPD New Years Eve ball. Danny's proposal and her exceptance. And finally the celebration that had been cut short by the disater that put them in their current situation.**

**Slowly she sat up; ignoring the feeling of a jackhammer going to work on her skull that now accompained the ringing. Gently she rolled the body that was on top of her onto their back; fear striking her when she realized it was Danny. Forgetting the warm trickle she knew was blood running down her left temple Arianna felt for a pulse. Sagging her shoulders in relief when she found one the young woman sat back on her haunches; knowing that because she wasn't a doctor there really was no way for her to determine if anything else was wrong with him other then the cut above his right eyebrow.**

**Bringing her eyes from the man lying at her feet to take in the diaster around her she almost wept. The entire part of the ballroom near the elevators was gone. A gapping hole filled with debri and what she knew to be dead bodies left in it's abscences. From the looks of it the two floors above them had come toppling down as well. Wood, plaster, and even pieces of furniture from the rooms that had collapsed was strewn across the room; stopping a few feet short of were she was. Dust was still settling so it was kind of hard to see but it was easy to tell that everything on that side of the room had been completely destoryed. Nothing left but death and destruction. **

**Heaps of wreakage were now being picked through by various men; tuxedo jackets thrown aside and sleeves rolled up. Those who were unable to do so were helping out the injuried people; bringing those that could be moved to the tables closest to patio. Medical kits had been brought in. More then likely from the the hotel doctor and the cars of the paramedics that had been attending. She had no idea how long she had been out but from the amount of people milling around; some uninjured as they started to help those out that were she would guess it was quite a while. Of course the place had been filled to the brim with cops, firefighters, and paramedics so they could've organized quickly and efficently without anyone blinking an eye.**

**Just as a man with a sethascope hung around his neck; sweat covering his brow and white dress shirt no longer crisp came towards them she felt someone grip her hand. Looking down she saw Danny's bright blue eyes catch hers and breathed a sigh of relief. For what seemed like an eternity she thought that he wasn't going to wake up. Though his breathing and pulse had been even he still could've sustained a serious blow to the head. **

**"Arianna..." His voice was harsh as he spoke.**

**"Shh. It's okay baby; I'm here." She answered; squeezing his hand.**

**Trying to sit up was no easy task and he felt a massive jolt of pain work it's way up his left arm as he was finally able to prop hisself up. Taking in what Arianna had just been observing moments ago he wasn't sure what to say; what to do. Everything looked like it was a sort of organized choas. One that he had a feeling had been administered by the man who was trying to take the life of the woman he had just asked to marry him.**

**"Are you guys okay? Any serious injuries?" The young paramedic asked; his green eyes showing signs of fatigue.**

**"I'm fine; but I think he might have a problem with his shoulder." Arianna gestured towards Danny; aware of the pain that had momentairly marred his face minutes ago.**

**"Don't worry about me. We need to find the rest of the team." Danny waved them both off.**

**"I'll find them and you stay here and let him check you out." Arianna countered. At the protest she could see forming on his lips she gave the hand she was still holding another squeeze. "Please? For me?"**

**Denying her was something that he could never do so instead of arguing Danny nodded his head in agreement. "But if any of them is hurt you let me know."**

**"I will; I promise." With that a kiss on his lips Arianna was gone; picking her way through the rubble in search of their freinds.**

**Once he was patched up Danny went in search of his fiancee; hoping she had found their freinds alive and unharmed. Well mostly unharmed for the most part judging by that he was looking at. The scene reminded him of when Mac and Flack had been caught in that explosion that had sent Flack to the hospital. All because some whack job had thought it would be nice to test the cities response to terrorism. What some people wouldn't do to get their point across was beyond the scope of normal comphrension from time to time. Tonight was a prime example. Javier Mandala was a man on a mission; hell bent on seeing Arianna six feet under because she had decided to be on the right side of the law. On the side that took men like him down for selling drugs to kids; to stop him from ruining precious lives. **

**Spying a blur of blue out of the corner of his left eye Danny turned his head to follow it; realizing that it was the woman he had been looking for. At the moment she was stopped at the make shift command post that had been set up near where the dj's booth had been. Despite their being a gaping hole in the side of the hotel it was quite comfortable. Of course he had on a long sleeve dress shirt. The woman who were wearing basically nothing as far as warm clothing was concerned were the ones he was worried about. As he moved closer he noticed everyone from their team was present and breathed a sigh of relief. Then upon closer inspection he realized that their patheologist turned csi and his date were no where to be found.**

**"Where's Hawkes?" He came to a stop next to Mac.**

**"Helping out the paramedics with the injured. Turns out theres only three doctors here tonight. Him and Katie being two of them." The older man explained.**

**"Anybody know what happened?" Danny questioned; having a sinking feeling he already knew.**

**"Mandala. Who else would it be." Arianna sneared at no one in particular.**

**But as she took in the destruction around her; the woman crying; the injured moaning her features softened. Never in a million years had she thought that it would come to this. That he would go such lengths as to get his hands on her. She had always known that he was a sick, twisted, sadistic son of a bitch that had a strange fixation when it came to her. Torturing by any means whether it be physically, mentally, or emtionally had always been a game to him. Something that made him get off; what he considered his payback for her ruining his life by dismantling his drug operation and putting him behind bars. It made her heart ache to know that all these people were in this situation tonight because of her. Those before her were nothing more then innocent bystanders in a whirling game of revenge that Mandala was hell bent on ending with her death. And she was damned if she was going to let that happen.**

**"We have no evidence to back up your claim Miss Walker." Commisoner Gordan reminded.**

**There was no much anger building up inside her that it wasn't even funny. As much as she hadn't wanted to let loose on anyone the portly man who was making her feel as if she was losing braing cells by the second seemed as good a target as any at the moment.**

**"We have no evidence to back up your claim Miss Walker." Commisoner Gordan reminded. **

**There was so much anger building up inside her that it wasn't even funny. As much as she hadn't wanted to let loose on anyone the portly man who was making her feel as if she was losing brain cells by the second seemed as good a target as any at the moment. **

**"All the evidence you need has been put right in front of your face." Arianna fumed. "I told you who I'am. You've talked to my superior officer back in Dallas; been breifed on the current situation I'm involved in." Bringing her arms up wide to encompass what was going on around them she continued. "Not to mention this. A bomb going off; all these innocent people involved; at the same place where I happen to be? Given everything I'd have to say that this is no damn concindence." **

**"Be that as it may Miss Walker we still have no solid evidence that we can produce to proceed forward with that line of thinking." Gordan's voice remained calm; effectively driving her nuts. **

**Before she was given a chance to completely let loose on the man a hand settled on her shoulder. Tensed and ready for a fight she turned to see a young man of about twenty five standing there; hand shaking as he passed her a plain black box. **

**"A man handed this to me and said to give it to you." His voice quivered. **

**"What man? Do you remember what he looks like?" Danny came up next to them; rapid firing questions at the poor kid. **

**"He...he didn't give mmme a name. Just pointed to her and said to be sure that she got that box or I was a dead man. There was a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses covering his face so I really couldn't get a good look at him but he scared the shit out of me enough to not argue." The young man answered; a little more calmly this time. **

**"Where were you? What direction did you come from?" Arianna interupted. **

**"Near the elevators; the part that's still intacted and leads to the lobby." He explained. **

**Giving her thanks and assurance to the man that he would be perfectly fine Arianna handed the box to Danny and without a backward glance headed in that direction as fast as her heels would carry her. Protests from the group started to fade as she skidded to a stop; heart pounding in her ears as she searched the lobby; what had become a holding place of sorts for those who weren't injuired enough to need immediate medical attention. It was stupid to think that he would've kept the ball cap or glasses on; but she looked for that in particular none the less. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone headed in the direction of the hallway; head down, cap pulled low over his forehead. **

**"Hey you! Stop Texas Rangers!" She yelled as she ran after them; seriously considering taking off her shoes. **

**They continued to keep going; stepping up their pace until they ducked into the mens bathroom. Not caring that she really shouldn't be going in there Arianna slammed the door open. Going from stall to stall she finally heard noise coming from the last one. As silent as she could be with heels she crept up on them; noticing that they had to be standing on the toliet so as not to be seen. Waiting until the last possible second she reached for the door handle. Finding it locked she reared back and lashed out with a front kick. A crack echoed through the space as it broke; slamming up against the wall. Not giving the man anytime to move she was on him; grabbing ahold of his shirt and dragging him to the ground. Reaching up she snatched the cap off his head; ready to unleash her wrath. Only problem was she came face to face with a teenage boy; looking scared out of his mind. **

**"Ppplease ddon't hurt me. Hhhe has my girlfreind. Said that if I didn't do what he asked he would kill her." His voice trembled as he spoke. **

**Trying not to pound the wall next to his head in frustration Arianna took a deep breath before answering the young man. **

**"It's okay. I need to know if he said anything else to you. Told you to do anything else." She explained. **

**"All he said was for you to listen to the tape he gave you. That would tell you what to do from there." He stated. **

**"What tape?" Arianna questioned. **

**"That's all I know. I swear." He whined. **

**Reeling in the anger she could feel starting to break through the well crafted barrier she had put around it the young ranger took a deep breath before giving him back his hat and leading him to the door. **

**"It's okay. You've been more then helpful. And I will get your girlfreind back for you but I need your help first." Arianna promised him. **

**"Anything." He answered. **

**"I need you to walk out of here looking as calm as possible." At the look on his face she continued. " I know it won't be easy; but I need you to act as if I've given you every assurance in the world that you'll be safe. Which you will be." She added to let him know she was telling the truth. **

**"Okay." He agreed. **

**"I'm going to go first. Wait two minutes then follow me and head in the oppposite direction. Understand?" Arianna ordered. **

**"Yeah." The kid nodded his head; eyes still slighly wide with fear. **

**Squaring her shoulders; trying to mask the fear and anger she knew was plastered across her face; the young woman pushed the door open slightly looking to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows. Satisfied that she wasn't going to have to kick anyones ass while still wearing the bulky dress Arianna headed back towards the dilapitated ball room. **

**Things were a little more organized then when she had left and it made her breath a little easier to know that there were no more surprises as far as the innocent civilians were concerned. Except for the matter of the hostage that Mandala currently had in the form of the youngs mans girlfreind. That would be resolved quickly though. She had made a promise to the young man. And she never broke her promises. **

**"Did you find him?" Danny questioned as she came to a stop. **

**"No; just some kid who was scared out of his skull." Arianna sighed. " Mandala kindapped his girlfreind and told the poor guy that if he didn't do what he asked she would be dead." **

**"What are you going to do now?" Stella asked. **

**"Honestly I wish I knew." Arianna sneered. " The kid said something about Mandala wanted me to listen to the tape he had given me." **

**"But he didn't give you a tape just this box." Don reminded. "Which now that I think about it feels kind of heavy." **

**Bringing her head up from where it had been resting in her hands Arianna finally realized what he had been talking about. Standing up she walked over to the dark haired detective and took the box. Opening it she found a slim silver tap recorder and small rectangular tape inside. Tossing the box aside she placed the tape in the decive and pressed play. At first all it was was a bunch of crackling then came a voice she had hoped to never hear again unless it was him screaming when they fried his ass. **

_"Well Ranger Walker it seems we meet again. Only this time the tables are turned in my favor. I told you when they dragged me from that court house that this was far from over. And that's a promise I intend on keeping. It seems we have some unfinished buisness between us. Consisting of; to my great joy; your untimely death. I can't wait until I get to see the fear in your eyes as you beg for your life. Just like Gage did. Just like your new fiancee will while you watch him die." _

**The recording came to an abrupt stop as Danny hit the button; his anger slowly coming to the surface. Of course he was scared for his life. But more then that he was scared for Arianna; for whatever this sick bastard had planned for her. Angry that this was happening to her; to all of them because someone wanted revenge. **

**"Danny..." Arianna placed her hand over his. **

**Turning to her he saw for the first time real, unadulterated fear in her blue eyes. This was something she had been dealing with since taking down this mad mans organization all those years ago. And granted it hadn't been easy but she had managed to deal with it one day, one step at a time. Though he had a feeling she would rather lay down and cry until there was nothing left in her she was standing there; dirt streaking her face, dust in her hair; listening to the mind games that Mandala was trying to play with her like it was the morning news report. **

**"Are you sure?" He questioned. **

**All she did in response was give him a light kiss on the lips before pushing the play button on the recorder once again. **

_"As you've probably already figured out by now the only one of us that's going to be leaving here alive tonight is me. But that doesn't mean we can't make it interesting in the meantime. So this is what I propose. If you want the girl back; as I'm sure you promised her boyfreind would happen; you're going to have to work for it. The little explosion I rigged has caused the evacuation of the hotel; essentially making it our own little playground. Now seems how I know you love obsticale courses so much. Love to show off the many skills you possess I figured something along those lines would be in order. Each floor has a surprise in store for you. Make it all the way through to the tenth floor and you can have the girl. If you make it through my own little version of hell. Of course once you make it to me it will be the end for you. But that's no reason to give up hope now is it?The fun begins at elven; don't be late. _

_And remember Ranger; your head is mine." _

**Not being able to control herself anymore Arianna took hold of the tape recorder and all her pent up anger behind it let the peice of equipment fly. The sound of the crash reverbirated throughout the lobby as what was of left of the device fell to the floor. Clenching her hands in fists to keep from punching someone or something she turned without a word from the group that was looking at her in silence to head towards the lobby and the bag that had the equipment she would need to get out of this alive. **

**Hurrying to follow her; knowing that calling out to her wouldn't do any good Danny just stood there as she brought the bag up from behind the reception desk. As much as he knew that trying to get her to let someone else handle this the situation was going to be like trying to get it to snow in the desert he could still try. Watching as she headed towards the bathroom he knew that now was as good a time as any. **

**"I'll be right back." He told the group. **

**"You have to try to stop her." Adien begged. "You can't let her walk into what we all know is a trap. She'll get herself killed." **

**Not trusting his voice at the moment all he did was nod in response before jogging towards the direction she had gone; hoping to catch her before she snuck out ahead of him. Not bothering to knock Danny barged right in; finding her slipping on a black turtleneck over her tanktop. Hair no longer piled high on her head it feel loose around her shoulders as she bent down to tie her black combat boots before placing the pant leg of her black cargo pants over them. For a moment all he could do was watch as she stood there; staring at herself in the mirror. **

**Despite the bravado she had kept up during the last month Arianna was scared out of her skull right now as she took a moment to collect her thoughts; took the time to be by herself. Only she wasn't alone. The minute she had heard the door open she had known it was him. Had known he had came after her in an attempt to change her mind though he knew it would be to no avail. Right now however he was the last person she wanted to see. Because he was the only person who could make her change her mind. Could make her forget about the promise she had made to that young man. The promise she had made to Gage at his funeral. And most important the one she had made to herself when he had come back to haunt her. **

**"Please tell me you have a kevlar vest in that bag of tricks." Danny pleaded. **

**Turning to him she tried to force a smile. "Right next to my magic wand and the cell phone that has my fairy god mother on speed dial." **

**"I'm being serious Arianna." Danny grimaced. "Please tell me you have one; AND plan on wearing it." **

**Reaching into her bag she grabbed the piece of material and held it up for him to see. "Yes I do; one especially made to fit me curtisoy of the United States Military. But I won't be putting it on." **

**"What?! Are you crazy?" Danny exclaimed. **

**"No. Just being pratical." Arianna countered. **

**"How is not wearing a kevlar vest when going into what you know could turn into a fire fight being pratical?" Danny wondered. **

**"Because Mandala has studied me enough to know that that would be one of the first things I'd wear to protect myself. Meaning that he'll have arm peircing bullets." Arianna explained. **

**"Which can kill you twice as fast without a vest." Danny pointed out. **

**"But once he sees me without a vest it'll throw him off so that he'll have to change his plans." Arianna turned to rummage in her bag. "Which gives me an extra advantage to make it through his personal hell." **

**Knowing that she knew the sick bastard better then he did Danny let it drop as she strapped her gun belt loaded with two nine millimeters and extra clips around her waist and then thighs tomb raider style. Next she took out two hunting knives; putting one around each ankle. Straightening she clipped a pair of handcuffs to her belt along with a case that held what he knew were her ninja stars; something he had seen her practice with while at his parents house. Once she was sure she had everything she needed Arianna closed up the bag; setting it aside. **

**Turning back to him she took a deep breath and gave him the biggest smile she could as she reached out to adjust his bowtie; trying to brush off as much dust as she could. He could both see and feel her hands shaking as she touched him. Taking them in his he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head against hers. **

**"I wish you didn't have to do this." Danny whispered. **

**"Me either." Arianna agreed. Tilting her head back she gave him a wan smile. "Instead of celebrating out engagement I get to leave you here to help with all the people that the bastard I have to go after hurt just to get to me." **

**"I know this is useless but is there anyway I can convince you to forget about it and call someone else to take care of him?" Danny was curious. "He's just caused you so much heartache and pain. I want it to end for you." **

**"And I love you for it but you're right; it'd be useless to try and get me to just back down and let someone else handle this." Arianna agreed. "For too long I've let him rule my life. He's a sick son of a bitch that deserves the beat down I'm going to give him. Too many people have been hurt; have been killed because of him and the vendetta he has against me." **

**Before he could say anything the door to the womans room swung open and Stella came bursting through; out of breath from running. Immediately they were both on alert. Arianna scooped up her bag and was standing in front of the other woman before she could get a word out. **

**"What happened?" Her voice was clipped and buisness like. **

**"Mac and Don were headed outside to see what they could do to help and caught a man trying to set another explosive. They caught him before he could get away." Stella told her. **

**"Where is he now?" Arianna asked. **

**"Still with Mac and Don." Stella answered. "The uniformed officers wanted to take him back to the precinct but Mac told them not to. That you would wanna talk to him." **

**"Damn right I do." Arianna growled. **

**Not caring that she was leaving the other two in her dust the young ranger headed back in the direction of the ballroom; searching the crowad for the men in question. The bomb squad standing over in the far corner away from the rest of the other people sent off a red flag for her to head in that direction. **

**Not caring that she was interupting the interrigation that the current police officer was conducting on the oriental man now in handcuffs Arianna pushed in front of him and dragged the man to his feet. **

**"Who are you? Where is he?" She demanded. **

**There was a blank look in his eyes; whether from being scared out of his gord or he was hyped up on something. Either way she was getting nowhere and her patience had gone way past it's limit. Then he started to speak in what she recognized as chinese and everything made sense. He had absouletly no idea what she was saying because he didn't speak english. **

**"Just beautiful." Danny grumbled. "Does anybody speak chinese?" **

**Before anyone could step forward Arianna sat the man back down and started speaking to him in the same lanugage he had just spoken. To say that he was surprised wouldn't be a stretch. Of course he shouldn't be. The woman who was know trying to get answers out of somone who worked for the man who was trying to kill her wore many faces. As much as she said that there was a list of things she couldn't do he had a feeling that it was a very short one. **

**"I don't know where he is. All I did was try to plant the bomb like he asked. But I got caught so Mr. Mandala won't be very happy." The man finally answered; more then willing to spill what he knew. **

**"Well I wouldn't worry about Mr. Mandala too much." Arianna informed him as she motioned for the officer to take the man away. "He's going to get everything he deserves." **

**Pure hatered was evident in her voice and there was malice in her eyes as she turned from the group that was gathered awaiting to see what she was about to do. Needing to get away from everyone and everything for a few minutes before she headed to what could be the last thing she ever did; the young woman didn't say a word as she weaved her way through the organized choas that had become the ballroom now that there were police, paramedics, and firefighters there to clean up the mess. Even though she could hear Danny and the rest of them calling for her she ignored them; not stopping until she reached the balcony where she and Danny had been standing what seemed like a lifetime ago as he asked her to marry him. To spend the rest of her life with him. **

**Leaning her hands on the railing; hanging her head as she took a deep breath her ring glinted in the light from the lamps that were still on. Lifting her left hand up she studied the ring; smiling for the first time all night as she realized that it was perfect for her. And so was the man who's footsteps she could hear coming up behind her. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to move on with her life. That the one chance she would have at happiness when meeting the hard edged New Yorker was gone out the window when she got the phone call saying that Mandala was out of prison and sure as shit coming after her. Then he had surprised her by sticking by her side; by making her drop all her defenses and intentions of keeping him at bay in order to keep him safe. **

**And as much as she was scared out of her mind right now; had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to make it out of this hotel on her own two feet she'd rather have him by her side then not there at all. If losing Gage had taught her anything it was that you can't take life for granted. That even when you think that you're doing the ones you love a favor by pushing them away you were hurting not only them but yourself as well. **

**In the end someone was going to end up getting hurt tonight. If not emotionally then physically. She sure as hell would prefer it to be Mandala but if not then she was next in line because she'd be damned if anyone else would because of a man that was there to end her life and no one elses. **

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Wanting to comfort her but not sure if that was really what she wanted or needed right now Danny just stood and watched her as she took a moment to prepare herself for what was to come. Having the job that she did; being as well known and good at it as she was caused her to have a lot of enemies and to have to go into situations along these lines. He had also had his fair share. But none that were anywhere near this caliber. And even if she was use to it he sure as hell wasn't. When he had been with Lynsday she had the same job as him; very rarely put in danger except when a suspect got too dangerous. **

**Then again there was also the fact that he hadn't had the kind of feelings for her that he had for the woman leaning against the railing; hair blowing in the slight breeze as she took a moment of silence. Granted he had cared about her; maybe even loved her. But it had been nothing like what he felt for Arianna. **

**It was like she was the other part of him. His half that made him whole as cheesy as it sounded. For the first time in his life he understood what the married people he worked with felt like when they saw that one person they had promised to spend the rest of their life with at the end of everyday. He had finally found his chance at the life his parents had with someone who understood what he did for a living; understood why he was the way he was. Someone that he couldn't see living without now that she was in his life. Everytime he saw what Mandala did to her. The fear and defeat his heart broke into a million pieces. In the end though there was nothing he could do. This was something she had to do on her own and he just had to hope and pray that when it was all over with she was the one who walked out of here alive and not the sick son of a bitch who had started all this. **

**Knowing that he would stand there until she turned around; and that she had to say something to him before she left; Arianna gave as big a smile as she could when his eyes caught hers. Even with his hair all messed up; dirt streaking his face and clothes all disheveled he was one of the sexiest looking men she had ever met. And the one that had helped to heal her heart and make her realize that it was possible to love again after tragedy. **

**"So...here we are." She grinned at him. **

**"Yeah." Danny agreed. Stopping in front of her he kept his hands in his pockets; not sure how to proceed next. **

**"Something wrong." Arianna asked. "Sorry; stupid question." **

**Giving her one of his trademark grins he came to stand next to her. "It's okay. I think you're entitled to it." **

**"Well lets hope thats the only stupid question or mistake I make tonight."Arianna prayed. **

**Forgetting that she was trying to prepare herself for what she was about to go through Danny wrapped her in his arms; needing to hold her close. Because as much as he didn't want to think about it this might be the last time he got a chance to hold her like this. To feel her in his arms. Her breath on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck; resting her head on his shoulder. But because she was trying to be hopeful about what was about to happen he would do the same. **

**"It will be because once this is all over we have a lot to take care of." Danny informed her. **

**"Really? And what would that be exactly?"Arianna gave him a curious look. **

**"Getting me moved to Dallas and settled in at your house." Danny started. **

**"Our house." Arianna corrected. **

**"Right; our house." Danny agreed. "Then we have a wedding to plan and that's when you can drive me crazy with picking out china patterns and flowers." **

**"Not to mention what kind of cake we want; and me complaining about how I don't wanna look fat in my wedding dress." Arianna grinned. **

**Chuckling he leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. "You could never look fat to me. And for the record I like chocolate." **

**Even though she knew she was delaying the inevitabale Arianna pushed that thought aside as she gave him a thoughtful look. "Maybe we should just get married by a justice of the piece and call it good." **

**"Don't think so." Danny argued. Reaching up he gently traced her cheek. "I'm gonna make sure you get the fairy tale wedding you never had a chance to have." **

**"You're way too good to me; you know that?" Arianna gently kissed him. **

**"That's because you're all that matters to me in this world besides my family. You deserve the best." Danny confessed. **

**Feeling tears in her eyes Arianna tried not to let him know how much he had made her heart soar and break at the same time with that statement. When this had all started to happen; when she had received that first phone call from her father stating that Mandala was out of prison and had intentions of coming for her; Arianna had thought she was alone. Thought that with her family all the way back in Dallas and her stuck in the big apple there was no one to turn to. No one she could lean on for support. **

**Then she had seen Danny's concerned face when he had tried to get her to tell him what was wrong and as reluctant as she had been to believe so she had come to realize that she wasn't alone in all of this. That there were people out there who cared about her beyond those she had left behind in Texas when taking this assignment. **

**Now she just hoped that giving into the fact that she had needed help and realizing that she did deserve another shot at love wouldn't back fire and get the man who stood before her killed. **

**Glancing at the watch she had strapped to her wrist Arianna could see that it was getting close to eleven and the time to put an end to all of this. All of her hoping and praying that it wouldn't come to this had been for nothing and now she had to take care of a problem that had been hers from the beginning. **

**"I have to go." She whispered. **

**"I know." Danny revealed. "I was just kind of hoping that all of this had been a really bad dream." **

**By this time they had made it back into the ballroom and found the group seated at one of the few tables that had been left intacked after the explosion. **

**"Everyone okay?" Arianna questioned. **

**"Yeah. Just taking a breather before we head back in to help out again." Hawkes informed. **

**"What about you? How are you holdin' up?" Mac wondered. **

**"I'll be better when this is over." Arianna admitted. **

**"We all will." Danny agreed. **

**Knowing that she couldn't out it off any longer but needing to take care of one more thing before she left Arianna turned to the other three men in the group. Not able to look at the concern and fear on Danny's face for fear that she would loose her nerve. **

**"Can I speak to you guys for a second?" She asked. **

**Leading them away from the rest of the group; ignoring the confused looks she was getting; Arianna stopped and took a deep breath before speaking. **

**"I need you guys to do me a favor." She told them. **

**"Anything." They agreed. **

**"I need you to keep Danny with you at all times . Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like try to follow me. This is harder on him then he's admitting and I don't want to have to worry about him when I should be making sure that I make it out of this alive." Arianna told them. **

**  
"You do realize that that's easier said then done right?" Don pointed out. **

**"Yeah; but I have faith in you guys." Arianna tried to smile. **

**"We won't let you down." Mac assured. **

**"Thank you." Arianna was grateful. **

**Giving them each a hug in turn she proceeded back to the group where she did the same with the woman. Normally she was not an emotional person; and if she felt the urge then she pushed it down to concentrate on the task at hand. But figuring that this might be the last time she would get a chance to see them all she decided to say the hell with it. **

**"Look; I'm, um, not very good at these kind of things and going to sound morbid for a minute but I'll try my best." She paused for a moment before continuing. "When I first came here I was a long way from home right before Christmas and not to happy about it. Then I met all of you and started to feel better about the fact that I wasn't going to make it home for the holidays. You had in a sense become like my own little family; my home away from home. After I got the call from my father telling me that Mandala was out of jail and coming after me I felt like I needed to push you all away. That that in turn would keep you safe. But then someone made me realize that trying to fight it alone was too much for one person to handle." **

**Danny knew that she was talking about him; about how he had been unwiling to give up on her when she had tried to get him to leave her alone. Though he had to argue that it wasn't all him; that she had a hand in changing her own mind; he didn't for the simple fact that he knew she needed to say this. To get it off her chest on the chance that; heaven forbid; she didn't come out of this alive. Instead he placed a hand on her shoulder; giving it a squeeze in support. **

**"What I'm trying to say is thank you. For taking me in; for everything you've done. From dealing with my lame jokes to the danger you've been put in since this hell started. There aren't many who would do that. Every single one of you is a rare human being and I'm extremely grateful to have you as freinds." Arianna was close to tears but held them at bay; barely. **

**Pulling her against him Danny held her tight; knowing that even though she didn't want to she was in a sense telling the group goodbye. Not knowing what was going to happen to her was beyond killing him and he didn't even know how he was staying sane right now. Despite not wanting her to leave he knew it was best to get it over with. **

**After saying her piece the young ranger silently said her goodbyes; knowing that at the moment her voice would fail her if she tried to speak. Once that was done she followed Danny out to the door that led to the stairwell that she would use to make it to each floor; not trusting the elevators. **

**Not really sure what to do the young man watched as Arianna double checked everything in her utility belt then racking a round in the chamber before placing them back in their holders. **

**"Are you sure you have everything? You didn't leave anything behind that you'll really need? Do you have enough ammo? Are you sure you don't want..." Danny started. **

**Putting a finger to his lips to silence him she gave a small smiled. "Yes, yes, and yes. And no I don't want to put it on. It's less to slow me down and something to throw Mandala off with when he realizes I'm not wearing one." **

**Nodding in defeat and agreement Danny opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to want to come out. Closing it he cleared his throat and tried again. **

**"I'm not good with the big speeches but I don't want you leaving without me saying something." He started. **

**"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Arianna assured. **

**Taking her hands in his he shook his head. "Please; just let me do this." **

**"Okay; go ahead." Arianna agreed. **

**"I know there really isn't much I can tell you to make you any less terrified or for this to go away. But what I can tell you is that I love you; more then aything in the world. You're one of the strongest people I know; if anyone can make it through this you can. And you will make it through." Danny said the last part with enough conviction that they weren't sure if he was trying to convince hisself, her, or both. **

**"With a guy like to come back to who wouldn't?" Arianna felt the tears she had been able to handle all night roll down her cheeks. **

**"Please don't cry baby because then I will and I'm tryin' to be strong for you." Danny gently wiped them away. **

**"I know; I'm sorry." Arianna apologized. **

**"You have nothin' to be sorry for. I'm just trying to bust your chops." Danny managed a grin. **

**"As always." Arianna agreed. **

**"I want to keep you here safe; strapped to a chair where you can't get away. But I know I can't so all I'll say is that you'd better come home to me. Because if I lose you that'll be it. My life will never be the same. You're the only person for me and always will be." Danny told her. **

**"You asked me to marry you so I hope so." Arianna tried to make light of the situation. " Besides it's like you said; I have to bug you with all the boring wedding details." **

**"After you get done kicking Mandala's ass." Danny reminded. **

**"There is that one little detail." Arianna grimaced. **

**Leaning down Danny kissed her one last time before she left. It wasn't one filled with heat and passion; something that would be expected in a high stress situation. But slow and sweet; hinting at the life they had yet to lead. All that he had planned for them the way she should expect to be treated for the rest of her life. **

**Reluctantly he pulled away; watching as the tears rolled from her closed eyes. Though she'd been trying to be brave it was getting harder and harder for her and made him even more pissed off at Mandala then he already was. If that was even possible. **

**"I don't know if I can do this." Arianna whispered. **

**That was the first relutance he had heard out of her all night and had to listen up to make sure he wasn't hearing things. **

**"You can and you will. Because you're stronger then the mind games he's trying to play on you ever will be." Danny reassured. **

**"We'll soon find out." Arianna stood; squaring her shoulders in the process. **

**"Unfourtanetly." Danny grimaced. "Now go." He placed a kiss on her forehead **

**before gently pushing her towards the stairwell door. **

**Nothing was said as she closed the ten feet gap between them and the door. Her hands were on the handle and pushing it open before she turned to him. At first he thought that the last image he would have of her was her back as the door closed behind her. But then she gave him a wink and blew a kiss in the air towards him; mouthing the words I love you before turning back around. **

**"I love you too." Danny whispered as the door softly clicked shut. **

**His heart dying a little every moment he thought about what she had to go through he walked with his head down and hands in his pocket back towards the ballroom. The only thing he could now as sit and wait; hoping that when this was all over with she walked back to him on her own two feet and wasn't being carried in a body bag. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Heres a new chapter guys! Sorry it's so long to update and Im not even sure my fic is still posted cause I've been trying to find it and havent been able to. But in any case if anyone is able to read this thanks for having faith in me and keep the reviews coming. ENJOY!**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Here goes nothing, **_** Arianna took a deep breath as she stood just inside the door to the first set of stairs. The click of the door closing sounded so ominious and final as it echoed in the space of the stairwell that she couldn't help but shiver just a little.**

**Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light before moving up the stairwell she checked for any movent around her; not knowing if Mandala would have people stationed in each exit to take her out. As much as she knew he didn't want to admit it; as much as she knew about the sick bastard; he was sick of waiting for her. Sick of the fact that she hadn't buckled under the pressure of what had been happening to her already. Wasn't dead after the several attacks on her life. Because as much as Gonzalez had been adimant about the fact that his former boss had had no idea where he was or what he was doing the young ranger knew full well that Mandala had had his finger on the pulse of everything that those who use to work for him and still do did. Even from his jail cell. **

**Just as she was about to place her foot on the first step scratching was heard from her right hand side. Slowly and as silently as possible she stepped back onto the landing; pulling her gun from it's holster at the same time. Gun at her side she headed in that direction; stopping just where the stairwell ended. Glancing around the corner nothing automatically jumped out at her but it was also pitch black in that part of the space. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten; stepping into the pocket of darkness she switched on the flashilight attached to her gun; ready for whatever happened to be there. **

**When nothing came at her she let her shoulders slump; let the tension drain. Then the skittering was heard again and she was back in battle mode. Gun raised again she caught movement on the edge of her flashlight beam and moved in the direction of whatever it was was going. Once the motion stopped and the beam landed on what it was she couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Who ever thought a five star hotel like this would have rats?" Arianna mumured.**

**Satisfied that she was safe; for the moment at least; the young woman headed back to the stairs and proceeded up to the first floor. Stopping at the gray steel door marked fire exit she breifly checked for any kind of contact points that would indicate that there were explosives attached to the entrance. As much as she had the sinking feeling that he was waiting to deal the final blow hisself she had to be sure. Making as little noise as possible she made her way onto the carpeted hallway; closing the door soundlessly behind her. **

**Cursing the fact that there really was no place to hide Arianna tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible as she surveyed her surroundings; looking for any and all exits. The carpet in the hallway was a plush cream color that made it almost impossible to hear footsteps as they came towards you. But in the same respect made it easy to follow people; especially if they hadn't bothered to clean the bottom of their shoes. There were a total of ten rooms on each side; the elevators exactly opposite from the emergency exit. Those on the left hand side were slipt in half by a much bigger doorway that she could only guess had to be a sitting room of some sort. A lot of the higher end hotels had them; guests would use them to get out of the confines of their rooms when the weather wasn't condusive to going outside. **

**Back against the wall she headed in that direction; knowing that as stupid as it would be to have all of his guys in one area he was also smart enough to know that anyone she came across was going to need back up. Though she didn't like to brag she knew that she was one of best out there; and the fact that Mandala hadn't forgotten that gave her some small measure of satisfaction. Of course there was also the fact that she was as pissed as all get out right which in turn made her ten times worse then he could even imagine. **

**Still on the right side of the hallway she was just about ready to switch over to the left so she could survey the sitting room when voices came from the room in question. Stilling herself; trying not to move a muscle she watched as a shadow fell across the carpet right before a figure stepped out; AK 47 slung over his shoulder. Breathing becoming faster as the adrenaline started to pump harder through her system Arianna had the sinking suspicion that she had been caught. That was until she felt the door she currently had her back against start to open. **

**Stealing herself for the fall she let the door open the rest of the way before darting in; grabbing it before it could slam shut. Instantly her eyes scanned the room for the cause of her little entrance into this particualr area. Standing in front of her; cowering in obvious fear; was a couple that had to be in their fiftes. Both had hair that was turning a salt and pepper shade but at one point had been brown. They were both dressed in their night clothes; ready to head to bed after whatever festivies they had had planned for the New Year. **

**"Who are you? What do you want? We've already done everything they asked." The mans voice came out loud but a little shaky.**

**Locking the door she put a finger to her lips for them to quiet down a little. Leaning against it she took a minute to get her bearings; feeling like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.**

**"I'm not here to hurt you." She reassured.**

**"Then what do you want?" The woman demanded.**

**"My name is Arianna Walker. I'm a Texas Ranger from Dallas and the reason why you're being held hostage." She explained.**

**"You mean to say you know those men out there?" The man couldn't believe it.**

**"I know the person that hired them. And both he and them are not to be messed with. So in order for you to remain unharmed I need you to do as they say." Arianna explained. "What are your names?"**

**Though he acted as if it seemed to be a strange question given the circumstances the man extended his hand anyway. "Frank Davidson. And this is my wife Elane."**

**"Nice to meet you both." Arianna shook the couples hand. "Sorry it has to be like this."**

**Watching as she checked through the peephole to see if anyone was coming the couple wasn't sure what to make of it. The men who had kept them captive in their hotel room were not to be messed with as she had stated earlier. They had already shot one person who refused to do what they had asked. Arianna Walker didn't look like much; even if she did carry herself like someone who didn't need protecting.**

**"Are you sure you shouldn't try to call the cops; get them involved? You can't take all these guys on on your own." Frank stated.**

**Turning to them with a sad look on her face she shook her head. "I can't do that. Enough people have already gotten hurt; I refuse to let anyone else. And the sad fact of it is that I've taken on men like this before; by myself."**

**Opening her mouth to speak Elane instantly closed it as Arianna held up her hand. This had to be one of the most exciting vacations she'd ever taken and if the young woman knew what she was doing there was no way she was going to question her motives. Stepping towards them she placed a hand on each of their shoulders; a serious expression on her face.**

**"I need your help." She told them.**

**"Anything." Elane agreed.**

**"There's a man headed towards your room right now. When he opens the door I want you to act as naturally as possible. Then let me take it from there. No matter what happens I need you to stay out of it and keep yourself as safe as possible. Lock yourself in the bathroom if need be." Arianna explained.**

**Nodding in response was all they could do as a knock came on the door just as the young ranger slid up to the wall behind it. Trying to stop his hands from shaking Frank reached for the lock on the door; flicking it open before opening the door wide so as to cover the fact that the young woman was hiding standing there.**

**"Yes?" He questioned.**

**"Did someone just come in here? A young woman with long red hair?" The voice of the man that spoke was thick with Spanish origins.**

**"No; it's just us." Frank knew his voice was wavering and tried to stop it.**

**Brown eyes narrowed in his tan face; lips curled over his mouth in a sneer as if he acted like he didn't believe them. His suspicions were confirmed when a beefy hand came up as the older man tried to close the door. Fighting him would've been no good; the guy was built like a linebacker and at least twenty years younger them him. **

**"Where is she?" He asked again.**

**"I told you there's no one here but us." Frank told him again.**

**"I don't believe you; so I'm going to check for myself." His voice menacing as he headed towards the the living room of the suite and bedrooms beyond.**

**Not sure what to do he glanced to the door; surprised to see Arianna slipping out from her hiding place. Putting a finger to her lips to silence them she slowly made her way around them to come up behind the man who had barged his way into their room.**

**Hands sweating; heart pumping five times faster then normal Arianna hoped and prayed that she was being as silent as she thought when she came up behind the guy who was dressed like he had just stepped out of an episode of Miami Vice. As much as she wanted to take him out as quietly as possible she also needed answers about what Mandala had planned for her on each of the nine floors that were remaining.**

**However fate was not on her side that night as the man turned before she could duck into a closet or alcove to stop the inevitable and put the advantage back on her side. There wasn't even any time for her to react; his gun drawn up and pointed at her chest before she could even say a word. **

**"If I've caught you already then you must not be as good as Mr. Mandala claims you to be." He smirked.**

**"How about you put that gun down and we'll see just how good I'am." Arianna offered.**

**"As much as I would love to Mr. Mandala wouldn't be very happy if I brought you to him beaten and bruised." The man asnwered.**

**Seeing that there was no way out of this but her fists because if she tried to reach for her gun she'd be dead before she was even halfway there Arianna knew that she was going to be feeling this in the morning.**

**"I'm sorry to have to disappoint you both." She answered.**

**Using one hand she knocked the gun aside; lashing out with right hook from the other. As he reeled from the blow she heard footsteps behind her. Knowing that the couple was now crouched down on the floor she grabbed ahold of the gun; finger on the trigger as she turned. Bullets sprayed the partially open door and wall as they also sank into the man who was in the middle of raising his own weapon. His lifeless body slumped to a heap on the floor; blood running from the wounds.**

**Turning back she was met with a weighty fist right to her face. In her hurry to try to take him out as quickly as possible and take care of the other man that had come running she had forgotten to secure his other arm. Staggering back she still had a hold on the gun and managed to wrench it from his arm the rest of the way; tossing it to the other side of the living room. Ignoring the sting on her left cheek and the blood she could feel dripping from her mouth Arianna worked to quickly regain her footing.**

**Unfourtanetly it wasn't fast enough and the linebacker built man came at her again. She could guarentee that the thud from her hitting the wall with his weight behind her had to have been heard all the way through the hall. Pain knifed through her as she lashed out with an elbow to his back; indicating that she had seriously bruised her back and possibly had a few bruised if not broken ribs as well.**

**Again and again she pounded on his back to no avail; getting herself even more hurt in the process as he made a punching bag out of her stomach. There were so many times that she had wanted to cry out in pain but refused to give him the satisfaction. Realizing that her current course of action wasn't working. And that she needed to get out of the corner she had worked herself into Arianna ignored the urge to collapse from the pain and using all of her body weight pushed against the guy. The fact that he was confused about what she was doing worked to her advantage as it took her a couple of tries to move him. **

**Grunting with the exertion of what she was doing the young woman gave a slient cry of triumph when she finally had him off of her and headed on a path to land on the couch. Deciding that he needed a little taste of what he had just given; and that if she didn't knock him the hell unconcious he was going to come after her again she proceeded to let out some of the anger she had built up over the last month. **

**Batting away the fist he attempted to connect with her face again she let out with a left hook; followed by a right and a solid front kick to the chest. When he didn't come back at her again; instead walked as if completely drunk she thought that she might get out of this one easy. Then he regained his footing; shaking his head as if to clear it before coming at her again. **

_**That's it; I've had enough. I've got better things to do, **_**Arianna thought.**

**Waiting until the last possible second she leapt in the air; feeling the solidness of his jaw as it connected with her foot. Turning in a crouch once her feet touched the ground she had realized before it was too late that the beating she had given him had altered his course so that he was headed for the window instead of the couch. **

**"No..." Arianna trailed off as she raced to try to catch him.**

**It was too late and the crash of his body through the glass was all she heard as she covered her face with her arms to protect it from the shards that flew through the air. Seconds went by before she moved; contiuing her path to the window. **

**Wind blew around her; lifiting up the pieces of hair that had come loose from her bun, snow coming in through the window as she looked down to what was left of the man who had just effectively given her a good beat down. Though she was only on the first floor the way the hotel was set up it was at least fifty feet off the ground. His body lay in the snow; arms and legs contorted at an odd angle. Blood poured from his head; coloring the pristine white snow a deep red. **

**Stepping back she felt the adrenaline drain from her body; replaced with the pain from her many injuries. She wasn't a doctor so she couldn't tell for sure but she had the strange feeling that her ribs were definetly broken from the way he had used her ribs like a rack of meat. What had just happened reminded her so much of Mexico that she wanted to just sit down on the floor and cry. But she knew she didn't have the luxury; or time because even if there wasn't anyone else on this particualr floor you could guarentee that the shots from the automatic weapon she had fired were heard throughout the entire building.**

**Stiff and sore as hell already; and things had only just begun; Arianna proceeded back to the front door; knowing that there was nothing she could for the man who now lay dead on the pavement below. Despite the fact that she had known there had been no other choice she still felt a little sick at the fact that that man had died at her hands. Killing someone wasn't something she liked to do; even if it was a part of her job. Injuring them instead was what she had been taught. Pushing back those thoughts she stopped just in front of the couple; trying to be as slow as possible so as not to scare them. Something like this was nothing new for her; a part of her everyday life; but not for them. There was a huge chance that they could be in shock.**

**"Everyone okay?" She questioned; crouching beside them.**

**"No worse for the wear then we were before." Frank answered.**

**"Good." Arianna agreed. "I need you guys to do me another favor."**

**"You just saved out lives; so just name it." Elane finally spoke.**

**"I want you to change as quickly as possible; grab whatever you can and get the hell out of here in under ten minutes. Don't worry about the other people on the floor. I'll have one of the uniformed officers come up once I know it's been cleared." Arianna explained.**

**Waiting until she was satisfied that neither one was going to have a heart attack on her the young ranger headed towards the door; knowing that she had already wasted precious time taking care of the people who had given her a place to hide when she needed it most. **

**"Where are you going?" Frank wondered.**

**Turning she saw them both loaded down with suitcases; changed into street clothes. I guess that no matter what your age when the possibility of death was looming over you it tended to make you feel as young and sprye as a fifteen year old. **

**"In less then three minutes this floor is going to be over run with people who work for the same man that men I just killed do. All after me; all wanting me either hurting badly or dead. That's why I want you to high tail it out of here. It's time I ended this once and for all." Arianna stated matter of factly; mouth set in a grime line.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here's another chapter. Thanks to all those who've read and reviewed. Sorry it's been so long I've been having some major writers block when it comes to this story for some reason. Enjoy! **_

_**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger.**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**He was halfway through wearing a hole in the floor of the corner of the ballroom that the group had occupied. Taking a breather from helping with the relief effort; knowing that there was nothing more they could do to keep themselves from thinking about what was going on above them; about the woman who was now laying her life on the line to stop even more people from getting hurt and killed. For what seemed an eternity but had only really been about an hour Danny had been telling hisself that everything was okay. That she was strong enough to make it through this and alive in one piece. That was until he heard the gunshots. **

**Despite the fact that the ballroom was bustling; that it had to be quite loud in there the shoots echoed through his head like the ringing of church bells. Dread; cold and calculating clenched in his gut; making it hard to breath. As much as he didn't want to think the worst right now he couldn't help it. Throughout this whole experience he had never once been worried about his safety; about his life. It had always been about hers; which seemed crazy now that he thought about it. She was the one who was use to this; use to the kind of wrath that a man like Mandala could bring down on top of someone. Granted he was also a cop on top of being a CSI; but she was a full blown law enforcement officer through and through. From what he had been able to gather since she had come here being a Texas Ranger on a good day; with no one like Mandala in the background; wasn't an easy thing to do. **

**Still no matter how much he told hisself that him going crazy with worry wouldn't help her any it was easier said then done. Right now he just wanted this to all be over. For her to come walking through the door he had sent her away in what seemed like a life time ago; as untouched and alive as when she'd left. Actually there was a bigger part of him that wanted to grab a gun from one of the uniformed officers and go after her; to try to help in anyway he could. Deep down however he knew that he would be more in the way then anything. Like he'd been reminded time again since she'd turned up in the crime lab she was not someone to be messed with. Arianna was well known and good at what she did for a reason. **

**Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that the situation was so serious he'd laugh at the fact that his fiancee could whoop his ass anyday of the week if he pissed her off. In the same sense he also knew that she would never do that. Even though she was considered one of the top three martial artist in the country; her sisters occupying the other two spots; the young woman would never use that advantage to hurt people if it wasn't necessary. Time and again she had told him that violence was always the last resort. What she was capable of doing was suppose to be used as self defense and nothing more.**

**Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Flack coming towards him; concern in the other mans ice blue eyes.**

**"How you holdin' up?" The black haired detective questioned.**

**"I'd be a hell of a lot better if I knew whether or not any of those gunshots I just heard caused Arianna serious damage." Danny confessed.**

**"You and me both." Don agreed. Knowing his words wouldn't really do a damn bit of good he wasn't sure what else to do. "Look; you know me man. Know by background and the fact that I've been in her situation more times then I care to remember in places a hell of a lot worse then this. Trust me when I say that it might seem likes it the end of the world to you. And maybe even to her. But I've served with some of the best men out there. Arianna tops them all hands down. Before you know it she'll be walking back in here; maybe it a little worse for the wear; bitching about how she'd ready to get out of the snow and head home to Dallas."**

**Danny couldn't help but laugh at the truth of the other mans statement. Since she'd come here the weather was the one thing she couldn't stand. "I hope so man; I really do. "**

**"You're gonna have a heck of time adjusting to the weather in Dallas though. I hear it's warm there all year around; there's never any snow; and as soon as the sun sets the temperature starts to drop and you have to pull out the long underwear." Don joked.**

**He was about to tell the other man that Arianna had already explained how the weather can be fickle in her home state depending on where you lived when an elderly voice called his name. **

**"Detective Danny Messer?"**

**Turning he saw a couple that was old enough to be his parents hurrying towards them. Clutching their bags to them like there was the remote possability that the fabric bags that held their clothes and other belongings would protect them. The look in their eyes told him that whatever they had to say wasn't going to be good.**

**"Yes?" He tired to keep his voice as steady as possible.**

**"A woman by the name of Arianna sent us down here. Said to tell you that she was a little bruised but okay and to send a team up to sweep the first floor. That it should be okay but she wanted to be doubly sure." The man spoke.**

**Don was in motion; headed towards the cheif of police as Danny faught to absorb what he'd just been told. So far so good; he could put his fear and doubt to rest. For now. It would've been nice to hear it coming from her but at this point he'd take what he could get.**

**"Did she say anything else?" Danny asked.**

**"That she loved you. To tell you don't even think about going with that team to sweep the floor." He supplied. "And that you better be making up a list of things that need to be done before you move. Whatever that means." **

**Leave it to his fiancee to know his exact thoughts upon learning that she was done on the first floor and headed up. And to remind him of something that inane just to make him laugh. As much he wanted to do what she asked of him he couldn't. If there was a chance that he could more information out of anyone that might possibly be left alive as to what kind of fate awaited Arianna then he was going to go up there with them.**

**"Thanks." Danny stated. "Are you guys injuried at all? Do you need any medical attention?" **

**"No." The woman finally spoke. "Thanks to that young lady were alive and well."**

**Deciding that it would be a good idea to get them something to drink and a place to sit down Danny led them over to a table that had been left over. "It's what she does best." **

**"She said she was a Texas Ranger." The woman remembered.**

**"Yeah; here on assignment to the NYPD." Danny elaborated. "But I have to go join the team that's heading up so I'm gonna have a freind of mine come and look you over just to make sure."**

**Once everything was set with Hawkes and the couple he headed towards Don who was talking with the man in charge of that task force that had seemed to have assembled in a matter of minutes. Stopping he spoke to one of the officers breifly; telling him that he was a detective with the NYPD and he was planning on going with them. Just as he was handed a bullet proofvest to slap on a large hand came down on his shoulder. Not wanting to turn around because he knew who it was the other man continued to strap his vest on; thanking the same man who had gotten it for him as he handed him a handgun and extra clip which he slipped into his pants pocket.**

**"You're not going with us Danny." Don finally spoke.**

**"Yes I'am." He countered; fully prepared to fight as he faced the taller man.**

**"I made I promise to Arianna to keep you safe. And that's a promise I don't plan on breaking." Don informed him.**

**"Well I hate to break it to you but your gonna have to. Because there's no way I'm going to stand here and let you go up there without me." Danny argued.**

**"You know I can stop you if I have to." Don reminded; voice firm yet full of sympathy.**

**There was a time when he would've backed down at the hard look in the Italian mans eyes that was a contradiction to the softness of his voice. Knowing full well that the other man was just as dangerous if not more so then Arianna. But as always with life things had a away of changing; especially when the woman you loved most in the world was risking her life to save a bunch of people who would never know exactly what had happened tonight. So though he knew it wouldn't do a damn but of good; hoping that he would appeal to the heart that he knew that other man possesed; Danny stood with shoulders squared; ready to take him on if he had to.**

**"Do what you feel you need to do. But one way or another I'm going with them whether you like it or not." He stated.**

**Breaking promises was not something he liked to do; wasn't part of his code of ethics if you wanted to put it in that sense. And despite that fact that he knew he could easily take his best freind down for the count he wouldn't and in the end couldn't do so. So far he'd been able to hold hisself back but there was no telling how long that was going to last. At least this way if he decided to go half cocked and try to get information out of anyone who still happened to be breathing when they made it to the first floor it was better that Don was with him to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. **

**"Fine." The other detective agreed. "But you better make sure you don't get yourself killed. Because if you Arianna's gonna whoop my ass." **

**Checking and re-checking his gun as they made their way to the door that would lead them to where they needed to go Danny didn't say a word. In his heart he wanted to believe that she would be alive to ream him a new ass. His gut however was telling that that prayer was going to be a very short lived one.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Another chapter posted. I completely forgot I even had these two done! Again I'm having some serious writers block so bare with me; a conclusion is coming I swear. Thanks again for all those who've read and reviewed. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**If it was possible to do so Arianna was hating and loathing Mandala even more then she had before. Making her way into a room that happened to be unoccupied at the moment; with a little help from a master key she had swiped from the reception desk when no one had been looking; the young woman closed the door before leaning against it. **

**Going from the first to the fifth floor where she now rested had been a peice of cake. No one or nothing had stopped her along the way. Not for the first time was she furious as all hell. She should've known though from when she'd first listened to the tape that he would tell her one thing but the game he was playing was something completely different. **

**Honestly she was at war with herself at the moment. Part of her was glad for the breather after the beating her ribcage had taken. The other part just wanted to get this over with. For longer then she could even remember anymore the sick bastard had taken pleasure in making her life a living hell. When she'd testified against him after Gage's death and put him behind bars she had hoped and prayed that he was out of her life for good.**

**"So much for wishful thinking." Arianna murmured.**

**Wincing as she stood up the young woman caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she turned to the lock the door. Her right eye was turning black and blue; as was her cheekbone. The cut on her lip had finally stopped bleeding and was now crusty with dried blood. Hair fell loose from her bun in all sorts of places. The rest of her face was streaked with dirt and sweat. Knowing that she needed to clean herself up and try to doing something about stabilizing the ribs that she knew were fractured she headed towards the bathroom; hoping that she would have enough time to do what she needed before Mandala's men decided to come looking for her. **

**Taking off her utility belt she placed it on the vanity; her turtle neck following suit. What smiled back at her was a nasty bruise that covered half of her stomach and abs. The majority of it was still red but some spots had turned black and blue. Reaching into one of the bigger pockets she extracted a large ace bandage and some saftey pins. Pulling up her tank top she made quick work of binding her ribs; hating the fact that though it would slow her down some she needed to do so or it would be worse in the end. **

**Once that was done she put her clothes back on; proceeding she clean up her face and put some peroxide on her lip. Fighting the sting of the chemical on her open skin she placed everything back in her utility belt; strapping it back into place. As she reached up to shut off the lights her engagement ring winked at her as the lights played off it. Though she'd only had it on for a few short hours she had gotten so use to it that she had forgotten it was there. **

**Tears welled up in her eyes and she thought about what Danny must be going through right now; what he must be thinking. Since the moment they'd met she had literally and figuratively put him through hell and back. And he'd been by her side every step of the way; never backing down. He'd been her life line through all this and she knew that she would never be able to repay him for that. Hopefully being his wife for the next fify years or so would do the trick. **

**Slipping her hand into on of the smaller pockets of her ulitiy belt Arianna extracted her cell phone; fingers itching to call Danny and find out if the Davidsons had gotten to him to tell him that the first floor was okay to be swept by a team of police officers. If she was honest with herself however she would realize that it was only because she wanted to hear his voice. To know that he was still doing okay; at least physicaly. **

**Then the rational part of her brain took over and she placed it back where it had been. Though she highly doubted it there was the remote possability that he had equipment to be able to track her signal down to the exact floor if she made a call. Maybe even track down Danny; if he didn't already know where he was; and use him as bait to draw her out even quicker. So far nothing had been what it seemed on this little expedition and there was no way she was going to take any chances with anyones life. Especially her fiancees.**

**Shutting off the lights as she had orginally intended before her thoughts had strayed else where she had one foot on the carpet in the bedroom and one still on the tile of the bathroom when she heard the rattle of metal against metal. Someone was picking the lock in an attempt to get inside. And that was never a good thing.**

**As silently as possible; thanking whatever gods happened to be looking down on this very fucked up situation and the people who designed the hotel for giving it plush carpeting; she made her way to the door that seperated the bedroom from the rest of the suite. Peeking through the crack in the open door she spotted what she had hoped she wouldn't.**

**Two men; both dressed like they had just stepped off the set of **_**Miami Vice**_**; loud silk shirts tucked into high waisted black pants. Slicked back black hair; brown eyes as evil as they came; Mexican in heritage just like their boss. Each had holsters containing Smith and Weston .45 hand guns and AK-47 slung over their shoulders. One was keeping guard in the living room of the suite while the other was checking the other bedroom and attached bathroom. **

_**This oughta be fun, **_**Arianna grimaced.**

**Either way she knew that there was going to be a lot of bullets flying and someone was going to get seriously hurt. As much as she didn't want it to be her she had a strange feeling that was goning to be the case. But there was the possability that the element of surprise would work at least a little in her favor. It seemed like forever before the other guy came out; nodding his head to signal that the room was clear. Then much to her horror he signaled that he was going to check the very room that she happened to be hiding in. **

**Crossing quickly to the other side as she heard the sound of his muffled footsteps on the carpet Arianna made herself as flat against the wall as possible; hoping that he wouldn't decide to swing the door wide open. Reaching down she withdrew the gun from her right thigh holster; unclicking the saftey as she did so. **

**The same carpeting that she was praising moments ago was now at the top of her most hated list. Without being able to see where the two men were now going; if the one was still headed towards her hiding spot or not. Her question was answered when the beam of light that had been shining through the door hinge a moment ago was blocked by a solid mass. Taking a deep breath she counted to three; waiting until he was completely in the room before making a move.**

**Pressing the gun barrel against his head she wrapped her free arm around his neck. "Make one sound and I'll blow your brains out; understand?"**

**Nodding his head as best he could there was no struggle as she pulled him back into the corner of the room where they couldn't be seen. As quickly as possible she relieved the man of his gun; checking for other weapons before tying him up with the zipties she had in her utility belt. Reaching out she placed her finger on his neck; hitting a pressure point that would knock him out while she took care of his partner.**

**Gun drawn; safety off she made her way through the door and into the sitting area where she could hear the man in question opening the doors in the kitchen just off that. Stopping she flattened herself against the wall as he turned; headed directly towards her. Slowly so as not to make any noise she placed her gun back in it's holster; deciding that this was going to be another down and dirty situation. **

**Putting her right arm out to clothesline him Arianna reached with the other one to grab the mans semi-auto before he had a chance to use it. Slinging the weapon over her shoulder while her attacker struggled to get back up she slammed her foot down on his head. **

**Either this man had a high threshold for pain or Mandala's people were becoming stupider and stupider because he got back up. Shaking his head as if to make the ache he surly had go away he charged at her again. This was the second time that someone had tried to ram her into something. There was no way she was going to let them succeeded. Unfourtantely her body had a mind of it's own and instead of fighting back let her be propelled backwards. Right into the door frame. **

**Pain rocketed up and down her back; so intense that it caused her to collpase in a heap on the floor. Wasting no time he started kicking her; putting his whole weight into it. Before she was able to get past the pain in her spine he'd landed one good blow or two to her already damaged ribs. Placing one arm in the way of his feet she reached with the other to her back were her hunting knife was. In one swift motion she pulled it out; rearing up and slamming it into the Latino mans stomach. **

**As sick as it was she got a small amount of satisfaction at the look of shock on his face as she twisted the knife further into his gut. Ignoring the hands that clawed at her as she stood the young woman let the body fall to the floor. Pulling the knife out she didn't bother to wipe it off before placing it back in the holder. Not needing to check for a pulse she left the body to spasm one more time as she walked back through the suite to the one person she'd been able to keep alive in the hopes that he could tell her where the hell the bastard was. **

**Kneeling down she touched the same place on his neck she had moments ago. This time reviving the man instead of knocking him out. Hearing him groan she watched as he started to come round; shaking his head to try to get rid of the headache she knew he could feel forming. Sick of listening to him moan; way past the point of compassion for him or any of his companions that worked for the scum who was after her Arianna reached over and slapped him on the face a couple of times.**

"**Come on their darlin'. Rise and shine." She ordered.**

**Waiting as he moaned and groaned; eyes slowly opening she gave him a moment to freak out before he got his bearing and realized where he was. Once his eyes landed on her they became cloudy with rage and he flew at her; not very effective seems how he was hog tied like a calf. All he succeeded in doing was falling on his face; cursing like a salior into the carpet.**

"**I'll get you for this bitch." He snarled.**

"**If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that I'd be the next Donald Trump." Arianna rolled her eyes. **

"**I can't wait to see the look on your face when **_**El Jefe **_**kills you." He spat.**

"**As much as I wish I could make that happen for you I'm gonna have to pass." Arianna shrugged. "I will however take any information you have on where **_**El Jefe**_** is."**

"**Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do that?" He looked at her like she had three heads.**

"**Well you have undying alligance to a man who kills people for fun so I'd say yeah." Arianna agreed.**

"**All I have to say is I hope you got a chance to tell Detective Messer goodbye." He grinned.**

**Hauling off she punched with what little energy she had left. Which at this point in time wasn't much. Dragging them both she shoved them in the bathroom; locking the door so that they wouldn't be able to get out. Tossing all the weapons she'd taken from them in a potted plant the young ranger headed out the door. Closing it behind her she took an extra badge she'd brought with her and using a zip tie attached it to the door handle as she had with every floor. Descreet enough so that if Mandala or his men were to come through none of them would see it. But Danny being the kind of guy he was would immediately pick up on it.**

**Gun drawn once that was done she proceeded to the other end of the hall towards the fire exit. Now that she was alone it was hard to not let her fear get the best of her as she flew down the stairs; hoping that she would catch Danny before Mandala got a hold of him. Because if he did no one would ever see him alive again. And as the tears poured down her face; blurring her vision she knew in her heart that if that happened she would never recover. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's another chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long; I'm still having serious writers block for some reason. Thanks to all those that have reviewed and keep them coming. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"_**There's only more room left to check Dan. I think we missed her." Don informed.**_

_**Running a hand through his hair he fought the urge to slam his fist in a wall for the second time that week. After they'd checked the first floor the young CSI had a hunch that they needed to keep going. So against his best friends better judgment he'd made his way up the stairs to the second floor. A couple of hours later they were now on the fourth floor with no sign of the young woman. And that scared the crap out of him. There was a small part of him that was breathing a little easier at the signals the ranger had left to let them know she'd been there. Clutching one of the silver badges in his hand he turned to the Italian detective; eyes filled with tears but refusing to let them brim over.**_

"_**Then we'll just have to keep looking." He answered. "If there was something wrong with her she wouldn't have been given a chance to leave the trail that she did. And I refuse to believe that she's dead." Voice cracking.**_

_**Taking the piece of tin that the other man had clutched in his hands moments ago Don wished there was something he could do. In the short time that the young woman had been in the city she'd captured everyone's hearts; not just his best friends. She was the kind of person you'd want in your corner when things got rough; would do anything and everything for the people she cared about. If something happened to her tonight; if she didn't make it out of this alive there would be a lot of people with broken hearts. So as much as he believed this might be a huge waste of time because if the young ranger wanted to be found she'd let it be known Don let out a sigh before turning to the group of uniformed officers awaiting orders.**_

"_**All right guys; finish this floor and we'll head on up to the next." He informed.**_

_**Reaching out he gave the taller mans arm a squeeze. "Thank you."**_

"_**Don't thank me yet." Don reminded. "I hate to be pessimistic but we have yet to find Arianna alive. Though I really hope we do."**_

"_**You and me both brother." Danny mumbled. **_

_**Lingering as the small team made their way to the very last room he looked up and down the hall; trying to rack his brain to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Just as he turned he thought he heard the door to the stairwell open. Facing it yet again he didn't see anything out of the ordinary; not the slightest notion that the door had been touched in anyway. Blaming it on fatigue and stress he shook his head as he started towards the last room. Placing one foot over the threshold he could've sworn he heard Arianna calling to him. **_

"_**Danny?" **_

"_**Now I'm startin' to hear her voice; beautiful." He grumbled.**_

"_**Daniel James Messer if you don't get over here right now and kiss me senseless I'm going to have to kick your ass." The voice came again.**_

"_**There's no way in hell I made that up." Danny turned.**_

_**And there before him; looking as beautiful as ever despite the bruise forming on her face was the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Thankfully in once piece. Ignoring the murmurs from the men behind him he tried to be calm as he walked towards her; noticing that she was trying to do the same thing. That lasted all of five seconds before they were both running; wanting to feel each other in their arms. No words were spoken as they embraced; holding on for dear life. Hoping and praying that this wasn't just a dream; that each one of them was alive and for the most part well.**_

_**Finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart; lips having met in a frenzy of passion moments earlier. Tears shined in both their eyes; some falling down Danny's cheek. For someone who was known as a tough guy he wasn't bothering to wipe them away. Nothing mattered to him except the woman who was now sobbing in his arms. **_

"_**I'm glad I don't have to kick your ass. I'm too tired to follow through with the threat." Arianna joked through her tears.**_

_**Running his hands over her face; down her shoulders and back up to her neck he could feel them shaking the entire time. "Is this real? It's you standing in front of me? I'm not going crazy?"**_

_**Laughing she held his face in her hands; kissing him firmly on the lips one more time. "Yes it's real; yes I'm standing in front of you and no your not going crazy."**_

_**Pulling her to him once again he felt her involuntarily winch at the pressure and instantly pulled away. "What happened? Did he do this to you?"**_

"_**No; his lackeys did. Just some bruised ribs; I've had a lot worse." Arianna grinned.**_

"_**Are you sure their just bruised? You have a tendency to down play injuries so that people won't worry about you." Danny chided.**_

_**Truth be told she was pretty damn sure a couple of them were broken and the bruises on her abdomen were nothing pretty. But as he'd stated she didn't like to tell people the extent of her battle wounds so that they wouldn't worry about her. One look from those blues eyes and she was gone. There was no way she couldn't be truthful with him.**_

"_**I know for a fact that their broken. Plus my head hurts pretty bad and it feels like someone hit me in the eye with a baseball bat. But other then that I'm ok." Arianna tried to muster a smile and failed miserably.**_

_**Holding back a frustrated sigh he just pulled her to him again. There was no reason in trying to reprimand her or tell her to take an easy because it would be like telling the pope not to be catholic; a waste of breath. So while they had the time he'd hold on and never let go. Unfortunately there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him she wouldn't have risked coming here unless it was important. **_

"_**Why did you risk coming to find me? What's going on?" Danny questioned.**_

"_**You have to get out of the building now. Get as far away from here as possible. To some place that no one would think to look for you. Don't tell anyone your leaving; just do it." Arianna explained.**_

"_**What happened?" Danny pried.**_

"_**One of Mandala's men told me in no uncertain terms that he was coming after you. That he was going to target you to get to me. I should've known something like this was going to happen." Arianna muttered under her breath. **_

"_**Like you said before all this happened; Mandala is not a stable man. That he hasn't been playing this the way you'd expected him to. There's no way you could've known." Danny reassured.**_

"_**Well now that I do I want you out if this hotel and as far away from New York and anyone you care about as possible." Arianna ordered. "Have Don and a couple of uniformed officers go with you to your parents house to get your things. Tell them little to nothing if possible. The less they know the better."**_

"_**No." Danny argued. " I refuse to run scared while you stay here to get your ass kicked."**_

"_**Have you been listening to anything I've told you about this man? About the men that work for him? He doesn't care who you are; if your associated with me in anyway your royally fucked. Once he finds you you're a dead man." Arianna reminded. **_

"_**I face death every day of my life. This is nothing different." Danny countered.**_

"_**It's completely different." Arianna argued still. "He's essentially trapped us in this hotel with no way out. No amount of people will stop him. In the end it comes down to me and him. I plan on ending this tonight and I can't do that when I'm worrying about whether or not he's going to hang your life in the balance like some sort of prize." **_

_**Arms crossed over her chest; stance wide and mouth set in a grim line that told Danny there was going to be no arguing with her. That she had her mind made up and the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to knock her out and go alone. And there was about as much chance of that happening as there was him being able to rewind time. To go back to before all of this started and take care of Mandala the old fashioned way. The way his brother would've done when he was a part of Tanglewood. Unfortunately that was a dream for another time. Right now he had to figure out if he was going to continue to argue with her or give up and do as she asked. **_

_**Adapting the same stance as she had he tried to stare her down. Which lasted all of about five minutes until her eyes softened and he swore he saw tears starting to form. After that he was done. Every time he saw her cry or start to cry he was a goner. The woman standing before him could reduce him to a puddle of mush in about two seconds flat with just a look. Stepping forward he wrapped her in his arms; holding on for dear life.**_

"_**Please don't do this baby." He whispered. "If you want me to leave then I will but please don't cry. I've seen enough of that to last me a lifetime."**_

_**Pulling herself together as much as she could under the circumstances Arianna couldn't believe she was being so stupid. Here they were with a mad man on the loose in the hotel; their fate essentially in his hands and she was blubbering like an idiot. If he was willing to leave at her request then you better believe that was what she going to do. The less people she had to worry about the better. **_

_**"Yes I do." She answered. "This is nothing against you Danny it's just that I'd feel a lot better about the whole situation. I made it to the fifth floor already and there was nothing. Which means he has something completely different planned and I'm totally in the dark."**_

_**"And you don't like that do you?" Danny concluded.**_

_**"Not one damn bit." Arianna agreed. "Which is why I want not only you but Don and his entire team off this floor and out of here in the next half an hour. Gather the rest of them and tell them the same thing. They started evacuating people when I left so there shouldn't be too many more to go."**_

_**Confirming that with a nod of his head he waved his best friend over. Conferring briefly they all decided that in this situation the young ranger knew what was best; even if none of them liked it very much. **_

_**"What are you going to do now?" Danny wondered.**_

_**Everyone else had cleared out; he was the only one left. Too stubborn to go for fear this would be the last time he'd see her. **_

_**"Mandala has to have a base of operations some where here in the hotel; a place where he could watch us and control everything that happens." Arianna told him.**_

_**"The security room maybe?" Danny supplied. "From there he'd be able to see everything we do from the cameras and if he has anyone good enough with computers he could hack into anyone of the hotels systems; power, water, the registration desk. You name it." **_

_**Loving him even more for the simple fact that he'd had the withal to think of something like that the young woman hugged him as hard a she could. "That's perfect. The only problem is I have no idea where the hell it is."**_

_**"Try the bottom floor near the kitchen first. If not there then the top floor." Danny offered.**_

_**Nodding her head she checked all of her supplies before turning back to the one man who could get her to change her mind about all of this. Though she knew he should've left with the rest of the group she was glad he stayed; glad that she had these last moments alone with him. Knowing in the back of her mind that this might be the last time she ever saw him. Not because he wouldn't be alive but because there was a possibility that she wouldn't be. **_

_**"So this is were we part ways; again." Arianna wasn't sure what else to say.**_

_**"I'm not sure I can do this a second time." Danny confessed.**_

_**"Me neither but it has to be done. It's time to end this once and for all." Arianna reminded.**_

_**"In that case there's nothing more left to do except this." Danny agreed.**_

_**Before she could ask what he took her chin in his hands and captured her lips with his. Wrapping her arms around him she clung for dear life; not ready or willing to let go yet. But as quickly as it started it had ended; a coldness flooding her body that his warmth had chased away. Pulling what little sanity that she had left together Arianna squared her shoulders and gave him a wan smile.**_

_**"Here goes nothing." She murmured.**_

_**Brushing back a silent tear that had fallen from her eye he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you; you know that right?"**_

_**"Yes; and I love you too." Arianna's voice broke. **_

_**"And the sooner you get this over with the sooner we can start planning our future." Danny reminded. "I have a list started in my head already."**_

_**"That's my guy." Arianna smiled despite herself.**_

_**"Now go kick some ass... And be safe." Danny added.**_

_**With that and a smile he was gone; headed down the fire escape and she prayed; to safety. Though she wasn't that far up and to most people it would've been smarter to check the lower level first she needed the time to center herself; to figure out a game plan of some sort. A way to approach this that would take care of her two major problems. Making sure she made it out alive and that Mandala never took another breath again. **_

_**He'd only taken four steps past the door when he had to stop; too overwhelmed with pain and worry to move on. Leaning against the wall he put his hands on his knees; trying to slow his breathing for fear that he was about to hyperventilate. Not one prone to freaking out and having panic attacks this had to be the third time in the last week he'd come close. **_

_**It was times like this that he felt hopeless; and frankly he hated it. As a CSI and a cop it was his job to serve and protect those that couldn't help themselves. Granted Arianna was not a woman that needed protecting but he still felt like he should be doing something except running away. Though it had been at the young rangers request he still felt like a cowered. **_

_**Standing here feeling sorry for his self wasn't going to help his fiancée or anyone else right now. Straightening he had his hand on the railing to head down stairs when he heard something scrap across the floor. Reaching for his gun he had it out and the safety off as someone flew out of the shadows at him.**_

_**Putting his hands up in defense there was nothing he could do as his faceless attacker slammed him up against the wall. Grunting in pain he fought it off as he brought his knee up to slam it into the guys gut. That didn't stop him though as his attacker used his rib cage like a rack of meat. Finally he was able to push the man far enough away to slam his elbow into his face; apparently more effective then a fist according to Arianna. Another thing that was not completely kosher about the whole situation was the fact that whoever was attacking him was the size of a freaking grizzly bear. **_

_**Having recovered from the blow to his nose faster then Danny had expected there wasn't much time to recover. Again for the second time he knew that his only options was to run like his ass was on fire. Backed into the corner at the moment the young CSI wasn't sure what to do; if there was even any place for him to run. With not much time left there was only one option. Running at the man he faked like he was going left then headed straight for him. At the last possible second he let his legs buckle underneath him in a baseball slide. Grabbing the rail at the last second he pulled his self up and hit the stairs running. Reaching for his gun he realized he'd lost in the scuffle and knew then that if he didn't get back to Don and his team he was royally screwed. **_

_**Hands on the push bar for the door he was almost to freedom; had the door open a fraction; when an arm the size of a tree trunk wrapped around his neck. A hand came up; cloth covered in what he knew was chloroform. Clawing at the limb wasn't going to do any good; even his now foggy brain knew that but there was no way he was going down without a fight.**_

_**Even as his knees started to buckle and his vision blurred his last thoughts weren't of the fact that he was going to die. But the sad realization that Arianna would trade herself for him; ultimately ending her life. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you guys have been great! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and I swear I won't make you hold out too much longer for the ending. I just love being evil! If this doesn't quite make a lot of sense it's because it was a really late when I typed it. I just couldn't focus on anything else until I finished his chapter. Again thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Again I own nothing dealing the CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_There has to be a communications room or security office here some where; _**Arianna thought as she opened the door to the twentieth floor.**

**Stopping once she knew the coast was clear she took a minute to catch her breath. There was no question that she was in more then excellent shape but her broken ribs and multiple bruises were making it harder and harder to climb the stairs. She however had no faith in the elevators since this whole thing had started. It would be just like Mandala to rig one of them with an explosive and the minute she decided to chance it she'd plummet to her death.**

**So instead of waiting for him to jump out and surprise her even more then he already had she was going to bring the fight to him. Enough of the waiting and watching. Of not knowing when or where him and his men were going to jump out. No more worrying about who was next in line to be used as a pawn in his little game of revenge. **

**Hearing the sound of footsteps; as silent as they were trying to be she felt the vibration of them under her own boots. Which meant one of two things. That there were a lot of them or there were only a few and they were huge ass motherfuckers. The only way for her to go was the direction of those approaching or she'd be stuck in the corner like a rat with a cat ready to pounce and have it's next meal. And there was no way in hell that was going to be happening. Already knowing that every room was going to be locked without a keycard to open them she ran as fast as she could while still being quite; looking at the walls as she did; hoping to find a supply closet of some kind.**

**"Jackpot." She whispered three quarters of the way down the main hall.**

**Taking her lock pick set out of her pack she made as quick of use of the door as possible. The floor plan was in the shape of a T and the oncoming footsteps were on her left; closing in fast. Darting inside she locked the door behind her. Unable to turn on the lights for fear of being found she let her eyes adjust to the light while she figured out what to do next. **

**There was no doubt in her mind that those men worked for Mandala. That they'd been sent to patrol the floor from some kind of command post somewhere in the hotel. Or this thing was a lot bigger then she'd thought and there were men stationed on all thirty five floors of the building; waiting for her to show up so they could either shoot her or rough her up to be delivered to their boss as an extremely sick and twisted present. **

**One option was sit there and wait for them to finish their patrol of the floor. Once they realized she wasn't there they'd head back to whatever hole they crawled out of. Option two involved her taking them out and trying to get information out of them about the whereabouts of their boss. The second one seemed like the best way to end this whole charade. But it was also the most dangerous. Then again she'd always been a sucker when it came to putting her life on the line. **

**Placing her ear against the door she listened as the men in question stopped what sounded like a few doors down from where she was currently hiding. So much for getting the jump on them. One thing she'd always been told was that the element of surprise could be your friend in situations like this when the odds that you were highly out numbered had gone completely against you. Unfortunately for this was not one of those time. Then again it was unfortunate for them because she was stark raving mother fuckin' mad and ready to take it out on them. With nothing but pleasure. **

**When she heard the footsteps start up again she braced herself; taking a deep breath before opening the door. Seeing that they were turned away from her and hadn't heard her come out she swung the door; slamming it with a loud bang. If it wasn't for the fact that the situation was extremely dangerous she would've laughed at the fact that the grown men who had to weigh at least two hundred pounds or more each had actually jumped off the ground a couple of inches at the crash from the door. **

**"Sorry guys." Arianna shrugged her shoulders in mock apology. "Didn't mean to scare you but now that I have your attention I guess it's as a good a time as any to ask where your boss happens to be hiding?"**

**All at once four semi automatic weapons were trained on her chest; ready to rip her to shreds if she so much as wiggled an eyebrow. Situations like this were nothing new to her; nothing she hadn't been through before. Hell the day she dealt with anything dealing with work and **_**didn't**_** have a gun pointed at her head would be the day she was out of a job. **

**"Hot damn gentleman. No need to get hostile." Arianna waved her hands. "I asked nicely."**

**"You really think were going to tell you anything?" One of them spoke.**

**Because the other two nodded in agreement she concluded that this man was the leader of the group. About six three he had to weigh anywhere from two twenty to two fifty. Brown hair with blonde tips he had green eyes and a nose that looked like it's been broken a time or twelve. Thin lips smiled over crooked white teeth in a snake like smile; making her want to squirm. He wasn't suave like the other men that Mandala usually employed. But something told her that he was still lethal as all get out. At least he was better dressed in a black pair of cargo pants and matching turtleneck. Not the throwbacks to Miami Vice that assaulted her eyes every time she looked at them. **

**"No; but it was worth a shot." Arianna confessed.**

**Having inched her way over next to a nice ornate gold chair with burgundy covering that was placed next to a stand with flowers on it she wasted no time in getting down to it. Either it was now or never. Hooking her foot around it she launched it forward; slamming it right into the chest of the front man as bullets flew at her. Diving for the floor she prayed no one would come out of there rooms if anyone was still here and get caught in the crossfire. Once she was down on the ground; gun drawn as she started to crawl; stupidly; towards the gun fire instead of away she had no idea how she was going to get out of this complete goat fuck of a scenario.**

**Just as a bullet hit a little too near her head; her new friends apparently highly pissed that she was shooting back at them she remembered the smoke grenade she had in her pack. Reaching for it she popped the pin out and flung the canister. The minute the grey smoke started to curl up in the air she made her move. Running she lashed out with a right hook; all her weight behind it; and took down the guy closest to her. Now that they were unable to see; she wasn't doing too good herself; the bullets had stopped so as not to hit one of their own. Taking the automatic weapon from her latest victim she swung it over her shoulder as she continued on the move. Next was the other two Don Johnson wannabes; rubbing their eyes as the chemicals stung their tear ducts. Over time she'd gotten use to what the canister did to your senses; had been able to get past it and focus on the task at hand. That's what training with the military did for you. **

**Wrapping a hand around both of their necks she brought their heads together; a sickening crack resounding through the air as bone hit bone. Letting them fall into a crumpled heap she headed straight for the man who'd been in charge by running his mouth moments earlier but was now running towards the other corridor and freedom like his ass was on the fire. Aiming she let her knife fly hitting him in the back of his calf; watching with a smirk on her face as he fell to his knees; crying out in pain. **

**Thinking she had him down for the count she holstered her pistol; swung the other gun she'd confiscated over her shoulder as she got closer. Then all of a sudden he reared up; turning to bring his gun up so that he could put a bullet in her. **

**"Son of a bitch!" Arianna grumbled.**

**Kicking the gun out of his hand she blocked the arm that swung at her thigh as she brought him to his feet. Still struggling she took the limb he'd just swung at her and pulled it behind his back; making him cry out yet again. While he was distracted by the pain she searched him for any other weapons; finding a knife and hand gun that she tossed aside. Once that was done she placed him in a chair just like the one she'd thrown at him moments ago. Another punch to his head stopped him fighting her again. In fact she didn't realize until after she had his arms and legs zip tied to it that she'd knocked him out. Sighing she made quick work of his friends; tying their arms and legs together calf roping style. Stashing the guns in the closet she'd been hiding in moments ago she went back to find her little friend still knocked out cold. Things were so not going the way she'd planned.**

**Searching him again she found a small disposable cell phone in his thigh pocket. Flipping it open she went through the call log and only found one that was on both the ingoing and outgoing. Finger poised over the send button; ready to end this right now the phone started to vibrate in her hand. The number in question came up on the screen.**

**"Hey." Arianna smacked the guy lightly across the face a couple of times. "Hey there sunshine it's time to wake up."**

**Shaking his head it took him a couple of minutes to realize where he was and exactly what was going on before he started struggling against his bindings. But when he saw her his movements stopped he leered at her as if knowing something she didn't.**

**"As much as I'd love to be in on the joke I'm apparently missing I need you to answer the phone for me and tell your boss that everything is fine. Then you and I are going to have our own little chat." The young ranger informed.**

**"Go to hell **_**punta**_**." He spat at her.**

**Luckily because she was standing up it ended up on her stomach and not her face. This was not the way she'd planned things out. In all reality she hadn't really had a plan; but still. She'd wanted this thing to end; to get to Mandala and get it over with. Here was her chance to do just that. Taking a deep breath she pushed the button; placing the phone to her ear.**

**"Do you have her yet Emilio?" Mandala's baritone voice came over the receiver.**

**"Emilio's a little tied up at the moment." Arianna answered. "As far as she's concerned I'm just fine. Thanks for the concern."**

**"I was wondering how long it was going to take before you contacted me yourself." Mandala's voice flared with anger. "Took longer then I thought; you're losing your touch Ranger Walker."**

**"Well I do have to say that after a while chasing you gets kinda of monotonous." Arianna yawned; not having to pretend because she was in fact dog frigging tired. "I'm about ready to say to hell with it and let the FBI handle it. I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on you." **

**The tension level through the phone skyrocketed at her words. She knew how much Mandala wanted her. How much he'd love to kill her with his bare hands. Playing with him was quite fun but in the end could give her a lot more then she bargained for. At this point she was so far from caring it wasn't even funny.**

**"I didn't realize you were giving up so easily. That's not like you." Mandala goaded.**

**"True." Arianna strode away from her captive. "But after a while chasing cowards like you becomes old hat."**

**She heard him start swearing in Spanish and couldn't help but smile. Deep down she knew she should just keep her mouth shut and deal with the business at hand. Unfortunately for the young ranger she'd always had the urge to play with fire and see if she got burned. **

**"How dare you." Mandala started.**

**"How dare I what?" Arianna was done playing games. "How dare I call you out? How dare I speak the truth? If you claim to not be one then why haven't you stepped forward. Why the whole dog and pony show?"**

**"Because watching you fight for your life gives me such a thrill." Mandala was the picture of calm once again.**

**"As much as I'd like to believe that this is all a way for you to get your jollies off I'm going to have to disagree." Arianna spat. "You're scarred and refuse to admit it. Refuse to realize the fact that I kicked your ass once and I can do it again. Only this time I'm sending you with a one way ticket to hell."**

**"I would think you'd be more concerned about the safety of those still in the hotel rather then catching me. After all isn't that your job? To serve and protect those who can't protect themselves?" Mandala wondered.**

**Suddenly everything seemed to change. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and despite the heaviness of her clothes and the heat she was still experiencing from her last showdown the young woman suddenly felt chilled from head to toe. Feeling like she had the upper hand seconds ago it was now as if someone was tightening her chest with a vise and she had to take a couple of deep breaths before speaking.**

**"It is. But everyone's been evacuated so there's nothing standing in the way of me killing you." Arianna growled.**

**"I'm afraid that not everyone made it out." Mandala was cryptic.**

**Something about the way he said it made her hands turn clammy and her mouth go dry. All her senses were on high alert. She had no idea what was going on but something was seriously fucked up about this scenario. **

**"Well you, me, and your merry band of men are still here so I'd have to agree with you for once." Arianna played dumb; because she in fact had no idea what the hell was going on.**

**What she heard next made her blood run cold; caused her heart to stop in her chest.**

**"Arianna don't do it! Whatever he's asking say no! Just get away while you still can; forget about me!" Danny's voice screamed at her from the receiver.**

**The minute she'd heard his voice time seemed to have stood still. Everything that had happened the last month flashed through her head. Meeting Danny; that smirk of his getting her the first time she'd seen it. How he'd been so nice to her; listened to her as she talked about what she'd been through recently. Her own feelings towards him and how she'd tried to fight them. Tried to tell herself that getting him involved in her life would only bring him danger. Giving into the fact that she loved him more then she'd thought possible and was willing to risk it all for a second chance at love because Danny had refused to give up on her. Telling herself that taking extra precautions to keep him safe would be enough.**

**And now that he was in Mandala's clutches it had all been for nothing. But not just the precautions she'd taken. Not just the believing in Danny when he'd said that everything was going to be okay. That sometimes when you loved someone enough it was worth risking it all. Her hopes and dreams that her past would stay in the past. That her dreams of having a home; a family; would actually come true. **

**Now that could never happen because the Walker curse had come back full force. If it had happened now it was going to happen again. Another enemy would surface after Mandala was dead. And that exactly what was going to happen. Because even as her heart broke while she tried to compose herself enough to answer she knew this was it. That this was the end of her and Danny. Not because he was going to die because she refused to let that happen. Even though she knew this was the last time she was going to see the New Yorker that had stolen her heart she'd rather die before his life was taken away. If she made it out in once piece after saving him they'd go their separate ways. Amidst the protest she knew were going to come she'd tell him what she'd tried telling him so long ago. That she was meant to be alone the rest of her life. That the curse placed on her and her family wasn't meant to be broken by any Walker other then her father Cordell.**

**Right now though she had to figure out what to do. Figure out how to end it once and for all. **

**"I swear to god if there's one hair out of place on his head..." Arianna flared.**

**"It's nice to finally get a rise out of you Ranger Walker. I was starting to get worried that my fun was coming to and end." Mandala interrupted; clearly please at her reaction.**

**That's when it dawned on her. How this nightmare was going to stop. Somehow she'd know this was the way things were going to go but she'd hoped that she was wrong. Hoped that getting the upper hand on the drug lord and going at it alone would be enough to get ahead. Unfortunately she'd been wrong and now Danny was going to pay for it. **

**"If fun's what you're looking for then how about we end this. Trade me for Danny and you get what you've wanted all along." Arianna was already heading towards the stairs.**

**"And what would that be?" Mandala played stupid. **

_**Fine; if that's how you want to play it then I'm all for it, **_**Arianna thought.**

**Out loud she said. "You and me in a final show down. No guns; no weapons. One on one no holds barred."**

**"I get to pick when and where." Mandala fired back.**

**"No!" Arianna paused on the stairs. "You've already had your say on more then enough of this evenings festivities. We do this my way now."**

**"And if I don't?" Mandala questioned.**

**Saying this next part was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. But she had to convince him that she meant business or this wouldn't work. **

**"Then I walk away. Go ahead and let the FBI take care of you. And as for Danny you can keep him; do whatever you want with him. He means nothing to mean anymore." **

**Ominous silence filled the line and for a second she had a feeling her bluff had worked a little to well. Then his voice came on the other end and she knew she'd won this small victory.**

**"Fine." Mandala agreed. "When and where?"**

**"The ballroom in twenty minutes." Arianna stated. "Bring Danny with you. We finish where it all began. No more playing around. This ends tonight."**

**With that she snapped the phone shut; throwing it against the wall and ignoring it as it shattered into a bunch of little pieces. The only thing on her mind right now was getting there early; staking out the place so that there'd be no surprises in store for her. This was it; then means to and end. Sending a silent prayer to her ancestors for strength and guidance she hoped she knew what she was doing. Because in the end only one person would left standing and she'd be damn if it would be that sadistic bastard.**

**Tonight she was going to make good on the promise she'd stated earlier. He had a one way ticket in first class to hell with his name written on it.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here's another chapter. I'm trying to update quicker now but as I'm getting to the end I find that I'm fussing over it more to make sure that I give everyone the ending I'm sure their waiting for. Thanks again for all the reviews; they've really helped me out. **_

_**Again I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker; Texas Ranger.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**"And as for Danny you can keep him. He means nothing to me anymore."**_

**Arianna's words rang in his ear and though he knew it was all lies. That she had been bluffing for Mandala's benefit the hurt still cut like a dull knife through his already breaking heart. **

**As he'd come around from the drugs; noticing the video monitors and computers surrounding the tiny room; dread had pooled deep in his gut as realization dawned on him. Because of his actions. Because he'd been stupid enough to get caught Mandala now had a bargining chip that the young ranger wouldn't be able to let go. **

**Now everything he'd worked for; everything they'd worked so hard to acheive was pointless. He'd gotten Arianna to come so far in trusting him. That the relationship they'd formed was going to be able to withstand her lifestyle and all that came with it. What was happening now coutneracted everything he'd told her about being able to handle the danger that came with being in her life. About the past being in the past. Instead of heeding the young womans warnings he'd gone ahead and tried to play the hero. Now she was going to pay for it. **

**If she didn't make it out of this alive. If something happened tonight to turn the tables more against her then they already were and she lost her life he'd never forgive hisself. **

**Shifting his weight; legs cramping from sitting too long he tried to move his arms and realized for the first time that they were tied behind his back. And they hurt like a bitch; along with his jaw where one of the goons had punched him hard enough to whip his head back in order to silence him. Testing his bonds he felt the nylon rope dig into his skin and bit back a cuss word as the fabric burned his wrists. Moving his legs to see if they'd removed the knife from his pocket he wasn't surprised when he found nothing. Every part of this nightmare from beginning to end had been planned and thought out so meticuously that there was no room for error. **

**Squinting his eyes against the bright light and pounding headache that was forming he looked up to assess the situation around him. There were ten people total in the thirty by forty foot room; hisself and the man he assumed was Mandala included. Apparently the man was more afraid of Arianna then he led people to believe.**

_**Good. I can't wait to see the look on your face when she wipes the floor with your ass, **_**Danny thought.**

**It wasn't just the fact that he was the only one not dressed from head to toe in black but the auroa about him that told Danny the man in the white linen suit and black silk shirt was the Columbian drug lord. Black hair cropped close and spiked in the front he had a strong chisled jawline, high cheekbones, and a broad but slightly crooked nose which told him that he'd had it broken more then once. On the right side of his face was a scar that ran through his eyebrow. eye itself, and ended halfway through his cheek. Red and puckered he could tell that it had been a while since he sustained the injury but it had gone deep enough to leave a nasty look behind. Because of it one orb was brown; almost black and menacing . While the other was a milky white; which in turn made him look like the walking dead. **

**To most it probably instilled fear. For him it was a reminder that Arianna had beaten him once and could do it again. Made him suddenly not want to give up on trying to get out of here. Give Arianna the upper hand by being one less thing she had to worry about during her fight with Mandala. **

**"Ah; I see you've come back around." Mandala walked towards him. "I'm sorry about that. Enrique like's to use more force then necessary sometimes."**

**"I'm sure you are." Danny referred to his apology; no small measure of anger his voice.**

**Taking a hankercheif out of the inner pocket of his jacket Mandala proceeded to try to wipe the blood that had already crusted on his lip off. Moving his head away he resisted the urge to spit in the mans face. It would only provoke him and his wrath was the last thing the New Yorker wanted if he was going to try to escape from here on his own two feet. **

**"There's no need to be hostile." The smile plastered on his face reminded Danny of a snake. "I'm just trying to be a gracious host."**

**"Yeah because knocking your guests out and tying them up is in the guide book right next to offering them a cold beverage." He snarled.**

**Laugh sounding like a villian from a bad bad movie the other man rose to his feet; shaking a finger at him. "No wonder Ranger Walker loves you so much; you have quiet a sense of humor."**

**This was where his heart was going to break yet again because in order to go along with the cover Arianna had put in place he had to act as if he didn't give a damn.**

**"Didn't you hear her? She obviously doesn't love me if she's telling you to do whatever you please with me." Danny reminded. "And I can't say I'm all that upset about it. I mean who wants to date a woman who's more of a hardass then he is?"**

**Making a tsking sound the drug lord grabbed a chair and placing it in front of the young man folded his long limbed body into it. Leaning forward; elbows on his knees he gave him a knowing smile.**

**"The; how do you say; bullshit is getting very deep in here." Mandala stated. "You see I know Ranger Walker; as well as yourself; a lot better then you think I do. And both of you are lying through your perfect white teeth."**

**"Well I don't know about Arianna but I think I know myself well enough to tell when I'm lying and when I'm telling the truth." Danny countered.**

**"That may very well be but Ranger Walker is not the kind of person to be able to switch off her emotions when it comes to the people she cares about at the drop of a hat." Mandala was telling him stuff that he already knew but he kept quite; letting the other man have his moment. "I've been keeping tabs on you both since she first arrived in New York and know for a fact that she would lay down her life for you or anyone of the members of the team she's been working with." **

**"Because she's loyal to a fault; believes in people and the good they possess inside of them." Danny was sick of him talking about her. He didn't deserve to speak her name. "Doesn't believe in hurting those who are innocent." **

**"I'm sure she makes an exception every now and then." Mandala compromised.**

**"Actually now that you mention she has." Danny smirked.**

**"Really?" Mandala acted as if he had no idea.**

**Grinning even wider he leaned forward; more then willing to give this particular information. **

**"Yeah. Tonight when she kills your ass. That's when she'll make an exception."**

**Apparently Mandala had taken her threat to heart because on the way back down to the ballroom there'd been no one there to stop her. No one to try to kick her ass. Then again he could want her in one piece to make sure he finished her slowly and painfully all on his own. Making her way across the large expanse; keeping as close to the wall as possible so both her back and front were covered she chanced a glance out of the cathredral window. People were covering the manicured lawn; watching the hotel as if something was going to leap out at them. As it was part of the place had just blown up and fallen down on them. No wonder they all looked so scared. She could also see what looked like the last of the body bags being loaded into the ambulance. **

**Bile rose in her throat at the scene before her and she pushed it back. All these people were in this state right now. All those lives had been lost because of her. Because of her past and one man who couldn't let it all go. Going out there was going to be a risk; leaving her in the wide open but at this point it didn't really matter. She's called Manadala out to finish this once and for all. Roaming free and in the open should be the last of her worries.**

**Going out the side entrance where the least amount of people were standing she looked around for any sign of the rest of the team. Something told her they were still here; that they'd refuse to leave until they knew that she and Danny were okay. Cops were still swarming around the place like it was a bee's nest. Another reason why she needed to find Don. To tell him to send them all home. Now it was down to her and the Columbian drug lord. It was and always had been her fight and no one elses.**

**Despite still sweating from her fight earlier the single digit tempatures and five feet of snow on the ground were starting to work it's way into her bones. Luckily it only took her a couple of minutes to find them and to her relief they were all very well bundled up in heavy duty winter jackets. Ignoring the looks people gave her at the tears in her clothes and the bruises she knew were on her face she headed towards them. The minute Stella and Adien laid their eyes on her they came rushing up; wrapping their arms around her in a bear hug. Without thinking or trying to stop it she flinched when pressure was put on her broken ribs.**

**"Arianna what happened?" Adien questioned.**

**"Nothing. I'm fine; just some bruises." She waved them off; turning to Don. "I need you to get all these people out of here. The cops especially."**

**"Ari; we can't find Danny." Don ignored her order.**

**Pushing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat Arianna prayed that her tears would stay at bay. "Mandala has him. I'm going to end this once and for all. That's why I want everyone including you guys out of here."**

**"We're not going to leave you here to deal with this on your own." Mac argued.**

**Thanking Sheldon for the jacket he draped around her shoulders she took the group in. Standing there ready to fight for her and Danny. The man who was like a brother and a son to them. The man she'd put in danger because of her past. She didn't deserve this. Their loyalty; their unwavering trust that she'd be able to make everything right. Didn't deserve Danny's love. But in the end here it was; staring her in the face with no signs of going away anytime soon. Which was exactly why she had to push it away as fast and as hard as she could.**

**Still reeling from the fact that his best freind had been captured and he hadn't even known about it Don watched as Arianna shurgged off the jacket the ME had given her; letting it fall to the ground without a second glance. Steel had replaced her usually blue eyes and the look on her face was like that of someone who knew they were walking to their death. **

**"I want all of you out of here in the next five minutes or I'll kick your ass' out myself." The young ranger growled before walking away.**

**Ignoring the warning in her voice Don went after her; knowing that if she tried to fight him he'd be able to take her. He might not be able to succeded but he could at least get her to slow down and talk to him.**

**"Arianna wait." He grabbed onto her arm.**

**Whirling on him she hauled off and punched him in the face. He was so taken aback by it that he hadn't had a chance to block it. When she turned to leave he grabbed for her once again; this time ready to block the arm that came at him. Twirling her around her wrapped his arms around her; holding on until she stopped struggling. Then something he hadn't expeted happened.**

**She started to cry.**

**Not just small tears but huge sobs that rocked both her body and his. Fighting back his own wave of emotion he held on for what seemed an eternity while she let it all out. In the short time since she'd arrived in the city she'd taken a small place in the hearts of everyone on the team. Though she was like a sister to him he hoped to one day meet a woman like Arianna. Felt that Danny was one of the luckiest men in the world; that he should hold on tight to the Texas woman and never let go. Now all of that was being threatened because the man in question was being held hostage by a man that wouldn't think twice about killing him. And the woman who had now quited in his arms felt that it was all her fault. That because of her past Danny was just waiting for the bullet that would end his life. **

**"Arianna please." Don whispered. "Let us help you. Or at least let me help you. I know you probably won't believe me but I'm a little more qualified then you might think." **

**Straigheting she broke his hold; bringing her hands up to wipe the tears that had streamed down her face. When she finally turned to look at him the sorrow was gone. In it's place was the same steel he'd seen earlier. The same void of emotions as before. This was the look of a woman who was willing to die so that Danny and the rest of them could live. A woman that knew what was in store for her and even though she had to be scared out of her mind was willing to face it head on. **

**"I don't give a damn if you've got the whole U.S. military backing you up." Arianna spat. "No one and nothing had better get in my way. Now get everyone out of here before things really go south."**

**"What are you going to do?" Don was afraid to ask.**

**A grin that had so much malice and down right evil in it crossed her face that he resisted the urge to cringe.**

**"Kill Mandala like I should've done two years ago. To send him to hell with a bullet in his head."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm sorry it's taking me so long. I just want to get his done so bad that I think I'm getting a serious case of writers block again. For all those who are waiting to find out what happens I promise it won't be too much longer once I can get past this freaking wall that seems to be stopping me from updating. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger. All other characters are mine. **

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Okay; now I feel like I'm going to vomit. That's so not good, **_**Arianna thought. **

**Having made her way back to the front of the hotel; seeing the front door as the only viable point of entry; she was in the first stages of a serious panic attack. Everything that had happened up to this moment hadn't fazed her one bit. Actually she should retract that previous statement. All those people who'd been hurt; been killed because of the vendetta of one man. Danny getting captured and waiting to see if he lived or died had torn a serious hole in her heart. One that she wasn't sure would heal. But none of that had made her feel as if a thousand pound bull were sitting on her with no intention of getting up anytime soon. **

**None of it had made her want to run screaming the other way. Make her feel like a coward because of those thoughts. Why was it now; after all these years and the second time around; that Mandala was reducing her to nothing more then a blubbering idiot. Because as she made her way down the hall towards what had now become their makeshift fight ring a small part of her knew that this time she might not make it out alive. **

**Hearing footsteps crunching over the debris that had yet to be picked up Arianna pulled out her gun; ready for whatever was waiting. Rounding the corner she heard the noise again and found herself pointing the barrel of her gun at Danny's face. A man behind him with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder.**

**Not caring who saw or what Mandala would think she wrapped her arms around her fiancée; needing to feel him in her arms. To know that he was still alive and not just a figment of her very tired and overworked imagination. Feeling him wince underneath her embrace she pulled back; studying him as she did so.**

**Hair dishelved; glasses gone and a nice shiner below his left eye he looked like he'd been hit by a bus. Blood was splattered on the front of his dirt covered dress shirt; a cut on his lip likely the cause. From the way he flinched at her contact she could guess that he had a couple of bruised ribs and hoped that what she saw was the worst of his injuries. **

**"Danny; baby I'm so sorry. What did they do to you?" Arianna was close to tears.**

**"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." He answered; running hands up and down her arms; needing to know that for the most part she was safe.**

**"This is all my fault; you aren't suppose to be here." Arianna cursed.**

**Putting his hands on either side of her face he planted a kiss on her lips to quite her. Pulling back he gave her as big a smile as he could muster with part of his lip split open. **

**"Don't even go there." He reprimanded gently. "You had no idea this was going to happen like this. There's nothing to be sorry for."**

**"Enough of this touchy feely stuff." The man with the semi-automatic cut roughly between them. **

**"Mr. Mandala wants me to check you for weapons." he told Arianna.**

**Stepping back she spread her arms and legs wide; keeping eye contact with Danny all the while. The look on the New Yorker's face could've killed as the bear of a man searched her; taking his sweet time. Begging him with her eyes to not do anything stupid she almost sagged with relief when she saw his body visibly relax. That however didn't mean that she couldn't give him a warning of her own.**

**"Your hands go anywhere there not suppose to and I'll personally break everyone of your fingers; got it." She snarled; not surprised when he used a zip tie to bind her hands behind her back.**

**Even though he smirked at her she could tell as he stepped back; unwilling to tempt fate; that he was scared. Placing her guns in his pocket and pack over his shoulder he shoved his gun into her back as he led them both the short distance that was left to the ballroom. Shoving her in the center of the great expanse he was replaced by an equally as big and ugly looking guard. Watching as he previous warden ushered Danny none to gently over to the side of the room; tying his hands together once again Arianna knew this was it. The moment of truth. **

**And as if one cue the man in question emerged from the shadows. Fear cold and calculated clenched her heart as she watched him walk towards her. The one man in her entire career that could make her so scared she turned to stone; paralyzed and unable to move. By the look on his face; the smirk that was best left to a snake or the spawn of satan gracing his face telling her knew exactly the effect her was having on her. **

**Dressed in a suit that cost more then her entire wardrobe as always she knew that underneath the suave and classy exterior was a ruthless son of a bitch who would kill his own mother if she knew anything about his organization in order to keep his self safe. There had been numerous undercover agents; both male and female; sent into his compound before she'd been assigned to the case. All of them fooled by his seemingly flawless charm and good looks. **

**It had killed him that she'd been the one to resist it all. To fight against him to the bitter end to make sure he was put behind bars. That combined with the fact that she'd been the one person to kick his ass; marring his perfect features the last time they'd met had made her his number one most wanted cop. **

**"It's been a long time Ranger Walker." Mandala spoke. "You're still looking as beautiful as ever."**

**"And you're still a scum sucking sadistic drug dealing bastard." Arianna spat. "Now that we've covered that can you untie me so we can get down to the business at hand."**

**Gritting his teeth together to stop his self from laughing; or even grinning for that matter; Danny watched as the sadistic bastard in question approached her. The look in his eye that of an animal who was finally done stalking his prey and was ready to devour it. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach; making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right. Well something bedsides the obvious wasn't right. **

**"There's no need to be harsh Arianna." Mandala shook a finger at her. "Here I' am giving you a compliment and all you can do is be rude."**

**Hanging her head she started to laugh; oblivious to the looks of curiosity she was getting from the hired guns as well as his self. What the hell was there about this goatfuck that seemed to be so funny? Because Danny would sure as hell like to know. **

**"This coming from the man who just blew up a hotel filled with innocent people. All in an attempt to get to me; and I'm the one that's rude." She raised her head. "I'd say killing people trump's me being snide to you any day of the week."**

**"But I have you now." Mandala reminded. "So it was well worth all those lives." **

**It was then that something about her demeanor changed. Gone was the woman who had been able to keep her face neutral; to laugh about and make light of the situation they were currently in; while still being the warrior Danny knew she was. Instead it was as if her whole body was made of stone; the light in her eyes going from pissed off to evil. There was no other way to describe it. Standing before the man who had made her life a living hell; twice; she was just as sadistic looking as she claimed him to be. The look was completed when she turned her eyes that had suddenly become dark and flinty in Mandala's direction; a snarl that made Danny visibly flinch crossing her lips.**

**"Which is why I'm going to enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes even more as I twist the knife into your flesh." The voice that escaped her lips was deeper; as if she was possessed by some sort of demon. **

**Anything else could've come out of her mouth then. She could've insulted his country, his friends, even the guys mother; and the young New Yorker had the feeling that it wouldn't have evoked the kind of response that threatening his life had. **

**After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. Arianna still looked like she wanted to kill him with her bare hands; torturing him before doing so. Mandala however wasn't about to let that happen. Reaching into his jacket he withdrew something; stepping closer to the young ranger in the process. By the time he knew what was happening. Before he'd even gotten a chance to make a run towards his fiancée the glint of the knife was just a mere memory as it plunged through the air towards her.**

**"Arianna look out!" Danny yelled.**

**The warning had come too late. She'd been so wrapped up in loathing for him she'd seen the weapon coming at her too late. Even as she twisted to the side; making a dive for the table behind her to avoid being stabbed the tip of the knife sliced through her abdomen. Pain; like a something she'd never felt before plowed through her body as she felt the sharp object twist inside her. As she watched the man who had been waiting so long to kill her withdraw the dagger from her flesh irony hit her. Just seconds ago she'd been threatening to do to him the very same thing he'd done to her.**

**Hitting the table with a thud she tried not to become light headed as blood gushed from her middle. With her hands behind her back and no weapons in sight she was way beyond being SOL. Laying there in a prone position was not the smartest thing to do considering Mandala would more then likely come at her with the knife again any second. **

**Picking up her head seemed to be the hardest thing she'd ever done; it felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. In fact every limb felt that way. Her vision was starting to blur and she knew that in a moment or two she was going to loose consciousness. Not something that was going to be a good idea. If that happened both she and Danny were dead. It was fine with her if it was her time to go but she knew it wasn't Danny's and she'd be damned if the grim reaper was going to get a last Christmas present.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's yet another chapter. Again I apologize that there so short. I'm trying as best I can to get this finished. I'm in the home stretch and it's making me anxious. Again thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**What came over him after that he had no clue. One thing and one thing only mattered; getting to Arianna and making sure she was still alive. Giving her a chance to get away from Mandala and his urge to relive the Psycho movie. Using his enter body he shoved a shoulder into the man who held him hostage; lashing out with his foot at the same time like Arianna had taught him. Catching him at the knee cap he ignored the screams of pain. Seeing another of Mandala's thugs running at him out of the corner of his eye Danny kicked the gun away that his capture had been aiming at his head just as it went off. Watching with mild satisfaction as the man who'd been ready to take him down slumped to the ground; eyes wide when his hand touched his chest only to come away covered in blood. **

**Wasting no time he ran like the devil was on his ass; not an easy thing to do when your hands were tied behind your back. Running in a straight line would be the fastest way to get to her but would result in a body full of bullets. By now Mandala and his men had realized what was happening and were wading into the fray. Zig-zagging as best he could; using the many over turned chairs and tables as cover along the way he finally made it where his fiancée still lay. **

**Face white from loss of blood she wasn't moving; he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest. Trying not to panic; wishing his hands weren't useless at the moment; Danny leaned down putting his ear to her mouth to see if he could hear breathing. It was shallow but he heard it none the less and it gave him a small sense of hope. There was no way he could believe that after everything they'd been through; after all the twists and turns because of this that it would all end so quickly. **

**As if suddenly realizing after all this time that the young New Yorker was standing over the rangers prone body Mandala came to life. Before he was able to move; to do anything to defend his self the drug lord had collided with him. Planting his feet into the carpet he tried to stop them from ramming into the wall; knowing full well how much it was going to hurt. In the end the effort was for nothing and he felt the air rush out of his lungs as his back connected with the very solid and unmovable stone wall. **

**Locking his knees to keep from crumpling from the pain Danny saw the gleam of insanity in Mandala's eyes as he raised his knife; ready to do to him what he'd done to Arianna. Using what little strength was left he kicked out; landing his foot square on the drug lords jaw; buying his self some time. **

**Looking around for anything he could use as a weapon or a sharp object to cut his binds; not an easy task considering he no longer had his glasses; the young man spotted some broken glass on a table not to far from where he stood. Inching towards it little by little he kept an eye on his opponent who was slowly making his way to his knees. **

_**Just a little closer...**_**...**_**Gotcha! **_**Danny triumphed in his head.**

**Snatching it up he made as quick of work as possible of the plastic bindings. Winching in pain as the glass cut up his fingers and wrists he ignored it; focused on being fast instead of accurate. Finally after what seemed an eternity he felt them break. Letting the binding drop to the floor he was just in time to avoid being slammed into the wall again. Sidestepping Mandala he tried not to laugh as the man ran head first into the wall. To full of rage to use the training Arianna said he possessed. **

**Trapped in a land of fog she felt every aching muscle; every bruise on her body. Bringing her hands up to her face she saw the blood on them and felt her head get light again. In the back ground she could hear body's connecting with one another; could hear the grunts and groans of hand to hand combat. And even though she wasn't facing that direction. Even though she knew she was only semi-conscious right now could see Danny fighting Mandala. Could see him losing horribly. **

**Crying out as the Colombian man broke his wrist Arianna felt helpless. This wasn't the way things were suppose to be going. The CSI wasn't even suppose to be here. He was suppose to be with Don and the rest of the team some place safe while she took care of Mandala. Not fighting the man who had been after her all this time. **

**"Littlewolf it's not your time." A voice whispered behind her.**

**Whipping around she came face to face with her mother. Black hair flowing behind her she was dressed in the turquoise burial robe they adorned her for her funeral. Tears welled up in her eyes; all injuries forgotten. Reaching out she tried to grip her hand and got nothing but air.**

**"Then why am I here?" It was hard to speak past the lump in her throat.**

**"That I do not know." Thunderwolf confessed. "What I can tell you this your destine to be with Danny. To save him and everyone else from the evil man who's taken pleasure in ruining your life."**

**"Then send me back." Arianna told her.**

**Bowing her head her next words were sad as she spoke. "I can't do that. Only you can."**

**"But you're the ones who called me here." Arianna argued. "Only the ancestors can call a person here when they believe it's there time to go."**

**"You've always had a strong connection to the ancestors and our world beyond the living." Thunderwolf reminded. **

**"So you mean I sent myself here on purpose?" Arianna was confused.**

**Stepping forward to stand next to her the older woman waved a hand in the air. The fog cleared and a picture appeared. It was more like a slide show though; moments in time when she'd had to deal with Mandala and the results of what he'd done. Starting the case, watching as member after member of her team was brought to the morgue for getting too close. Again tears filled her eyes as Gage appeared; standing next to her as the men they'd just taken care of were rounded up. **

**Bile rose in her throat as the image of him lying lifeless in the barn was followed by his funeral; the sound of the guns echoing in the hollowness. Next came her first meeting with Danny; then the many times she had to fight for her life since coming to New York. Finally the present was before them and she had to watch helpless once again as Mandala aimed another punch at his already bleeding face.**

**"Your fear of the unknown. Of having to face Mandala all over again and the prospect of losing another man you loved made you believe that dying would be better then living in a world of fear. Living in a world without Danny because you were sure that he was going to die." Thunderwolf explained. **

**"But I sent him away so that he wouldn't die" Arianna argued. "I never wanted that for him. Never wanted my past to ruin his future."**

**"But is that still what you want?" Thunderwolf wondered. "I know that you plan on pushing Danny away when this is all over with. Plan on telling him that he's better off here in New York; as far away from you as possible."**

**"That doesn't mean I want him to die." Arianna fumed.**

**"Are you ready to put all your fears one hundred percent aside? To do what needs to be done to end this?" Thunderwolf asked.**

**"Yes; I always have." Arianna answered.**

**"In your head yes; but not your heart. And it's going to take believing it on both to get you out of here and back to that ballroom where your desperately needed." Thunderwolf explained.**

**Wiping her eyes; trying to get rid of both the tears and strain on them from lack of sleep she watched as Danny made yet another attempt to get away and she knew. Knew that even if she was going to tell him that they couldn't be together after all this she didn't want him to die. In her head she'd known all along that that was the plan. But her heart hadn't been able to get past the fear of losing him because of who she was and what her job meant. Not because of one single man but every man out there like him that wanted her dead. **

**"I'm ready to go back." Arianna told her mother. "I need to go back and finish this like I planned to all along."**

**Smiling she nodded her head; waving a hand in the air once again. Suddenly without so much as a word she was gone; leaving the young ranger alone in the mist. **

**Gradually the sounds started to get louder; the pain in her body more intense until she was brought to her knees. But instead of fear she felt a renewed vow that no matter how much she hurt; no matter how much blood she'd lost or how close to death she was it was time to end it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's yet another chapter. Again I apologize that there so short but I'm trying to figure out how to end this with the big finish I'm sure those who've read this are anticipating. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker, Texas Ranger.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_**I'm going to be feeling that one in the morning, **_**Danny inwardly grimaced.**

**Cradling his broken wrist he tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the throbbing of his jaw as he stood on shaky legs. Spitting out some blood from his split lip; and possibly a tooth; the New Yorker tried to figure out what to do next. Dodging and trying to bid his time while he prayed that Arianna would come back around had done nothing more then make him into Mandala's punching bag. **

**Watching as the man in question stood back; rolling his shoulders as if beating the crap out of him had been a warm up before the fight he still anticipated with Arianna. Chancing a glance in her direction he noticed she was no longer lying prone but sitting up. Alebiet she was hunched over it was still better then her looking as if she was dead. From here he could see that her face was still pale; eyes glazed due to pain and loss of blood. **

**Venturing his gaze back to the man who was coming at him again; not wanting to give away the fact that Arianna was up and moving around he made one last ditch attempt to take him down. Lunging forward he used all his body weight; which wasn't much because his opponent had at least a hundred pounds extra; to propel him backwards. Unfourtanetly he was too wrapped up in getting the upper hand that he forgot that the ballroom was littered with debri. Uncerimouniously he tripped over a fallen chair; possibly the same one he'd thrown at the drug lord before the man had broken his wrist. **

**Hand covering her stab wound Arianna pushed herself to her feet; the world spinning while she stood still. Shaking it as if it would clear her wavering vision along with the pounding in her head the young ranger looked over just in time see Danny tumble end over end; Mandala right in there with him as he tripped over a piece of furniture that had been scattered by the earlier blast. **

**Remebering her mothers words; remebering what needed to be done in order for this nightmare to be over; the young woman straightened completely. Stomach rolling; nausea ready to take over at any moment she pushed it all aside; canvasing the room with her gaze to locate her pack that contained the quick clot she would need to get her bleeding under control. And held the weapons that would ultimately give her the upper hand she desperately needed. **

**Once she spotted it the realization came to her that getting to it was going to be a whole other set of problems. By now Mandala was back on his feet; concentration still on Danny; oblivious to the fact that she was still alive. His men however were not as naive and came at her full force; not wanting to use guns on the off chance that in their rush to kill her they'd miss and hit their boss.**

**No longer able to hold her arm against her side to stop from losing what was no doubt what little blood she had left Arianna raised it instead to fend off yet another knife that came at her. Following through with a right hook she turned her attention from that man as he fell to the one that she could hear coming at her from behind. Grabbing the hand that was ready to latch itself onto her shoulder she bent over; using her back as a spring board to toss him over her body and onto a table over in the corner. **

**Hearing it splinter she continued on her way; determined to not faint as her legs became weaker. As it became harder to see or think straight. A bear of a man came at her next; rage in every movement he made. Lashing out with a side kick she followed through with a roudhouse to his jaw; effectively taking him out of commission and out of her hair for good. **

**Just as she was only a few feet away from where her things had been tossed; as the thought crossed her mind that there should've been more then three men here she was proven wrong. Pain lanced through the back of her already throbbing skull as a large hand grabbed the hair that had fallen from her bun and yanked like their life depended on it. Yelping in pain she tried to pry off the one hand with both of hers to no use as she was dragged across the floor. Trying to keep her body curled into a ball as she twisted and turned; doing anything she could to get out of the persons grasp; wasn't easy and the wound on her side stretched further and further. As broken glass and wood dug into her back; ripping the fabric along with her flesh. **

**Before she could process the pain; process the feeling of her flesh being pulled apart little by little her head was freed. Only for it to slam against the wall along with the rest of her body; the same hand that had her by the hair moments ago finding it's way to her neck. **

**"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Mandala's voice drifted across the now silent room. "I thought you'd left before the party had even begun."**

**Squeezing as he spoke Arianna could see the gleam of pure rage; of utter insanity in his eyes become brighter and brighter as his grip became tighter. The other hand using her ribs and abdomen as a punching bag; showing no mercy to her stab wound on her side. To the fact that she was already bruised and bloodied beyond what her body could and should be able to handle.**

**Again she tried to pry his fingers from her flesh to no avail; rasping as it became almost impossible to breath. Feet dangling in the air she couldn't do much more then claw at him like a wounded animal; lungs burning as they faught for oxygen. Body withering in pain of it's own accord as it tried to get out of the way. **

**Moving her head the inch or so that his grip was allowing she saw Danny; lying on the floor in a heap of dirt, ragged clothes and blood. From there she couldn't tell whether or not he was breathing and feared the worst. Vision starting to blacken again she was beginning to know what is was like to be blind; to live in a world of darkness.**

**And as tears unvoluntairly streamed down her face. As she felt her windpipe being crushed what seemed like one millimeter at a time she knew that soon she was going to find out. Only this wasn't going to be a world where she could breath; could still walk and talk; act like a normal human being. This was one where she was no longer the living. Where she would join her mother and ancestors like she had moments ago. But unlike then this would be permanent. **

**Without Danny there was nothing left to live for. Because once he was done with him Mandala would go after her family. Her father Cordell; her sisters Gabby and Vanessa. Alex; the woman who'd filled a void in their lives after their mother had been murdered. Trivette who was the complete opposite of her father; who balanced him out so well and had become like an uncle to her. **

**All of them dead just like Gage; their guts hanging out for everyone to see. And he'd somehow keep her alive to watch it unfold. Everything they'd been through; everything she'd promised him and her family about keeping them safe was for nothing. He was severely hurt if not dead; the Walker family next in line and it was all her fault. **

_**You were wrong mother; there's nothing I can do to stop this. It is my time, **_**Arianna thought.**

**With her last breath she turned to where Danny still lay; uttering what she knew were going to be her last words.**

**"I'm so sorry. I love you." **

**Then her world went black.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter. I'm almost done I swear. Though I'm not sure this is exactly up to the standards I wanted to end it at it was driving me nuts not be able to finish it. But I'm getting there so bear with me. Again thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Groaning Danny tried to roll over; to get to his feet. And instantly regretted it.**

**Never in all his years on the force. All those years of chasing down the bad guys and going undercover had he ever had his body beaten up like he had in the last hour. It felt like every single cell was bruised; right down to his marrow. But for the sake of his life as well as Arianna's he had to get back up; had to get over to her pack and get her gun. To end this once and for all before she got killed. **

**As his world had gone dark after the last hit to the face Mandala had given him he feared that by the time he came to; if he ever did it would be too late. That the woman he loved more then life itself would be dead or wish she was.**

**Looking over in the direction Mandala had gone after dumping him in a heap on the floor he realized that last prayers he'd sent heavenward had been ignored. At that moment Arianna was nothing more then a limp rag doll in the drug lords hands; head lolling back as her eyes slowly started to close. **

**Helplessness filled like nothing he'd ever felt before; making him feel hallow. Every bruise; every injury they'd both suffered was going to thrown away because of a man who refused to play by anyone's rules but his own. The injustice of it all made him want to weep; to burst into a fit of tears right there on the floor of that destroyed ballroom. The fact that everything they'd been through. Everything they'd worked so hard for was being torn to pieces. So much so in fact that he let them run unchecked down his face; leaving trails in the dirt that caked it.**

**Then as if fate was giving them another chance; as if it was trying to tell them that it wasn't over. That they still had so much living left to do the last month flashed through his mind. Every look that passed between them; every touch. The way she'd looked playing with his nephew; the thought flashing through his head that she'd make a great mother some day. And the promise that he made to her that no matter what he'd keep her safe or die trying. **

**Though he knew his next move was going to risk everything he didn't see any other way around it. At this point; with the drug lord pointing a gun at her head; it was all or nothing.**

**"Arianna wake up!" Danny yelled across the room at her limp body; knowing his gut that she was still alive; that she could still win this.**

**At the edges of her consciousness she could hear Danny screaming at her; telling her to get up.**

_**That's not possible; he's dead, **_**Arianna wouldn't believe it.**

**But then there it was again; his deep voice thick with a Staten Island accent; yelling at her that this wasn't over. That she could still beat Mandala; could still end this. There was no way as she heard him call the man in question names that would make even the most hardened sailor blush that she was hallucinating. Now that she knew he was alive it was like she had renewed hope. Like she was no longer fighting a losing battle. **

**With what seemed to be both renewed and super human strength she roused herself; slowly moving her arms and legs. Opening her eyes to slits she saw Mandala's attention; as well as his gun; pointed at Danny and was seriously getting sick of this fucked up version of cat and mouse.**

**Springing to her feet with an agility she didn't feel Arianna used the most pedestrian form of self defense known to man; she rammed into Mandala like a line backer. Not knowing what was happening to him other then it felt like a freight train had collided with him Mandala went staggering back. Hands pin wheeling to try to stop him from falling the gun fell from his hands to land a few feet away. **

**"Why would I leave so soon when I'm the guest of honor?" Her voice was shakier then she would've liked.**

**Making his way over as quickly as he could Danny grabbed the gun before the other man could get to it. Once that was done he came to a stop in front of Arianna; so far beyond relieved that she had heard him. That she was still alive.**

**"I think you might need this." He held the gun out to her. **

**Gaze swinging back and forth between the weapon and Mandala the young woman was conflicted about what to do. Part of her knew that she could pick the Sig Sauer up and blast the drug dealer away before he could take another step towards her. But as she made eye contact with the man; saw the gleam of anger; of hatred in his eyes Arianna knew it couldn't happen that way. Knew that she had to give him the beating he deserved. Even if he was going to like it. Taking it from him she gave Danny's hands a squeeze before letting go. In one swift movement she had the gun torn apart; tossing the pieces to scatter on the wooden dance floor. **

**"He doesn't deserve to have it that easy." She told him. "Now go get Don so he can round up these guys. I told him and the rest of them to leave but I have a feeling he didn't."**

**Opening his mouth to argue he saw the look in her eyes and immediately shut it. This wasn't the time, place, or subject to be arguing about. Instead he pulled her close; ever weary of Mandala; and placed a kiss on her lips. **

**"I love you. Be careful." He whispered when they parted.**

**"I will. I love you too." Arianna responded. **

**With that he left; both their bodies tense as they waited to see if any of Mandala's men would rouse and try to stop him. They been given a pretty good beating so she highly doubted it but stranger things have happened. Once she was assured he was safe the young woman turned to the man in question. Could feel the anger, resentment, and hatred that rolled off him in waves so hot she was surprised the hair on her arms wasn't singed.**

**"I'm glad you decided not to take the easy way out." Mandala spoke. "It would've been such a disappointment."**

**"I've never been one to back away from a challenge." Arianna reminded.**

**And then there they stood; two predators waiting to pounce; bodies coiled tighter then a rattlesnake. Ready to fight for their lives as well as everything they stood for. Neither one wanting to make the first move; to give away their plan of attack. If they even had one. **

**"I always use to think that as well." Mandala started to pace; a smile gracing his lips as he watched the young ranger do the same. **

**"Not that I really give a damn but my curiosity has always gotten the best of me so I'll bite." Arianna stated. "What made you change your mind?"**

**"The fact that you've gone along with the entire dog and pony show I set up for you." Mandala reminded.**

**A response was lost on her lips. It hadn't been her intentions to let him know that; for him to even be able to figure it out. Though she hadn't completely played by his rules she's been unable to stop the bomb from going off. To stop all those people from dying. So in the end despite the denial she may try to hide behind he was right. However that didn't mean he had to know that.**

**"Did it ever occur to you that the only reason I did was so that you'd think you had the upper hand?" Arianna pointed out. "After all I'd be right in my assumption that you were watching my every move from the cameras placed through out the hotel." **

**Having gotten closer to each other there was now only about a foot separating the two enemies and still neither one made a move towards the other. This was the ultimate battle of the wills; to see who would go first. Tensions were so high it was surprising that she could still breath. Beaten and bruised; dizzy from loss of blood it was hard for her to focus on the man who'd orchestrated all this. **

**Who had wanted her dead for years. Especially when she was also wondering if his men had woken up and were trying to free themselves of the bonds currently holding them back. Then out of no where Mandala started to laugh. Low at first but becoming more high pitched it had a maniacal edge to it that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.**

**"Yes I have." His laughter finally subsiding. "And believe me it's been the best television I've watched in a long time. All though seeing the action up close and personal will be ten times better."**

**With those words he brought what looked like a small remote from his pocket. So keyed up from wondering when and if he was going to attack Arianna hadn't even noticed his hand slipping into the pocket of his dress pants. The knowledge of what was barely crossed her mind before the second explosion of the night rocked the already destroyed ballroom.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Yet another chapter posted. Yeah me! Lol. Again I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I promise that the end in near. Thanks for the reviews again. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Trying to protect herself as dust rained down; to far from the corner of the room he'd rigged to have debris landing on them; the young ranger never saw him coming. Never knew what was happening until she felt the solid weight of his foot as it landed on her side. More specifically the one that held the stab wound. Staggering back while trying to find her footing was so mind consuming that she forgot for the second time who was with her in the room and what he was capable of. **_

_**Unfouratently for her body she was reminded as he never let up; getting close enough to land a one two punch combination on her face. Head whipping back she lost her battle with gravity and feel to her knees. Blackness threatened to consume her as the edges of her vision became fuzzy; as if someone was slowly putting a mask over her face. Reflexes and timing off she was barely able to put her hands out in front of her in order to get up when he landed his foot into her side. Once then twice and on that second time she realized with a strange twist that he was wearing steel toed boots. To inflict more pain no doubt.**_

_**Deep inside her the urge; the knowledge that she had to fight back in order to survive started to surface. Started to pump more adrenaline into her blood stream; into her limbs. Reaching out she grabbed his foot as he aimed another kick at her ribs. Obviously he must've forgotten his finer fighting techniques over the years. Or he was going for the balls to the wall brawling style. Either way she wasn't going to deal with it anymore. Tugging on the limb she sent him sprawling on his back; arms and legs wide as he struggled to catch his breath. **_

_**Springing to her feet; more like scampering as she fought to find purchase on the shiny dance floor; Arianna ignored the fire that roared through her ribs at every breath she took. Cautiously she sidled up to where her enemy lay prone on his back; eyes closed like he was unconscious. Despite all the warnings screaming in her head to the contrary the young ranger reached down; placing her first two fingers on the pulse point at the base of his throat. Feeling the steady beat under her fingers she was surprised to say she had mixed feelings knowing that he was still alive.**_

_**The dark part of her; the one that had laid dormant until his attack on those she cared about had wished he'd knocked his head so hard on the floor that it had killed him instantly. The other part; the part that fought for justice; for the good in people was glad. Taking lives was the part of her job that she hated the most. A part that she only played when necessary. **_

_**Of course there was also the fact that prison would be much worse then death for the drug lord that made her smile. **_

_**Knowing she'd stood over him for too long she went to stand only to feel resistance. Looking down she saw Mandala's eyes fly open as if from something out of a bad horror movie. Saw his hand clamped in an iron grip around her wrist and knew she was screwed. **_

_**"Did you really think I'd give up that easy?" His grin the same evil one he always wore. **_

_**Stalling was the best option she had right now until she could figure out how she was going to get out of this clusterfuck. On any other given day; without all her injuries dragging her down; she'd be able to wrench her limb from his grip with little effort. But those combined with the other beatings and excitement her body had already been through that week the odds were against her. However that'd never stopped her before. **_

_**"No but a girl can dream can't she?" Arianna was all sweetness and light behind her pain.**_

_**"Well your's are about to come to an end." Mandala informed.**_

_**Blocking his other hand as it reached out for the second time that night and clasped it's iron grip around her neck was futile. Again her movements were slowed and she wasn't able to register anything past his arms lifting her up over his head so that she went sailing through the air. **_

_**Thinking she was going to land on the ground she tucked her body in; trying to get it so that she would roll once she hit. As with all things that night though it didn't go as she hoped and she landed on one of the solid wood tables. Heard it splinter underneath her as her back protested; as her spine felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. Even through the haze that seemed to fog her brain she could hear footsteps; could hear him yelling to his men in Spanish. Which told her one of two things. Either they'd been able to get out of their bindings or he was pissed as all hell that they'd been taken down.**_

_**Shaking her head Arianna turned it to the right as she shakily got to her feet. And as if her mother was looking over her there was her utility belt about ten feet from where she stood; beckoning her. Head feeling like it weighed fifty pounds she saw the drug lord coming towards her; saw that he realized where her gaze had been focused moments earlier. Scanning the room she saw all his men still unconscious on the ground; relieved that he'd only bee yelling at them for their stupidity.**_

_**"It looks like one of my dreams has yet to play itself out." Arianna spat out blood she could feel in her mouth; thanking the lord there weren't any teeth in that mix too.**_

_**"And what dream would that be?" Mandala cocked his head in wonder.**_

_**"You lying dead on this floor." Arianna growled.**_

_**Kicking into high gear at her words she made a bee line for her savior. The black belt a welcoming sight. Thankfully the adrenaline in her system was enough to get her ahead of her attacker; his footsteps just seconds behind. Skidding to a stop on her knees the young ranger yanked one of her Sig Suaers out of the holster; knowing by the weight of it that there was a full clip still in it. Racking a round in the chamber she was just about to dig around for her knife when pain seared through her hand.**_

_**Gun flying she didn't have time to pay attention to it as she turned just in time; hand raised to block the fist coming at her face. Still on her knees using her feet was out of the question at the moment so she lashed out with a punch; all of her force behind it. Feeling it land solidly on his stomach she couldn't help but get a small bit of satisfaction as he staggered back; effectively freeing her to get her bearings. **_

_**But he came at her again and there was no time to run for her weapon again. Lashing out with a right kick she hit him square in the jaw. Saw the blood fly as his body did a one eighty; putting them in the direction of where her gun lay. Not the way she'd wanted it to play out but good enough to get the job done. **_

_**Wiping the blood from the side of her face the rage in Mandala over took as he came at her again; this time no finesse or grace to his movements. There was just one thing on his mind and that was to kill her. Parrying to the right at his left hand swung at her she grabbed the appendage at the wrist; pulling it taunt before ramming her elbow into it. Effectively breaking his own. Not one to cry out she could see the pain flit over his face for the briefest of seconds before it was gone.**_

_**Slowly she could feel herself coming back to life. Could feel the fight make it's way back into her body and welcomed the warm feeling it gave her. All those times when he'd had her; when he'd could've killed her or her injuries could've taken their toll on her even more then they had she thought she was a goner. Not just in the physical sense but in everything else that made her who she was. All the training she had; the senses and reflexes that people seemed to think were super human. That she even thought were sometimes a lot sharper then normal. **_

_**Keeping hold of the broken limb she let loose. Let all her anger; all the rage she'd been feeling over what had been going on the last week or so. A high kick to his face followed by another to his chest. Repeating the process several times she finally let go of him; his body sliding to the floor in a bloody heap. **_

_**Tears streamed down her face even as she picked his body back up. As she landed once punch after another on his face. Something other worldly came over her and all she could think about was beating the man to a bloody pulp. About making his face unrecognizable so that they would have to have a closed casket at his funeral. **_

_**Feeble attempts were made on his part to try to stop her; to try to get his own licks in. So consumed with what she was doing one of those actually made an impact; landing on her already too injured side. That caused her grip to loosen and him to be able to get away. More like scramble as his body refused to stand up straight; swaying from the blows he'd taken. **_

_**Cradling his injured arm against his side Mandala stood tall; wincing ever so much with each movement. "I was beginning to think you didn't have it in you anymore Ranger Walker. For once you've proved me wrong."**_

_**Not to her surprise the sick bastard was actually enjoying the beat down he was getting from her. In all reality this was a no win situation for her. Whether he went to jail or she put a bullet through his head made no difference to him. Jail was just a luxury; he had it as hotwired as he had the outside world. And id she killed him she would be just like him. Killing someone out of revenge rather then self defense even to those on the outside it wouldn't seem that way.**_

_**"I plan on doing much more then that." Arianna promised.**_

_**Somehow in all this they made it to less than a foot from her gun; the silver and black of it gleaming in the dim lights over head. If she could get to it all of this would end. He'd be gone and her world could go back to normal. Gaze going back and forth between the weapon and the man who was staggering towards her now she knew what had to be done. She wasn't one of them. She wasn't a killer because it suited her needs or taste. It was done when there was no other way. When there was no other alternative out of the situation she was currently in. **_

_**"Somehow I doubt that." Mandala rasped. "I can just see the look on your poor fiancées face as he comes rushing back in here with back up just time to see you die. Can't wait till I can get my hands on him and the rest of your family. It'll be a pleasure watching them take their last breath."**_

_**At the same time that he drew a small gun he'd hidden some where in his now disheveled and dirty clothes images of the people he'd been talking about flashed before her eyes. **_

_**Her father and sisters; all the danger they already dealt with. Alex; a woman who had stepped up to the plate when she didn't have to and became the mother they'd all lost. **_

_**Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, and Adien. None of them had asked for any of this but were dealing with it in stride. **_

_**Gage and the ultimate sacrifice that he'd made. His face as he cheered her on; telling her it was time to give this bastard what he deserved. Giving her his silent permission to move on with her life.**_

_**And finally Danny. Sweet, sensitive, tough as nails on the outside so no one would know how big of a heart he really had on the inside. A New Yorker through and through who was willing to give up everything he had here for her. Was willing to move all the way to Dallas; take up a job as a CSI there in order to marry her. **_

_**As the realization hit her that she couldn't allow him to do so. That this was going to be a never ending cycle of one danger after another that Arianna would never allow him to be a part of. It hit her so hard that she felt like she couldn't breath; couldn't move. Like her whole world had just shattered into a million pieces. Then at the same time it gave her the extra push she needed to end this. Because even if she wasn't able to be with him the young ranger would be damned if he died tonight without having the chance to move on and find someone who wouldn't constantly put his life in danger. That he'd be able to have a normal relationship with. **_

_**Knocking the gun aside just as it went off she could feel the bullet graze her skull but kept moving; the pain of that nothing compared to the pain of her shattered heart. Using her momentum as an added force she lashed out with a roundhouse once again; sending Mandala flying backward to land on the floor; unmoving. **_

_**Breathing labored despite the little amount of energy she'd actually had to exert with that last move Arianna didn't even bother to check and see if he was still alive. Personally after all the hell she'd been through the young woman didn't give a rats ass. **_

_**Adrenaline was a wonderful thing. It could keep a person going when they wanted to quit. Problem was that when it was gone it was gone and you had nothing left. And her tanks were way beyond empty. So much so that she let her knees buckle like they'd wanted to for so long. Not bothering to brace herself for the impact the wood would have on her already battered body the young ranger never felt it come. Instead a pair of arms; flesh and blood warmth; wrapped themselves around her waist. **_

_**Cradled against the person's chest she turned to see Danny smiling at her; his blue eyes a welcome sight from Mandala's cold brown ones. **_

_**"No offense Texas but you look like hell." He told her.**_

_**Laughing would take too much energy at that moment so she settled for turning around to rest her head against his chest. Aware of movement and activity around her she looked up to see cops and a SWAT team swarming the room. Saw the group standing back a couple of feet; not sure if they should move forward or not. Again the pain of having to lose them all as friends. Of having to lose the one man she'd come to love since Gage's death. **_

_**Feeling her body start to shake with silent sobs Danny held her as tightly as he dared; knowing she was hurting like hell. He on the other hand had finally started to feel human again. They walked in just in time to see Arianna deal the drug lord the final blow. Part of him had wanted to cheer at the top of his lungs. However the rational part made him keep it shut; knowing that wasn't the best idea at the moment. **_

_**"Is everyone okay?" She finally spoke.**_

_**Gently pulling her back he brushed a strand of hair from her face; placing a kiss on her forehead. There were no words to express how he felt at that moment. The whole night he'd been on edge; not knowing whether or not she was alive. And if she was how badly she'd been hurt. **_

_**"Everyone's fine." Danny assured. "I'm not worried about them right now though. We need to get you to a hospital."**_

_**Gently pushing off his chest Arianna tired to steady herself; to show that she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet instead of collapsing like she almost had moments ago. **_

_**"I'm fine; see?" Arianna told him. "I won; he lost. That's all that counts."**_

_**Suddenly a commotion broke out followed by a voice that sounded as if it risen from the grave. **_

_**"I'll never lose. I say when it's game over." **_

_**Though she hadn't turned around Arianna knew from all the mumbled shouts that he had a gun in his hand; another one she hadn't found during their struggle. Acting on instinct she reached her foot out; getting the toe of her boot underneath her own weapon. Moving her leg just slightly she tossed the gun up in the air. Grabbing it with her left hand she aimed in Mandala's direction; firing off two rounds. **_

_**Body convulsing before falling to the ground one of the SWAT guys knelt down to check the drug lords pulse.**_

_**"He's dead." He announced.**_

_**Dropping the gun she walked over to where Mandala lay; needing to see the body for herself. Needed to know the bastard wasn't going to be coming back to the land of the living ever again. Wiping her hands on her pants because they suddenly felt clammy she crouched down to touch the pulse point at the base of his throat. When nothing beat back against her fingertips she let her breath whoosh out.**_

_**"Game over." Arianna whispered.**_

_**The last thing she heard before darkness consumed her was Danny calling her name.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another chapter! I seriously swear it's almost coming to and end. And the suspense is killing you I know! Lol. Again thanks for the reviews and support. It's really helped me out. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Now Danny knew why people woke up with cricks in their necks after sleeping in a hospital chair all night. **

**It'd been six days since they'd been brought to the hospital. Five since Arianna had fallen into unconsciousness. She'd drifted in and out the night; actually morning; they'd first brought her in. The events of that day were still kind of a blur. **

**Seconds after they'd come in the young ranger had been rushed to the operating room while he was rushed to the ER. Injuries not serious enough to warrant any operations. When Mandala had stabbed her it had punctured her appendix; effectively letting the toxins that had been released into her system. Antibiotics had been administered immediately; even while they'd removed it. Her injuries read like a grocery list. **

**Cracked cheekbone that would heal with time. Multiple bruises on her face; lip and right eye swollen. Cut in her temple from the bullet that had grazed it; butterfly bandages holding it together. Despite all that her face was still extremely beautiful; though it would be a while before the bruises healed enough to be covered up with make up. **

**Gaze moving downward towards her neck that was visible above the hospital gown and sheet anger flared in him at the finger shaped contusions covering the tan skin. Quickly he squashed the urge; knowing that there was nothing to be done because the man who had caused them was now six feet under. Moving down farther her body looked like a lump under the white blanket; an iv giving her antibiotics in one arm while another gave her pain medication. A heart monitor was also hooked up. Because of her three broken ribs and several bruised ones they'd wanted to put her on oxygen; afraid it would inhibit her ability to breath easily. **

**Even though he wished she was awake and talking to him right now the doctors had assured him that the best thing for her right now was to get some sleep. It was her bodies way of trying to recuperate and rebuild itself after the beating she'd taken. **

**Lacing her fingers with his he gave it a squeeze; not knowing whether or not she could even feel it. Hoping that she did. Reaching into the pocket of his pants he pulled out the box that held her ring. They'd had to take it off when they'd taken her into the OR and he'd held onto it for dear life. Wanting to put it back on her when she woke up. **

**Hearing a click he looked up to see Cordell Walker come into the room. This was a man that commanded attention the moment he walked into a room. The intensity and determination in his gaze told Danny where she got her tenacity from. Where the urge to help those who couldn't help themselves; to bring justice to the world came from. **

**Once he'd been able to get to a phone he'd called Dallas to get a hold of Cordell; to let him know what was going on. He'd thanked him; said he'd be on the next flight out and after getting Danny's cell phone number hung up. Meeting the man had been one of the most nerve racking things he'd ever done despite the seriousness of the situation. Or maybe because of it. **

**Of course as with everything else since Arianna had walked into his life a twist had been in store. **

**Instead of giving him the once over; screaming and yelling at him for not doing anything to save his daughter. Even flat out punching him in the face the man had thanked him for keeping watch over her. For staying by her side through out it all. Then again given who she was and what she was capable of there really wasn't much he could've done to keep her safe. She had all the tools at her disposal to do a good job of that herself.**

**Watching as the man grabbed a chair from the other side of the room Danny was still slightly baffled at the easy way they'd bonded over the past week. Then again there was the slight problem that he still hadn't dropped the bombshell that he'd asked the mans daughter to marry him without getting permission first. **

**"How is she?" Cordell questioned.**

**"Still no change." Danny informed. "But the doctors say that her coma is good for her body. Gives it the extra energy it needs to heal. And the fact that she'd breathing on her own is a good sign."**

**Taking in the mans disheveled appearance and tried eyes the ranger came to the conclusion that he hadn't gotten very much sleep in the last six days. Or course it also helped that he'd been asking his team members about the young man; knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from Danny on his own. **

**Mac had called his parents to have them bring over some clean clothes to change into. And to help with the effort to try to get the young man to take a shower and catch some sleep in the doctors lounge. Stella had told him that finally on the third day Don, Mac, and Hawkes had forced him into the shower; clothes and all. Told him they were going to stand guard outside until he was clean. Then they were going to do the same outside the doctors lounge until he got at least a solid day of sleep. **

**Even that however and the little food they'd been able to force down him hadn't been enough. **

**Arianna wasn't the only one to have gone through a lot over the last week and a half. Just the one to get the most severe beating. **

**With having to get Mandala's body secured and sent back to Dallas; coordinating the investigation with the NYPD and the Texas Rangers. Plus calling everyone back home to give them an update he hadn't had time to be scared to death for his daughter. Briefly the feeling had washed over him when the call had come from Danny telling him what had happened. Then he'd pushed it to the back of his mind because that's what Arianna would want him to do. **

**He had to say though despite the circumstances he liked the hard edged New Yorker from the get go. The way he'd taken charge of the situation despite the fact that his heart had to be breaking was commendable. Of course there was the little fact that he'd done a background check on the entire team before coming to the big apple. Wanting to know that none of them were involved in what had happened to his daughter. Though he knew her instincts were well above reproach it didn't help to double check everything.**

**"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Cordell wondered. **

**Shrugging Danny shifted on his chair to get a better position; soon finding that there wasn't one. "This morning. I had a cup of coffee and bagel I think."**

**"You think?" Cordell smirked.**

**"Yeah." Danny grinned back. "The days have kind of blurred into one another lately."**

**Cordell knew all too well how that could be. It was hard to forget the number of times he'd sat at one beside or another. Waiting to see if that person was going to wake up. How bad their injuries were going to be; if they'd be able to return to work. More times then he cared to remember one of his daughters or Trivette was the one lying prone on the white sheets as was the case now. Some times he swore his daughters were born with nine lives.**

**"In that case why don't you go down to the doctors lounge and grab some food." The older man told him. "Sheldon brought a ton of pizza for everyone."**

**"They've kind of taken that room hostage since we've been here." Danny explained.**

**"Because they care about you. And Arianna." Cordell reminded. " They just want to make sure you're not running yourself ragged."**

**"I don't want to leave in case anything happens." Danny confessed.**

**"I'll stay with her. The rooms right down the hall. If anything happens you'll be the first to know." Cordell assured.**

**Fidgeting with the hem of his dress shirt he glanced between the ranger and the hospital bed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor assuring him that all was well. Eyes settling back on Arianna's father Danny had the strange feeling that if he didn't obey what Cordell had meant as a direct order he'd regret it. Standing up he placed his jacket on the chair behind him before heading towards the door.**

**"Would you like anything sir?" The young man asked him.**

**Standing up he walked over; placing a hand on the New Yorkers shoulder as he gave him a smile. "Son if you're going to be marrying my daughter I think you should stop calling me sir and start calling me Cordell."**

**He knew he was standing there looking like a fish out of water but he couldn't help his self. Either the man was as perceptive as Arianna claimed him to be or someone had let the information slip. Pretty sure it wasn't the latter he had to say he was scared out of his skull about becoming this mans son in law. It'd be hard as hell to keep what you got him for Christmas a secret.**

**"How...how did you know?" Danny had to ask.**

**"I can see it in your eyes." Cordell informed. "The way you look at her. As if you'd do anything for her. Lay down your life in exchange for hers. Gage had the same look in his eyes a month before he proposed to her. Not to mention you left the ring box on the table."**

**Seeing the black box on the stand next to the chair he'd been occupying Danny couldn't help but grin. His head had been so jumbled these days that he was surprised he could put his clothes on the right way.**

**"Yes sir; I mean Cordell." Danny grinned.**

**Antiseptic assaulted her nose; making her have the urge to gag. Eyelids feeling as if they were weighted down it took a minute for them to open. Revealing a window with bright blue curtains and white wash walls. Sunlight streamed in through the glass; warming and blinding her at the same time. Slowly she moved her body; feeling like every single muscle and tendon was battered. When she tried to sit up pain seared through her side and she sat back; confused as all get out. Reaching under the blanket she felt the bandage beneath her gown. That was when she remembered she'd been stabbed by Mandala in the fight for their lives. One where she'd won and he'd lost.**

**Moving her head to the right she saw Danny sitting in one of the chairs; head resting on his hand; breathing slow and even. That was when she realized she'd never won. In fact she may have lost more then the drug lord had. Because when she'd killed him it was done and over with. His life ended for good. **

**She on the other hand was going to have to live her life knowing there was no way she could be with the man she loved. Just because Mandala was now gone didn't mean there wasn't going to be some other, bigger bad out there ready and willing to come after her. More people would come out of the woodwork; wanting to take up the mantle of their old boss. Come to finish the job he started not once but twice over the past five years. **

**Reaching out she took the hand that laid on her bed and gave it a squeeze. Slowly he started to stir; eyes finally opening after a few moments. Taking in the area around him his blue orbs landed on her face and she could feel the tears swimming in her eyes. Suddenly very wary despite the fact that she'd just woken up Arianna put her head back against the pillow. Not even able to remotely think about what she was going to have to do in order to get Danny away from her; let alone act it out.**

**"Hey you." She whispered; voice hoarse despite her efforts to keep it other wise. **

**"You're awake?" Danny was momentarily confused. Then a light came on in his eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Oh my god you're awake! Don't ..don't go any where I'll be right back."**

**If it wasn't for the fact that her heart was bleeding at the moment and she hurt like hell Arianna would've been laughing her ass off at his comical run to the door. Having left it open she could hear voices and shouts coming from the hall and soon her room was swapped. Everyone from Danny's team; her father as well as the doctors came in. **

**They all started talking at once and her head began to throb along with the rest of her body. Luckily her dad stepped in; her saving grace in this time of chaos. Some how he convinced everyone to leave and let the doctors check her out. Thankfully that was done as quickly as possible so she could get back to resting. Even though she was pretty sure that after being in coma for a week she didn't really need anymore sleep. **

**"Has it really been that long?" Arianna asked her father.**

**Handing her a cup of water to coat what he could tell was a parched throat by the sound of her voice Cordell took the cup back before sitting down on the bed next to her.**

**"The doctors said it was your bodies way of healing." He explained. "You took a pretty good beating."**

**"My body reminds me of that every time I move." Arianna grimaced.**

**Watching as she closed her eyes; moving slightly to try to get comfortable; Cordell could tell there was something wrong. Though his daughters would never tell him when there was something going on or bothering them he'd always been able to tell. Maybe it was having to raise three girls during the hardest years of their lives; puberty; that gave him that extra perspective.**

**"Well if it makes you feel any better the doctor said you're making a tremendous recovery and can be out of here in the next three days." Cordell informed.**

**"Good." Arianna agreed. "The sooner I'm out of here and back in Dallas the better." **

**There was a hard edge to her voice; one he knew was masking the hurt she was feeling inside. She'd acted the same way when Gage had fallen in love with her; when he'd asked her to marry him all those years ago. First came the pain; then the anger. And finally she was going to go into this whole big reason why Danny couldn't be a part of her life without even giving the young man a chance to put in his two cents. **

**"So I heard Danny put in for a transfer to the lab in Dallas." Cordell decided it was best to get this over and done with as soon as possible.**

**"Well he's in for a rude awakening because he'd not coming back with me. Ever." Arianna growled.**

**"That doesn't make much sense if you guys are suppose to be getting married." Cordell pointed out. **

**"Unless you're going to do that whole bi-costal marriage thing. Personally it sounds like..."**

**"How'd you know?" Arianna interrupted him.**

**"I'm a father; I know these things." Cordell tapped the side of his head. "Besides we had a talk about it earlier today. He asked for my advice about what to do when you become pig headed and stubborn."**

**"Just like my old man." Arianna grinned ruthfully.**

**"Yes but unlike you I didn't push my second chance at happiness away when things got too rough." Cordell reminded.**

**"But you took forever to marry Alex." Arianna quipped.**

**"That's completely different. Like apples and oranges." Cordell waved a hand at her. "My point is that in the sense of giving ourselves a second chance you and I are nothing alike. I embraced mine and you're pushing it away."**

**"You didn't have a mad man put the life of the person you love in jeopardy from minute one!" Arianna yelled at him.**

**Knowing that she was only lashing out at him because it was easier then dealing with her own pain he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Are you forgetting about the number of times Alex has been kidnapped? Or when she and Trivette were stuck in that cell with the water rising? She almost died. Then there was Luvakite and The Chairman. Let's see; what else..."**

**"Okay; okay." Arianna held up her hands; anger having subsided. "I get it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind. I would rather let him go and lose him that way then have him die like Gage did." **

**"Shouldn't that be Danny's choice?" Cordell argued gently.**

**When she'd opened her mouth on the subject she should've known her father wasn't going to make things any easier. As with her when he set his mind to something there was no changing it. Bringing up the topic of the one he loved never being in danger had been a bad move on her part. A low blow that he thankfully hadn't taken seriously. It was just that she didn't know what else to do. This was the way it had to be. End of story. No compromising; no giving in. **

**"At first I thought so; yeah." Arianna confessed. "Then I saw what Mandala and his men had done to him and changed my mind. He'd not equipped to deal with that kind of danger. Doesn't have the means to defend his self like I do."**

**"Then teach him." Cordell offered. "He's a quick learner and smart as they come. He wouldn't be a CSI if that wasn't the case."**

**"Just because I take the time to do so doesn't mean he actually use what he's been given." Arianna argued still. "And what if he just gets sick and tired of having to fend for his life. What if after a while he can't take it anymore and just walks out? I couldn't handle it if he did. So the only solution is to get rid of him now before his life is taken or he says to hell with me and leaves."**

**Finality rang in her voice; but the tears that swam unshed in her eyes belied her conviction. This was the last damn thing she wanted to do but in her head and heart it had to be done. To her it was the only option left. Defeat filled his heart; making it swell so much he thought it was going to burst. He could sit here and argue until he was blue in the face but it wouldn't change her mind. There was one last thing he had to say though.**

**"In the end is it going to be easier to deal with not having him in your life at all because you pushed him away; something that was within your control; or because he loses his life. Something that **_**is**_** out of your control." He posed the hardest question ever.**

**Keeping the tears at bay was taking more energy then she had at the moment so she let them fall. Normally she'd fight her father when he tried to hold her as she cried. When she'd been young it'd been great. But as time had gone on and she'd become older; accustomed to the world around her and the real dangers that lurked; she'd tried not to lean on him so much. Her job made her realize that he wouldn't be around forever. **

**Right now she didn't care. Didn't give a damn who saw a woman who felt like a little girl at the moment crying in her fathers arms. And her body was too tired to fight. Once his arms tightened around her it became ten times worse. It was as if she was looking through someone else's eyes yet feeling every time her body was wracked by sobs. Feeling the anguish of having to let the man she loved more then anything in this world go. **

**"Eith...either wa...way it do...doesn't ma...matter." Arianna spat out between sobs. "I'm going to lose him and I'll never be whole again."**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Yet again another chapter to add to the list. I know I've been promising that the end was near and it is. I'm not just blowing smoke. Lol. Things just had to be reworked a little because I didn't like the way it was originally going to play out. **_

_**Again thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**True to the doctors word she was released not three but two days later. Being the saving grace that he was her father had brought her one of her best suits; an Armani one she'd splurged on a couple of months ago. The cut and light blue color of it accented her eyes and body. It helped to look your best when you were getting ready to testify in a trial once she landed in Dallas. Captain Redfox had sent the ranger plane for her; wanting to get her back and the ball rolling as soon as possible.**_

_**During the time she'd been unconscious a lot of things had gone down. Once the NYPD had gotten Mandala's men to talk they'd given all the information to the Texas Rangers. Which in turn had led them to be able to take down three quarters of his operation. All of it would've been nice but they'd made a huge dent in organized crime and the fight against drugs. It was good enough for her.**_

_**Packing the last of her stuff she reached for her jacket; knowing she was fidgeting. She still hadn't talked to Danny about having to end their relationship. It was something she didn't want to do but as she'd told her dad; had to be done. Placing a hand over her chest she unconsciously started to rub it over her heart; feeling it break for what seemed the hundredth time. **_

_**Part of her wanted to just leave without saying anything; leave the ring she'd allowed him to place back on her finger. As much as she knew she shouldn't have the look of utter joy on his face when he'd known she was alive; when he'd been able to hold her in his arms was enough to stop her from saying anything. **_

_**Plus the fact that the young ranger had wanted to be with him. Had been scared to death that he was dead or worse once she'd found out Mandala had gotten him. Once his face had come into her view it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. **_

_**Even thinking about the pain she had to go through when basically telling him to shove off. Never mind the pain Danny was going to go through made her sick to her stomach. And the fact that she had little to nothing in it was going to make it twice as bad if she ended up throwing up. Eyes welling up she willed them to stay back; not wanting to ruin the make up Stella had carefully helped her put on to cover up what was left on her bruises. **_

_**Dwelling on it was no longer an option as the door to her room opened revealing Danny in a suit for the first time since she'd met him. Black with a royal blue dress shirt underneath it made him look even sexier then she'd thought possible. A smile lit his face up from ear to ear and she felt all the nerve she'd built up for her speech sink all the way to her toes. **_

_**"You're dad's waiting outside for you." He told her. "I'd go with you to the airport but because my part of the testimony hasn't been given yet I have to stay here and sit in a stuffy court room all day."**_

_**"I'll be doing the same in Dallas so trust me you're not alone in your misery." Arianna reminded.**_

_**Up until the point when he'd touched Danny was oblivious to anything being wrong. But when he walked over to give her a kiss on the lips and felt her rigid beneath this touch warning bells started going off. Something told him in the back of his head that he'd known things weren't right for the last couple of days but refused to believe it. He'd just been so happy that Arianna was going to make it that nothing else mattered. Then again it could just be him over reacting to the fact that neither one knew how long it was going to be before they saw each other again. **_

_**Stepping back he caught her gaze; saw the hard edge to it. And the sadness that lurked beyond that. Something was defiantly going on and he had a strange feeling that another of his worst nightmares was about to come true. **_

_**"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say next." Danny finally spoke.**_

_**Letting her shoulders sag in defeat Arianna no longer had the energy to keep up the tough facade she'd been trying to perfect all morning. Everything about this man dropped her defenses. Even when she was going to be giving him the boot.**_

_**"We need to talk..." She started.**_

_**"About us." Danny interrupted; dread filling his stomach as the words left his mouth.**_

_**Unable to look him in the eye she slipped on her jacket as she walked to the window; looking out at the snow covered grounds and buildings beyond. "Yeah. Everything that happened last week drove the point home even further that I can't put you through all this. That it's best we end this and go our separate ways. You're life depends on it."**_

_**Her words hit him harder then any of Mandala's thugs ever had; putting what felt like hundreds of tiny shards of glass into his heart. The only thing that didn't make him give up complete hope was the fact that she couldn't look him in the eye. That her voice broke as she basically told him in a nice way to go get bent. **_

_**Walking over he put his hands on her shoulders. Feeling her tense under him Danny didn't back down. After everything they'd been through there was no way in hell he was backing down from this without a fight.**_

_**"Do I get any kind of say in this?" He wondered.**_

_**Whirling on her heel to face him he saw all trace of sadness gone from her blue orbs. In it's place was the look she'd had in her eyes when she'd gone against Zach Hunter and Mandala. Determination; steely and dark made her look like she was ready for a fight. Figured that was the best way to get him to go away. Well he'd be damned if he'd give her one. He'd kill her with kindness. If that didn't work he'd go back on his vow and fight tooth and nail.**_

_**"No. I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can say or do that's going to change my mind." She spoke. "Danger is a constant companion in my life. A constant weight on my shoulders that will never go away as long as I' am who I' am. And I'm sorry but I refuse to give up my job; my life for anyone."**_

_**"I never asked you to do any of that." Danny argued; temper wanting to rear it's ugly head.**_

_**"I realize that but that's not the point." Arianna interrupted. "Bottom line is you're not equipped to deal with the complications that come with my life. You never asked for this and I'm not about to lay it on you. Because believe me the shit would get pretty damn deep."**_

_**"What do you mean I'm not equipped to deal with your life?" To hell with being nice; the insults were making this get way out of hand. "I'm a cop for crying out frigging loud. Deal with danger just like you do. A bad guy is a bad guy no matter whether he comes from New York or Dallas."**_

_**"But the baddies I deal with are ten times as worse." Arianna yelled. "Another Mandala could pop up and instead of getting a good beating you could die." **_

_**It was then that her voice cracked for the second time before she could stop it and Danny felt the ray of hope come back that had gone away when she'd started to throw barbs at him. **_

_**"We'll deal with it when and if it comes to that." Danny assured.**_

_**Brushing past him she picked up her duffle; swinging it carefully over her shoulder. As far as she was concerned this conversation was over; done. It had to be or she'd take one more look in his blue orbs and throw everything she'd just told him out the window at the same time she threw herself into his waiting arms. **_

_**"There is no we or if. There's only me and when." Arianna growled; mean clearly back into place. "The minute I step out of this door were done; through. A clean break; no contact not nothing. It's better that way in case some of Mandala's associates take up the mantle of his business and try to start making connections."**_

_**Rushing to her he grabbed her arm just as she placed a hand on the door knob; serious as a heart attack. Arguing had done no good; being nice had gotten him no where. Begging was the only thing left and at this point he wasn't above it.**_

_**"Arianna let's sit down; talk about this..." Danny pleaded.**_

_**"We've already talked about it." Arianna was unable to meet his gaze; instead looking out the small glass window of her room where her father stood down the hall; talking with Mac and the rest of the team as he waited for her. "Besides my dad's waiting for me. I have to get back to Dallas."**_

_**"So everything we've been through. The memories we shared both good and bad. Our feelings; the fact that we love each other more than anything in this world means nothing to you?" Danny's own voice shook and he didn't bother to control it.**_

_**Pulling the ring of her left hand she took his hand in hers palm up. Gently she set it down and closed his fingers over it. Leaning forward she gave a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek; tears sliding down her face all the while.**_

_**"It means more to me then you'll ever know." Arianna whispered. "I love you more then I've ever loved anyone. If you were taken from me because of my life; because of what I do I'd never be able to forgive myself. I'd die right along with you. Letting you go now is the lesser of two very hard choices; two evils."**_

_**"I love you; isn't that enough to over ride all that?" Danny had to know.**_

_**Giving a watery smile she laid a gentle hand on the cheek she'd kissed moments ago. "More then enough. And I love you too. Which is why as the old saying goes I'm letting you go. Letting you have a chance at a normal life. Something I'm not sure I'll ever have." **_

_**Not being able to resist the urge and having nothing to say; his voice somehow gone; Danny pulled her to him. Being gentle despite the hurricane of pain rolling around inside him he crushed his lips over hers. All his emotions spilled into the kiss as she gave into the urge and dropped her duffle; wrapping her arms around his neck even as she slid her tongue farther into his mouth. **_

_**Having her lips warring with his; tongue shoved down his throat was the last thing Arianna should've been doing. But as soon as she'd felt his body against hers all coherent thought went out the window. As the need for air made her brain start to function again she knew she had to break away and get out of the hospital as fast as her legs would carry her before she said to hell with it took back everything she'd said. For his sake that couldn't happen.**_

_**Ripping herself from him the young ranger scooped up her bag and wrenching open the door headed down the hall at a little more then a sprint. It was obvious that everyone waiting to say their good byes had seen; and possibly heard everything from the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Giving curt but as polite as possible goodbye hugs and wishes to those who were staying here Arianna barked to her father and the two other rangers with him that she was ready to leave.**_

_**At the end of the hall Danny sunk to his knees in the doorway of his fiancée's hospital room.**_

_**Ex- fiancée, **_**he grimaced as tears streamed down his face.**

**Nothing registered to him after he watched her retreating back for the last time as it walked through the outer doors of the hospital into the winter day. Not Stella and Adien coming to him; sitting on the ground with their arms wrapped around him as he sob uncontrollably. As his heart lay bleeding and bare on the floor for his friends to try to pick the pieces back up. Because as far as he was concerned without Arianna in his life he had no heart; he was dead.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And drum roll please………Here is it; the final chapter! Again I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed. Seeing those are what kept me writing even when I felt like I was getting no where. **

**There will be more I promise. After all there's two more Walker sisters to go. This time we'll delve into Vanessa's life. I'm not going to give away the pairing yet you'll just have to stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing dealing with CSI NY or Walker Texas Ranger.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**Four days later...**_

**Headed to meet Stella and the rest of the team for lunch Flack looked up from his cell phone to see Frank Messer stepping off the elevator; determination in his stride. It was rare that Danny's father came to the lab; claimed that he felt stupid walking into a building full of people with IQ's five times higher then his. Even if he did love his son and supported what he did for a living. So to see him there raised red flags to the Italian detective. Calling out to the older man he soon realized that Mr. Messer had a one track mind as he ignored him; heading in the direction of Mac's office.**

**Having to pick his pace up to a jog he laid a hand on the mans shoulder; catching him just as he was getting ready to open the door to the senior CSI's office.**

**"Where's the fire Mr. Messer?" Flack questioned.**

**"Follow me and you'll find out." **

**All business he offered no other explanation as he did as the older man suggested; not sure whether to stand or sit. Opting for the former when he saw the other two men were going to do so once they'd exchanged pleasantries Flack was seriously confused and hated being out of the loop when it involved his best friend. Though no one had said anything to confirm it he didn't need them to. The presence of Mr. Messer and the looks on both his and Mac's face was enough to tell him so.**

**"He's on his way." Mac informed them.**

**"Good." Frank gave a curt nod. "Maybe the both of us can talk some sense into that boys thick skull."**

**"Are you guys staging some sort of intervention or something?" Flack started to put it all together. **

**"Or something." Mac answered. "We've all seen the way Danny's slowly been going down hill. It's time things changed."**

**All Flack could do was nod his head in agreement. Since Arianna had flown back to Dallas leaving the native New Yorker behind in the big apple with a heart that would never mend he'd been a mess. Rarely if ever sleeping; coming into work with clothes wrinkled as if he'd been in them all day and night. Barely eating; avoiding the foot that people tried to give him. Snapping at lab techs over things that were ridiculous and absurd. **

**His mood had only two ranges lately; moping and extra surely with a side of brooding. Talking to him had been next to impossible; especially when the topic of the roan haired ranger came up. Then again it didn't help that everyone of his friends were routing for them to get back together. That they believed they could get past it. **

**From the moment the team had seen them together every single one of them had known the pair were meant to be together. And they'd be damned if a little bit of stubbornness was going to keep them apart.**

**"You wanted to see me Mac?" Danny knocked on the glass door. Before his boss was able to say anything the blonde looked over to see his dad's stern face staring at him. "What the hell? Dad what are doing here?"**

**"He came to help me set you straight." Mac was blunt and to the point.**

**"What'd you mean set me straight?" Danny's mean was back full force. "There's nothing wrong with me."**

**Stepping forward Frank gave him the look he'd reserved for his children when they did something extremely bad when they were younger. "Yes there is. You're a complete and utter mess."**

**Snorting Danny moved to leave; not wanting any of this. Lunging forward Flack blocked him; getting the glare of death in return. "Get the hell out of my way Flack or I'll make you."**

**"That may work for Arianna but not you tough guy." The taller detective told him.**

**Seeing the opportunity Mac and Frank stepped forward; effectively blocking him in. In no mood to hear what they had to say Danny was more then willing to tackle them all in order to get out of there. His heart was still in pieces over what the young ranger had done to him. He liked to think he had it in the little box next to the picture of them on his desk that held the dog tags she'd given him for Christmas. **

**"We know you've been calling and emailing her but she hasn't been answering." Frank murmured.**

**"How.." Danny was perplexed.**

**"We're a forensic scientist and an ex- NYPD officer." Mac reminded. "We have our ways of finding out."**

**"You bugged my phone and computer?" Danny couldn't believe he was hearing this.**

**"That and we called her father." Frank confessed. "He said she's not much better then you. Every time she see's your number show up she has to leave the room. That he found her crying her eyes out in one of the interrogation rooms one day."**

**Rubbing his own eyes Danny didn't really want to hear any of this. Over the past couple of days he'd been trying to harden his heart towards the woman he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Them telling him she was falling apart as well made it all go to hell. Not that there was much to ruin. No matter how much he tried he couldn't do it. Especially when the pieces of his broken heart knew she'd done what she had because she loved him. But they didn't have to know that.**

**"It serves her right after what she did to me." Danny growled.**

**"I've never hit any of my kids as long as I've lived." Frank threatened. "But you say one more thing like that and things will change in a heartbeat."**

**Dropping down on the couch the young man put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry pop. It's just that I don't know what to do. I know she told me to leave it alone; to move on with my life but I can't. She was my life and always will be. Without her it's just pointless."**

**Sitting down next to his employee Mac put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Do you want her back?"**

**"Yes." Danny's voice broke with emotion. "More then anything." **

**"Then go get her." Flack told his friend. "You take that ring with you and don't leave until you get her to say yes; again."**

**"It's not going to be that easy." Danny told them.**

**"Nothing worth it in life ever is." Mac reminded.**

**"What about work?" Danny couldn't believe he was worried about something like that. "I'm on a case right now."**

**"I'll worry about that." Mac assured. "Besides I'm going to have to pick a new team member when your transfer to Dallas goes through."**

**Smiling for the first time at the three men who'd managed to get him to dig his head out of the sand Danny wasted no more time. He was already on his cell phone for the next one way flight to Texas; forgetting all about thanking the people who'd just helped him realize that as much as a person loves you in order to let you go it's the true love that makes you come back fighting.**

**"If you don't eat something soon I'm going to shove it down your throat." Jenny threatened.**

**Glaring at her friend and co-worker Arianna pushed the sandwich the woman had set on her desk father away; getting her own evil look in return.**

**Almost a week had passed since she'd ripped hers as well as Danny's heart out and left them bleeding on the floor of the hospital in New York. And everyone and their brother had been on her ass about taking care of herself. One to normally be well dressed in a pressed shirt and pair of nicely ironed jeans she'd come with her hair in a bun or pony tail; clothes wrinkled. Dark circles had started to form under her eyes that she hadn't bothered to cover with make up. That combined with the lingering bruises made her look like hell. And that was putting it mildly.**

**"You need to keep up your strength. Your bodies still healing." Trivette walked in.**

**Tossing her pen down on the desk she sighed in exasperation. "Now you too? Between you, dad, mom; Gabby and Van checking in from places unknown I feel like I'm never get any privacy."**

**Perching on the edge of her desk the black man gave her his trade mark grin. "That's because were worried. You haven't been eating or sleeping. Not to mention more miserable then I've ever seen you before." **

**"We're not even going to talk about your wardrobe." Jenny chimed in from the desk across from hers.**

**"Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?" Arianna defended.**

**"In all the years I've known you everything you've worn to work has been pressed or ironed." Jenny pointed out. "Even your t-shirts. The past week though you've been all wrinkly looking; like you slept in them. And you wore the same shirt to work two days in a row."**

**"So I haven't had a chance to do laundry." Arianna went back to her paperwork. "I **_**have**_** been dealing with a major drug bust lately."**

**"It's more then that and you know it." Trivette and Jenny said at the same time.**

**Knowing that justifying that with a response would continue a conversation she really didn't want to have Arianna let it go; focusing on the files that were starting to blur before her eyes. **

**About fifteen minutes into what seemed to be her third attempt the young ranger threw her pen down once again; saying to hell with it. Her mind was too jumbled to think straight. Gingerly she leaned back; stretching her arms over her head. Rubbing her temples she could've sworn the radio in the corner had been playing country music a second ago. Now it sounded like it was playing the song from the Phantom of the Opera that she and Danny had sung in the kitchen of his parents home on Christmas day.**

_**Now I'm starting to hear things; great, **_**Arianna grimaced.**

**With her back to the door the way the desks were situated at the moment she'd been unable to see who had changed it to a channel that was **_**not **_**playing Broadway show tunes. Unable to see who she'd be giving a reaming to in a couple of minutes she decided she needed to get up and move. Get the blood flowing back through her body. Sitting for hours at a time was hell on your circulation system.**

**Pushing back her chair she felt it bump into a body. Getting up she turned to the person as an apology spilled from her lips.**

**"I'm so sor..." Arianna's voice trailed off when she came face to face with the one man she'd been aching to see for a week.**

**"Hi" He murmured.**

**Seeing her again after all this time made the small seed of hope he'd been harboring since leaving New York grow that much more. On the flight he'd been trying to think of what he'd say; what he'd do once he set his sights on her again. None of it came to mind as he surveyed her; aching when he saw how frail she looked. When he saw how much she'd let herself go when she should've been getting stronger. **

**"Danny what are you doing here?" Arianna wondered.**

_**Here goes nothing, **_**He thought.**

**"Taking the advice of three very wise men." He spoke. "Well two very wise men; the verdict is still out on Flack." **

**A grin threatened to break the mask of nothingness she'd plastered on her face. Despite the time and space put between them her heart hadn't mended. Hadn't forgotten him or what he meant to her. Still remembered the feel of his arms around her. The sound of his laughter; of his voice when he tried to sooth her to sleep or calm her down. With him standing in front of her; looking as ragged as she felt; her resolve to keep him at arms length. To keep him out of his life was slowly shattering. **

**"Danny I told you at the hospital that we can't be together. That I won't put you in that kind of danger." Arianna sighed.**

**"And I'm going to tell you now what I should have told you all those days ago." Danny was determined. "It's my choice; my life to do what I want with."**

**"I understand that but I just don't want it to be cut short unnecessarily because of me. And if we get married that's what will happen." Arianna argued.**

**Closing the gap between them he gently ran his fingers over the cheek where a bruise was still healing. "Do you remember telling me that the reason you were doing all of this was because you loved me enough to let me go?"**

**"Yeah." Arianna answered.**

**"Well I love you enough to fight for you. For us and what we stand for." Danny confessed.**

**"And what do we stand for?" Arianna was curious.**

**"A second chance at love." Danny told her. "The Mandala's and rest of the world's criminals be damned. Call me crazy if you want but I kinda wanna be a part of your life."**

**It was hard to think straight when he was touching her. When she was this close to him after believing she was never going to see him again. Avoiding his eyes up until that moment she couldn't do it anymore and gasped at what she saw.**

**Love; unabashed and unleashed shone in his blue depths; tears swimming with them. Determination in the set of his jaw. After everything she said to him. After everything that had happened to him he was here. Half a continent away in an attempt to win her back after she'd basically gutted him in front of all this friends and half the hospital staff. Willing to lay his life on the line for the chance to call her his wife. For the chance for them to be together now and forever. **

**In that moment as she gazed into his ice blue orbs she saw the life she was meant to lead. The happiness she was meant to have. Her father had been right all along. Instead of embracing her second chance she'd pushed it away in order to protect the one she loved. When in all reality she'd hurt them more then any criminal ever could.**

**"So you **_**kind**_** of want to be a part of my life?" Arianna inquired. **

**Joy burst through him as he saw the walls she placed around her heart fall. As the pieces of his shattered one slowly started to mend. Before he was able to get ahead of his self he remembered the box that was in his jacket pocket. **

**Taking it out he got down on one knee; opening it as he did so.**

**"Make that a definitely." Danny grinned. "Now how about we try this again?"**

**All that came out of her mouth in response was a squeak so he took that as a sign to continue.**

**"Will you; Arianna Marie Walker; the most stubborn, pigheaded, intelligent, beautiful woman I've ever met. Marry me?"**

**"If you don't say yes young lady your father and I are both going to disown you."**

**The young ranger turned to see her father and mother along with the entire rest of Company B standing there waiting for her response. Concentrating her gaze back on the man who had given her a second at love. Who hadn't given up on her even at the worst of times Arianna knew what her answer was going to be.**

**"Well we wouldn't want that now would we." She grinned. "So I guess my answer is yes."**

**Slipping the ring on her finger Danny ignored the cheers and applause that filled the room as he lifted his fiancée in his arms; hugging her tight before planting a kiss on her lips. Just as they pulled away from one another a dark thought dawned on him.**

**"You didn't say yes just because of your parents did you?" He cocked an eyebrow.**

**Grabbing the front of his shirt with her hand she pulled him down to her for another kiss. This time rendering him a mumbling idiot.**

**"What do you think?" Arianna grinned wickedly.**

"**I think that's a good thing. Because If you'd said no I'd be in serious trouble." Danny confessed. **

"**And why is that?" Arianna wondered.**

"**Well my plane ticket was a one way and Mac already approved all the paper work for my transfer." Danny explained. "So whether or not you would've said yes you'd still be stuck with me."**

**By this time they'd managed to make it through all the well wishers and onto the elevators to head down to where her vehicle was parked. Already planning to move him in without needing to communicate the words to each other.**

**Lacing her fingers with his Arianna have him a kiss on the cheek before leaning against his shoulder. "This way I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't get into any trouble for the next fifty, sixty years or so."**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." Danny agreed. "Though I don't see how you think I'm going to be the one to cause more trouble in this marriage. I mean after all you did kind of destroy the ballroom at the ……"**

**Lips covering his in a sweet kiss stopped the rant he'd be on; giving him something else entirely to focus on.**

"**Did anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" Arianna questioned as they parted.**

"**All the time." Danny grinned. "Apparently there's nothing that can stop it. It's like a disease."**

**Gently pushing him up against the wall to the elevator Arianna pushed the stop button; rendering that one immoveable. Once that was done she turned to him with a wicked grin on her face.**

"**I think I might have the cure for that."**

**There was no more talking from either of them for the rest of the night; the music of the night filling the silence outside their home. Apparently they both had the cure the other had been seeking. In more ways then one.**


End file.
